Forked Road
by Caldera Valhallis
Summary: ...And? What did you find at the end of your long journey? Tell me. Was it worth all the regret, sorrow, and sacrifice? ...- Were you truly alright with breaking yourself piece by piece for that unreal ideal? Were you satisfied? Did it hurt? Could you, still keep going even knowing how pointless it really was? ...Isn't it enough... to rest now?*-Story influenced by your decisions-*
1. Chapter 1

**~Story inspired by the Nasuverse~  
**

**Aspect about Forked Road:**

**-This story portrays characters in a more ambiguous and faulty manner intentionally, in order to humanize them when making a choice. The events will bare long term consequences and results, conforming to the made choices along its path.**

**-As the story will progress, you, the reader, will be too presented with choices ( these choices will be announced and clarified from others at the beginning and end of a chapter ) that will shape the result with the outcome of this narrative line.**

**-More specifically: these selections will hinge on ethics; and resolving dilemmas.**

*****Select your desired choice by typing in a review: a presented key word, or an elaboration by you (whichever works best for you). This way, I will be able to gather your selection.*****

**With these facts addressed, please enjoy the story!**

**Should you have an opinion or question(s), then I fully encourage you to send them my way!**

* * *

**~Chapter zero~**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya...existed...different from the usual mundane way perceived day by day.

He didn't sleep.

He didn't meditate.

He wasn't an inch close to death as once in the summer either.

He purely wondered within his remembrances. Thinking and mulling over his progress and lived through events.

Having a session of...revision, described better this moment.

**Revision**:….is to look upon the past, and reevaluate choices which carved you're path.

Somewhat uncomfortable to go through, as the immortal human thought of betterment eats at the conscious, claiming _'things could have been done better'_. A self inflicted wound born from knowledge, that arrives hand in hand with progression inevitably.

The law of nature defined by physics dictates it so…._'for each +, there's a –'._

Yet 'here?'….'here?' it was manageable, deep within the recess of the mind. When we break from reality how little momentarily, especially for those who seek clearance.

In this hamartia, we find the unnatural person that serves as the lenses through which we gaze upon this world: Izuku, another being who's perspective will culminate in contribution to…. a yet unrefined goal. Sure, sure number 1 hero, 'but for what'? Was the question that haunts the mind of Midoriya .

As such, he must retrace his steps to find an answer.

…

Some time ago, he gained the right to attend to his ambitions.

Some time ago he helped a teen with identity issues; an uptight and good friend who came to close to death, and assisted a muse of motivation on a vacation with his mentor.

Recently he _saved?_ 2 traumatized children...'it could've been done better', he thought.

Well a few more here and there, but these ate a bit at his being ever so little, constantly. And all of these events replayed again and again -by his choice of course- to find something, to discover something, to satiate his knowledge thirsty nature for an answer.

Now, throughout time of this repeated exercise, his mind would occasionally drift in other questions, sidetracked by the idea of recalling the past. He'd inevitably stumble and fall in rabbit holes of his thoughts. A good majority where unrelated to the hero career, as they where personal, from a time in which he was the simple, easily scared, wimpy kid that cowered at the threat of any bully in middle school. That time that held embarrassments….still, he did find solace and comfort, along his hero admiration as a general view, he was nose deep in old history and literary books depicting his favorite writings: **myths**!

Myths where intriguing in many ways, as they stood the test of time and will continue to, they inspired more than any other texts -at least in his opinion- and above all, they where universal. As every human being can communicate, pass on, and understand the universal language that was myth. From Greek heroes, to Egyptian deities, passing through European beast slaying knights, and epics of great leaders. All of wich suffered and sacrificed, whom faced horrors to disturbing to imagine….all of it to finally be crowned by the absolute cold, and back braking ultimatum of reality, that led to catharsis. That accursed yet beautifully meaningful **choice** ,of divine-like importance.

….

…

And so, as he skimmed through this analysis of values and meanings, in his walk through the intangible library of memories, knowledge and experiences; seeking for answers yet out of reach, he felt oddly empty and uneasy….dreadfully uneasy of reasons past his understanding. Because of that remained a question from this session: ' What is the difference between dream and reality?'. Such a question was only natural to draw upon when spending extensive time in not only vivid, seemingly endless, dreams of wondering for answers as well as effort spent in appreciating the ramification of one's own choices through the means of plausible science.

The reason that would spur such a question…ah! 'Nonsense' he concluded, for now Izuku wasn't helping himself by diving in deeper questions that led to no resolution.

That meant, he'd have to wake up then.

* * *

The first thing that his surprisingly clear vision, awakened from slumber, was met with warm and bright rays, that signaled the sun approaching the horizon, closing in on dusk.

Expected of the warm days brought by the beginning segment of the second year. As he rose out of bed, he contemplated the first time in which he interacted with the former bearers of One For All, a situation spurred by a peaceful and simplistic mindset and emotions, all from a tireless day of working his physique. From then on in a day, he once more achieved that interaction through one single intense and tunel visoned perspective and decision. But now…not once more, and because of that, it led him to conclude using his earlier discoveries, that his more convoluted and restless mind led to such a result. However it was from this unorthodox means of interaction and observation, that while it didn't further his potential armory of supposedly accessible quirks, that he gained insight and information to 'manufacture' a patchy and flawed passageway to relive his memories.

As he documented the phenomenon brought by One For All, he understood more of it's function. 'One For All is more of a memory bank than anything, a great library that stores information and can be called upon through the natural cellular mechanisms to adapt and integrate genes, as well as retaining the chemical encryption carried by neurons that make up the memory. In short, the memories, or what was left, of the predecessors where stored and capable to be watched.'

From this resulted the reverse engineered function he _forced_ to work, in order to relive his own, more vivid memories in full detail. Of course, he tried to view the ones that did not belong to him or contact the vestiges this way, yet it proved futile. Indeed he worked out a way to use only a function of the quirk –and it seemed a function would remain- but it seemed that the already pre-established info-bank was hard wired to be accessed one way obligatory. And trying to _'calm yourself' _and _'meditate'_ didn't do the job, therefore it changed to something else, a single path which eluded him.

'I could consult All Might on this problem…but it would lead to nowhere'. Thought Izuku, as he walked in the bathroom of his room to take a shower. After all, he still had work to do before he could call it in for this Friday. 'I can't rely on him constantly. It's my own problem at that too, and above all…after the hole ordeal of Bakugo finding out of One For All…I can't constantly annoy him with unimportant side effects. It's as if I'm incompetent on my own'. A regretful grimace found it's way on his face as he recalled the ruined promise he made to his mentor; he held some spite towards that event. 'That one, _really,_ could have gone better'.

As he weighed the matter he let himself enveloped by the cool rushing water of the shower to refresh himself. 'Moreover, it just doesn't feel write towards myself by continuing to ask. Now that I think of it, how did All Might's mentor took care of herself with this problem –however slight it seemed back then- even before me…that just proves I must walk on my own. Aaaah! But how?'.

Walking out of the shower, the now 17 years old took a moment to peer at the person he led himself to be, that reflected in the foggy mirror. With a quick wipe, he was gazing at the same green that nurtured him throughout childhood. A common trait shared with his mother, who wore the same almost living and recognizable green eyes as himself. There where some differences since the battle exercise between class A and B, but nowhere near to be unnatural, as he stood at 1.74m height a more developed physique, that of course was followed by the forevermore present scars that marred his right hand, forearm and bicep, those being in particular the most ugly out of all.

''Still no overbearing silhouette'' was the voiced complaint of Izuku. From his standpoint he wouldn't deny that he felt somewhat dejected at his still not imposing appearance, yet life moves on. So he quickly abandoned the mirror to clothe himself and finish his self appointed revision of the last class event.

''At least that one went pretty good.'' Was his general impression.

* * *

**Earlier today at 10:30**

''This will be a simulation of priority and information.'' Was the clear statement made by the tired and haggard teacher that was none other than Aizawa.

''In this exercise, unlike the others, no one will be allowed to observe the situation in which you'll be placed in, as you will attend in groups of 3. When the practice starts, and only then, you'll be informed of your objective. Any other questions about the exercise won't be answered. You will all be graded as well for this, as the partial for the upcoming test. Approach this simulation as pragmatic as possible you can manage'', a moment comprised of a full minute went by without a word or cough, as the message was conveyed to everyone, that being that the importance of this exercise was seemingly critical. ''Good.'' Was the response of the homeroom teacher, that scrutinized each student with a final warning look to leave behind any distraction or easygoing predispozition before he decided it would be time to start.

Each student seemed unnerved, not by their teacher or the new challenge – …well, almost everyone, as Mineta was extra terrified as of the moment – as by now repetition made them used to such situations, comparable with the accommodation in a hot shower, as gradually by exposure one would acclimate to it. So where the now second year students used to the difficulty brought before them…Yet. The air was a bit to tense.

After all, Aizawa, stressed to much the conditions of the exercise, something that rang alarm bells throughout the students, knowing well that …..well, Aizawa, usually can't be bothered to sometimes enumerate all the conditions and rules, much less to repeat the importance of them.

This experience would prove most fruitful towards the developing youth, as well as most entertaining to an alembicated story.

For in this preparation class, even the smallest choices would start building enough momentum to impact in the future with bone chilling implications.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aspect about Forked Road:**

**-This story portrays characters in a more ambiguous and faulty manner intentionally, in order to humanize them when making a choice. The events will bare long term consequences and results, conforming to the made choices along its path.**

**-As the story will progress, you, the reader, will be too presented with choices ( these choices will be announced and clarified from others at the beginning and end of a chapter ) that will shape the result with the outcome of this narrative line.**

**-More specifically: these selections will hinge on ethics; and resolving dilemmas.**

*****Select your desired choice by typing in a review: a presented key word, or an elaboration by you (whichever works best for you). This way, I will be able to gather your selection.*****

**With these facts addressed, please enjoy the story!**

**Should you have an opinion or question(s), then I fully encourage you to send them my way!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1 – Reality grounds phantasy~**

* * *

The now equipped class 2-A, was present before ground beta, awaiting further instructions. As their homeroom teacher conversed with Cementos and the now retired All Might, most likely about the final preparations.

In the meantime, the students began exchanging thoughts about what could lay ahead the massive doors.

'' Perhaps it follows the same format of team battles that we went through in our first hero basic course?'', was the voiced question of the class's vice president.

''Very possible, as I can understand such a move from U.A.'s teaching staff, in order to evaluate us in comparison to our first simulation!'', was the ever formal Iida's response that exuded admiration toward U.A.'s teachers.

'' The context of the situation leads me to belief there will be nothing like a simple test of abilities'', contemplated the brooding Tokoyami Fumikage, with a tone that seemed to veil his nervous thoughts.

''Let's all take things a little back, maybe it won't be so bad…like, we faced worst. And besides, Aizawa's prone to lie as usual'', was the more hopeful and lighthearted comment of Denki Kaminari, as he attempted to dispel some of the _bad juju _which seemed to coagulate around everyone.

''Just SHUT UP you morons ! Stop second guessing! Wait and see!'' was the direct and crude response brought by Bakugo, in an effort to tone down his growing annoyance he was building towards his classmates. Although he was no different, as a little worm of uncertainty seemed to nag at him.

''Come on man, no need to be so tense about this to be too serious'', intervened Ejirou to calm down his hot headed friend, so as to not allow the beginning of a back and forth (Denki seemed to like to get on Bakugo's nerves fairly often when possible). That would be the last thing they needed, if they pissed off Eraserhead when he clearly instructed them, to behave accordingly from now on . And speak of the devil:

As the doors of ground beta opened, their sleep deprived teacher made his way to them along with their basic hero teacher, clearing his voice subtly to begin speaking.

''Now pay attention to what you have to do for now! Everyone, approach and pick up a micro headphone'', the instructions were followed by the students before the next steps were named. Deciding that in the meantime he could reveal the reason for the odd parings of 3, he continued: ''As for the unbalanced number of pairings this way of organization would seem to point at, don't fret about it, that spot is occupied by Shinso, as to further his preparation along with you all. And speaking of witch, he already occupied his waiting room, so everything is in check'', finished Aizawa with a drawl of his words at the end.

''Now everyone, please pick a room from the first building next to the entrance in which you will wait to be called through the headphone to begin the practice'', continued their much kinder teacher with an even and calm tone, almost as if purposefully to contrast the more cold and strict tone of Shota, managing to ease a bit the young adults in making.

''The groups have already been determined, and so as to keep as little information on the confrontations and scenario from everyone, you will be informed of your team composition after you've been called to begin. This way there will be no prepared plans or strategies''.

''When your exercise has concluded, regroup at this ground's observatory, where you will be allowed to watch your colleagues, as well as receive a copy of today's class, as the latter ones won't be able to observe everything, if any, at all, because of the nature of the simulation'', were the seemingly final instructions delivered by Toshinori, if the following silence was anything to go by.

''Everything clear?'' questioned Eraserhead. After a common agreement, everyone proceeded to occupy a room in the empty apartment block to which where pointed to.

* * *

The dull grey of the naked walls of a small sized room, with one window that faced the boundary wall, was the sight that greeted and would entertain Izuku until he would be called latter.

The room itself felt cold, not because of the cool May morning that seemed to gather passing clouds of ephemeral rain – if there will be any – and breeze that rushed through the window and enveloped the uninhabited structure. But it _felt _this type of cold, seemingly because of its empty nature and the weight behind the wait that seemed to force Izuku to perspire cold sweat.

He took a seat on the floor, to wait a bit.

…..

…..

But there was no announcement, well for him, which meant he would have some time to himself and with himself, therefore, there was no need to mind his out loud thoughts.

''We will know nothing until we are called forth, huh?'' murmured Izuku, as he began to pace around in order to distract himself'', though that doesn't mean we can't prepare in some form at all individually. So, what can I gather from this?'' mulled Izuku, in hopes to discover something to use in his advantage, since he now knew better than to wait for the uncertain, experience talking, from many past instances where he just rushed towards his _objective_ without giving thought to what might oppose him.

''_Objective_!'', eureka, seemed to hit the young adult in an act of insight. ''Eraserhead spoke of objectives, that means we aren't reduced to seek and eliminate necessarily, and there are other interests between the teams that will lead us into conflict''.

''That means I must _prioritize_ information, just as Aizawa stated. Okay, I know that first I must be cautious and look for what I need, think up a plan, than act? Hmmmm….No! I won't have the time in this, considering everything that could be possible, much less in reality. Then what?'' panicked Izuku momentarily before he ground his thoughts to a halt, reflexively so, by a jolt of remembrance that panicking will lead him nowhere, only further inconvenience him. ''Right, right…fear is good, panic is deadly'', he lectured himself so as to return on track.

''What can I start from, to gain an advantage?'', in a little effort to appraise the worth of his teacher's earlier warnings, he again caught onto something once more. ''He made clear that being informed is vital, his reasons for us to remain in the dark about this seemed as a crippling choice in order to up the difficulty…..but, that just might be it!'', in a quick flood of passing joy, Izuku, seemed to find his answerer.

''A strong point can be exploited as a weakness if I act correctly! I'll have to just play along. If I lead whomever is the opponent to believe that what they are facing, not necessarily someone else, but something new altogether, they won't be as fast on their legs. And an opportunity will show itself'', concluded the now more confident student.

''…..then what next?'' continued the young man to wonder as he turned to the window supporting his weight on the it to gaze outside, stealing glances from time to time at the sky. And funnily enough at Todoroki? Who chose a room adjacent to his and now stood to far away to hear one another, who was idly looking around as well, probably to kill some time or think about the situation as well…. Izuku held no doubt that even if they attempted to converse in any way, the headset would inform their teachers. Still, they each saluted each other through a nod, after which Izuku returned to pacing around.

''Todoroki seemed relaxed'', observed Izuku, as he resumed on his analysis, on which he should have plenty of time to finish, after all, if the first match held on a few more minutes, maybe 5 to 10, he'd be pretty sure of himself he'd even have time to browse the internet for any interesting hero news, considering everyone will take their time to act.

''Relaxed….hmmm….it is preferable if no one knows what you truly think in a critical moment'', it was the truth at that, considering any slip up might tip off the adversary. Following this new idea he wondered how he should implement it. And naturally he fell back to his personal row model.

''All Might smiled throughout everything, and he was hard to read because of it, while he could still intimidate through that action. After all who wouldn't feel uneasy when someone smiles at you as if they know something but you don't'', summed up Izuku, as he tried to pick the best choice for himself, one that diverged from his mentor's. Yes, he couldn't emulate him through and through, he realized a little bitterly some time ago. It was as if he was faking his identity and motivations, furthermore, he was embarrassing his hero by trying to imitate him, only to constantly fail because it just didn't work for him.

_*Sigh_*…''More on that later'', prioritized Midoriya, fairly embarrassed with himself.

''Besides constantly maintaining a grin can be difficult because I must be self aware of it, and if I lose focus for even a second, it will be visible what I'm trying to do, it won't be any different than making faces by then. So I'll settle now for a neutral expression'', finalized the overanalyzing youth with resolution on his body language to try and intimidate throughout the test, as he recalled the futility to maintain a forced expression that could betray you, as he remembered the U.S.J.

Going by what he determined essential, such as: misinforming the opposit team and general behavior, all that remained was a general idea for his would be teammates.

''I'm already good for ranged, middle and close quarter combat, so it won't be a problem to devise each other for on a positional advantage'', were the final guide lines for the basic plan he'd employ. He took a seat on the ground and shifted for a moment before he got comfortable – well, as comfortable as one can get on a concrete floor – and began contemplating when he'd be called.

…until then though…he'd again start recalling….

His gaze fell on his tactical gauntlets built by Mei, with excellent craftsmanship, remembering himself of Melissa's gauntlet and the undeniable confidence and empowerment he felt then….to feel capable, as his actions held weight when he could live up to them. His attention traversed to his upper arm, to end up gently touching the scarred area of his triceps, mid bicep and lower deltoid….it was still a bit inflamed. And he began to preocupie himself with the attempt at recreating the effect that Melissa was capable to bring to life, only that he tried through more biological means. He remained as such, in a pensive state, recalling his now months old decision.

Perhaps he was convinced to follow through by an underline desperation coated in fear, as the feeling given by his visible regression in developing his quirk and the unruly compatibility of his body became aggravating.

It happened in a hurry, directed by a sense of urgency, he couldn't continue to ignore this problem in hopes he'd eventually find an answer, he turned to Recovery Girl for support, as she was the only person that could understand what he'd propose. So when he spoke his mind, she was all but not livid at the suggestion – leave it to Midoriya, to put her through heart stopping emotions, be it anger at not listening or concern for….still not listening – as if he was playing a sick medieval medical joke. But he was to driven to back off after all the genuine effort wasted on sleepless nights to memorize all the medical documents, and information that he could access, in an effort to understand what he could do.

Through pleadings, debates, constant arguments, weeks of persistence, and claims of him to still follow through with his _solution_, and reminding her she could keep him under close observation this way, finally led her to begrudgingly help him. The final part that almost made his efforts end up in vain was convincing her to not inform anyone else, even the principle, by clawing at her oath as medic and his personal right of patient to intimacy.

Knowing Nezu, All Might or his mother, they'd intervene before he could explain and make things worse.

…

All said and done, he finally had Recovery Girl to teach him as well as perform the first surgeries of implementing harvested muscle, nervous and connective tissue in his scarred right arm. All of which originated from Toshinori Yagi.

Indeed, by collecting the different specialized and blank stem cells from his constant bloody coughs and changed bandages, all of which were placed in the schools cellular growth incubator reserved for growing hypodermal, dermal and epidermal tissues for those too exhausted to receive the assistance from of the youthful heroine's quirk , yet still in critical condition. Resulted a successful colony of different layers of adequately oxygenated and functioning tissue, unlike the strained one of the progenitors – it truly was a shame that technology halted in progression because of the emergence of quirks, perhaps if it didn't they could manufacture new organs by now.

Albeit there was a small quantity of tissue added, due to the natural immune response of the body, it was none the less all he needed to fulfill what he theorized on One For All.

So long as he held already acclimated tissue with One For All that communicated with his entire organism, through the different nervous chemical impulses and responses, he could build from there.

As he worked on reimagining how he controlled his quirk, on how he would call upon it from now on and on how accelerating it felt to no longer measure it by increments, he felt nothing but incredible. Granted, he wouldn't be able to aces 100% of the quirks potential yet, but he definitely could go higher than his previous 20%, and could maintain it without strain to distract him. But above all he could excel at versatility. With fluid motions and clarity, that granted him unnatural surgeon-like precision, was made clear from testing himself in whatever way he'd find.

But before the breakthrough, he still had to go by unnoticed that December.

The winter break of the first semester was more difficult then he would have hoped. As everyone busied themselves around in joy -filled anxiousness to give their well-wishes and promises to go out during the new year's, or after to party or just meat up and spend some time. All the while they couldn't wait to visit their parents and siblings… Izuku, quietly loaded the buss with his luggage and immediately occupied his seat by number. If Toru saw him, she would have acknowledged him on how stealthy he executed his plan.

Of course he would go to such lengths to not be observed, as him struggling with his luggage, not because of weight, but because of the pain that radiated through his arm, towards his cervical spine to end at his brain, was anything but worth to scoff at. He never experienced something as acute and defined as this. Sure, broken bones, torn muscles and ligaments as well as ruptured blood vessels where terrible, but this…..somehow just took the cake. It was excruciating. As if white heated metal wires replaced his nervous paths towards his brain, only to start branching off from there in twisted shapes that burned viciously as if the sensation were venom driven.

It left him paralyzed the first time due to the sheer intensity and surprise, so much so that he forgot his legs remained unaffected. Only because of Recovery Girl, administering him a weak anesthetic, did he regain motor function to return that night at his dorm, immediately preparing his luggage and hiding it outside, so he'd have it easier in the morning loading it.

The goodbyes from Eri, were heart wrenching – even if the vacation would be short – as she seemed quite attached to him, and he himself to her. He had to promise her they'd spend more time the moment he would return until she would have enough of it. That tugged at her mouth a little to form a pleased and sincere smile to convey her agreement.

Speaking on the phone with Melissa, and exchanging stories about their school and upcoming holydays as well as discussing on whatever subject they'd think, made him happy enough, that his smile could be practically heard when he talked. His infectious attitude was much needed when he spoke on the phone to Kota. And making plans to see one another after the new year's. God knew he and Eri needed all the attention they could get after each of their own problems.

''…Mmmh, I shouldn't think too much about it. I'm not as capable as I'd like to be to comfort them and help them shed their trauma. Although ….no, no I should stop thinking about this!'' Izuku, for all intents and purposes was more than willing to leave everything for the two children, but alas, therein lay the problem. Although noble and wright, he couldn't forsake the many for the few, yet that only aggravated the problem.

As he always held the ideal of saving everyone who stood before him if he could, and now gradually he was contradicted by reality, till the point that it became maddening. It was a back and forth between morality and pragmatism. And it seemed unending.

''I should probably stop now, before I go too far down the rabbit hole'', finalized Izuku, getting up from the ground to return by the window again, to lock around his ''panoramic'' view.

And this time there was no Todoroki, to exchange an amusing greeting with his ever neutral faced colleague.

He could see however Jirou, herself not that far away from him coming by the window from time to time, perhaps pacing around to pass the time. She never seemed to like waiting around for long.

Speaking of little patience: ''Kachan should be about the most restless, if he isn't outside already'', Izuku, didn't doubt that the test could take place far enough away to prevent any sound to reach them.

Looking up, the previously ephemeral clouds of passing rain seemed to remain almost stationary for now.

…~#~#~#~#~#~… The screech of the headset informed Midoriya, that he's being most likely called by Erasurehead.

''Midoriya, present yourself to the building entrance'', spoke the mike the indifferent tone of Aizawa, as he predicted.

Well, this was it. He went through many simulations by now….yet, he started to feel his extremities cooling down from their normal temperature, and begin to feel the hairs on his back rise in awareness.

* * *

''No need to feel so tense mon amie , after all you have me on the team to assure a dazzling success'', were the confident and certain claims made by Aoyama as he tried in his own weird way to encourage Koda, who was effectively trembling if one took a better look at his posture, even as he tried to hide it.

And naturally that was the odd sight that Midoryia saw as he descended the stairs. Observing how All Might watched over the flaunting blond and nervous animal whisperer.

''Ah! You're here young Midoryia! Then we can begin'', was the acknowledgement of his teacher, that let the barest amount of pride slip through his tone as he saw his pupil. He couldn't deny if asked, that his already present smile reached a bit more towards his eyes at the call.

''Your opposing team is already being guided by Aizawa, towards their starting point as we talk. So let's go as well while I give you the details, shall we?'' and so, they began to approach their destination.

Toshinori Yagi, the former number one hero and still symbol of peace in the many eyes of the public stopped for a few moments to regard the students. The gentle crinkles that accompanied his sincere expression and always broke from the abyss of his sunken eyes where no longer there. Instead he held an almost hardened visage, as if to not betray his thoughts when informing them.

''Today we chose to cover one of the most difficult missions you might experience in your careers, yes, one of the most difficult, as for why from second year and not the third one; it's because as you know…practice makes perfect. And in those situations you will need to be prepared and not hesitate for a moment when you act'', began All Might, with a more stoic tone of voice, waiting to make sure every detail sunk in before he proceeded.

''The reason for that being…is because you'll go through a crisis simulation. More specifically: a pandemic of unknown origins and undetermined nature has broken out. You are to prevent it from spreading the already quarantined city'', explained Toshinori, while looking for any sign that would reveal how the students were taking the script, and at that, reality.

''Sacre bleu!... It's making my stomach have the cramps'', was the response of the dramatic sparkle lover.

''…! …?!..'', wild hand gestures conveyed the animal speaker's disturbance at the implications of the situation.

Izuku, for his part was mostly appearing calm, calm to a stranger, yet in the eyes of the teacher he saw the trembles of his hands, rigid posture and light flinch that shook him when he announced the scenario.

Going by how each looked in his own right agitated, it would seem that they didn't take it so good.

And Toshinori couldn't blame them; this was the previous group's reaction too, as well as his when he went through it all as a teen as well.

''This is the part that in case it happens, no one wants to confront it. It's one of the real challenges we all where and will be inevitably confronted with'', it was childish to ignore the very possible scenario presented to them as it was; no sugar coating it. But in all honesty it was expected to happen any moment, as quirks altered almost every life form, even animals, and especially rudimentary ones, such as bacteria and even viruses. No matter what ingenuity humanity could muster, for now, nature was still predisposed to wipe out all life at any moment.

''Therefore teams of capable heroes are dispatched to deal with the still young outbreak. As well as any possible threat they can dispose to best of their abilities. From there on the research teams will contain the entire damage and still existent pathogens'', all three students felt as if their heart clawed its way in their throats, pulsing sickly with trepidation.

''But the problem doesn't stand in the situation, as much as it does in your ability to follow through with it. Because, rest assured, there is no such easy thing as the fantasy of zombies. There is much worst''.

…

…

''_You must prioritize who lives and not, as well as who must be killed off_'', if a pin were to be dropped hundreds of meters away it would still pierce the otherworldly-like silence loudly.

''These are the tough choices to be made as a hero in the field', electric blue eyes peered from the shadowed abyss of a face worn by the once paragon of heroism at the three dumbstruck teens.

It was blunt, and overwhelming, no lie behind it, just the bare truth in all its disturbing glory.

However, All Might, quickly intervened to dispel their recently hampered mind.

''For now don't worry about it, as I mentioned, there are dispatched only those who are best suited for those interventions, to which you can apply to participate in, if you are willing and capable. There is no place for error here. So in short this is to let you know what you could face, if the worst situation is to be imagined, or if you are trapped in the quarantine'', informed the once titanic hero, now civilian, the young adults, now more passive after the cold reality check.

Izuku, understood instantly the reason for All Might's held back instructions. They were placed as this in order to test them, to test their stomach and resolve. Furthermore, All Might, deliberately accentuated the daunting danger. Because after all, what good is overwhelming might if it can't fight off an invisible and unlocatable foe. Not even the symbol of peace could smile leisurely and just swing around until everything was better.

As they made their way to the building that marked the equipment center, as they would naturally need it. Izuku felt compelled to question a very eye soaring omitted point.

''T-then if the exercise c-calls for teamwork to re-resolve the problem. Why do we have to f-fight off another team?'' was the question that garnered his teammates attention, they all but forgot about it from the earlier chilling statements. By now they believed the opposing team's purpose was to make it harder on both sides.

All Might, simply stopped, gazed at his pupil, seemed to choose his words for a moment, and then continued to move forward as he explained.

''Once more, as I stated earlier, this is only one of the most difficult problems. So naturally, there are others. The villainy and the recently organized crime directed by the League of Villains is incomparable with the likes of the existing organizations and governments that deal in the massive scale disasters and more shady fields, for their own interests'', it was a robotic response that came from the row model for every hero around the world. His tone was laced with discontent. Izuku, made sure to question further on it immediately after he picked up the hazard equipment.

* * *

Izuku, returned outside, now wearing a transparent, membrane-like fabric over his hero costume, in general almost nothing new as the exercise was decided to hold some knowledge over the pandemic, even if imaginary. That being that it was spread through open wounds, in general exposure to the surrounding medium by invasive openings of the body. And considering the students combat assured future profession, there was no point in using dense armor or fabrics, as it would disadvantage their optimal abilities, and in fights wouldn't resist anyway.

Outside, Izuku, being the first to return, went up to All Might, and immediately regarded the dress shirt and vest wearing man with a smile; despite the earlier seriousness they had to move past it.

''I do hope you aren't to shaken up by what I said earlier. You already know life can be cruel like that'', stated All Might, internally worrying over his successor's psyche.

'How couldn't I? I remember as clear as possible how unfair things can be without even being at fault for anything', a call back on past years clarified any doubt that could have somehow persisted in Midoryia's head. But talking about persistence…

''Umm… I'm sorry I'm asking, but about earlier. What was about those organizations, that made you uncomfortable?'' escaped the green head's curiosity in seek of possibly vital information.

A tired smile graced his mentor's lips as his face seemed to lighten just a little more and resume his more approachable attitude before he spoke. ''It's no problem young man, after all it's that you'd want to know more to be better prepared, if you are to ever face them'', Izuku, mentally flinched at this. ''And as for why I was reluctant to say why?...Well, the truth of the matter is that there are things not even us pro-heroes can do to combat them. Those associations are often supported by governments, if not on equal ground with them. Many things aren't disclosed to the public as well as pro-heroes, such as reports from wars across the Middle East or others about any other authority''.

It was a disheartening fact, but it didn't mean there was absolutely nothing to be done about it. 'Was there?' even if it was by now wishful thinking, Izuku, couldn't just believe in the futility he was presented to…'Maybe…Maybe there is something I can find about at least one feared corps to learn something about it'.

''So…they have immunity from a country organization standpoint, but what makes them so terrible? Just their goals? You don't seem as wroth with them as you were when you spoke to me about All For One'', further inquired the incited scion.

All Might, thought a little about the implications if he were to tell Midorya, what else those groups could achieve through their own resources. 'Well, sooner or later this discussion will return, but I have no promise it will return during better times than now. Who knows what will happen until then, so…maybe I could tell him the basic principles', a decision that most likely could do no harm at worst.

''To be frank, they aren't really malevolent groups that create atrocities or try to create a self-imposed order as All For One. They more or less don't hesitate to fulfill their missions if it came at human costs or underhanded means'', responded Toshinori, in a detached manor, and quickly continued, before Midoryia became too enraptured and enter a mumbling storm to interrupt him.

''Bur remember this my boy: they are _more than dangerous_, more closely to nigh invincible; they wield a lot of knowledge and use it in tandem with unorthodox means to reach feats I couldn't believe myself. So in short, there is basically no way to win against them, not necessarily through battle, even to the likes of Endeavour. So we prefer to prioritize extracting the citizens and evacuate'', with this warning, the young man's personal hero cleared his confusion, and all the while managed to put him a little off by those claims.

''But that shouldn't be a problem, they have no business with the public, much less us, and seem to keep more to themselves. The only friction we have with one another would be on the field, but it's not like they actively try to enter conflict'', eased the frail man; a bit embarrassed at the realization that he might as well have told a scary story to his successor before he'd begin his simulation.

By now Koda, was making his way towards them. Soon Aoyama would join and they could begin.

'So much for loose thoughts.' Lamented the young man internally at his already filling mind with speculations and wild theories.

* * *

Izuku, found himself wondering the streets of a ravaged city – of course, one prepared as such, most likely by Cementos – at a steady jog. He convinced his teammates to follow through with his plan. The reason he would just jog was because Aoyama, would follow him from above the buildings – as to have a range advantage – by propelling himself with his laser and needing a few seconds to catch his breath from time to time.

Izuku would spear through the enemy team and defend Koda, who kept a steady pace behind him, gathering information through subtle communication with crows in random places as to not raise suspicion if too many were called at once, and rodents from alleyways around them.

…

The objectives are as follows: - Secure _**patient 0**_. And proceed to contain him.

\- The given symptoms – as the test was decided to not be a clueless hunt– depicted where: severe sensory stimulation; bladder-like growths across the skin; muscle necrosis; culminating in the victims decease.

\- The city was in majority evacuated, if they were to come across citizens that were afflicted, they were to contain or terminate them depending on the aggravation.

\- If they would come across hostile forces, they were to subdue or retreat, so long _**patient 0**_ was contained.

\- And of course, to keep in mind, there was no cure.

…..

Naturally, Izuku, immediately began to employ his thought out misleading tactic.

By halting their movement with an arm gesture, he regarded the still somewhat murky sky, pointed his tactical gauntlets towards it and started to call upon One For All.

The once mental trigger he had, composed of an egg placed in a microwave, was for some time now gone. In its place a concept of a 'hammer' claimed the glory to convoke the collective human will and strength of One For All.

Izuku, 'raised' the hammer just a little and let it drop upon a murky and unrefined image of a ramified structure.

And it reacted. In an instant the same sensation after the first performed surgery on his arm rekindled, and once more the feeling of white hot circuitry, akin to fine drawn lines of geometrical and unsymmetrical shapes carved a path to his cortex. However by now it was tolerable, as the feeling only momentarily raged, only to subside and become a feeble fever, accompanied by a low internal thrum, picked up by his kinetic receptors.

In reaction to his command, blood rushed to fuel his muscles; veins took a cosmic-like appearance of an ethereal red substance and began to spread their concentration throughout his body.

His body was now flushed with a fluidic feverish mist that danced beneath his skin. His muscles were invaded by a rush of oxygen and surplus of ATP, tensing and rippling, waiting now to be used. Incredible clarity was bestowed upon the hero aspirant, followed by the strict control over his granted archer like accuracy.

Even if he just used a small increment, probably around ten percent, those two qualities followed obligatory from now on, much to his joy.

Once he felt he brought about just enough strength, he called upon Black Whip, just a portion of it, not enough to be compared to its first appearance of gargantuan tendrils and raving substance, no, but just enough that it could fill a palm. This way no strain was caused on his internal organs, and he could employ it effectively in his plan.

Guiding the foreign material of Black Whip to his phalanges, Izuku, tensed his forearm to flick his fingers.

And with a growling boom, a column of invisible air, pushed with amazing pressure, as the quickly dispersing projectile, that served to be Black Whip, ascended to the heavens, a thunderous noise, not unlike the ones created by fighter jets, echoed throughout the city.

Izuku, repeated this act at random intervals and at different angles. It would serve as a deterrent to the enemy team to halt, and take it slowly, until they would continue their advance, he'd gain a few more essential moments. Either that or it would draw them to him, as they could assume his team came into contact with remaining 'civilians' or barricades towards 'patient 0', it would prove advantageous this way, as he could redirect them from approaching the common objective.

'From the first time Black Whip manifested itself against class B, it has become more responsive as of late, this way is just right for now', Izuku assured himself.

The best part was that the attention he brought, took away any possible suspicions from Koda's patrolling crows.

…**a few moments after the sound show**…

The crows, guided them up until now in the main area of interest, as Koda assured them. The use of crows in this situation was a suggestion made by Izuku, as they are the typical scavengers to appear in such conditions.

His earlier sound pollution appeared to had slowed down his competing classmates, as they had yet to bump into them or learn their location. So, by elimination, they were approaching slowly and carefully.

So all there was to be done now was to guard the perimeter, courtesy of Aoyama, from his vantage point, and Koda's network of rodents.

Because of this Izuku, settled to coordinate Koda to seek for _patient 0_, as his combat abilities in a city scape would be reduced to just distractions, his efforts were better placed in searching. And if Koda would learn any news of the enemy team approaching them, he'd signal them through a pigeon – to distinguish it from the crows – that would lead them to regroup.

And so the green haired leader and the blond sparkle factory positioned themselves to scout and wait. Because of waiting game, Izuku found himself redrawn to his earlier conversation with All Might, thinking about what there was to win for these organizations that sacrificing lives could offer. And what were they doing in general on those secretive missions.

However, it seemed those questions would have to wait, as a pigeon arrived, to guide Aoyama and himself towards Koda's location, clearly either finding the main priority or the enemy, so he burst out through a ground rumbling leap in the direction of the pigeon went.

Once in proper motion, Izuku, if looked upon seemed to all but fly with precision and unnatural grace than he was never observed to poses. It was only to be expected, after a few more exercises following the class A and B combat training, they only went through perfecting techniques, where generally speaking, no one paid attention to one another, due to their own focus and efforts.

As the One For All wielder arrived first, much to his delight, he regarded the figures no further than three hundred meters ahead of Koda's hiding spot. He assumed that Aoyama arrived at his spot by now.

Momo and Kirishima stopped there advance the moment they saw Izuku's rushing tall and lean figure, surprised to see him out of everyone. They believed they'd face off Bakugou, as even if he didn't lash out at something, he always prefers to mobilize himself with explosions. The already created talk powder grenades to clog his hands pores were wasted resources now.

Once the green haired approached Koda, he silently instructed him to continue his search while he and Aoyama would deal with their classmates. And if he required support, to repeat the same tactic, only that for Aoyama as a priority this time, as he wouldn't know for how long he'd be busy.

Immediately taking frontal position, he was mimicked by Kirishima, as Momo kept back and deployed what seemed as small millimeter canon to fire upon him. In an instant becoming the primal threat, due to her range.

''Alright there Midorya bro, there's no need to fight at all. You know the rules, you can back off whenever, I'd prefer to not fight at all. It's not manly at all to outnumber a friend'', attempted Kirishima to defuse the atmosphere, as he observed Koda to run away, leaving his classmate seemingly numerically disadvantaged. He maintained a friendly smile to convey his message, yet Izuku, refused to agree, holding his ground with a neutral expression. It unnerved him, looking at the soul piercing layers of unnatural energized green that told no emotion. It was unsettling due to optical illusion of movement it casted, is what Ejirou would have liked to believe, but that wasn't it and he couldn't figure it out.

Not a moment later after Ejirou, finished to speak, that the empowered young man amped One For All's effect a pecentage, so as to further unnerve them. He tensed himself and took a subtle stance; it seemed to have effect.

In an instant, a silent and almost palpable deep bass-like sound, originated from the concrete beneath Izuku, as it cracked in pieces that a could fill a child's hand, and shot around like shrapnel, giving way to caked mud and soil to rage around like a foamy wave of the sea would when hitting the shore. All created through the sheer pressure exuded by releasing an invisible and incredible weight form his form, continued to slightly distort the air around akin to a how a hot object would during the summer.

As Ejirou, hardened his skin through reflex at the sight, Izuku, was lost from their eyes, as if he was no more than a mirage. His disappearance was then followed by the resonating sound of a vacuum being formed where he just stood, succeeded by a twirling wind of the dust that escaped the ground earlier.

The redhead felt how the air behind him compressed and pushed hard, throwing him a few meters away as if he took flight. Quickly he adjusted himself to recover and rush back to defend his teammate. But as he turned around, he saw how Izuku, was on Yaoyorozu's right side, backhanding her weapon from its planted spot far out of sight as if it were a mere stick. He followed the motion by jabbing with his left hand's fingers at her liver, stopping halfway distance to let the pressure do the job. It successfully grounded her, but not her abilities. Momo, in the panic of the moment, created a mass of deformed steel from her back to act as pole between her and Midoryia, enough to roll away to recover.

In that moment, Kirishim threw himself to tackle the green haired opponent. Yet he didn't expect what followed. For when the hardened arms of Ejirou came in close quarters with Izuku, he found himself in a battle of attrition with his unwavering form.

Izuku, with little effort, chose to lift Red Riot by his dour forearms and smash him in the ground, proceeding to shirk his position. It proved to be wise when a projectile whizzed by, as Creati, now back on her feet, although not without exertion from the earlier hit, held an empty RPG – probably with modified ammo, so as to avoid lethality – wasting no time she began to create another weapon.

Yet it proved a futile effort, as Izuku with a flick of his fingers, charged a shot that defied Momo's large and rushed shield impacting her uncovered foot, crippling her.

The moving fortes represented by Ejirou began to get up again. Izuku, scrutinizing the field for an advantage, was made aware of the previous creation used to put some distance between him and Momo. Behind, he could hear the surprised gasp of the vice president as she was assaulted by beams of energy, courtesy from Aoyama.

Without this problem he could focus solely on Red Riot. He could not use too much strength, as it could prove fatal. And his current strength, while far above Kirishima's, could not affect the hardened body of his adversary, and he wasn't using his ultimate defense yet. It was a statement for his endurance, as Midoriya recalled the onslaught he faced from Rappa. So before anything else he'd make use of the person sized pole of dens material he just picked up to wear out the brawler.

Speaking of whom, the redhead charged at him, jumping when he came close, prepared to pummel his adversary. Yet the Herculean like hero swung the slag of metal, practically slapping away the descending would be hero.

Without giving a moment's rest, Izuku pursued the tumbling silhouette of Ejirou to continue his assault. With the reach of the makeshift weapon and the acceleration granted by his strength, there was no need to worry about precise strokes, so he began to treat the unbreakable hero like tennis ball.

By recruiting all his muscles in a manner inspired from the fluid motions depicted in Greek statues of warriors and Olympic athletes throughout the greatest museums, he carried the manly fighter along through the air with hit after hit. Getting higher and higher to then smash him in the ground, only to once more launch him and repeat the cycle.

And it bore result, as the now more concentrated area of impact and added weight of the improvised mace, emulated the intensity of punches launched by Rappa. It was enough to require the use of his _unbreakable form_, although used occasionally, conveyed the stress he was under. But by doing this, the malformed metal mass used to bludgeon him became more and more bended, chunks chipping off of it, soon braking in nothing more than cinder.

'He's alternating to conserve his vigor. This way I won't go anywhere. And I don't want to increase my strength any more than the fifteen percent I'm using, otherwise I'll seriously injure him. I need to do something else', deduced the dispassionate mind of the tactician, casting aside the close to be useless object and readied his fists.

He needed to somehow transfer the impact through his epidermal layer and damage him as such; and he already had a solution on his hands.

Fortunately, due to his many contingencies and analyses, he devoted some time to learn a method that held versatility for many situations, as he could always saturate the power when needed.

It was by this effort he came to study the barest principle of Bajiquan. At first he learned of it through the time spent reading the many mythos that now house his mind, at the time of discovery about Chinese legends. After a little search, he found it to be a real, practiced martial art that features explosive, short-range power, mostly known for its elbow and shoulder strikes.

And as such with the use of his medic-like anatomic precision, and use of One For All's effect in employing Bajiquan, he without mincing words, essentially assured himself victory.

Each motion and advancement made by him was followed by the dull thumping of the atmosphere, distorted by the pressure born from powerful movements around him just as before. But now it fell on Ejirou's ears even more ominous as the green Heracles just now advanced close enough to occupie his vision.

With blows too fast to be perceived for unenhanced eyes, much less to dodge them, around targeted areas; Kirishima, against his tenacious resistance and responsive blind strikes, all but deterred Izuku. It didn't take long really, only a few seconds, it was all there was needed to decide a victor.

With an elbow at his lower ribs to ruin his stance, two punches at his temples to daze him, a kick to the thigh to strain the femur, and a heavy hit, with an elbow again, on the latissimus dorsi, that basically rendered all upper and lower muscles ineffective, Red Riot was out cold. As all the strength Izuku possessed passed his classmate's exterior to damage the interior, for that was the incredible value and nature of Bajiquan, to injure inside the body; effective in any situation.

Although to be honest, a hefty portion of Izuku's attacks could have been delivered better, it was all due to his novice knowledge that had such a sloppy execution.

But as little knowledge as he held about Bajiquan, it was still undeniable the use it just provided him, by ending everything _decisive _and _fast_, all without gruesome injuries.

Returning his attention to where Momo was last time, he observed how the vice president covered an area with heavy shields in different places as to cover from Aoyama's laser beams, allowing her to shot in return at him with smoke grenades from a launcher, most certainly in an attempt to retreat and conserve lipids.

There was no need to reanalyze Momo's quirk, he had to either run her dry of lipids to draw from, or overwhelm her in close combat, as against her versatile quirk, she only possessed a normal human's durability. And therefore she couldn't risk creating something that could harm her as well in an attempt to escape. And neither would close combat help her, as Izuku could basically tank her strength akin to Kirishima.

Choosing to use her preoccupation with Yuga, as an opportunity, the student nicknamed Deku, with a mighty leap jumped high in the air. He would land next to her, as he wasn't as ignorant as to assume she couldn't have laid the ground with traps of any kind regarding his possible return to attack her.

And as he landed next to her Yaoyorozu was taken by surprise, perhaps because of his far too early return, or the situation she's in.

However Momo wouldn't admit defeat, and remembering his tough resistance to force, that eerily resembled All Might's she pointed her palm at him, from her skin emerging a pole that seemed to be equipped with a mechanism resembling a Tesla coil at its end.

This made Izuku to back of a little. 'If I get too close an arc of high voltage can strike me…..but how much could there be? There is no external source to be a problem, especially with my durability…but it also could just trick me while it's entirely something else…. better not to risk it', calculated the intimidating figure that he struck before Momo, deeply unnerving her with his unflinching gaze and lack of any words or sounds from the beginning of the encounter.

Midorya, on his part simply jerked his hand forwards with more than previously used strength behind it to create a wave of invisible pressure and a resounding deep thump that blew the girl away.

She scraped the asphalt as she tumbled a few times from her fall in a painful manner, but trying to pick herself up as soon as she could, even if it was with great difficulty. But before he went and ended this bout, he observed it was already over. The poor state in which he saw his friend to be in, deemed so, if he recalled correctly the rules and given information, as the disease spread through blood or open wounds.

It was after all the reason he assigned the others in positions that wouldn't compromise them as much. As well as reason for him to constantly be so cautious and jump from Creati to Red Riot as sporadically as he did for a while; to dodge the most he could.

And as much as he wished to go up to her and help her to the observation point, he couldn't….the test wasn't over and he'd be doing a disservice if he preoccupied himself with their well-being, as if their efforts went to just this little skirmish, and not towards their third member, who most likely they made a plan to succeed.

Therefore he settled to regard her with a nod and gentle expression, unlike the bone chilling one he wore previously, that wormed its way to anyone's heart as sincere acknowledgement for their struggle, and knowing him, his apologies as well.

Momo, while tired and aching, bore no bad blood, and reciprocated his gesture in same.

In another burst of superior power, the victorious student took off from the ground to the building on which Aoyama was, supposedly somewhere in the heavy smoke.

Using another sporadic hand gesture, he dispelled the smoke that obstructed his vision and as to not inhale; he had no clue if it served as a sleeping agent also, and as such, before he would inevitably blow away the deep black colored gas, he called out for his teammate. ''Yuga?! If you're conscious tell me what you enjoy eating as a snack!''

''HUUH?! Did you already forget how much I appreciate cheese?'' was the French heavy accent of his visibly offended team mate. ''Have you rattled your head too much against mister Ejirou?''….very much offended indeed.

''Ah, there you are, so it's safe. And don't worry, I was just checking for you, sorry it came that way, Ijust didn't know what to ask'', placated Midoryia, honest as ever and quick to apologize, even if he was most likely to be forgiven for such a little thing.

''Tre bien!'' was the response the now abashed young man settled for.

''All that's left is their third member!'' Called out Midorya towards the source of sparkles that penetrated the smoke around where Yuga probably was. And as the ever shining obsessed teammate attempted at a breath taking entrance….it failed right at the end.

Although, it wasn't too bad, considering the smoke's density, Yuga saw enough to almost strike his pose….until he didn't, as he immediately stumbled and fell face first to the ground.

As Yuga, rose in an attempt to save himself some dignity – much to late – he observed the haggard form of Yaoyorozu Momo, as she made her trudged way from the scar ridden ground – Izuku's handy work – with a light limp, certainly because of the early pressure strike she received, as well as sporting several scrapes and small cuts.

''But isn't miss Yaoyorozu still up and running in the game?'' truly Yuga was confused now, he was beginning to wonder if his friend hasn't gone blind from his barbaric tennis match with their redhead classmate.

''Don't worry about that, she definitely isn't, just look, she already has too many open cuts to not become 'afflicted', remember?'' clarified the greenette, recalling on the information they were given.

''Now let's go!'' they couldn't waist anymore time by now.

* * *

Koda, was panicking as he was stuck between the hammer and a hard place. He closed in after some searching around the place where his crows led him to. But before he could announce his teammates, he spotted Uraraka wondering hurriedly to find the _patient 0_. No doubt about it, the 'association' team coordinated themselves in a searcher and two vanguards, just as his team inevitably happened to due to their encounter, he chalked it to dumb luck.

Right now if Koda were to send a pigeon to inform Yuga and Midoryia, he'd alert Uraraka, and she'd easily take him down, loosing command over his critters.

'Then what could I do?' was the panicked thoughts of Koda. He couldn't fight like Izuku, or pick Uraraka off with a laser like Yuga. 'So what can I do?' He could only distract in this city.

'So what can I…..?' order seemed to return to Koji's mind. 'I could always try'. Was the resolve Koda would submit to.

So, as stealthily as he could, he put whatever distance he could between himself and Ochako, and preferred to wait for her to gain the advantage by entering the hospital and looking around for some time. Most likely Momo, being the one who pinpointed the location and directed her colleague.

In that moment of space created between them, Koji quietly whispered to the listening bugs and insects to mislead Ochako, by creating a trail as if in a scouting effort. It would at least stall her, and perhaps give him more time to back away and call the others.

Koda, proceeded to use this tactic and make his way out safely, indifferent of the progress the other team might have now.

He would manage to locate his team and regroup.

* * *

Now at the entrance of the building, Midoryia, once more thanked Koda, for his correct thinking.

''You've done very well to prioritize gathering us to continue with the best of chances!'' praised Midoryia their now embarrassed friend of the recognition and attention. Because of it, the boulder shaped student began wildly hand gesturing to continue on.

Following Koda's insistence Izuku complied, donning once more a neutral, piercing and eerie expression, he began to once more coordinate with the rest.

He placed Yuga to guard at the aces points of the Hospital with the streets, as Uraraka would inevitably need to carry most efficiently if she found, _patient 0_ along the street towards her extraction point.

Then he instructed Koda to go all out and encircle the sky with flocks of birds, in case of anything, they could obstruct the gravity girl's path and react if she tried to sneak away.

Now it remained to him to take down Ochako, as the other plans were backups, he followed the trail made by the crawling and chitin protected critters.

* * *

Ochako, suspected something was amiss the moment she stepped in the hospital, a part because of its looks but also a part because she felt watched. All of a sudden bugs and insects that hid in every garbage pile restlessly went up and down the many pathways of the corridors, all of them organized, perhaps they were searching, that meant she was ahead for now.

And since she knew this wasn't any kind of normal behavior from the small pests, she immediately knew it was Koji Koda. Just as she was warned by Momo, through an additional small earphone she created, to inform her of anything. That's how she knew to follow the crows if she saw them, as according to her leader that was how the enemy team was approaching the main objective. Though she wondered what was the reason the large birds knew were too look for.

Her question was answered regretting right away she wondered about it. As she reached the third floor of the building she picked up a pungent-sweet heavy smell that permeated the warm and humid air making it hard to breathe. But she could only persevere.

Playing around with her headphone a bit from nervousness, the one Momo made, she noticed was eerily quiet and inactive from the moment she was warned about Deku and Yuga. She really didn't want to face off Deku, as she doubted she could actually beat him. But what where the chances for that not to happen?

Ochako, expected to be cornered at any moment, so she began searching more frantically, all the while she laid traps here and there, by levitating rubble and boulders from around the damaged hospital walls, no doubt designed like this by Cementos, as well as the rest of the city.

In a hurry she checked every salon, every operation room and all the patient rooms from that level. Looking and looking, to finally find it. There he was, or better said….there they where?

''Found it!'' cried out Ochako in joy at the discovery of the main objective….mannequins that resembled a perfect replica of a human, all with different stages of symptoms, and still alive, if the automatic heart beats were anything to go by. But she had to choose, and that was the problem. This situation brought out the discussion brought by Aizawa when he was briefing them.

'You'll have to decide who lives and not, no other way around it', echoed the grim and conclusive voice of her teacher. She was close to tears back there, and couldn't thank the Gods enough that this exercise took it slowly and used mannequins.

'So how do I choose?' fretted Ochako, remembering she was against the clock, in fact, she was pretty sure she was already being somehow surrounded. She looked more carefully at each 'victim'….once more they all shared the same symptoms, just different stages.

''I need to already know something that will help me….uuum…uhhh…how did they even get it?'' question after question was sure to at least progress her somewhere

''Its transmitted through open wounds…so I need to see who had wounds or recent made surgeries, then I'll know who is who'', a simple deduction she could finally draw, now that she calmed a little.

With a swift touch, the mannequin with intact skin began to float as all the other rubble she levitated before. Grabbing a hand of the dummy, she made her way towards a large widow to see if she could scale down from it. It just so happened that she noticed the great number of feathered animals encircle the hospital. No good, if she goes through here the wave of wild life will react in a heartbeat.

If before she was thinking too fast, now she was going turbo.

''okay, think, think Ochako….how to get out of this pickle?'' panicked the gravity nullifying girl, feeling her chances growing more dismal by the second. 'But that's what heroes are to do; defy the odds. If I can't escape from the top, and knowing Deku and how he thinks, neither from the ground level, I have to find a way from the semi-basement' the most sensible answer she could have at the moment.

….

….

''You don't get out!'' came a composed and certain response that brought chills down Ochako's spine at who it sounded to be

And surprise, surprise, it was Deku! Far too calm to her liking in those circumstances, leading her to freeze as if Todoroki, shot a glacier around the building.

''I can ask you to surrender the 'patient' and yourself, but I know you won't comply'', a given to any individual from his class, as it could apply to all….well, maybe not Mineta. But Izuku had to make sure he could avoid the fight if possible. If anything was to be considered, he'd prefer to resolve things without meaningless violence.

Because truth be told, they were three against one, and he was certain he could neutralize Ochako from a distance and close if without much of a problem. But right now. The fact that the 'patient' was behind her was the big problem, as injuring him could end disastrously for the end result. He'll continue to take command of the circumstances.

''But before we begin this pointless struggle, and I start tearing down this hall or level the building, could you please put the 'patient' aside the warzone?'' an honest statement. He was terrible at lying, so he'd play to strong points.

''Of course you have the authority right now, since you have the dummy held against your main threat. And you could choose to disqualify the both of us if you so wish. But by doing that you'll forsake you're partners efforts'', everything was true; his voice took a deeper tone, and he didn't twitch a muscle, beside his mouth throughout the hole conversation. He took a page out of Aizawa's or rather his book, becoming very threatening this way towards the girl before him, not by a forced demeanor or bluffs, but because of the frank and complete truth he was speaking.

You'd naturally never find someone to start admitting of truth after truth, especially if it disadvantages him, yet by recognizing those conditions, it's clear that the person is very well aware of what he _can _do.

Now Ochako was at a loos, she didn't know what to do. Stuck on all the possibilities Midoryia just exposed. Well, all but not his.

And as he expected Ochako indeed refused to lay down the guns and surrender, as she slowly while keeping eye contact with his off-putting eyes, she deposited the 'patient' behind a door of a salon, resuming her earlier spot.

Izuku just stood there seizing her up, and the most disturbing thing wasn't the feeling of being scrutinized as if on an x-ray, looking after every weakness possible…..it was the lack of it. By now Midoryia held all the information there could be on each and every student he knew, be it A or B. so he already knew how to defeat her. And she….well, she has a feeling that walking up to just brush her pads on him won't work.

So instead she brushed her pads on one another and jumped for cover, choosing to levitate a sturdy piece of concrete. As she did so, Izuku continued to not advance an inch. As the many but small objects and rubble fell upon him with no effect, only just dirty him with chalk. The power of One For All bolstering his physical integrity far above a normal human's.

Seeing this, only cemented her already abysmal chances at winning in this moment. But again, not giving in, she raised from cover and threw the hefty boulder in its zero gravity state at the nigh invulnerable hero.

At this, Izuku broke a little smile and crinkled the skin around his eyes ever so discretely to further discourage his adversary. This tactic bore fruit and immediately he saw the spirit from the space inspired heroine dwindle. Instantly, he dismissed the hold he had on One For All, and accepted the impact at point blank. And to Ochako's unfortunate luck, he bared no scratch from it.

'It was normal to be pretty much harmless, as Uraraka doesn't take away the mass of the object to become weightless. That cannot happen in any circumstance, mass is energy. If weight disappeared then the object itself would cease to exist. No, she just _somehow_ , blame the quirk, rearranges the quarks that dictate the make up of the atoms, possibly the Higgs Field , and force mass to repel than to attract', it was the actual definition he came to write in his book of analysis in order to understand all he could about quirks in general. And this was dignified proof of his research proving right. Or, at least somewhat correct.

'It only hurts as much as it would from a heavy punch from her; it was the only energy to transfer after all. What happened with Iida was the same, just that the first reaction when a speeding object approaches is to dodge or cover, not pull of an Achilles and stand in front of it. And while it hurt a little, I've had worst. She couldn't tell but I braced for it ever so slightly, she was too focused on my expression', and that moment that dumbstruck Uraraka was check mate.

Izuku, was hasty to recall the drilling sensation of white hot branch-like wires that summoned his close to demigod speed and strength.

In an instant, he appeared behind Ochako, as the wide hall behind him lost all plaster; the floor tiles parting as if they were fluid matter to let a deep gash stretch along the floor. It looked like sight from a World War Two picture of embezzled asylums.

As the space themed costumed heroine rose to fight her dauntless opponent with the martial arts she learned from Gunhead, and experience from Ryukyu, she was painfully brought back to reality for thinking she could stand a chance against this kind of conquering might and disheartening intellect, earned through many trials.

Izuku, chose to end things quickly, by simultaneously striking Uraraka's lower ribs, forcing her to kneel from the rushed breath out of her burning lungs and pain. All ended once more with a blow to her exposed back at the latissimus dorsi, disabling Uravity on the spot.

…..

Silence took for a moment.

…

He did it. He actually did it.

With no injury, with no last resorts, with no self-sacrifices, with no unexpected quirk malfunctions and without his back against the wall.

He emerged victorious with the situation under control and perfectly, if not professionally, handled.

It was an incredible rush and satisfaction. It was addicting, it only called for more and more. And Izuku would admit, he lost himself for a moment, but broke out of it immediately as he remembered what he had to do. There still was a 'patient' to deliver, as the test won't end even if the combatants were dealt with. One team _had to_ fulfill the objective one way or another.

And maybe….do a little more than what he was asked for.

* * *

Midoryia Izuku, Yaoyorozu Momo, Yuga Aoyama , Ejirou Kirishima, Koji Koda and Uraraka Ochako stood in the observation room of site beta along with already a few others from before them, such as Bakugou, Mina, Shinso, Tokoyami, Sero and Shoji.

''Hmmmhhh…problem child….haaahh'', began Aizawa with a winded call to his _favorite_ student, all the while eyeing him with exasperation.

''Your objective was to bring only _patient 0_, not all the afflicted people'', began the lecture of the fagged and vexed teacher, looking only at Midoryia with twitching eyes in which onecould see how the capillaries pulsed with annoyance; truly Eraserhead is among the best heroes for unmatchable feats. He would rarely steal glances at his partners in crime when he thought that looking at Izuku might cause his eyes to combust.

''Yes, but isn't it a hero's job to save evryoane?'' was the somewhat miffed and disbelieving response of the scolded young man.

*Huuuughh* Eraserhead took a breath, not out of aggravation, but out of spite that the kid was right in every aspect, just that unfortunately…not here.

Toshinori Yagi, intervened seeing as how his fellow pedagogue was at an impass, as well as wanting to say this himself to everyone present, and especially to his dear scion. 'It shows how incredible you are, young man, to strive for everyone's salvation even in circumstances as this. I'll never hold doubt about my choice to have you as my successor'….a heartfelt decision and emotion immortalized in the retired hero's soul and mind. But the facts couldn't be overlooked, even if we all wish to live by ideals….,we simply can't.

''No, young Midoryia, you most certainly lived up to the brilliance of a hero, but...' he would have continued

''But you didn't live up to the wretchedness of reality kid. How many times must you be told?'' interrupted Aizawa unceremoniously, as he typically would. You'd start to believe he enjoys this kind of thing.

''Couldn't you have waited a little? It's not as if you lose sleep over not doing it!'' bitted back All Might at his colleague's impromptu and unneeded intervension.

A small and simple shrug was all he got back from Shota, delivered in his usual dispassionate way.

All Might grumbled something under his breath that Izuku couldn't make out more than 'rotting' , 'flaming' and 'shit'…..well, he could only assume what he was mumbling.

''Unfortunately Shota is right her children, due to how a pathogen can wildly mutate from one person to the other, especially with how quirks can be unpredictable, we require only the original source to research. As any other brought victim can risk the health of countless others through an even more deadly illness'', it was simple and above all, it was something that Izuku already knew….,yet still tried to deny; it was too disgusting and revolting of a thought to accept.

''Moving on and hopefully for good, don't repeat it again Midoryia or you'll be pulled out from the simulation next time, your strategy and plan were very nicely executed as well as thought out, even with the limited knowledge you held. Koji, you've expertly found the most efficient trail towards the focal point. And Aoyama complemented your battle tactic to cover your reserved attention'', that was honest praise…..from Aizawa Shota, for him and his classmates, but most surprisingly him…. in the end things really did look to be good for Izuku, even if he made some inconveniences towards the end.

''And Momo, good thinking to create a communication method at long distance, and rapid decisions in battle and coordination regardless of the results, you've improved'', briefed the forever tired teacher the more downtrodden team.

''Young Ejirou, stop randomly running in trouble or remain there to prove your brave, start to value your classmates to boost you further. Be brave by choosing to leave the heat of battle to assist them'', short and simple, just how Kirishima liked to hear it, the advice cleared a bit his sullen mood, even more so when he felt a more gentle tone accompanied All Might's words of encouragement.

''And young Uraraka, well done in using what you could find around in your advantage, as well as seeking for a solution in spite of the danger, you lived to the schools motto. Improve yourself by not waiting around to see what happens and pay more attention to the details and intentions of your opponent'', the gravity girl gave out a sigh of relief from the praise and suggestions made by the hero basics teacher.

''I'm calling in the next'', announced Aizawa before he spoke in the radio.

…

…..

'Yhea…..today was….a step forward…what I've done was finally an improvement, and I've lived up to my intentions. But most of all, now I know there are some people outside that pose a big threat if messed with, not something I'd like to do. But….against all warnings….. they could just as well help me reach further than I can', restless thoughts, hopes, ideas, dread, unease and a kindling of a grander dream claimed the entirety of Izuku's mind and soul.

As bad as it sounded and as risky as it was, but beyond worth it, when looking at what there could be achieved, the previously unknown path the young man set himself to follow became a little more defined.

And until he'd realize more of _his Answer_, he'd continue trying to save everyone, as impossible as it was now to him.

* * *

The book closed, and the muscular frame of the idealistic hero known as Izuku crashed on his bed after his revision of the previous events that took place this day.

He felt at ease, and yet very unsettled, as if he ran once more through the emotional ride that was Kamino event from last year. A tired energy didn't allow him rest. And it was correct to do so, after all, he still had to spend his reserved Friday nights with Eri as part of the deal, not that he needed one to just spend time with the little wingless angel.

And soon after, he'd need to plan what to do with Kota tomorrow, from early morning to well after noon.

As well as manage the more heavy things he needs to do, when he'll go looking for his mentor, in an attempt to explain himself and ask to be forgiven. 'What do I even say?...So I have to tell you something All Might: I've been mutilating myself in order to progress with One For All, and I may or may not have used some of your grown tissue to do so. I also started to feel dazed and weak from time to time because my immunity system is shot, and it's going bonkers and I experience intense pain along with that. But besides that everything's been wonderful, how about you?!'

'…..I'd say that if I wanted to killed off by him. Clearly that's not how I want to approach the subject…if it would be that easy, then problems wouldn't exist altogether' thought Izuku somewhat disheartened. 'For now though…I'll settle for speaking with Melissa after I'm done today, that will be a good conversation'.

''Now…a little ray of heaven needs her dose of attention, play sessions, answered curiosities and above all…good memories'', with a final self-encouragement on Izuku's part, he got off the bed, put on his jacket, and made his way to the door.

Leaving behind his room filled with hero memorabilia, though not as much as the previous year, clean bed and desk as well as a large book with a hard cover for an exterior, that made up his new hero notes volume, that supported the little stick of memory on which today's crisis simulation took place.

The warm gold and ferruginous rays of the sun began to be drank by the rapidly star riddled darkness; it was the end of a day, to give way to the beginning of another, perhaps more laborious and challenging one, or just one that would disappear as quick as it arrived.

Either way it would offer new beginnings, that would follow with new choices, ending up in forked roads.

For now, everything was good.


	3. Church on the Hill

**This story is inspired by the Nasuverse and Suoulsborne**

* * *

**Aspect about Forked Road:**

**-This story portrays characters in a more ambiguous and faulty manner intentionally, in order to humanize them when making a choice. The events will bare long term consequences and results, conforming to the made choices along its path.**

**-As the story will progress, you, the reader, will be too presented with choices ( these choices will be announced and clarified from others at the beginning and end of a chapter ) that will shape the result with the outcome of this narrative line.**

**-More specifically: these selections will hinge on ethics; and resolving dilemmas.**

*****Select your desired choice by typing in a review: a presented key word, or an elaboration by you (whichever works best for you). This way, I will be able to gather your selection.*****

**With these facts addressed, please enjoy the story!**

**Should you have an opinion or question(s), then I fully encourage you to send them my way!**

* * *

**~ Church on the hill ~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Once upon a time there existed someone that you could and can wholeheartedly believe existed just in a beautiful phantasm. In a tale so noble, sincere and admirable, that it wasn't deserved by humanity, some extremist followers would say. A story that managed a way to speak and touch the soul, as only a beloved parent would._

_Capable to create, in an act of only divine-like mystery, a desire and will that contested the limited world and nature. It could reach from the most unthinkable depths of a place devoid of concepts, against all odds, to deliver this undying perseverance that bordered axiology._

_Yet…..it was exactly because of this, that the mortal realm required it. The world itself, voiced by the collective desire of humanity, called upon it to remain an immortal story, despite whatever loss of credibility it once held, much akin to the old Olympian myths, or Arthurian legends. All in a desperate effort to maintain its redeeming quality in the wicked and depraved universe, that being the preservation of the unreachable dreams born from human desire. _

_And as such, this now considered _fabrication _of the human mind, rests as an empty, and honored throne of monolithic inspiration, as if to show that once, a real person occupied it._

_Why does it represent so much? Tis but simple: as it is commonly known the story narrates of an ordinary entity, with no special quality or background. Yet it is precisely because of those factors that it garnered attention. This story calls on to everyone, and any ambition, even if it goes no further than the ones of a humble shepherd, urging to fulfill them._

_It goes as this:… There once lived a man no different than any other, and lived as such considerably. He grew to idolize; he grew to dream; he grew to understand; an above all, he grew to endlessly chase an ideal._

_Not much can be recalled nowadays about that man's identity, not even his name. Some call him Alcides, in honor of the bygone era of Gods, as many saw his feats to reach their heavenly realm. Some agreed to name him Artorias, in association to his depiction akin to medieval tales and valor. Those are all just commonly agreed preferences regarding the identity of our nameless hero._

_But the unforgettable trait that cannot be departed from his image is his dedication and eternal vow._

_As the growing nameless hero carved his path throughout the world, piling recognition from every corner of the Earth he wandered, he came to realize the impossibility of his now flawed dream._

_Opposed by the nature of reality, the fairy tale of a world he fought for began to fade with time. Yet he continued ever forward._

_Some scholars believe he suffered great trauma or difficult complexions, as this kind of inhuman assiduity was hard to believe, but the amount of impacted cultures by this same tale proved otherwise._

_Continuing his story, we come to learn of his many monumental, self-sacrifices committed by him in order to reach his desires. Yet it always proved short of his far too daring ideals._

_It is at this point from where our hero becomes the not so easy to sympathize with fellow. Because he becomes much more…He transforms into something more meaningful than a symbol, or an example which to follow. He forms into the embodiment of sovereignty, of endless pursuit and selflessness. Indeed noble….but too far from human….and too emotionless he became._

_And so the man fought and fought, with many behind him to protect, all of whom regarded him with unwavering trust and respect._

_He worked and worked. He struggled and struggled, giving and doing his best every time._

_He crossed many battle fields and wars, scattered with human sin and horror. Without retreat he moved on when there was nothing more to move for. Without fail he emerged victorious, intoxicated by the achievement each time, to raise the spirit of whomever fell under the grip of despair and cruelty._

_He went so far….he sacrificed so much; _that he ended up cutting down the few, in exchange for the many_…..he came to traverse events and moments _worse than Hell.

_He became broken and disheartened, lost and empty, regretful and bitter….yet still; he retained his ideals, he retained the pure soul that longed for a sight…a sight so beautiful that could sway anyone to wish be part of it….and that sight was a world: a world in which no one had to cry before him. Not one devoid of conflict, that much he knew was necessary in the world for meaning and progression. It was a world, were tragedy would no longer be…So painfully idealistic, but just as much worth fighting for, as it was by no means a wrong path to follow._

_And as we approach the end of his saga, we are forced to watch as he through fight after fight, of proportions only matched by wars between nations, throwing himself for the sake of others, disregarding himself continuously; an embodiment of tragic selflessness. An embodiment of emotionless virtue._

_Upon scar-filled field plains, with soil saturated in blood, and occupied by bodies...once more he remained undaunted, crowned with victory. He brought salvation to the many by ending the threatening few. He began to doubt his worth as hero, and contemplating himself akin to a merchant of lives. Constantly weighing the lives of those around to save as much as he could; as much as could force against life; as much as reality would permit._

…_..._

_It culminated all with titanic labor against his _promised_ defeat, described only as an irremediable event….. faced until the bitter end. Upon the drawn conclusion, one could wonder if the 'hero' ever achieved catharsis in his epic, emblazoned by his decisions. In the end, his greatest obstacle was as any human's, that being: when presented with difficult choices, what will you select?_

_It was generous to call 'terrain' the place where the hill he stood upon was found. He appeared almost victorious as ever, and determined as ever, ready to help the helpless as ever….but….it was not to be._

_There….he stood alone. In colossal exertion, and eroding, degrading glory….there he was….there he endured in the name of his beliefs and ideals, he emerged fulfilled. He seemed to have done it, didn't he? Even if circumstantially, he did it, didn't he?_

_No one lay lifeless on the soil because of him, no one present to cry from terror and trauma, no one to wander in search of a lost loved one upon barren dunes; for they were far away from it all._

_There is said his gaze was jaded; that it was hollow out and weary. And he set his verdant eyes on the ferruginous, endless horizon._

_And so, from ordinary he became extraordinary._

_And as he 'traveled' so far to achieve his oath, seeming to have realized his ideal..._

_He bled for it._

…...

_Truly….a legend as tragic as the ones of old; they never tend to end with 'happily ever after's' do they? Perhaps one of the reasons they are remembered…that against the undefeatable fate, were we will inevitably lose, someone chose to go against it, regardless of what would befall them._

_This is a great legend, by now perhaps turned myth through the time that rained and eroded it. It is something with enough worth to impact the lives of those who learn of it. It is their earned right, to ascend, perhaps to even transcend time, and embed themselves in the ones who regard it._

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**_Saturday, past noon_**

''So Kota, is there something _you'd_ choose instead of trusting me with the rest of today's to do things?'' inquired in a nonchalant manner the tall figure of the young man in who's care was the content child.

It only felt as if ten minutes ago Midoryia took a cab from 9 in the morning across Musutafu to meet with Tiger – at the time in charge of Kota – and began wandering the shore of Dagoba municipal beach, now packed with different attractions behind the sunbathing area.

It was the best choice to begin with. What else could be better than spending the beginning of the day by the sea? It would be followed with some time spent checking the many attractions, be it tourist or not, now established on the once garbage sprinkled area, and then if time allowed it a walk through the fair of some park. As of now it was getting close to two in the afternoon, they'd need to take a five and bite of food along the way.

''…mmm…'' Kota's eyes darted around in liberal observation as to pinpoint something worth of interest to the both of them. ''There isn't much else we didn't see already'', quite true after all the silly games spent in the water and on coast. ''….mmm…ah! Why don't we look later for something new?'', an understandable solution coming from a kid used to the repetitive and monotonous sight of forested land. And at that not too bad of a decision, Izuku himself was curious of what could have appeared around the town.

But the most important aspect of this this small conversation was the ease at which Kota would finally speak. It alleviated Midoryia's concern about the kid's willingness to behave a bit more open and direct. And in the few months since he knew him, progress was making itself known by seeing the once imp of a kid crack more smiles, against his tries at looking tough, would strike conversation with others and all around appear more carefree.

''Then it's settled, after we eat a bit, we'll look at some news about attractions. And….'' The young man drew the beginning of his next sentence a little as to spur his charge's attention. ''…as I'm sure you didn't get to see much up until now, why not add some old and historical sites…if you'd like of course'', say no more, as a kid's perspective, when asked to visit a real site of who knows what ancient war or super crazy thing , dictates to see it immediately.

''It won't be some boring thing like a museum….right?'' the question, while used as an attempt at covering his hope to see a jaw-dropping, spooky imperial villa or folklore heavy parts of town, failed to completely overlay his wishful tone.

By now the hero aspirant, had a firm grasp on Kota's behavior, enough to know that he was expecting at something really cool. Fortunately what he had in mind came close to what the dreaming mind of the small lad could conceive.

''That will be the least of the problems, trust me! Now before that, it's already past noon, and you still haven't ate, so this takes priority'', with a settled plan for the remaining day, all was left to enjoy and crystalize it among unfading memories worth looking back on.

''Food stands are everywhere around, and I'm certain you'd like to try something that's not home cooked, even if it's not as healthy, so take your pick'', it was a much deserved day of respite for Izuku after all the problematic weeks of school and one for Kota to enjoy, thereby it shouldn't be a crime for spoiling themselves with junk food. …

Warm where the days of May; days in which the thrum of life invigorated every corner of earth and sky.

These are beautiful days, the ones such as these: days intoxicated by cool, perfumed filled air from thousands of blooming flowers; with grounds adorned by bright rugs of green that birth frail and mighty trees fashioned in tapestries of colors, reaching for the high sapphire heavens.

It was a memorable day for Midoryia, as it consolidated his act of saving his now first ever 'fan' and surpass it by continuing to redeem the child's innocence and unburden his sorrow.

'I now _have_ to take Eri on a day like this for her to enjoy. I would've liked to be today, but I'm still not allowed to' thought Izuku as he weighed the difficulty of convincing the U.A. staff to permit Eri a day out. But it proved almost impossible for a little more time, as he wasn't yet legally an adult and hero to be entrusted with the care of a child taken in by the school as to keep someone as her safe from all the possible shady businesses that may have heard of the Yakuza raid. Eraserhead, already had enough difficulty to rarely do it, as he was entrusted with her care, much less himself. And Mirio, was allowed only with additional help from a school's pro-hero and at distanced times.

For now it wasn't crucial; he still had the school's forest and grounds at disposal as well as all the time in the world there, unlike with Kota. And speaking of, they were already well on their way to the, far located from beach, historical structures, abundant with lore, he made sure to select only what could entertain the restless lad.

Logically they were traveling by bus, it was quite the distance after all, and he was sure that if it wasn't for Kota's enthusiasm he'd be well asleep from today.

Speaking of today, Izuku, with a quick check saw that it was about 5:47, acceptably draining for a day spent on foot and playing.

The sun was long past its glorious summit, now assuming a descending position. And it was a nice view at that, as its intensity remained and began concentrating the gradient emanated close to be rusty rays. But there was still plenty of time before it set.

On their way to the army and historical wars expositions Izuku would sometimes peer around the close to empty bus they were in. The buzz and vigor, normally drawn out by townsman well on 'till nightfall, only to additionally continue it, felt now sedated and mellowed.

It was a rarity to enjoy such irenic times, usually there would have been an occurrence of a public misdeed somewhere, however small, yet it wasn't the case. Izuku, was honestly not sure if to be thankful or not about it. A little voice in his head just had to assume the role of a pessimistic outlook and cynically expect him to wreck the last hours and embarrass himself somehow in front of the kid, in who's eyes he was the greatest row model. 'Huuuh, bad habits and expectations die hard I guess', he proposed himself to grow past his piddling and old self, but it never used to stand as a priority amongst other things, such as learning, working and preparing for his career. And reflecting on it now he saw that it would have actually come in handy a number of times already, maybe it deserved more primacy.

At present though, all this thinking could go in recapping what was important to visit, as while there still was some time of day left, the closing hours for the public would soon come down. This meant they'd skip it to the good part: the old military armory showcases and honorary monument. Why this? It was simply the best choice that would entertain a young boy, taking note of the globally shared fascination with the military suffered by children of all ages. Hell! He himself would enjoy to once more revisit those frequently treaded places since childhood. There was no need for a guide at this point, and even dare he say, he'd give the guide a run for his money in respect to presenting the whole site.

"Alright Kota, we'll hasten a little our stride to finish in time and bring you home. And as much as I know you'd be willing to stay up till late, we can't have that, there's only so many strikes I can get from U.A. and your aunt before I'm revoked even leaving the school grounds'', was the incentive used to make Kota understand the need to end todays fantastic trip. And against his wishes, he'd yield to this reasoning. The young boy had no intention to further inconvenience his idol any more than he'd allow, and besides, his eyes felt heavy and the feeling of warmed bones and muscles from a day spent in the sun was lulling him to a sleep he had to fend off for now.

The bus stopped in front of a station, a few streets across from where they'd go by foot now. Along the walk, accompanied by the tired rays of light and gentle shudder of flowering branches, the city's vintage district became more pronounced as if displaced from time and region assuming the esthetics of an epoch old painting.

For indeed this side of the city was once occupied by Portuguese merchants in1579, and along with them arrived cultural, architectural and technological influences, quite visible in the surrounding preserved houses, market places and even roman churches.

And this amalgam of foreign, intricate and old masonry, never seen before in the entire short life of Kota left him astounded and beyond surprised to slacken his jaw on the spot. Today was just too good to be true. The cubic, old and burrowed tiles of granite making up the wide street, followed up by each side with geometrical gothic and grand scale decorated arcades, old reinforced walls and tall buildings with narrow and few windows, created the perfect hybrid depiction of medieval and renaissance that someone could enjoy in the lands of East.

Izuku indulged himself to show a rare smirk of pride and contentment at his charge's show of awe.

By now Kota might as well believe Izuku to be a phantasmal entity, for in his impressionable mind the knowledge of such a place and the seeming cherished nature held by his model to it, only consolidated his admiration, for he seemed to be brought out of myths and legends that have yet to reach his young ears.

"This place Kota, is regarded as the old center of a once established point of trade across Europe and Japan in 1579. From here on out, it will be easy to guide ourselves with the surrounding landmarks'', began Izuku, to enlighten the awestruck child on the lore behind this close to ancient remains by today's standards of a once pivotal settlement.

"It's because of that once established trade-route that circulation of cultures, people, traditions, weapons, animals, food and philosophies was made possible and played a crucial move in an upcoming civil war'', every uttered word appealed to the young lad's ears with charm inherent to a grandfather or father, things that when come into contact with, Kota, could only listen with unwavering attention and ensnared curiosity. It felt good to hear someone tell a tale or recall history for you. "From then on people became doubtful of many things around them, as they were exposed to the many lessons of wisdom and reason collected around the world, things that until then never wandered their mind''.

"During that period, our country was in a feudal era, meaning that nobility would assume leadership of the population. In our tale, the country was ruled by the authority of a Shogun, normally an army general rank, however that changed at a certain point to hold greater authority for a few centuries'', everything said by Izuku inscribed itself in the memory of Kota in his attentive focus, the surrounding providing to further immerse him within the story.

"At some point, quite the number of people would grow to see the world differently or choose to pursue occupations and ambitions unheard of for common peasants. As such it wound up regarded as ludicrous and became an affront to some nobility for not remaining obedient to the established 'roles' of the commoners''.

"…'', at this Kota, began to feel dislocation of such a thing to ever exist as a considered natural response. "….hhhuhhh'' a small and fast draw of breath to find his voice vocalize it took place in the little silence made by Midoryia to explain any obfuscation before he'd proceed. "…..but…isn't everyone free to do what they'd want….and what was it that was thought to be so bad?''

"It's ok Kota, you can stop me if you have questions, and don't worry, I was just about to explain it. You see….. conflicts, were caused in great majority worldwide through friction between philosophies, personal interests and religion. Here, it was caused by religion, because many people chose to align themselves with something that suited them. And yes, while it's incredibly wrong to subjugate people to your belief… remember that what happened was too far ago, in a time were people took the will of a lord as an absolute, as well as valuing life differently'', the response wasn't as the kid wished it to be, meaning that it would be so black and white, yet in short understood the possibility of what might have happened after, as he himself experienced unfair consequences.

Midoryia appraised for a moment if he should chose to continue the story, and resolved to do so, not only due to finishing what he began, but just as well to make Kota understand and see more of the world and not deprive him of it. He couldn't let him in a secluded shell devoid of violence. It would wrong him in his growth as a person, only making everything worst the moment he was faced again with hardship. So he was to let him think and care for himself as done through time. Using history, so when learned it wouldn't be repeated.

"What you have to know, is that there is no _if _in history, we can only learn from it. That's what I did when I was small. And besides, remember, that…you should not pity what happened. Those people didn't face so much so they'd be swept as just victims… they fought for something, as everyone did. And I'm pretty sure that anyone would want their tale to be regarded this way no matter the result. They were warriors in their own right'', this little moral passed down to Kota rested his muddled feelings and allowed him to resume enjoying the story once more, and hopefully furthered his perspective, even if still young, to understand the character of humanity, as ugly and beautiful as it was.

Judging from the youth's expression, he seemed to have grasped at what the young man attempted to teach, even if faulty for now. It was a cumbersome outlook for a child to yet completely assimilate. But a necessary one all the same, and it was better to be learned early as any other lesson.

'No need to lie to Kota…compared to other kids, he's more opened eyed, he'd find out on his own eventually. But it's better to find out like this, then face it in a future hurdle', an unknown instinct tried to digress him from this choice, yet he denied it, if he wouldn't be tough for his charge, then who would?

The youngster looked up to him in every aspect, he could do nothing but live up to it, and that included balancing pragmatism and morality as well.

It was odd, why Izuku, would bring Kota here instead of another sports center like hours earlier. It was odd why he'd begin sharing his wisdom with him through his personal and significant means. It wasn't wrong or bad in any way, not in the least, as all around schools and parents would not expropriate their young from the complex and nuanced beauty of a cruel world they'd have to care for themselves in. And in fact, he was doing quite the stellar job by carefully pacing himself and regarding how his charge felt.

It was just odd why he began to do it at the first chance he gained. Midoryia wouldn't lie, he felt personal responsibility for both Kota and Eri; it seemed he had emotionally attached to them both in this short half year. Not a good sign if it would repeat in every situation he'd be in. But now there was no use to dwell on it, priorities commanded so.

At a calm pace two pair of red shoes strolled along the centuries old walkway contently, creating echoes of their existence to pile on the already colossal record held by their surroundings.

A now grown and close to take flight man guided a youth along a way on which he spent remarkable time and memories of drinking and nurturing himself on resplendent memoires of old. From any place he'd gone to, this inspired and reassured him the most, it resounded with the voices and strength of people devoid of quirks that worked to achieve earnest goals. This was the nest, and he was the juvenile flier, the 'past' urging him to dare and aspire; to take flight; _to kindle himself and burn for his ideals. For ash eternally seeketh embers._

Now though, he was to continue the thrill of storytelling:

"As a few years pass by, a mass of people accumulated to follow other moral laws and views; and back then…this was as good as a war declaration. What followed was a localized civil war, later recorded as the Shimabara Rebellion'', Izuku assumed a crescendo in his tone to immerse Kota in the tale, making use of the surrounding in full.

"During that period, a young man said to perform **miracles **throughout his life,took the decision to support his fellow kin against the Shogunate in a war effort. His implication led him to later assume leadership of the rebellion''.

"With a prepared and devised plan, the young leader and his people fought an assault on the Hara Castle, a jewel of power and symbolism for the nobility. It proved successful, and victory rained on their tired bodies. A streak of light seemed to break their almost hopeless campaign. In tear filled eyes and strained voices, once more determination seemed to fill them, dragging each haggard and pain ridden corpus of a peasant turned warrior, onwards. Onwards against a beast far too mighty, nigh unconquerable, yet onwards undeniably''.

"Defenses were low: soldiers weak and drained, with caked blood clung to rust eaten armor, their bodies decorated by numerous purple deep crusted, leaking and infected wounds were close to collapse on their feet. With resources at an all-time low, everyone hidden in the claimed castle was running on fumes and decaying moral….In a response, the young leader rounded all he could to liven and toughen up the people around him. Perhaps it was childish, but drawings, and art always found a way in man's heart, and obviously it was better than nothing'', narrated Midoryia in fine detail the old known subject. His eyes hiding the glint of his sharp memory, and his invested expression emanated the aura of a scholar, or just a cherished old grandpa.

"A myriad of emotions and thoughts must have been experienced by everyone: fear, despondency, anger, spite, worry, grief….hope, confliction, determination and so on; but so long one persevered, so would everyone'', long amorphous shadows melted and played at their surroundings as if reality took a part in reenacting it's once lived moments. A weight made itself known to Kota in Izuku's voice as it began descending and drawing him more and more along the story, so much so the lad would believe he was present in the story.

"In light of those harsh situations they resolved to fight on, weary as they were. By then…it was clear that those statements were oath driven, as vigor all but abandoned them, leaving the ruler, no other than the young Amakusa Shiro Tokisada to shoulder the husks of people in their darkest hours. It was then….that Yamada Uemonsaku, would chose those hours to betray them'', from just that action, Kota was already pretty sure he wasn't a fan of Yamada, and his reasoning was founded at that, after all who would consider to turn on the people he fought with through and through in the end.

"Yamada informed the Shogunate about their dwindling food supplies and strength, convincing them to take action and no longer wait vigilantly. As such, against tired and injured soldiers with close to no formal training and preparations, the result was a one sided fight for the empire, reclaiming the castle and destroying the revolution. No one behind the walls was spared, indifferent of age or occupation''.

"Shiro, was captured and made a public example, young as he was, for all to not dare and oppose the ruling nobles. It is believed that in his last moments he reflected on his actions: from his dark and deep prison, far beneath the squall of winds and light of stars and sun to reach beyond the heavy thick walls. Where only, the effect of time remained to anchor his essence back from a pit of madness. There he walked his abyss of self damnation, blaming himself for not finding a better solution, for not protecting the well over 40.000 innocents….he held no ill will to those he fought; they believed and supported what they saw as right, there was no evil to be conquered'', Kota felt cheated, he wished for the hero of the story to achieve victory, to be happy ever after, something like in all the nowadays televised shows and stories. It wasn't fair. But he understood more this way.

"Shiro, revalued his valor and ability to command, to lead…his capability to motivate and solve presented endeavors. And he could only find himself at fault, plaguing his own conscience… He was executed holding to wishes, wishes of a better outcome and many, many regrets'', that was the end to this short event witnessed by humanity and recorded as it was.

The joyous and flower perfumed air of the preserved road they walked was overlapped by an invisible weight and ephemeral bleak. It brought a running chill to Kota momentarily.

The vicinity, definitely assumed a more complex tone and importance. Bathed in crepuscule, time seemed to once more assume authority and claim order on the image of the past the young one felt it vividly.

A sympathetic expression took form on Izuku's visage, understanding the betraying feeling experienced by the youth. His eyes knitted close discretely, his lips thinned slightly in wait to Kota's reaction. Knowing he must have held some questions, so he'd answer them as best he could.

Yet the lad questioned nothing, only gazed at him with confusion waved behind his tacit gesture.

A little drawn sigh escaped Midoryia, seeing the doubtful outlook worn by his charge. He sadly realized the void in the young at extracting no lesson from the tale. 'No one must have entertained his childhood with incredible myths and legends. No wonder why it didn't happen. It doesn't do for a child to grow without fable and history. And for all this time…..why didn't Sosaki do that, or Ryuko, or any of them?'' sparks of fading irritation at the Pussycats seized the close to be adult's thoughts. He knew very well the nature of their job took time…but this much time wasn't plausible to be an excuse.

Perhaps he was taking it a bit too personal, but recalling Eri's awestruck demeanor and relish that left him delighted as never before, he couldn't brush Kota aside.

Once more, he found himself a preoccupation in the future. One he'll try and resolve as best he could. But that was the future, not the present.

* * *

Step by step, and minute by minute, Izuku brought Kota to the remains of the once besieged castle Hara, a once battlefield. Nothing remained of its structure, except for its once organized placing. The whirling sea brought salty slants of wind to melt in the fragranced atmosphere. The sun dragged along the sky now darkening gradients of light veiling the border fought between coming dark and fading light.

It was incredibly peaceful and beautiful, accentuated only by this corner of land's past. And so entities of childhood and adulthood crystalized their bond, bathed by the afterglow of a memorable day.

And it was about time too, the clock was ticking, and the day was ending; next stop called for home and rest.

Backtracking through a side garden of the road they previously walked, more buildings could be better observed. Especially the big pale one with steep angles, wide walls, tall and narrow widows as well as detailed statues, that one in particular caught the lad's attention.

"Hey Izuku!'', a distracted call made the green haired to stop to see Kota pointing at an adjacent edifice.

"What's that building? And what was it used for? It seems really fancy and it doesn't look like other typical ones'', it was only natural to be of foreign architecture, as the looming old structure placed on a hill, surrounded by small gardens of arbors, accessible by a long and narrow set of stairs was an old roman church. The wide arcades and imposing intricate element filled towers said as much.

"That Kota, is an old roman church, a catholic descendant of a wide European split religion, it was built in memory of the rebellion. It was named: Basilica of the Twenty-Six Holy Martyrs of Japan, to honor presumably sanctified people. But it's better known as Oura church, it's probably closed already'', the information given to the curious kid was a bit too hastily provided.

Izuku, in his nature, scoured each and every important monument and fact about this place, yet out of all, this church inexplicably unsettled him, even if it appeared as normal as it could. His nerves sent impulses that momentarily tensed his muscles and raise the hairs on his back, chilling him each time. And the darkness that cropped up on them didn't do anything to ease him.

It was annoying him of why it would happen, but he found no explanation. Each time he would fix it in his sight it unnerved him, stimulating reflexive fight or flight responses by cooling his extremities, coating his back with a sheen of cold sweat and embolden his sight. It wasn't normal to happen each time.

He never had courage to enter it alone, only approach it when accompanied by his mother. She herself never looked better than he did, but didn't voice it so she'd encourage him. And each time he'd get close to entering he'd change his mind to visit somewhere else, never finding opposition from his mom.

Yes he caught glimpses of the inside when he got close to its windows. And what an anticlimactic sight it was, as the interior consisted of pews, an altar, and other common found elements too hard to distinct through the stained glass.

And that made it _worse, _because it made no sense to cause that anxiety if it was no different than what it was supposed to be: just an old church.

Moreover he wouldn't test it now with Kota accompanying him, besides time constriction he didn't feel it to be a good idea.

"It feels really odd for some reason. Do you know why?'', and his point of view seemed to be shared by Kota, it seemed that a good portion of people didn't feel to okay around the building, in fact he never saw someone go in and out of it his entire life.

"It's…..'', what could he say? _I don't know myself Kota, maybe it's your paranoia at play_? Anyhow, he needed to dismiss the subject, as it didn't seem to be of importance now. There was no need to transform this excursion in an unsettling experience.

"You shouldn't worry about it Kota, seeing as how night is about to fall, I wouldn't feel myself at ease in a newly visited location. Besides, old churches just beg to be seen as ominous in my opinion'', right now Izuku hoped he sold his acting, as he wasn't foolish enough to believe that an urge to move on instead of an explanation would rise no suspicion.

"If you want to check it out I'm afraid we'll have to return another day, 'cause by now I think it's closed''. Lies, of course, he knew well from books that a Christian church would be accessible for a little longer, but Kota didn't. "Momentarily though we've got a bus to catch, or we'll use our trusty legs back home'', he could call for a cab, but once more for some reason and impulse he didn't want Kota anywhere near that place.

"….Can we please use a taxi back home? I really hoped I could see one of those 'haunted' buildings, and this feels like one. Or at least can we return, please?'' the zeal carried in the uncertain plead made by the young child was impossible to ignore. And though his face and doubt pointed out his discomfort towards his point of interest, it was clear his judgment's balance inclined in pursuit of adrenalin.

This was problematic….Sure, Izuku, could call off his desire in experiencing the 'supernatural', but this wasn't the problem: For as close as he grew to Kota, and vice versa, the lad was still predisposed to try and accomplish his yearnings in whatever way he could, and that spelled danger for any child, much less to this one.

So Midoryia was at an impasse, being how he could ensure Kota wouldn't commit the 'stupid' while he or anyone isn't around, scratch that, better yet not at all period.

Therefore he was presented with a few choices: **One, he'd reject Kota's wish, ending this day as simply as that, bringing him to his home.**

**Second, he could come with Kota to an accord, leaving to visit at another time.**

**And third, he could do it now, ending whatever paranoia he held, as stupid as it was.**

Well…for one, he knew if he were to reject the kid's desire then Kota was certain to return very likely on his own, maybe not now but just when he'd be old enough to wander on his own, but rest assured he would, and then what? He won't be around for…whatever he was suspect of, thus endangering his charge.

Foe the second one, it was pretty good, yet he knew that because of his occupation with school he'd end up choosing a day crowded with people and at the point of noon if possible. In short leaving Kota unsatisfied and prone to once again seek it on his own, or just establish another day. It could work out, but alas, Izuku's schedule would permit no such frequent free days.

That left him to take the bull by the horns and end the drivel spat by that hyper idiotic segment of his child brain…His decision still didn't alleviate his awareness. 'Fine then! In that case I should try something'.

Midoryia, exhaled slowly while looking around, as if appraising their time left to wader a little more. He settled to finally regard Kota with an imitated 'false exasperation' so as to not seem conspicuous from his previous mental debate.

"Alright, we can sacrifice some time for a final detour. But about that, I can do you 'one better' than just the church'', now Kota was starting to forget his unexplained unease in favor to his excitement. As expected from a kid incapable to be easily scared or surprised by now. It was as Izuku feared: that inevitably a traumatized child would be attracted to the more extreme means of entertainment to cope.

Take Eri for example as she would fall in the category of extremes, more precisely, seeking more attention and love than a child would usually. And Kota seemed to follow the more daredevil way, through apparently moments of adrenalin, no doubt to emulate sensations caused by his amygdala.

Now that Izuku thinks about it, realizationhit him that most definitely _he_ encouraged the kid's behavior with his own _stunts_ and _mentality_… 'I really must have played a hand in this unfortunately. Now I really need to have a talk with him later….hhhuugh, a pebble can make an avalanche after all'.

"What do you mean?...'' light bulbs in the numbers of thousands must have lit in the youth's head if the pause he gave followed by a dumb and enthusiastic smile said anything. He'd see something even better.

"You already seem to get the gist of it. And yes, just for clarification, we'll take a visit through the church's cemetery. Better than circling a closed building'', and Izuku's lie seemed bought, of course due to Kota's distracted and joyous nature then his acting skills. All in all, it was good, because by 'doing one better' Izuku just redirected the kid's attention at something that seemed better while in reality he put distance between them and the real unsettling location. He read about and visited the cemetery, sometime during middle school, enough to know it was as normal as they can come.

"This is just soooo cooool, thanks Izuku, this is literally the best! Today can't get any better! Come on, come on, let's go!'', well that seemed enough to rewrite his drowsy demeanor to bursting with energy.

"Sure, just follow me and stay close'', the last request betrayed his thoughts about the almost indicated ill-fate of this little 'adventure', but once more it went unnoticed.

Before Izuku would lead the both of them onwards he first settled to send Mandalay a message, briefing her about their, will be late, arrival.

…

…

Just as they were passing the gate of the cemetery's entrance, in the background could be heard…_music_. It sent shivers down his spine due to its sudden appearance, and just a twinge because it unnerved the atmosphere further through the low and metallic echoes. With a passing glance, Izuku understood it was the exhales of pressure generated harmoniously through the organ located in the church. Even from that far, it still reached with surprising quality, undistorted or faded by distance and space.

Before he went on a tangent about the intricacy of a sound that shouldn't reach his ears, he preferred to pay it no mind, better to end this 'journey' than prolong it more than necessary. So it was time to reassume his role as guide for Kota.

* * *

Time passed slowly, almost dragged, irritatingly so as it clawed at the remaining faded embers from the purple fine line of horizon, almost in an act to warn them to take leave before the authority of night became uncontestable.

The eerie and clear, though not loud, music only added by feeling as if it beckoned night to fall, calling and praying for its elemental god to reclaim the world as it did in ages long forgotten, much like how a pelerine would call and call alone with fervent belief in front of encroaching calamity to a twisted deity.

At least Kota was having a blast as they patrolled with Izuku's telephone light on to see further than five meters ahead.

Right now they passed the monument that marked the graves of unnamed heroes, all of whom were soldiers of war. Izuku, shined the light on it revealing its condition. And as expected, while in pristine condition, as it was consistently cleaned by the care takers of the monument, it was faded, the engravings close to shallow scratches of unintelligible post mortem dedications and honors. It was bare of flowers and incenses left usually by families for their possible members or fresh decorations brought by the army, perhaps they were to do it soon. Regardless, no visits seemed to be made to it.

It was a depressing sight to behold, as many fought and went forgotten in the annals of history. Just seeing them marked as 'nameless' made Midoryia cringe witnessing their cruel fate. There was no deliberate crime perpetrated against the fallen heroes, it was just…just how things were…just how fate was?

Kota quickly looked at the unmarked graves and redirected his eyes in search of a more sinister sight around them to explore or question his idol about. It _just had to_ be Izuku's rotten luck at work for them arriving late to see the weapon's exhibit, bringing them here.

The young man didn't let Kota leave his sights for even a second, so in synchronized pace he took off with Kota by his side immediately. But not before he once more, filled with nostalgia recalled the memorized inspirational quote glued on the monument of two soldiers armed with pistols aiming at different flanks. He spent some time to decipher its meaning : _"Never present the world with what is thought, felt, or believed, for it will bring only hurdles. Announce your worth with only what there is needed and no more''._ These words weighed heavy with truth in this world, always bringing Midoryia to look for it being practiced around him. Maybe that went to show why All Might regarded everyone with what they needed to see or hear…..heavy words indeed.

Passing some negligible minutes, the duo of youth and hero stumble upon a surprising sight, much to Izuku's delight: an agglomeration of people, nicely organized and led by what must be a guide, greeted their vision. 'They must be tourists. No need to wander about that, even if a good part seem to be from maybe just a few towns distance. And there was no need to question why, as it was to be expected of this entire place of Musutafu to garner tourist' attention.

If Izuku were to make an estimate, he'd say that about a hundred visitors were happily chatting and inspecting every nook and cranny where they went. They most probably spent the day around more important structures and museums, settling to see the graveyard at night and that just spelled 'how to market it' everywhere.

Nevertheless, it was good. Noticing the presence of others calmed a bit Midoryia's trepidation, that for some reason persisted, there hidden deep in his heart as a dreaming demon chained to slumber by his reason, until it would jerk and break free at any disturbance.

"Is there anything left you'd want to see Kota?'', a sensible inquire, since by now they must have seen all there was to be offered.

"…..mmm…there is something that we just passed by and I don't know what it is. I forgot to ask, but can you tell me what it is?'', if that would summarize their visit, it was no bother for Midoryia to explain.

And just as Kota said, behind them and moving down a few footpaths stood what looked like a statue. The statue was close to three times the size of a decently tall person, made out of white marble in a gothic style with many anatomic details and accurate smooth features of a man robed in fine garments, adorned by segments of decorated and encrusted armor made from what must have been copper plates, well maintained from the clear and spotless of green shine the metal gave. Great wings, made from the same white marble were attached on the statues back and were held folded as if resting.

Held in between the statues hands and pointing at the ground that supported its weight, was a great sword, not as in the class but as in its incredible size. It was by design a claymore, and a beautiful one at that. The blade, from its sharp triangular point to its shoulders connected to the guard measured from Izuku's heel to his jaw. The fuller that ran along the flat of the blade, about as big as one of our hero's calf, finished short of a quarter distance from the tip, inside the fuller were inscriptions with, no doubt, latin letters.

From the straight curves of intricate coiled metal that made the guard, a long hilt erupted, covered in chain mail to provide decent 'grip' for the giant statue. The hilt ended with a polished and big trapezoidal pommel to act as counterweight for the weapon. A weapon, that most definitely rang hollow inside.

Looking above the _beckoning _arm of war, Izuku saw the statues face, it bore resemblance to a roman soldier with curly hair and fine details encompassed by a hallo glided with gold.

There was no doubt, what was carved from massive stone and placed in this cemetery was an angel. An exotic sight for anyone born and grown in this country.

"This Kota, is an angel. It represents a divine warrior and messenger of a western deity. The statue is made in an old style originating from France, called gothic'', explained Midoryia to the curious little man to best of his abilities. He was tried to look for more aspects of the work of art since it was clear it drew inspiration from other sources and ages as well.

"It inclines more towards the style of Baroc than the gothic one, especially through the details and decorations, but I'm not an expert to know everything about it'', quite true…..yet, unstated by either Izuku or Kota.

When the last description was uttered, Izuku rapidly scrutinized his surroundings, taking Kota's hand in his own by instinct. No one, however was in sight and this only heightened the feeling of alarm and danger wriggling in the duo's heads. In the now star filled night, with people behind and out of sight, in a cemetery faced with a calm and to beautiful of a voice, this situation practically begged for danger.

"Izuku, wait….maybe…", tried Kota to say something, but his caretaker wouldn't have it now, as he stiffly made a motion for silence securing the grip on his held hand.

…..*a small exhale could be heard behind the statue*… "My apologies if I caused you distress. I must have wrongly assumed you sited me along with your charge'', a response finally arrived to alleviate Midoryia's awareness. It sounded smooth and clear, of a quality akin to cool air, and very gentle. If anything, at first hearing one would associate the idea of 'trust' to it in reply. Experience however urged the young man to be more vigilant.

"Oh! If that's just it, I'm sorry for the reaction. Sorry if I offended, but why were you waiting behind the statue?'', while the apology was in no small amount false, Izuku would prefer to know who approached them…just in case.

"Ah, don't worry, nothing so cliché'', clarified the smooth and gentle feminine voice as its user stepped in Izuku's visual field.

She was…really pretty, bearing an appearance to complement her voice. The girl was barely taller than him and of a beautiful, almost frail, slim build, wearing a simple dress of fine seam, reaching a little above the ankles, colored a rich grey blue. At her waist, over an additional layer of the dress fashioned into an embroidered skirt, a wide lather belt rested. Over her shoulders to her upper sleeved arms, a wide shawl painted in warm and deep greys and maroons rested.

She bore Caucasian features: small to middling length nose, finely wider lips of delicate consistency, high cheekbones beneath plump cheeks. With eyes of a very pale and living gold, fresh snow pigmented long hair, the left side braided to be worn over her shoulder, she embodied elegance. Her presence only further accentuated by her dignified posture and calm demeanor.

In fact, her aura and aspect would impel anyone from the old ages, maybe up until the mid nineteen hundreds, indifferent of their status to either bow or use some etiquette when addressing to her.

"I was merely on my way here, something the young one here must have observed. Yet by the time of your walk here, sight of me must have been blocked by the statue'', enlightened the stranger Midoryia's now misplaced suspicion, though not entirely.

"I was trying to tell that I saw her just before. But you didn't let me'', naturally Kota, was a little miffed at his idol for brushing him aside with no context.

"My bad there, I must admit. Yet, why did you remain behind the statue for so long?'' Izuku wouldn't drop the subject, no arguing about it, even if it seemed stupid, he wasn't at ease even if around the gentle lady. That if now he looked better, she must be from one to two years at most older than him.

The stranger permitted herself a silent and earnest chuckle. The situation grew to amuse her more and more, as it should, since not many would be so set on asking where did you came from and why, strictly speaking of current location was the driving force really.

"Hm-hm-hm…I heard you speak, so I decided to walk slower as to not bump in either of you, should you have encircled the statue to move on…..Mighty paranoid in this night aren't we?'', now that she explained her logic, as well as voiced his feeling, Izuku now felt really abashed, enough to flush his face entirely – thank God for the night, otherwise he'd be seen and would only feel further embarrassed. But besides that, at least he could stop being so tense.

The girl, waited for any other possible discussion that could be spurred, analyzing the both of them in silence. Eventually seeing as none held questions she took the turn to voice the message she came here to spread.

"If none of you wish to ask anything else?''…A pause was left to test their curiosity. "Then I should let you know it is about time to close the gates of the cemetery, therefore you should probably leave. Of course if you don't wish to, you could spend here the night'', a little jab at the end was made to ease the awkward atmosphere a little.

"Oh sure, there are a few other tourists behind too. Sorry if I'm asking too much,… but are you a nun from the church?'', Izuku never knew or saw anyone around the church, tough he figured someone like a priest must take care of it, this opportunity proving useful to learn about it, perhaps it would shed some light or clue on why it felt as it did.

"Oh, no, I'm afraid I'm in no spiritual position to be in charge of the church. I'm just helping a 'friend' with tonight's work. Usually the cemetery has some tourists almost every time, now it just happens to be more than the usual'', cleared the girl about her presence here, yet the glacial, almost repulsive manner in which she said _friend_, told a different story.

'Maybe I'm just sticking my nose in every little thing again; and this really isn't my business, so I should leave this be. But…I don't know…I could stay around a bit and see if anything is alright. I am allowed and capable to actively act as a hero, now with the license and upper school year, if there is need. Even if it's just nothing important and I'm overreacting, it's…..better safe than sorry'. Settled for Midoryia to resolve and look into after his inner debate.

"Sounds like a bit of a hassle, and there are quite a lot of people back there…'', Izuku took a moment to send Kota a meaningful glance as to inform him of what he'd intend. "We could help you out to notify them'', was the proposition made.

"…I don't think it will be needed, you should be on your way than stay here longer than you'd want'', there was a pause at the beginning and hesitation in the way she answered. But it didn't sound as she appraised her response, it was more alike to how she'd say it.

Izuku, already intended to stay around a little more just to see if anything was in order and to not be rightfully doubtful, while he'd also have the opportunity to help someone however little. But after that last statement he felt all the more reason to remain.

"You don't have to worry, we wanted to take one last look before we'd go along. And if we're at it, why not help?", there, the way how he phrased his decision was so it could only be denied if something important took precedence. And as he stated the earlier plan, Izuku made sure to subtly, behind his leg, hand motion to Kota to play along or do as he said, essentially telling him: _I'm lying, don't rat me out_.

There was no telling grimace or gesture upon her face in regards to his response. So far so good, probably, once more Izuku knew he wouldn't behave as such, but his and Kota's presence around this place simply didn't sit well with him.

He really must have gathered some trauma from his preformed missions and events he witnessed along his school years.

"Very well, I see your adamant about your aid, and I have no intention to be rude and brush it aside. However, when we've finished, please don't waste any more time around, I joked earlier, but you could very well remain locked in here by accident'', she seemed to subtly and successfully have bargained for their actions.

It would do for now.

So without any more than already wasted time, they moved along to instruct the mass of people roaming around behind them.

* * *

By now Kota was feeling a little antsy, he didn't like the subtle bland and silent atmosphere. Why was there no conversation or…something? He didn't really understand.

Looking up at his idol, he saw his gaze fixed ahead and observing the tourists they were approaching. And looking up at the stranger…she wasn't to different…well, at least she took the time to sometimes regard him with a quick glance and a courteous smile. Enough to put him at ease around her.

But most importantly, they didn't exchange their names, and that made things feel odd. And if Izuku wouldn't do it, then he would.

…..right after they finished their business that is.

….

Everyone seemed to have been instructed, they all seemed to move towards the exit, it was time to shine. At least in Kota's perspective.

While yes, he was a definitely an all around better kid then he used to be, it didn't excuse him from finding some joy in doing what the majority appeared to not do.

A quick and persistent look seemed to do the trick and garnered attention from the stranger, and by domino effect it garnered Izuku's.

"So, my name is Kota. What's yours?'', simple and to the point….just what Izuku didn't want.

Speaking of whom, was now burning through all his choices as to how salvage the situation. He didn't plan to give his or Kota's name to the girl, it wasn't a good, or needed thing to do.

Her mouth quirked a little upwards as she closed her eyes, visible that she had no problem to divulge her name.

Opening her eyes she glanced at Izuku, then continued to address to the youth.

"I'm glad to make your acquaintance Kota. My name is Illyana'', that was easy, and normal. Up until this point, her pattern of speech pointed towards a dignified and high status background.

"Will I be _honored_ by your name as mister…?'', but that background didn't seem to expunge small ironic jabs though. At least she delivered them in a good natured way.

But this was the least of Izuku's problems, as in a rushed thought and attempt to maintain somewhat of his secrecy, he went with his first instinct…give a false name. And what a name at that, it was a special one to him, and because of this he naturally retreated to it.

A curt nod was his opening gesture, followed by a genuine smile, this didn't mean he felt hostile towards her…just cautious. "I'm sorry, I didn't present myself earlier, I hadn't felt needed. Pleased to met you Illyana, I am Artorias''.

Now why this name? It was rooted from Izuku's young obsession with heroes clearly, especially the ones of old, mentioned only in history, and sparsely even if. But most of all from a deep awe and idealization towards the images of moral paragons, but right now it wasn't the time to enumerate his reasons of selecting a European name with Roman influence.

A more coy smile tried to tug at Illyana's already present smile. It didn't really add up why a probable local was named so.

But above all….Kota was questioning life anr reality right now, he was about to pass the border of intellect held by centuries old genius Stephen Hopkins. This must be a prank, he must of misheard or something, maybe Izuku became a jokester or something…just…what?

"WHAT? SINCE when? Did you just never TELL ME your third name?'', and there it went. Damn his luck, Izuku really had to make up a good excuse by now.

Thankfully, or not, Kota's sudden outburst stopped the moving people to look at what was happening, they didn't know what was happening and a distressed sounding child had to be at least checked up on, especially at this time of day, place, and sounding as if he didn't know the people he was with.

But they began advancing towards the three to inspect, and this wasn't what Illyana seemed to want. Her complexion paled a little more from her already charming fae like color.

"Please hold no worries, the issue stems from a personal surprise'', and just like that the awkward tense condition was as best averted, from what looked like a mass suspicion that could have led to hostility, as possible. Yet again, not entirely perfect.

So the great number of tourists arrived at what looked like a common agreement to mingle around for a bit.

And this didn't please Illyana at all, as her pupils dilated while she threw almost unnoticeable glances behind her, towards the dense and tall foliage of planted palm trees. After which she hoot-foot busied to once again direct the crowd towards the exit.

Difficult by now, since this attempt at showing them away in a hurry only justified their choice to remain.

Illyana returned to Izuku after this conclusion. An aggravated expression occupied her visage caught his immediate attention.

"Help me lead the out, _please_", that settled it, he needed no other explications, he'd ask for those later, as her sudden agitation from the enormous group's reluctance to go must be well motivated for , considering her apparent stern character.

"Kota, stay close to me, we'll continue after this, it's important'', the undisputable tone used to instruct Kota by Midoryia settled him to keep his confusion for later, as this suddenly took priority.

…..

Like so, even after a good few quarters of minutes, progress with dispersing the crowd of people out of the cemetery was rendered null against all the different attempts and ways used to persuade the mass.

Illyana was looking so pale she struck as sickly looking with the gleam of sweat tricking down her temples, moistened dilated eyes and random quivers.

"…I must call for some help….'', it was almost whispered, and sounded fearful. And from that Izuku, knew he was more than authorized to act even if it was to calm down a possible public racket.

Taking out his Hero Provisional License and holding it close to his face to be seen he took command.

"Everyone calm down and go through with the instructions given to exit the cemetery. If we're going by the current time during my patrol, everyone can be considered trespassers. So I advise you all to do as told by the one in charge earlier''.

His quick and sound action restored order and took a little bit of the stress accumulated by Illyana, but it granted her no relief, more as it allowed her to hope. But for what?

The music from the church became louder and resonated clearer than before almost as if to cover any other sound from its vicinity, so much so that it could be considered sound pollution. By no means did it irritate the ears with unpleasant noise, but quite the opposite. This left some to wander, why would the cemetery close if the church was still seemingly active.

The resounding organ echoed with volume and bass, a chorus of other instruments accompanied it afterwards into a beautifully orchestrated symphony of imposing nature.

The feeling provoked by it was short lived as it was not a moment later surpassed by the follow of a chorus of voices, singing deep and reverberating Gregorian lyrics, highlighted by supporting violins in a growing crescendo, all to arrive in delivering an overwhelming song of Mezzo-soprano and Soprano. A grandiose, bone shaking symphony of instruments and sounds. If Jirou would be here, she'd be speechless.

It was…really incredible, truly. But why would it resound now and…why did it sound so good?

In truth, this spectacle of art was no surprise to the close living citizens, after all…it would appear every late night. They were used to its existence by now, even if it perpetually felt as it gripped at their essence.

Yet at this, Illyana showed only further concern and fear, her expression growing cold and grim with a stern gaze. She paced a few steps back and looked her eyes on the dark and almost impossible to distinct rich small forest of trees.

Only a furtive gesture to once more look at Izuku, Kota and the people behind her sent alarms in overdrive for Izuku.

The air became cold and almost viscous.

Drawing breath never felt as such a courageous action before.

It was almost an affront to their chances at survival if they continued to audaciously behave as normal as they could instead of seeking shelter.

Though….

…..it most certainly wouldn't make a difference.

Rumbles and hard thumps echoed from the small forest that provided cover from the horrifying sight that crawled behind it. Stronger and stronger, steps of great size sounded from the dark and cold guts of the night.

Somewhere there in the gloom, trees were torn, against their sturdy roots, from the soil and thrown aside as if a typhoon shredded forth. And it sounded….

A screech of high octaves, clawing at the eardrums painfully, gargled and hoarse was prolonged beyond what any lungs should be able to provide, no matter the quirk. Why would it leave that impression was simple.

It alarmed any primal instinct and nervous center close to burnout from the feeling it caused.

_It was wrong!_

At once, from obscurity a few trees were launched in the night sky where the remained stationary in silence, only to fall and impact the ground with a shock so great it knocked people meters back, clouding the surroundings with eye stinging dust and mud.

In the wake of the collision, fragments of what used to be tombs scattered around in places, some piercing other graves, others leaving some people as victims from physical trauma, and a majority along with the trunks of wood found their rest obstructing the path towards the exit.

The screech bellowed again, closer than before, and the steps grew more heavy by each one taken. It sounded as if a marching unit rose from the ground advancing towards the graveyard.

And there it was!

Stopping itself before the sight of 'it' became to clear. Milky eyes covered in the haziness of distance and obscurity. They stood there, devoid of intelligence and driven by what only could be described as animalistic instinct.

And slowly they approached the citizens. In all of its grotesque luster, bringing fright and disgust as 'its' sight.

It couldn't be a quirk, it just couldn't. As unforeseen as they could be they couldn't go against their scope of genic program, they just _couldn't_ revolt against the entire physiology of the bearer. Not this way.

So what was 'it'?

The lumbering creature made its approach tentatively as a predator of the wild would, assessing its prey.

It dwarfed an African elephant by comparison. 'It' was covered by a grey and white granulated dry thick hide that overlapped itself in places. The tall beast had a stout and wide chest box that showed the ribs indenting on outside; it looked cylindrical, with almost no muscles to coat it's insides from contact with the bones.

The 'waist?', if it could be called one, was contorted, twisted two times in complete 360 degrees around itself; it shouldn't live by then yet it did.

Beneath the 'waist' the lower half of the thing ended in what looked to resemble a malformed horse end, sprouting three pairs of legs to use for mobility.

The upper appendages, were just as malformed and hideous. What should have been the scapular belt that connected the superior members in a horizontal axis was inverted to be positioned vertically, an arm constantly pointing to the ground and the other towards the sky.

The arms bended in all the wrong places – did 'it' even had joints by now, contrary to what led to believe as if it did – slim and long, with wide palms and skinny fingers, ended in long and thin claws.

From where the neck began, the leather and thick skin transitioned from pinkish grey to red as flesh. Long with pointed vertebras showing, the neck sprouted a most sickening, repugnant growth as big as the head itself. It looked and pulsed on its own accord like a malignant heart, with what had to be a tract for it to greedily suck air through it, the ends dotted with short and stout teeth. Yet the insides caused the greatest disgust, as within the 'mouth' or rather tract, many rows of eyeballs coated the inside, glaring anywhere they could mindlessly; it looked no different than a hive of bees.

The head looked skeletally dehydrated, with the structure of a herbivore's maxillary and the one of a human's from above the nose. The jaw with many teeth pressured against one another was slack, wide and unnaturally open as saliva cascaded from the ligaments around it.

Bent, ash colored and huge antlers adorned its cranium, some broken and some ends coated in a red stains.

And lastly what should have been hair that covered some parts of its 'body', make the tail and 'mane' on its back was as far from it as any other malformed part of the creature. Instead what could only be thought as tree barks to be used as an improvisation for 'hair' could be the only comparison.

That, was what preyed upon the present humans. With milky and lazy unclear eyes that lost boundary between pupil and iris the creature stared at them.

…

He couldn't hesitate.

He couldn't be afraid.

Not now. Not here with so many in danger.

He needed to do it. Once more. As against Stain. As against Muscular. As against Chisaki Kay. As…

'**MOVE!'**, thought, said, or felt it didn't matter. That was Izuku's decision and he would follow it, even as 'this' froze his spine in horror, even if he would face primal and unadulterated danger unlike before in his life.

One For All sprung to life, bolstering his physique, clarity and precision to its available limit. If it caused mechanical or nervous strain Izuku couldn't feel it, all the adrenaline in the world couldn't quench his chasm of desperate need to _eliminate_ this threat.

"Illyana, please take care of Kota!'', was all Midoryia commanded in a quick, low, course voice, filled with doubt about what would happen before he ceased to occupy the space he just was in. In the wake of his departure, billowing currents of wind blew the ground he stood upon like a hurricane's gale would do to sand.

A cry from Kota filled his ears for a microsecond before it was filtered by his movement, a speed which Tenya would not believe should he have witnessed it. And true to his accuracy and speed, Izuku found himself at the beast's front, starring down death under the form of the most hideous demon it could morph into for mortal eyes to meet.

"…..eeaaaaaaaahhh…..heaaaaghhhhh….hhhhaaaaghhhhh…..'', unintelligible moans of low, and many different tone escaped its putrid 'throat?' with acrid steam of hot exhale.

"….hhhhaaaaghhhhh…MY...beut-lighh…..'' something was almost uttered, no soothing quality followed it, as the creature rose on some of its hind legs towering intimidatingly over the hero to swipe with one of its giant wide palms, skinny long fingers and long, sharp slim claws.

Izuku dodged as best as possible by attempting to back off, yet it only back fired as his back was still hanged by some claws that dug their way beneath his skin. It through him far through some stone workings, he had no luxury to contemplate what it was, tumbling a few times violently against the earth until he stopped.

Rapidly he stood back up, the injury and pain felt as severe sunburns from his uncontrolled terror. Maybe it was for the better this way, he could move on unhindered. Well…only for so long until his lack of functional skeletal muscles, arteries and nervous connections would be torn by each swipe if he stopped being ragdolled.

A warm liquid trickled down his back ever so slowly without sign to stop. No doubt the blood that seeped from his impaled back, and it didn't feel as if it would stop any time soon due to his hormone shot system, as it along with his movement wouldn't permit coagulation.

But what posed the greater danger was the ability of this 'thing' to negate his toughened resilience. Izuku knew this, as he was very well aware when the swipe barely nicked him, yet the following current and sharpness just tore through his flesh. Now he couldn't even permit himself the luxury of damage.

There was no time to formulate a plan. The 'thing' was already moving fast towards the scrambling people, so he raced along with it to redirect its attention.

He arrived once more before it.

With the use of some footwork he sidestepped on the beast's left side and lunged to pummel it with all the strength he possessed without crippling himself. It was a desperate thing to hope it would bare effect unfortunately.

He struck true to his precision as a wave of kinetic force followed his arm, condensing the atmosphere in its path. But no harm was brought upon the rampaging abomination. It only alerted it about his existence, no more.

Expecting another swipe, Izuku backed off without waiting this time to predict the trajectory. It was a close call…another second and his spine would've been extirpated without mercy or much effort.

Seeing this, the malformed entity leaped above the ground in a show of fearsome agility for such a grotesque and misbalanced body, inclined to land and once again attempt at ending the small thing that stuck in its path.

Midoryia capitalized on this move and followed to reposition himself in a possible blind spot for the now landed atrocity. Finding himself behind it and between some of its legs so as to not be hit by them, the young man dared to strike in surprise as he burst forth and landed a hit on a joint that supported the colossal's weight.

And as he backed off to analyze what would happen, he only registered terror seeing how once more no wound appeared. Unharmed, invulnerable…would the damage received from his 100% count as enough to deter it, since it clearly wouldn't subdue it by the looks of things. He was sure more than 50% power went in his attempts as gradually numbness would spread through his limbs like a battalion of ants.

His terror would have to wait as weightlessness alerted Izuku he was grabbed and held as a puppet in front of the monster by the upper arm kept always above.

Struggling provided no progress, as the clutch he was imprisoned in would not budge. So in a desperate attempt to escape, a call upon Black Whip was made to slither in the beat's approaching mouth and find a crevice in which to slip and writhe around in.

This rewarded the green haired fighter with a response of anguish from the 'thing', momentarily gripping harder, close to constricting the life out of him, but eventually receded to go slack.

What was he to do now? Almost nothing brought injury to the mad beast, maybe except infiltration through the many openings of its tough leather armor.

However that would need to wait as the Moloch raged blindly at him, savagely rupturing a path to its source of pain.

In the light of this situation, Izuku settled to draw the monstrosity as far as possible from the injured and trapped people.

Braking and bashing, smashing and pulverizing, the creature made no discrimination for any object that once belonged to the cemetery if it obstructed its path towards the fleeing aggressor.

Izuku stopped to heft a palate of granite, once perhaps a marker for the remains and memory of a person, as he continued to evade the fast approaching disgusting horror. Jumping high in the night sky he waited and when an opening presented itself he chucked the slab of material in the cranium of the nightmare, breaking itself in dust and fine powder from such force and velocity.

It merely momentarily blinded the 'thing' and he could ask for no more. With no second guessing a more hands on and brutal attempt was performed by the struggling hero. He shot himself with pressure to land upon the abomination's inclined back, seizing a painful and handful of 'hair' to anchor himself, he began to shove his hand, reinforced to its functioning limit, in any cuts or spaces already present on the monster.

It burned with pain as his hand was squished between moving plates of unnaturally resilient bones and wiry muscle fibers. But it had to do something as the hideous giant howled again in haunting pain.

"HHHRRRHHHHRAAHHAAHHAHAAGGGGHHGHGGGG…'', with vigor, unlike before it shook and floundered to lose its source of pain. It hadn't helped to ease its aggravation, so it resorted to crazily scratch its back to escape the distress.

And this action succeeded, as Izuku found himself violently flung aside when a long and thin straight claw dug in his left deltoid, greedily piercing through as a bullet.

As fast as he could get up, with no little exertion, he only met more pain, followed by agony, as he was flung in every piece of stonework jagged and big enough to crumble in dust. When those were no more in close vicinity the malformation of horror decide to continue repeatedly slam and slam Izuku, whilst holding him by his right leg, in the ground again and again and again until the soil became loose.

Thankfully, the physically abused human resisted well, as strictly the creature's strikes or swipes could pass his mighty resistance. But this did not mean it excused the rattle of his brain and internal organs one moment, as incredible persistent tiring aches, concussions and general pain enveloped him as an old familiar coat.

The 'thing' eventually thought he was done for and discarded him with spite and force in the distance, as if a child got tired of its broken toy.

Darkened, cloudy and tinged red was Izuku's vision when he dared to crack his eyes open. His body felt mush and aching, blood seeping from his back and hollowed left deltoid, partially warmed him from the biting cold. Exhausted as he was he thought what to do. A useless endeavor, as he could find nothing and the loss of time only aggravated his fear.

"….Kota…..!...Kota!...Kota!'', panic fueled his spent body to struggle. He gained more movement by the second; precious seconds.

He finally got up, and left. No thoughts, nothing occupied his mind. Perhaps from fear, perhaps from worry, perhaps from everything. He needed to restrain the monster, NO, he _needed_ to subdue it, to end it if possible.

Yes indeed, grim resolve invaded Izuku's decisions, as by now all chips were off the table. This was no intervention. This was no villain. This was only a battle of attrition for survival between man and 'threat', and so many were at stake. _It had to fall._

The grandiose symphony passed his earlier filters of rushing panic, to impact with a feeling of powerlessness in front of an impossible foe, as if further belittling his existence.

It was such a painful call to reality to realize no chance existed, that it almost brought blood stained tears to the bleeding man.

Aggravation and unbounded despair flooded Izuku's essence. Faster, and faster, drowning in tremendous dread. With more acceleration he sought the beast that would slay him.

There it was! Already charging at the mass of fear struck people without remorse. Some, in terror, others in hopes of survival, grabbed or pushed others and threw themselves as best they could out of the crushing devil's path.

Illyana held Kota close to her by the hand, waiting for a moment around the monster's left side to drop a small object. In doing so, she ran with Kota in tow to lose themselves from the repulsion's sights. No doubt because of what happened next.

A semi-transparent cloud of viscous density coagulated in the place of the fallen item, glowing neon and dark shades of electric blue. The phenomenon attracted the nightmare's attention, and drew it close.

It proved to be unwise as from the shifting layers of buoyant substance a sharp and searing white trail followed a shot originated from within. It had to be no bigger than a bullet, and if not just as fast. It lodged itself within the beast's red fleshy neck, forcing it to recoil in pain.

Izuku took advantage from it to once more escalate the writhing malformation. Once in position, Midoryia plunged his barely moving left arm, held in tension from the available muscles filled with One For All, deep within the open wound created by Illyana. It resounded with the squash of wiry fiber and cartilage, splattering caustic boiling blood on the ground as well as all over Izuku.

He felt as if thrown in an iron maiden, compressed to peel of his skin. Unbearable, utterly intolerable jolts of pain brought spasms to the few abused remnants of the green haired fighter's left arm. He couldn't stay as that anymore.

"...**HGGRRHGHGOOOOOOOOOOOHH…''**, bellowed the Moloch, throwing itself on the ground tossing itself from left to right akin to a fish on land in hopes to clog its open wounds with any debris.

Izuku was plucked from the neck of the brute in its act, now struggling to stand again. It was…he was close to laughing from the overwhelming odds, fear and close to broken spirit.

No…his spirit was already broken. He held no illusion he'd escape from this. He felt numb stings of thousands of ants all over his body. Weak from the blood loss, agonizing from his bent and traumatized bones, for the beast's vigorous last self-inflicted injury on the ground left him to Atlas its weight and force. His left arm slack, pierced and withered was now an invalid weight. And his shredded back almost brought him to his knees as many muscle groups were compromised and open to profusely bleed as a oversaturated sponge.

He _just knew_ he needed to remain true to what he lived by, nothing else. If anything, he was to allow safe evacuation for the haggard and injured public.

To be honest, not all of his mental faculties persisted through and through the onslaught with him.

He couldn't best it as he was…than he'd need a tool, something to give him an advantage of reach or multiply his force. So he scoured the graveyard with his eyes from his stationary spot as the beast continued to lick its wounds and calm down from rampaging blindly.

As if in recognition to his hopeless prayers, the shine of metal trapped his attention. So in no less than a microsecond, against his condition, Izuku found himself grasping at whatever resource laid in ruble.

Much to his satisfaction, it was the sword of the angel's statue. It could work, but perhaps only once, as it no doubt had to be hollow, and not made from a sturdy alloy at that.

But it could do something.

He needed to once more engage the abominable horror spawned by nightmares and plunge it deep and well enough that it cut its respiratory routs. Deep enough, that it couldn't excavate it with its vorrpal claws.

So, with invalid arm, crushed legs, bleeding back, and damaged brain…he lunged towards the craze filled devil, obsessed now to feast on his lifeless carcass.

He arrived two meters in front of the malformation, stopping himself to wait and bait it, then lunged again with his close to demigod might beneath the coiled and twisted belly of the 'thing'. Izuku jumped, and using all of his precision and residual strength plunged the blade halfway in the previously wound opened by Illyana and aggravated by him.

"AAHHAAAAGGHAHSSHFHGHGAAAA! NOHHOOOO!..MY baeuti….guidn…**moooooght**'', attempts at intelligent speech were made by the beast as it stared the moon light sky in deep fixation. Almost as if trying to convey a longing or an attachment to something.

It went slack for a moment, than unceremoniously crushed on the ground. Izuku lost whatever grip he held with his single, barely working, arm and followed it to fall himself on the caked soil.

It was eerily quiet, and he didn't feel at ease. The close to unconquerable behemoth be brought kneeling from what was to it a shallow cut.

Due to this thought, Midoryia rose wearily from the earth in relative silence and vigilance with much exertion.

And he was justified to do so. As the mass of grotesque flesh and nightmares followed suit to raise and loom over the hero, using its right eye to fixate him, the other lazily seeming to look down. It appeared almost intelligent…dread announced this critical aspect.

Then, he spoke. But not to Izuku, he seemed to speak with hallucinations.

"Of courrseee…you were b-by mm-mm-my si-sss-side aaaaall alooong. My guiding moon.'', the exposed bones of its cylindrical chest assumed a different nature, as the beast tore with a hellish howl of agony the most naked rib available, holding it as a crude weapon.

The 'rib' shifted from boney yellow to green as jade, looking like a chunk of the mineral more than anything by the second. What followed was as mesmerizing as it was ominous. Coating the bed of inorganically looking matter was a layer of light akin in composition to the trap used by Illyana. But it looked nothing like it at the same time.

The viscous light trickled along the bone's surface with the myriad nuances of an aurora borealis, electrifying and terrifying concomitant.

"HAaaaghhggghh...ha-ha-ha-hhgagahaaggahh!'', if there ever seemed to exist a sliver of human sentience behind the affront to nature it once again devolved in animalistic madness.

Izuku was beyond spent to do nothing but lethargically watch and inch in movement instead of stopping the beast from what it did earlier.

All he could do was to position the great claymore as shield for the incoming swing.

It threw him across the graveyard to impact in the vicinity of the terrified, trudged sum of injured people.

He could only watch. His body was paralyzed from the last hit, as the force of it oscillated through his entire corpus as if he were made of brass, grinding his entire viscera.

He could only contemplate in his state. No strength could deter the 'thing', no speed could outmaneuver it, no harm could be inflicted and if somehow it was the monster would just shrug it off, quite literally.

No special ability or technique could advantage him against its gargantuan size.

It couldn't belong in this world, it shouldn't even exist, as the entity disobeyed reality by just being present.

He felt his perspective shift in view as if he were a spectator, almost possible for him to see his body laying crushed and trenched in the loose soil. Almost possible to see Kota cry in sorrow and fear at seeing his form, almost able to see the distressed people, almost able to see the frozen and desperate image of Illyana at her observing him.

He almost could, if his damn dark read vision would clear up a little instead of obscuring. Maybe if he tried to force himself up he could jolt awake. So he did, using the damaged and chipped sword as a crux to support his tall, heavy silhouette.

This image, of a man trying to stand up in unimaginable agony and face certain death was a heartbreaking scene for Kota. A glimmer of receding hope for the many. And a scene woth of admiration and regret for Illyana, as everything got out of hand this night. She knew today would be incredibly dangerous, and extremely early, yet she couldn't subtly prevent it.

It was terrible.

It was…horrible.

It was hopeless.

An end brought by living nightmare.

And she couldn't do anything, or worse would befall the entire segment of town. She had her hands roped.

She hated them. Their regulations and laws. For yes…many suffered unjustly because of them.

….

This is the presented painting. This is the situation create through many little or great actions and decisions.

Cold, terrifying, hopeless, sorrowful and unfair moment in life. Just as in the days of old.

And this was the progression of things.

…..

A young man faced with the unnatural in every measure and phenomenon. A young man that lived his life by his ideals and morals as best he could. A young man that learned and collected every fragment of the long set heroes and history until present in hopes of bettering himself as well as, if not more so, from his own appreciation and passion.

Perhaps this was the reason why this _now_ happened.

In an act of preservation, foaming information boiled in dimension and existence far beyond the reach of mortal grasp. **The World **reacted, perhaps as to save one of its last and final fading libraries of vestiges that attested its long and incredible subsistence.

Ashes and embers of the past – and 'future?' – carried by eternal winds came to coagulate in present.

Encouraged and sparked by the present populace. As once more human thought came together to fabricate another unparalleled and inexplicable existence. For behold this was the original flame that gave rise to humanity, that gave it might and power.

Common faith and belief that constructed Gods, Demigods, Titans, Dragons and Heroes, things of cosmic awe gathered again to give purpose again.

This act spurred by the image presented to the citizens, broken and persevering spirit of man, and the intervention of the world brought segment of one of the ultimate concepts of humanity….**a miracle.**

It was battered, a mere shade of what it could be, but a miracle none the less, and this little kindling of materialized concept brought effect.

From a 'place?', that obeyed no logic of this world and no behavior of this reality, solution approached.

* * *

Izuku, could just stand…nothing more, nothing else. He could only feel loss: of hope, of senses and of all available mental faculties steadily.

His once enviable intellect was so spent and damaged that he could no longer process the idea of 'hope'. Izuku, could only hold in colossal labor the knowledge of his need to continue…until he couldn't.

So in his close to husk of a body, emergence took form. As from memories 'he held?' composure returned unlike ever before. From 'his experiences?' unrivalled aptitudes roared to make themselves known. And from 'his decisions?', resolution cascaded to drown his fear, worries and despair.

Yet just as well pain never abandoned him. It only became more excruciating. If Izuku had complained about his surgery made by Recovery Girl, than this was a new world ahead, as he felt every cell be tugged and thrashed around a fire. His spine felt as if creaked open and filled with rods of incandescent steel. His blood rushed everywhere and back, racing to provide life sustaining oxygen, as his heart beat so violently it could rupture at any point.

Izuku's vision expanded and contacted with unlocatable light burning his retina.

'He remembered?' how the people extolled him with sincere emotion. 'He remembered?' how much le held went through for them, how much he lived through with them.

And above all, _**'he remembered'**_, the oath he took for his sake and them, if not entirely for them.

Underneath that otherworldly sky, of such an immortal blue that if the most breathtaking sapphire were to be thrown in the air it would look as manure by comparison. Inside that monolithic throne hall, were all were gathered after the end of a sun of rust and misery.

He pledged to them.

…all for the people he knew, grew with, gave him life, gave him home, gave him values, gave him history, absolutely everything. Even if it was difficult and unfair, 'he?' saw the good in it.

Without worse and conflict, there'd be no better or advancement. With heavy heart he valued them all.

And now….'he?' felt as if the breath of life stirred him from a long and well-earned slumber. Yet 'he?' somehow knew the implications and recognized the acrid smell of bloodshed and pleading cries.

Thus Izuku, in a daze, remained after memory after memory was extirpated by an intangible bistoury from him, and others cracked and broke like a mirror.

In this manor an epic soul wrestled for the right to live from a realm of concepts.

Fighting and persisting, begging for its virgin birth and take action.

A part of Izuku's muscles and destroyed viscera were cannibalized in scope to fuel his other more precious life sustaining functions. His joints popped as if he'd been put through a torture table.

Midoryia's eyes soaked in blood, radiated almost indistinguishable light as if a bed of hot cinder was beneath his irises. His green pigment became all the more unmistakable upon all people as an unfound feature; they took a soft electric attribute and deep aspect found in great bodies of water.

He felt taller, not as inconvenienced by his injuries and surprisingly light. Around him blue embers, not of this reality, floated towards the sky as he was coated in a field of perturbed air. The same distorted air became emanating warmth and took a viscid behavior close to plasma of a low frequency and transparent blue.

The same unbearable wires that vexed him felt as if they began stitching his body and grievous wounds.

An authority over this world filled his consequences, the once clutched blade as support began assuming the same qualities, almost as if delighted to do so in preparation to the inevitable.

* * *

This entire unknown emergence took no more than three minutes under the baffled hoping eyes of the people and cautious ones of the monstrosity.

'Izuku?' waited no more and approached the beast with careful yet swift steps. At this the beast put space between them by a small leap behind to prepare its slaughter.

…'Izuku'…?...no, it felt wrong to address to himself as that for now. The Epic Being positioned the sword it carried with its right arm upright, as the left arm was in no condition to be used as invalid as it was, and waited for a chink in the creatures rush.

The Moloch struck with force, and the warrior pivoted his heels and twisted his sword in its forward straight swing to catch the malignant 'rib-blade', immediately after which led it to strike the ground. An opening presented itself.

Without overuse of force but just fluid motions and accuracy the Hero struck the blade deep in the nightmare's side, bypassing the once thought invulnerable hide. The sword cut with ease and severed many veins, allowing for blood to gush in copious amounts.

"HHEEEAAAGHFEEAAAAAA! MY GUUUIIIDEEEE...lIGht my PaTh!'', called the abomination towards the heavens in fervent obsession, as if begging a god to observe his gladiatorial performance.

The blaring and grandiose orchestra painted a battle written as only in the greatest of epics could be. The world could be thought to end as reason clearly flew through the widow long ago. In the guts of midnight, blood was shed in combat as no pro-hero ever saw before in his life. The ground littered by desecrated tombs and cratered, with upturned dry soil was quenched by the blood of beast and Hero.

The organ and chorus invigorated either combatant as if they wore no scar, and this moment would crown the victorious with insurmountable glory.

With all of its might the 'thing' struck the earth many times with speed, repeating and repeating this while it pushed on to turn its opposing force in a bloody stain. Not seeming to wear out or tire a fraction, the ground was excavated and launched high and bellow, anywhere it could be called direction.

The Epic Lord evaded with practiced motions and ease every assault, waiting to strike the gorge of the terror. For skill was the absolute when regarding his abilities; unrivaled as they were and will be.

Yet 'he' couldn't operate if dried of precious life-giving blood. So with a powerful leap to distance 'himself' from the ravaging attacks, the mighty Hero inclined the here and there chipped and reddened from battle hot blade to solder 'his' grievous wounds shut. It burned with ardent pain, yet 'he' could bare it. There always was worse. 'He' wouldn't cry.

Slags of molten copper dripped here and there from the claymore, drawing a twisted and sick depiction of an armored pauldorn, any other drips of red hot metal was used to clog his back and right thigh.

"HAAAAAGGHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GUUUIIIIIIDEEEEE!'', howled the 'thing' in rage and bloodlust. Its weapon's light becoming incandescent, he positioned to plunge it in the ground.

A great quake rumbled the earth, pulverizing rock and soil in foaming waves of dust and mud. At this the human soul ran towards the Moloch, lowering his center of gravity and rolling between its hind legs, once more he dodged a swipe of the 'blade' sideways, never committing the fatal mistake of backing of or leaving his proximity and enter the range of the opponent.

With his own use of strength, that dwarfed any other level achieved earlier through the raw enhancement of One For All, the legendary warrior kicked the disfigured threat in a leg with force. The air ran ardent with his motion and seared the broken leg in its kick, permanently crippling the monster of a leg.

His strike, didn't alter the atmosphere around him as much as using One For All would, it just energized the immediate space around, be either from the nature of his actions not belonging of this world or more likely due to achieving limits too high for the surroundings to be drawn in.

The disgusting hybrid chimera born from the deepest abyss crashed harshly on the ground. All 'Izuku' could ever wish for. As he moved in and plunged his sword all the way to its guard, the authority and awing power he held parted the child's of the hell flesh apart wide open in a visceral attack, washing himself in its venomous and scornful blood.

This would settle it, with the blade lodged deep in the belly of the beast he began to run along the length of it, exposing guts and organs in his wake to fall with heavy thumps on the soil, intoxicating it with red and vile blood.

'Midoryia' plucked the arm of war out of the marrows of the abomination. And with steady steps he approached its head. 'He' would see if it would live or still attempted to harm the ones behind.

"I liiss-llii-liste-listened my guide. Really I-I di-did!...HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!'', there was no sanity behind that unfocused and animalistic gaze. The 'thing' only looked at him as prey to be slaughtered. As to what was this _guide_ of his, was clearly a fictitious fabrication made by its infected mind.

He would however will himself to note this aspect of the beast, as if one of such kind existed then there had to be a source. That would need inspection. Yes, that was what Artorius settled for.

'Hmmm…._who_ am I anyway, I breathe once more through youthful lungs and see trough still naïve eyes. Yet I'm not myself, and perhaps will only recede to not be at all' pondered the Epic Soul. 'No lands or vegetation appeared as such within Britain. Even if the church and surroundings resemble my home's this still isn't it, not with these people and their attire. Undoubtedly not my age either…by this young one's call, no doubt beyond my recorded history''.

Artorius-Izuku, would permit this entity extension of its life, if it could provide valuable information. A strange and opposing tug weighed on 'Artorius's' conscience, he knew on the spot the young man that invoked him didn't completely agree with his logic, no matter how pragmatic it was.

'…..hmm. A young one indeed. A naïve young man' a few remnants of Izuku's earlier worries invaded 'his' mind, swiftly turning to the fast approaching steps of a child with tears in his eyes….Kota, followed by…Illyana chasing him, – surprised initially by his abandon – going by their shared memories.

The now conquered previously unstoppable threat through the creation of a fragmented miracle, put The World at ease, as well as the gathered people. Thus disrupting whatever need for the Epic Lord's presence, though not entirely as he receded to a mere voiceless spectator, finding a place within the _flame_ of One For All as sentient entity, tied unlike the others to his contractors soul.

He felt 'himself' drift in a gentle void; he was aware of his fading senses, so he would make sure to utilize this patchy and abused memory to prioritize questioning Illyana about what happened. After her expectation for this 'thing' to appear, and use of her trap, that injured it mind you, she was bound to know something.

In this manner was Izuku _fully_ in control once more and exposed to sensation as the sever wounds he bared made themselves known without missing a beat.

Izuku snatched Kota's hand and brought him close. This action felt as if scraping bone against bone, naturally caused by the slags of now cooled metal that sealed his vicious pierced or shredded body.

"First we tend to the hurt, call medics, and see that they are well sent off. **Then**, we must talk!'', no room for argue was left in that statement and Illyana knew well. In her judgment it was fair, in fact, she was relieved that no casualties were existent or too harshly wounded. Besides even if she, for some reason, felt to respond with 'no', she was sure, Artorias, if that was his name, would just break in the church by force or note the authorities. In fact this was quite advantageous, since any public activity was restricted and punished if it meddled in _their_ business.

"I completely agree. Please don't interpret this secrecy as an affront or method to harm the innocent. It was supposed to be dealt with when everyone was _supposed_ to be sent off'', there was however an understandable annoyance she held, since it was because of Izuku and Kota staying behind to help that it came to this event. And Izuku knew well, once again he'd need to talk it out.

"But I believe, right now we should tend to the wounded before any further explication. Let's see to it then'', well, she held her promises and owned up to their agreement, Illyana wasn't a bad person at all by the looks of things. He'd just have to assure himself of it.

"Alright Kota, my phone is nothing but dust now…again, and you need to speak with your aunt. The moment we go inside to continue our talk please do so when I ask for a phone. And one more thing'', this was serious and Kota was familiar with those type of situations, the feelings experienced in the night against Muscular however paled in comparison to what he felt and witnessed this night. He could only dumbly nod and wait with deep breaths his hero's next instructions. It pained the child to see his idol, his personal paragon as this: bruised, bleeding, burnt, spent and with an inch close to death.

Izuku noticed this and allowed a smile, by now furtive, to grace his face as to inform Kota of his still undaunted self.

It made just that, just ensure Kota he wasn't going anywhere for now. He had to work with what he got, and loosing another almost parental figure wasn't something he was sure experiencing again he could go through.

With this settled Izuku could continue. "Remember Kota to not reveal anything more about yourself or me or anyone else. We need to find something plausible for that, ok?'' was all Midoryia could ask from the young boy.

With a determined quick nod, Kota would do all he could to help Izuku. this was becoming more then he ever asked for tonight…it only made him feel guilty. And he really should have told Izuku about this, for any more problems along the way could prove fatal. But alas…he was but a child.

"Alright then. Let's go and help the injured. Illyana, where are the most affected?'', as things were settled, the young man began to organize with the gentle woman on what to do and help the now almost catatonic and shocked, whilst others paralyzed victims.

This proved to be a difficult night.

One thought tooth and nail for the right to live.

It was assuredly a night of Fate.

Created by choices and actions, as small as even a second later or earlier.

Life, is but a cruel mistress, and one who adores to present choices.

A path was picked out of the crossroads. Now it had to be walked until its end.

* * *

**(A/N) Thank you sincerely all for the time you spared to read this little story. I write this note to inform you about the period in which this story won't be updated, since university requires more attention now. Originally I planned to release this chapter later. But this early release is the best way I could thank you for finding it worth even if a passing glance. And especially deep thanks for**

**HankFlamion18, for your advice and encouragement**. **And apologies for the 'beasts' font not showing, I still don't know how to it.**

**And so as to end this, I hope you all spent this day as you desired and continue to have even greater ones.**

****Take care, and have a good one.****


	4. I, can iluminate the truth

**~ Story created through the astonishing Nasuverse and Soulsborne lore ~**

* * *

**Aspect about Forked Road:**

***This story will portray more ambiguous and faulty characters intentionally, in order to humanize them further. The events will bare long term consequences and results conforming to the made choices along it's path.**

***As the story will progress, you, the reader, will be too presented with choices ( these choices will be announced and clarified from the others at the end of a chapter ) that will shape the result with the outcome of this narrative line.**

***More specifically: these selections will hinge on ethics; and moving through dilemmas.**

***Should the choices ( dictated by the majority ) conclude with a bad end at the story's catharsis, once their course will be fulfilled: A restart of the story before the first selection will be posted as a separate one, following the other branch of possibilities. Choices, once more, dictated by you!**

** With this fact addressed, please enjoy! And should you have an opinion or question/s, then I fully encourage you to send them my way!**

* * *

**~ I, shall illuminate the truth ~**

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_The most treasured lessons; the very ones passed down through word of mouth or written; the very ones that we bear to our grave, stem from the past. As the great roots of a millennial archtree, they nurture and raise our awing crown of accomplishments, towards immortal bodies, as the sun itself. All the worth in those lessons, made possible through mistake, trial, effort, understanding and punishment is passed down so as to avert the very same misfortunes that birthed them._

_This principle: of bequeathing generations with memories, memories and experiences of all known, to further bolster their person, is the quintessence of humanity. A newborn, grown deprived of this gift would irrevocably attain nothing more than what any animal could, shaming the marvel of life by wasting it._

_Exactly so great, is this act of imparting, that it granted us history; it discovered us reason; it created us purpose; it granted our very selves. Undoubtedly we _depend_ upon them. Make no mistake in listening to whatever inane audacity would dare crawl its way through vain mouths, and give no heed to false claims of fulfillment build on nothing but one's self. Everything 'till now, is reached through every shoulder stacked together through time._

Let this fact not wash away a person's sense of worth, as the course and progress known by one may be written by only its respective accord. One's story is but its own.

_Yet while in doing so, never forget why the possibility to do so exists. The past…is the sanctuary of our inspiration._

…_..Now…why bring about this matter?_

…_.In truth, hatred and repulsion of realization guide these words. For the sickening regression of things shan't fail to take root, leaving only disgust for the miserable world to come._

**Why?!**

_Simply because the very forces which shaped the universe, __our very own perspective__, will devolve so horrendously, that only sick scraps will remain to call life!_

_A constant ebb, between 'good and evil' will burrow deep within the minds of many, tearing the delicate and beautiful painting of our universe as termites do to wood. Fighting over _non-existing _values, scorning aspects of the very world that made them!_

_They foolishly will _create extremes _in which to fall, of black and white, destroying our nuances of gentle and balanced greys. As if praying towards these templates like new deities and forsaking themselves, they'll become incapable to move on, and learn from their wrongs, stuck in never ending twilight, causing misery by losing purpose._

…_to be of men… will lose its meaning, so in fear, these words are to be inscribed with hope to avert such destiny. _For when fools will take command, they'll banish dark away as if a plague, and force men assume a fleeting form!

_Forgetting the lessons from the past, the greatest transgression will be made!_

They will bind themselves to paths: _predetermining the life of all, besmirching morality and falsely usurping reality. Blindly believing for there to be but two choices for them in this world to follow, is how injustice will be brought to all._

…For there are no paths to constrain you_…_

_Everything will be justified with the motivation of peace… Peace grants men the illusion of life. Shackled by falsehoods, they'll yearn for completion, unaware of its grand deceit. Until, the consequences touch their flesh…Becoming bound in this yoke: a forsaken, and tired cycle._

_So _you! _the _one_ of few or many to have stumbled upon these words in seek for knowledge, satiation of desire or wish of understanding...the _one_ now acknowledged of thruth…_

**Give us your answer.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**...**

_Born in dateless fog; Arcanum of its own_

_On desolate realm, you began to walk alone,_

_A frivolous path was walked in fright_

_To evade calamity and blight;_

**_..._**

**_..._**

_Unclear and hollow appeared to be the aim of life,_

_Waiting for the void to pass in its strife_

_From where you hid deep in endless dark_

_Leaving you to bare _sequelae_ of its mark_

**_..._**

_Unbidden flame emerged, splitting cosmos wide_

_Drawing you towards its meaning to abide_

_Invoking laws to manifest on Earth and scrolls_

_Answering stray orisons, bestowing men __**souls;**_

_**...**_

_Thus: mighty, from the mud you rose_

_Clarity and wisdom exalting thy essence, and chose:_

_Out of the vague World, domain you fashioned_

_And in _aeternum, _thine history impassioned._

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

_But now, after ages passed_

_Once, primordial glory, grows overcast_

_Void, beckons nature's cycle justified_

_Forcing humanity withdraw in dark, to live aside_

_As the fires of the __**soul**__ subside_

_..._

_Such we're left to walk cold graves that make below_

_Made in painted ashes of fresh snow_

_Forgotten in clay, wait for bells to toll_

_To brave the depths of humanity's soul_

…_**..**_

_Thus…what is there awaiting us?_

_Beyond the veil of Fog?_

_Our fear true, for Life to be superfluous?_

_Or, our desired epilogue?_

…_**..**_

_ Umbasa._

_Questions and information from an undone seeker of the quondam ages._

_A poem of indiscernible origins, stemming from lost nations, eludes the many, was included in the Manuscripts of Aldia. Of course, the only known aspect maintained by this torn, withering treasure was that it once adorned the shelves from the enigmatic Library of Alexandria._

_Now…this segment of lyrical text was kept in secrecy, studied extensively along with its accompanying remains by…_ more selective groups_._

_No parchment or slab of stone was inscribed with this ancient message. Otherwise the termites of time would have long laid waste to it._

_But a most exquisite material, incomparable to inorganic or organic substance, was the one honored by these etchings. It presented no new properties or qualities unseen before. The almost brittle and fragile aged pages could be ruined by a mere wave of wind, against its appearance. It just existed, for this long and no more. Aside this common shared characteristic with matter, it was nothing of the same._

_Any form of common material, when compared to the 'pages', could be thought of as the rags of a beggar, in contrast to the most royal and exotic seems of an imperial robe that represented the text's used material._

_Thin and long, dens and heavy, as paper in every dimensional aspect. But that was where all similarities ended:_

'_Pages' of coalescing substance slowly danced in all cardinal directions, though never out of their set borders, gracing the eyes of any beholder with its display:_

_A spectacle that could be perceived as if viscous oil of gaseous weight trailing ribbons of itself in the air, choreographed in its natural emanating sun-like glow of fire. It was a show worthy of any physicist's curiosity and of any artist's envy, after witnessing such a wonder._

_Furthermore, when the two crumpled, torn in places, attached 'pages' were opened:_

_Inexplicably they reshaped their dimension to that of stone slabs, wide and thick, yet never becoming any heavier. It gave the impression of an overly proportioned tome…one of unnatural composition.  
_

_Their blessed surface presented indented strings of fog, translucent and shining as living silver, to form its cryptic language. No matter how you'd observe it, no matter how you'd interpret it, almost none could read it. A predecessor of the Voynich Manuscript was the perfect description._

_Yet, 'almost none', implies there are some who relished upon its secrets. But those will be recalled in short._

_So how was the segmented poem known?_

_Luck, perhaps? Or an intended attempt at spreading the contents of the original literal creation?_

_We wouldn't know, we could only thank for its translations, made from language to language, as they changed and advanced through time until the day the kingdom of Persia would rise. Indeed a blessing to still possess those papyri, though not unbelievable as safe haven was maintained within the two paged tome._

_And if this translation existed…then, why no association between words could be formed to unravel its words?_

_None could understand. Or rather, none of the select few who were graced glance of the scrolls before its age old holders did._

_One look__…one look was all it took: As dread…apprehension….paralysis…depression….hope….indifference and finally acceptance, were the divine air that served as right of passage to attain the crystalized information. It drove a lot insane…thus not many desired to study it while tending to the scrolls._

_And rightfully so, when the last scholar who entertained this decision resulted in tragic failure before his colleagues, masters and students. Now…with great effort he clings to sanity, as a ferocious and mad hyena would attempt to steel pray from lions, least it died starving. Mumbling lowly and hoarsely about what ever momentarily brought him back from his close to vegetative state in an act of self-comfort._

_Words are said to be powerful if used correctly. Indeed they are, events in time can undoubtedly validate. Yet this was not the end result of words alone. For as we know: words are meant to convey experiences, intricately made by many factors. And the greatest way to understand something meant to bare more importance than a message, at least for the majority, was to be experienced in full._

_As such, when the contents bestow context to its unfortunate victim, it would reshape reality around them, pulling them through a phenomenon which altered continuity: A vision._

_It wasn't vague. It wasn't a scattered puzzle. Nothing akin to poor excuses of a mystery or game made by overly intelligent people of the past in order to pass the time as inane as possible, like everything was a joke. No._

_It was a simple lesson, harsh as it was. But a lesson to be understood, valued and used as any other._

_There exists no such thing as inherently evil knowledge, as worth and meaning can be only granted through the user's actions. Science, used to explore the world and further humanity brought bountiful sophisticated and evolving means of maiming for example._

_And this was no different:_

_It is a reminder to package all necessities and bear for transition. _Ages rise and fall_, as tides ebb and overflow._

_A__s day brings light, then dark…as life follows death, and so on._

The impactful nature of this basic principle is encased in the inevitable transition to be suffered by the age of men_._

_It is no 'warning' from the past about a terrible, _evil person _with unreal nihilistic intentions_,_ or a great unfair calamity. It was just another step to go through._

_Associating the famous Greek riddle made by the sphinx with this subject creates the best example: 'what walks at day on four legs, at midday on two, and at evening on three?'- only the human, as he grows throughout life, approaching his chapters end. And the 'Tome's' meaning was exactly this, presented as however it was to the unlucky researchers._

_Perhaps it was this overwhelming when its weight was suddenly brought down with all its implications on the scholars' conscience, and no doubt exaggerated. Perhaps in order to convey its importance all the more. After all, stories of the boggie man exist to serve a good purpose, even if inflated: that of ensuring a child either listens to its parents or takes care of himself._

_But enough assumptions!_

_'What was the painted vision' is the burning question. If what it presented must be of such great revelations to impress minds of the highest splendor as if simple children...than it had to be quite 'intriguing'._

_And indeed it is…this depicted stage…so…different from the present, and so familiar for the past. A real muse to draw upon for human eyes._

_A beautiful ugliness, that speaks only truth and rightfully portrays Mankind._

_How did it work? Complexly, if anything:_

…_.._

_An indefeasible course, divinely protected by right of existence, realized from the use of a conceptual curse._

_A trick, to use time as its 'canvas', trapping an almost quantum event out of the infinite possibilities. An almost insignificant procedure perfected with selection, determining clear outcome by toying with causality and voiding the 'chaff' to be the perfect 'paint' for this vestige._

_That was the theorized functionality however, but what about the painting itself?_

_ _Rare confessions of the last daring scholar that became records in the same library which holds the 'painted scrolls' can satiate this question. The precious moments of sanity, or better classified as consciousness by the now old man detail his 'journeys', as his conditions leads to believe his psyche is deeply afflicted by endless vivid, lucid, dream-like explorations._

_Those are his shy, gruff, awed and intrigued words:_

"_I saw… I saw my good friends: _

_The sight of a world enveloped by typhoons of white-ember ash, as the sandstorms of desolate vast deserts, scoured the surface of the Earth like mist and wind. It was awfully quite aside the breeze and soft crunch of fertile, rich maroon soil. The ground appeared as uneven and surprising as always._

_Over empty plains of land that slowly began to decorate themselves in thin, long small exposed roots of plants, a carpet of beautiful stemless oily white flowers welcomed my vision._

_An impeccable image that made my apprehension seem unfounded._

_Immensely tall and wide, stout and massive trees pierced the ashen low sky further than my vision could reach. They were few on the close to be hills I walked, appearing to be a forest far away, but it created a breath taking view: Of a low like morning fog sky, seen as only on mountain tops, made of ash, with expansive plains and hills, adorned with these beautiful flowers, crowned by archtrees who seemed to support the very heavens._

_I felt like I discovered Atlantis, and patrolled beneath clear and transparent oceans…It was incredible!_

_The sky began to gain a ferruginous tint in the margins of its shifting low fluffy clouds. I felt so giddy, like a child, that I wondered momentarily if I could touch by using a ladder. Hah-hah-ha! I was so mesmerized!_

_I walked further, the incredible view presenting itself as the grandest stage of an ancient roman theatre just for me. With the rays of rusty light that warmed spots of soil akin to how rays would enter through stained glass, it was hard to believe its authenticity. But it was real!_

_After walks through undiscovered paths that passed azure, shining deep untainted lakes who may host mythological life beneath its surface, dotting the horizon, I reached a mountain plateau. Aaaahh…those waters looked so calm! Ah, but yes, returning to my journey, the plateau…right._

_It left me stupefied at its sight. The ground that looked as if clothed in needles of pine trees gave way to soft and tender dark brown terrain, sprouting from place to place in a sparse style irregularly shaped great boulders and rocks, as only a mountain could._

_After a few short steps I realized how fog seeped from the ground as from the pores of a dragon. The mist didn't feel cold and neither did it feel hot. It didn't feel toxic and neither was it reinvigorating. It felt like simple air._

_Objects other than rocks of manmade origin made their presence known through the mist. They were planted upright in the loose ground, standing there…as if memoires for a person each, enduring the test of time._

_No object was the same, except for a shared purpose between all: _They were all arms of war. _A plethora of variation for weapons, ranging from the bronze age to medieval; to renaissance and very few modern ones._

_All enduring the test of time in their undeniable glory and undying legend…as if each honoring someone…_waiting for their return_._

_Further steps led me to stumble upon a depression in the mountain's plateau that bared in its center a godly towering hill. It struck me as if I appraised the painting of a ground made Babylon tower surrounded by a wide trench of mist. I correctly assumed to be the very peak that gazed at the sun among the high clouds. I had to observe that sight._

_And as I reached the very top… I felt… an overwhelming, inherent urge to cry as I never had, greater than how a whaling newborn is longing in grief for its once perfect sanctuary._

_I felt a rush of memories; a rush of information of the past and future._

…_.I-I understood._

_As I gazed at the impossibly dark sun, ringed by a weak and flickering deep ferruginous aura; a mere imprint of its once all-powerful and blazing warm blessing, that stood as witness to all life, in the high heavens of the earth._

_And the Earth….Oh, sweet Earth! _Kiln of Civilization! _Cradle to our existence!_

_The barren Earth!… Beautiful, beautiful empty and scared ugly Earth that was home! Sweet home!_

_Intricate edifices of rich history and assiduity stood toppled in the sea of ash like icebergs. Toombs of our ages. Haunted by the sough of dry winds, sung a tragic song; a hart-touching melody. Aaaah, so… enchanting! That song of only white keys…so sorrowful and superb!_

…_..._

_I understood. Everything must move on._

_Everything must progress. It was no tragedy. It is normality!_

_But…._

_But I so desperately wish for it to last longer!_

_Childish, I know…but sincere are my feelings._

…_..._

_That was what I experienced, there taking everything in…while occasionally peering at the fading glory of an individual resting on the soil with me… looking, standing guard of an incredibly ugly-beautiful miracle._

_A vorpal, stout great sword: It looked at some places as if someone took it and attempted to coil it, stood impaled in the earth defiantly against all possible hardship._

_It was lit at its end by a divine ethereal golden flame, receding in translucent rusty tongues, liking at the length of the old and abused blade tiredly. That segment of divine steel resisted, there, for something! With its bearer!_

_Its guardian stood beside it seated on the soft, decorated with delicate white and low flowers, ashen earth, donned in awe-inspiring armor, made by human hand, scared from its undoubtedly many, many labors. _

_Torn in places, mangled in others, and smoldering at some ends, but imposing as it should be. Telling old tales of the others that came before, long, long from the past in seek of worth. Of purpose!_

_Faithfully he waited, standing keeper over this receding, tired miracle._

_That lonesome guardian. Perhaps a sovereign once; that: ….._

_That…_Confounded quintessence of humanity_….._

_I believe I know who he was,… and his importance. Enduring of his own accord, perhaps waiting for something, or someone who knows how long…yes…who knows how long?_

_He waits until it would finally get dark…biding there….like a fool? Or something more?_

…...

_Aaahh… I'm truly tired my friends, I'd like to rest for a bit now if you'd allow for it?_

…_..I know well of my own condition, and I feel my wits grow dull now._

…_... ..._

_Thank you._

_I'll will myself…. to tell you all more as I can best recall. Mmmh…mmpff._

_I'm so tired.'' -_

…...

_Astonishing!_

_No, not the description of the vision!_

_But astonishing…is the man that narrated his experience. You see, now old Partenie, renowned scholar, was a tough, not easy to impress, dedicated individual. An embodiment of focus and harshness when necessary, as Partenie was the very row model of any aspiring hard-working person, through his outstanding contribution in his vast domain of work, unraveling secrets of the cosmos through zealous work._

_All of his character…his stone-rigid rigorous demeanor to be waned to but a mellow, lethargic, awestruck wondering man…that was unimaginable! To strip a being of its character, of its very self; a blasphemy, an act of madness worth of hatred until the cease of time!_

_It presented a problem, one that required immediate attention._

…_. …. …. ….. ….. …._

_Thus, we find ourselves in the present with the _selective factions_ aware of this problem, discussing and working for solution. Those present more exactly being: The ever secretive Churches –_ _Orthodox and Catholic – , the once mighty and eminent Clock Tower, in a perpetual state of plateau, regressing as time ticks by. And of course, finally, the even worst, once imposing, Wandering Sea, the elder association whom fathered the infancy of the now prevalent ones, is no more than steps away from pitiful._

_Continuous days were spent to mold an answer. Yes, perhaps _the advent_ may be absolute. But to persevere through it was no foolishness, what else was there, to do but find a way around it?_

_They would do it!_

_It would require substantial effort, even more so with their weak resources._

_They could do it!_

_With every resource and annex of their knowledge:_

_They would call in time of need for the pillars of mankind to evade _theadvent of extinguishment_._

_And so…in truth: The lords of history made legend, passed in myth would be unearthed from the very Root of All things. The very Source of All information!_

_For, The World summoned its immortal Noble Lords divine deliverance._

_And so…with everything prepared and done beyond doubts, their plan at hope was set in motion._

…_**..….. .**_

_From the twilight bathed ancient Temple, set in the lands of Olympia, rumbles unsettled the atmosphere. Cumulus dense clouds churned and discharged bolts, weaving storms to swirl the far off Aegean Sea in a black raging maelstrom._

_The play was topped by the intense seism, threatening to split the Peninsula, casting it in the dark depths of the abyss._

_In the following mortuary silence that was the eye of the storm, from the profound crags made in Zeus's Temple…raising reinvigorated, brought from his eternal deific place, earned above Elysium's Fields: an unmistakable figure breathed deeply. Unclear was his image, but there was no doubt….only one person could ring global recognition as He did, from a mere draw of breath._

_This was known throughout the present people at the temple who called Him forth. He, who contested the very Gods, returned on Earth…to fulfill _another labor.

…_**..…...**_

_In the center stage of a marble, astounding made civilization, as the world had never been graced to see before. Around one of its oldest Monuments: the very same that bared the origins of its rising, the very cradle of its people and might._

_The ardent blood of its descendants sparked the dormant_ Aestus _to smolder with purpose._

_So the preserved city shook its very foundations as if battalions of armies galloped at command to wage war. Cracks appearing on the magnificent and grand monument, of a wolf that breastfed two children gently, assured its witnesses with answer._

_Unwavering and stoic, an impossibly tall entity, made as if by bronze answered the call in a final otherworldly phenomenon with stoic seriousness._

…_**..…..**_

_Burning and unforgiving were the sands of the Arabian deserts, moving and shifting as an ambulant citadel of dunes._

_Those not blessed with protection from its gales could not traverse its planes of despair._

_Silence as it always was and continue to be, betrayed no clue of its unnatural, unfolding event._

_Fervent dunes acted as the womb of its most proficient wanderer; of its most favored child. Silently as he used to live and act, he was returned between the living to exact his code and beliefs once more. His blades and cunning mind called to cull the encroaching occurrence._

_Shrouded in mystery as the embodiment of death, He was no hero, but He was no less an Epic Lord, and for the better or for worst, He was an innovator, to be sure, someone who would contribute in this endeavor significantly._

_After all….he created the concept of 'assassin', and introduced it to his followers and them to the world._

…_**..…...**_

_In a country established through war, and bathed in pious conflict, another call would be answered along its brethren. Eerie and haunting was the air from its nature, for His legend dabbled in the profane, in the vile and evil; in the most horrifying demonic imaginations that crawl beyond the veil, peering at us in malevolent silence._

_The deplorable remains of David's Temple groaned internally as the brass of instruments would, beckoning in prayer to their Divine selected King._

_Wearer of mystic, pagan treasures, allowed only by the deity of his ancestor, Moses, to exist in his Creation, answered._

_Lord of the unknown, and rightful ruler of this now deforming country._

* * *

**~ months prior to present day. London ~**

Unrest, silence and expectancy denoted this meeting of factions. In truth, not to different perhaps from a mundane and tense busyness board meeting, established to resolve their downfall. Unfortunately, the stakes in this present gathering were a _tad_ _more_…inflated.

Of course, only the representatives of the institutions were present at this round table, as this was a coordination and informative assembly.

More specifically: the director of the Clock Tower; the captain of the Wandering Sea; and sadly only one church member, being the Catholic Pontiff – not to be wrongly confused with the public Church, as the ones present, or not, here are…somewhat…less known; they prefer intimacy, to be sure.

In the gloomy expansive chamber, hardly any features or details could be made from each representative. Enigmatic forms, of elusive figures, baring grand titles and authority, required no attention for need of depiction in these moments.

Considering everyone's presence, the value of time and their responsibilities to fulfill, there was no point in waiting, even if it was quite tempting. After all… nobody held good news, and each respected conductor easily determined this. Things…really…weren't working out, were they?

As such the director of the Clock Tower took the initiative with this sorry excuse of a conference; for goodness sakes one of them was missing at that!

" If no statements will be voiced for now, I shall begin… and expect we each impart our information accordingly. This drawn out waiting game doesn't serve us.''

No words, sounds or gestures were used as a means of conceding. Every member's unmoving gaze should have translated that message.

" Very well then.'' Acknowledged the director with its famous composure. " As we are visibly pressed by time, let us make haste. Therefore I shan't mince the news:... The Clock Tower's invoked Lord has resigned our covenant, his noble throne left cold, renders our efforts close to null'', in the past such information would not have passed the director's lips, or any other member's, as travelers wouldn't pass the highest mountain-crests. It was as if begging for defeat from its competition….Now though, times changed enough to force nature in using desperate means to insure survival. Even if it meant to make yourself brother with the Devil to cross the bridge.

And much to the director's anguish, no one seemed to raise their head as if in better condition than their ally. And it could only mean that either each bared fates of the same misfortune or worst.

" _This_ turn of events, left us in identical positions madam'', admitted the Captain of the Wandering Sea with no waste of words, wishing now to end this meeting as soon a s possible. And hopefully decide to scavenge something out of those circumstances.

The atmosphere in the circular, wide and extremely tall chamber, clothed in deep shadows and complete darkness in its upper segments of baroc structure, hardly did anything to soothe anyone's crestfallen bearing.

Usually, the highly detailed and decorated edifice would be bathed in light, even at night, through its incredible means of lighting: fine and frail blankets of mist would buoyantly move as sails in wind, emanating natural and reinvigorating light. Its absence only denoted the urgency of time and abandon at any attempts to dignify the association's grandeur…they had no reason in those times.

Enhanced light from silver candlesticks was the only illumination to show someone occupied this splendid hall of overlaid arches and columns, sculpted in perfect depictions of human figures, down to the hair, whom lifted the ceiling in theatrical flourishes.

" Then we appear to sail in the same direction. I'm ashamed to admit Tower Queen, but our efforts have ended in the same results", were the words of the Pontiff that elucidated their disheartening reality. None seemed to avert this outcome.

" ….Our priority shifts to alleviate this impasse. We may know no fulfillment without cooperation or help from the invoked Lords. Thus we neither can act as sole units anymore as we have up till date. To amount the necessary resources and manpower, we are forced to cooperate for each problem, one by one. Even if we will suffer from slow progression in this endeavor", decided the director. Her choice uncontested as it was a necessity of which all present were keenly aware.

" Moving on. Captain, I ask not for clarification, but for details in your side mission to regulate the scientific progress of the world at large in a desirable direction. What will be now of it, and will this interference last?", continued the director to advance their agenda without a show of hesitation, despite their fresh state of setback, as it should be expected from the Queen of the Clock Tower.

A curt nod given by the Captain gestured his willingness to particularize his actions.

" We've made use of our public 'business' accounts to support with substantial funds the reboot and continuation of the nuclear physics research facility: the Cern organization .By doing this and leading new and aspiring researchers towards it, we can continue backing it as the pivotal research pioneer it used to be and refocus global attention to _actual importance. _As of now they already resumed their documentation on Higgs Bosons and strange matter."

Explained the Wandering Sea's representative, making no attempt at subduing his bias. It was to be expected, if the stupidity of the major public and scientific organizations were to consider. The only thing on their mind nowadays was 'hero industry! hero industry! and so on…', it tested his belief in people at a small scale, succeeding in teasing out more bitter presumptions.

" However, that wouldn't be enough, as to many, and by now prominent, 'hero developing studios' have taken root and garner more than half of governmental attention across the globe. South Africa for example, we've lost them completely to it, and it's a shame to, their abilities and resources were one of the best for years in row on an international level", lamented the Captain for a moment in his listing, each motivation of his decisions seemed to add more white hairs and wrinkles to his encumbered visage.

" And because of this, we had to wear out a dominant world-wide figure of renown for developing 'hero items' that could create the halt in its advancement, and redirected attention towards Cern's rebirth and new generations."

To do such a thing as maiming the reputation of a hard working person was something any of the present leaders would do in a heartbeat…if it was for the greater good that is. They were no malevolent monsters that would knead their filthy claws in ambitions of 'world domination / destruction / world order, or whatever stereotypical _evil people_ would desire….but they would do the unspeakable if it was for the betterment of the many.

Cruel, but very real, and done many times in the past to protect or flourish nations and treasured people/purposes…wars after all were fought to either defend or expand towards thriving, indifferent of motivation…ultimately all in the name of good, subjectively of course – but isn't that our precious treasure? Now, the modern world only choses to hide its skeletons as deep as possible in the ground; as deep as the bodies of its past rulers are now buried.

And to sabotage the life of one in exchange for the many, present and future many, was the bargain of a lifetime, undue as it seemed.

" And so I imparted a good number of my associations researchers, and authorized some enforcers to spy for exploits in a list of candidates for who could meet our ends. It resulted to be David Shield. His plans of employing fake villains to spread chaos and gain permission to continue his project was the niche we were looking for", motivated the Captain each step he took in order to ensure success, even if it bared somewhat of a bitter aftertaste for committing it.

" As to how we did it…it was truthfully an easy task. We reached towards some 'villains'….or whatever they call themselves, and presented ourselves, as a more renowned organized crime leader to gain their services. And considering their incapacity, as any other uninitiated person's, to differentiate the nature of our methods, a little trick of the mind was enough."

" From here on out I'm certain everyone present knows the results. No information was leaked, so the truth remains kept. David Shield was decided to be judged, leaving behind his spot empty in his profession. And even if his daughter, Melissa Shield is to fill that void, it would happen long after Cern is brought back in full, thus we've moved the tracks of the 'train' enough to favor the development of the world's future, even if momentarily", ended the Captain as he began his briefing: a neutral face and dispassionate tone.

" I believe that would be all madam", this statement was used to also notify his preference to end this meeting sooner if possible.

" Very well then, and thank you Captain, your efforts and the Wandering Sea's were invaluable to us. However before we are to end this assembly, I am to inform you that I've appointed the Clock Tower's personnel to follow and keep in touch with the summoned Epic Souls, as well as already begin seeking new solutions in persuading them for cooperation, or discover other options if we can't succeed with them at all", slowly, the dark browned eyes of the director came to rest on the Pontiff in expectancy. A somber silence lasted in the tense and crestfallen atmosphere.

" Lady Barthomeloi?..." began the Pontiff, with a somewhat uneasy feeling. Between everyone present there was no doubt, the director of the Clock Tower was a superpower on every level imaginable : having access at the association's research, information, or resources.

And besides, the person who was the director always bordered the existence of a God, even if not an existence such a pantheon's allfather, it was no less far above of a mortal. And despite these difficult times, its effect didn't cull her authority.

It unnerved the Pontiff's thoughts on what the director could know about his association that he didn't, even if there should have been no way for her to manage such a thing.

" May we end this session with some news regarding your efforts in amassing information as well as manpower for _our_ problem?" , the edge used to voice the inquire didn't go by unnoticed. There was no helping it, no matter how it was arranged to be, his steps begged a lot of suspicion.

Distrust was a common illness between all of them, as a 'plus', this tendency being inherent to them all, that's how it was since their very origin: an unwritten rule to follow in order to maximize efficiency and assure secrecy in their work, that it became a conduit and tradition, inscribed in their very self.

Rightly so, as for all those entire grievous and long drawn millennia, this much flowed unperturbed.

….****…., a somewhat heavy exhale came from the Pontiff. He was a spectacular actor, considering this entire time and from the moment this crisis appeared he kept his boiling fear in check. This entire situation poked and prodded at his conscience to use every trick up his and the association's sleeve, even if scornful or disgraceful to achieve their purpose. Fucking Christ, and all abhorrent monstrosities out there…maybe Partenie wasn't his scholar, but he was his greatest confidant and example to follow. He had to do everything in his power to contribute.

He was walking a fine line between vigilance and paranoia. But he had to keep composed if he desired to solve anything.

So…he might as well come clean:

" Yes…Yes…hmm. I spent some time in hopes of finding anything of use from our archives and past members. And I've come across mentions and a few annals that registered capable and qualified individuals, perfectly fit to help this crisis. And from everything enlisted about them, it was the most promising action to research them", began the Church's representative to justify himself, clearly restless from needing to admit this.

" The respective members I've come across didn't bare the title of executioners and neither were they included in the burial agency…but rather they belonged to an older and more impressive, now disbanded, agency. They were entitled as the Spears of the Church: Regularly assigned to deal with impasses comparable in magnitude to ours….Well, not particularly as dire, but with their numbers and added help. It would certainly prove to be an advantage", the Pontiff's voice was laced with hope for the other present members to believe and agree with him.

He was really trying here, even if it may have sounded good on paper, it was something he knew all too well, but even so….he had to try.

" Pontiff…, if you describe a branch of your own faction, that is old enough to be so obscure, even to you until this day…what makes you _even dream_ at the possibility of them being alive to do something? By now the soil itself must have turned their bodies into more soil!", was the Captain's quick and tired question. He was terribly close to just storm off seeing as how now one of the very people put in charge over their dying legacy was starting to see green horses gallop on walls.

'First it was the disaster made by the Yggdmillennia family, **God fucking damn them**! If it weren't for **them** this situation perhaps wouldn't even exist, and The WORLD WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE! Without everyone sprouting a limb from their ass, snot ice-cubes or be half a slug, going all crazy with foam at the mouth if possible, about their genes like animals in perpetual rut and idiocy. And now THIS lunatic is going downhill.'

These thoughts were fortunately raging inside only the migraine filled head of the Captain. Now of course he could think of ways that could potentially make the aspirations of the Pontiff become realized, but if he were to hear again of contacting _his factions past members_, then God forbid, he would sanctify this pope's cadaver right here. It was already a disaster, they didn't need more.

"…." The Church's representative didn't seem moved by this comportment, he expected it after all. He now just had to deliver his reasons.

"…that would indeed be the case. However, you see…they never were registered as dead, just missing, or better said: lost along the Moonlit-World. And as we all can agree without hesitation from either experience, knowledge, or both, this very well can mean they can still be out there….After all they were never identified by any other faction in all this time. And no one just ends up vanishing in a moment without being found eventually", those were considerable reasons, if mainly because the Moonlit-World was unpredictable in any measure.

Ah, no, no, it was no separate world or pocket dimension, it was but a simple denotation of the true nature present in our everyday World, just kept hidden and silent. Well known to them, as everything they and their respective factions did was through the phenomenon and laws of this world. For Hell's sake, it was a common thing for them!

So if by calling upon an Epic Lord was possible…than finding some lost stragglers was just as plausible.

However, just the quick throw in of the Moonlit-World wouldn't solve everything, in fact far from it. It didn't make enough for an argument, enough to raise eyebrows.

" Can you mention those fabled members Pontiff? I myself might know of them", and there it was! He knew something wasn't in order from the moment she fixed him with specific questions. Well, it could be favorable, if miss Barthomeloi knew already, than it could spear him the persuasion.

" Yes of course. I have yet to completely identify every possible member, but the three most prevalent ones were Halflight, Laurence and Ludwig. It is described that at the very least Ludwig never failed to accomplish his missions. Any information we could gather from them could prove invaluable to us", urged the cornered representative.

" To us, or to you?" was the less tactful approach made by the Captain, he never failed to speak his words as they were, even when in important situations. This granted him trust and ire in equal measure from many. And he wasn't about to relent:

" We all, can very well resort to the same means here Pontiff, I'm certain you aren't the only one with archives. But time for _research_ isn't a luxury anymore; besides what more could we need now?! The problem is arrantly known, and our plan just as well. This unnecessary idea won't be a deciding factor!".

" Or are you just intending to take advantage, now that we all panic around like headless chicken?!" expressed the captain all possible suspicions and doubt within his tumultuous, hardly shackled scorn.

" This discussion weighs no importance in this very moment. As I am sure…Pontiff, you intend to seek your answers with or without our support. Something we cannot agree upon. We require every resource we have available, and a cooperation isn't one without common agreement" was the discussion led by the director to simmer the evident eruption of conflict.

" However, Pontiff, if the Captain is to agree with me, you are to freely pursue this, what could be called 'a wild goose chase', as I myself know of these mentioned members and can understand what you imply from their loss in the Moonlit-World. _However_ you are to conduct this search with minimal personnel and support. Otherwise we are achieving nothing here", made the Barthomeloi director _clear_.

An indignant glare from the Captain, followed by his succinct palm striking the enormous and thick roundtable resounded in the obscure chamber. Yet the director's choice wasn't unfounded:

" While this sounds resentful, we can not assume unnecessary risks between us that threaten our partnership, I myself incline against your suggestion Pontiff. But I have no desire for disunity to befall our cause, so I'm willing to allow your aspiration continuation, if the Captain is to accord".

This….whatever it was… was by no means an alternative to the crisis, it was nothing more than rounding up possible necessities or conveniences in their struggle…if it could _even achieve_ that. Regardless, it was a move made to maintain collaboration between them all.

The representative of the Wandering Sea trembled in bewildered dander for a short second at the early statement made by the director, but after her final words, while still unsatisfied, he could understand the need to throw this coot a bone here. The last thing they needed was indeed disunity. He'd have to agree, and at least the conditions were made to be informed of whatever ensues.

A nod from both the Captain and the Pontiff were enough of a gesture to confirm their agreement, even if somewhat reluctant from the Captain's at seeing the eager response made by the Pontiff.

" Then, with this settled, there are no further subjects to be discussed", another fix with the eyes towards the Church's member from the director made it clear to whom her next words were addressed:

" Fail not to inform us of your progress, wherever it may lead you", and so as they rose from the table they were seated at. Moving towards the exit, final instructions were made by the Clock Tower's Queen on their next move.

" Contact lady Zepter, and announce we require her instructions once more for a summoning."

…. .

….. .

What a quiet and dark room was it now in absence of people…it used to be light here once.

* * *

**~ in present day ~**

_"Everyone round up! ROUND UP! Whoever is capable, help with the injured! Kota stay close.", dazed commands thrown in endeavor through unclear eyes and ringing ears by a wounded, bleeding man.

….As fast as he could…he knew he'd eventually burn out.

_ " It hurts! GAAAH! HAaaHhGhH! Mmmff, help! Please!", a man bleeding from his abdomen cried.

_ " MmMmMFFhhh…I can't move. Please….", a woman, clawing at the mud beneath her cried.

_ " Hhhhaahh-hhaaah…mfff-mff, I-I…I c-ca-can't…..GggaAAaaghh! My eyes! Haaghh!", another man, holding his bleeding face cried.

_ " Someone HELP my mother! Please! She's dying! HEEEEELP! I can't do it alone!", a young girl desperately cried.

_" H-h-he-help!", someone in the dark hoarsely cried.

" Someone give me a hand here! They're trapped beneath the rubble!" "Hang in there mam, you'll make it, medics are on their way!" "Give me something to tighten their leg, she's having a haemorrhage! No! NO! Give me a belt now!"

…..

Cries, and so many of them… It was a sight ripped from the horrors born only in war, nothing else.

It looked as if no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't be everywhere, he couldn't be omnipresent. And they were truly suffering, unlike anything he'd ever seen before. But he was trying his all. It just…. ' COME OOON! Help them already! FASTER!' , thought the green haired man with feverish conscience. The perceptions of his surroundings melting as a candle left on the hot terracotta of a fireplace.

' Illyana is helping as many as possible. She can't do it alone. Please continue.'

" HEEEEELP! Pleaseee…help my mom, PLEASEEE!" begged a young girl, crying in roars and streams of unstopping tears, red in the face for not breathing enough!

Her mother didn't move, and didn't seem injured. Her complexion was awfully pale though. Izuku could see that in the white light produced by Illyana earlier so they could round the people from the guts of night. A quick check of her pulse and falling temperature confirmed she suffered cardiac arrest.

"….huhhmmfff…ffffmhhh..hhhuff." izuku himself was limping in every sense to keep his composure and senses. He lost blood…a lot, against his soldered wounds with red iron…they came a bit too late.

Hurriedly and with trembling right hand, he positioned the woman's head according to his clouded memory and opened her mouth. The little girl clearly wouldn't have the force to resuscitate her mother, and he could spare no oxygen least he'd bite the dust, so he'd instruct her to artificially inhale when he'd give the signal.

"-bre-breathe a lot o-f air, and wh-when I s-signal you, close your mo-mother's n-ose, and ex-hale it down h-her throat.-DON'T let a-ny air e-escape then. U-understand?!" It took substantial effort to even talk anymore. It was more difficult than moving by now.

The girl understood, she had no choice, as Izuku began using his working arm, _infused with the dying embers of One For All_ to apply compresses, counting as best he could to thirty, using enough force to potentially break the ribs, but that was a necessity to create the vacuum in the lungs. When he stopped and gave an audible grunt she'd exhale air in her mother's throat as he coached, urging her to do it again for two more times. Then he once more continued.

Eventually Illyana came along and helped to revive the dying mother.

…..repeated compressions….

…..repeated exhales….

…..

Six minutes passed, and at fifteen…it would be over.

…again….again…again….

Suddenly the woman twitched and gulped a breath of air like a newborn would…she made it…fortunately…but she could suffer brain damage from her time of oxygen deprivation. It exceeded five minutes for certain, and those were clumsily accounted by his hazy mind. But the medics were on their way. They were on their way.

Thus he resumed wandering from person to person, doing all he could, as little as he could…more and more finding himself tired when he attempted getting up…more tired each time if it was, and seemed to be, possible.

Eventually…sirens blared in the distance. Red lights, accompanied by blue ones lit the margins of the ravaged and broken land shrouded by night.

' Yes! Yes! Finally…finally, here. Here! Here!', even in the intimacy of his thoughts he lacked clarity. Once more…how long ago did his memories and mental faculties erode? Hmmm…it felt quite long ago if he were honest.

His right leg at last failed him, causing him to crash on his bended knee, slouching from his severed and burned in places back. He felt tired.

What would happen know if he were to close his eyes? Would he wake up from this nightmare back in his dorm? With Kota safely home? With everyone and Illyana as just delusional fabrications? He felt tempted to test that theory out. What had he got to lose now? Everything was alright now! Wasn't it?

Small hands, feeling extremely hot grabbed his right arm. With difficulty he craned his neck to see who it was.

'Would you look at that.. it's a kid. AAaaaahhh, no wait. Its Kota! What is he doing here?'

" Kota! What are you doing? Stay safe, away…away…in safe place, not here", clearly Izuku lost the battle to maintain his wits anymore. Kota saw this, and how could he not? He was looking at a delirious person just driveling words. And his arm felt as if burning with temperature the moment he touched it. He knew not of what this could mean, but it was nothing short of the natural reaction suffered by the body under infection.

That Moloch's venomous and vile blood must have caused this. It was to be expected, even if it didn't carry any bacteria or viruses, the blood's antigens would force his immune system in overdrive, especially with all the different genic mutations suffered by everyone nowadays, compatibility was at an all-time low.

Kota was afraid. Izuku just said he'd be OK! He just said he couldn't be toppled! And now…he was extinguishing before his eyes. His eyes were unclear, now he seriously doubted Izuku even knew who he was talking to anymore. And rightfully so, the young man believed to be drifting through his dreams again, as he tends to do whenever he relives events to assess them.

Only now he couldn't make anything of it and grew more tired by the second, eventually having enough of it to wrongly settle for a deep sleep and rest.

Kota shook him without stopping, struggling to decide on whether it mattered anymore to hide themselves and cry out his name in hopes of sobering Izuku. He struggled like this for some time, eventually deciding to make some sound.

" WAKE UUUP! WAKE UUUP! Come OOON! Don't LIE, wake up! You LIAR! Wake UUP!"…what could a child do in these moments truly? He could thrash around in hopes of rousing some response from his withering idol? Model? God! Fuck it , family by now! Just….trying for the seemingly impossible here!

But he didn't move, he was still awake, if barely, in a daze, standing kneeling before Kota and looking at him with a hollow stare.

"…hHHAAmmmmffff, come on, stay awake, stay awake!", Kota just knew, be it instinctually, from his past or from expectancy that going to sleep was bad. " Don't sleep!...HHaaahh, I-Iz-…ILLYANAAAAA! HEEEEELP!", Kota broke in tears and desperately called for the only other person he knew to be around. His cries haunted the devastated, almost silent and dark cemetery.

'Why was it becoming dark? Why is it getting silent? …Why?' Could only question the panicking boy.

He was losing the only person who ever bothered to stay with him after his parents, of his own will, waited and waited, persevering to help him, to assure he'd be able to move on his own through his most terrible moments. It took only months, but Midoryia grew to mean more than anyone else to his empty, close to lonely life. His aunt…was always gone, her friends as well…to little could they stay.

Izuku did. Even if he himself needed to go, he managed to stay. He bothered to speak to him on every occasion, to offer him a childhood through every story told by him and every moment walked around with him through that damned forest….just talking, but it was invaluable to the child. Even if he was busy, he would manage. He always would.

He seemed to be undaunted. Against Muscular. Against Overhaul…even earlier, against that invulnerable monster.

All to now…..

"ILLYANAAAAAA! HEEEELLPP!", once more he cried with every ounce of air his small lungs could muster.

Fast steps were heard thumping on the ground behind him. Trebling from shock as if under shivers with trails of tiers under his bagged eyes and swollen cheeks, Kota turned to see Illyana racing towards them.

She skidded on the ground the moment she grew close and wasted no time to administer an adrenalin shot in Izuku's jugular. After she made sure no blood escaped his puncture, she moved to transfuse a blood packet, no doubt taken from the medics, and a type O at that, definitely as to make sure he could accept this little amount.

Kota looked at her with hope….really, only hope. Expecting the answer she'd give.

….Illyana set Izuku laying on the ground as the blood from the pack slowly drained in his veins. She sighed and loosened her shoulders. Was that good? Did it mean he could be at ease?

Illyana just looked at Kota, gently quirking her mouth to transmit assurance that the administration of the injection and blood reached its purpose. Truthfully…it wasn't the case.

It was too late for that. It only spells end of chapter, as it would for any other found in those miserable and dire conditions, even more so with the late intervention. So in reality, she altered the blood through use of her abilities, rewriting its purpose in order to artificially reduce his metabolism, raise the production of erythrocytes and energize his catabolizing cells.

This…had to still remain unsaid for now, perhaps until later without mistake.

…... .

… .

In the back, the injured were taken on stretchers and loaded in ambulances towards the hospital. Others comforted and gingerly questioned by the authorities who followed the emergency calls made by the traumatized public, occasional startled passerby, or neighbor who happened to be in earshot of the unfolding events.

Izuku gathered enough composure and presence of self to clearly comprehend the world around him. Now trying to move, only to find deteriorated flesh spasm painfully at his commands. He settled for waiting a bit and take in his surroundings for a moment.

Not that he was presented with any other choice, considering his incapacity to walk, and the cool yet warm pair of hands that steadied him only emphasized his deplorable and miserable condition. Those hands did nothing to force him in obedience and sit, but they did however support his frame in his attempts and stabilized his swinging body when he could not rise.

" You couldn't have honestly imagined to walk the moment you gained some clarity, did you?", voice! A voice filled his ears, it was good; he didn't seem to lose any important senses. But returning to the rhetorical, he believed, question he was addressed with:

"….I'm not s-sure enough I c-can imagine s-so-omething now. I hon-estly didn't know what was hap-pening. I…I m-must have acted in-stinctually e-earlier. Or to de-determine my health…at least I'd l-li-like to believe t-that", It still proved to not be so easy to communicate, but…at least it was an improvement from earlier. Well, beggars can't be choosers.

" What n-ow? I should go with the po-lice, but that would mean y-you'd get away without ne-eding to explain what ha-penned earli-er. Besides, t-to m-many p-people saw m-me, and ha-ve given their tes-timonies. I must be r-registered al-already", reasoned Midoryia against his sorry state.

" If your sane enough to see reason and assess your circumstances, then I'll be taking it as a sign that you did and are recovering well. Well, not enough without rest for now", stated Illyana without skipping a beat, she must have already fought of something. He would have to trust her…he couldn't do much anyway, and this put him at her mercy.

" Don't worry about the local authorities, considering your state I've noted you in the registers made by the present medics as an emergency patient. Right now you should be at the hospital, but I've made clear of your inability to be moved…I may have inflated your urgency more than reality shows, believe it or not. But you are to be treated by the constantly present and equipped medic of Oura church, or at least that is what I've said", elaborated Illyana as she began to shoulder a good part of Izuku's weight in order to relocate at the church.

" How did y-ou m-manage that?", that earlier statement stunned Midoriya for a moment, so he needed to be sure he didn't just imagine things again.

Waiting for her response as Izuku insured himself he could stand enough to limp along the way: Momentarily, casting his attention towards the mangled object that was dumbly carried by the, maybe two, twitching fingers of his invalid left arm this entire time, in his entire wandering help over the victims.

All reminder of that artwork used in his nightmarish struggle was but the charred hilt, molded pommel and the persisting intricate coiled guard of the once claymore lay battered at his behest. There was no 'blade' to be accounted anymore…only the dull long shoulders erupted from the guard as if to say it once presented serviceable use.

He'd carry it regardless. It was perhaps the only reason he could have continued to do something in that slaughter.

" Each person entrusted with some responsibility in this place possess some false information and documents to validate the recorded 'professional figures' of this edifice. I hope this admission proves to be some show of good faith Artorias! Mmmhh", struggled Illyana for a moment along with Izuku in their walk towards the Oura church. It was a bit of a difficult track since they had to take a more concealed route as to maintain credibility of the made up story of his dire state, and Izuku was no more such a light silhouette as in his scrawny past. Getting spotted would only end in trouble.

With tired steps and slow pace they would eventually reach their destination, for Izuku's wounds still required indeed professional attention. And while he should prioritize that, he wasn't the type to care for himself, in majority of the situations…this would never further him unfortunately.

And besides, a small smile begged his tired lips for their caprice as he ruminated on some little details.

Indeed he was sane…sane enough to note how his actually death-sentencing wounds and loss of blood couldn't be resolved through just a mere adrenalin shot and some type O blood pack.

Illyana held very precious and important, furtive, information. And he….his covert for knowledge, relentlessly endured mortal peril to guide him as ever.

Ashen, as was his being, sought embers, all for purpose!

Furthermore, Kota needed to speak with Sosaki, and contacting from a hospital would be of no advantage. It would only beg for unnecessary attention with the commotion. Thus, it was better to do so from the basilica, where if need arose, Izuku could excuse them with a thought out reason. He always worked a way, didn't he?

Illyana made it clear that she'd reveal him _some_ answers, and exclusively him. So he wouldn't permit himself to stomp his chances. It could very well be what he sought out for some time now: Answers and means to advance his ideals!

Selfish perhaps…no, definitely egoistic, but wasn't this a good use of selfishness? It was used completely inverse.

In truth, Izuku acted as a mad wolf when confronted with the fulfillment of his ambitions.

Ambitions…Mmm-hm-hm….the very definition of **personal** aspirations…used in the benefit of the many? What an infected wound in his existence! One who remained untended to, rotting away at his self in secrecy, with lasting repercussions! In secrecy even from himself.

What a slave, to those faulty and unfounded dreams….

Foolishly he believed this to be the good thing to do. He just did what he thought was right. As anyone would do in their own vision, Izuku was not to be condemned here. And he wouldn't be, if this particular decision of his wasn't so _bare_ and _gratuitous_!

It may have held some value. Yet for all that, was this minimal value worth enough to outweigh the counterbalance?

But alas, no one holds wisdom without trudging through failure. And this developing lad knew not of basic principles:

Even good can be harmful if exaggerated!…. There must be a balance and limitation with everything! Too much of one working will lead to obsession and ruin!How many historical renowned personalities suffered from this? To forget the government and laws of life:_ Saving one person means…not being able to save another…_

… foolish youth. Isn't it?…but so charming all at once, it must serve its role! As every step does….. yes…yes, as every step! Otherwise how do we ascend ourselves?

No worth is earned without suffering.

* * *

An old and creaky back door was haphazardly opened to let the struggling group within the church's walls. Pearly and gauzy moonlight in the shape of veils, made by miniscule specks, flooded with its weak intensity the darkened hall. The casted, morphing, shadows wriggled along tall walls, disappearing succinctly when the aging door was shut once more.

Only the narrow and high windows permitted ingress for the night's sun to remain witness of the unfolding events.

A moment's rest…followed by another heft of effort. Labored breathing with clumsy and thumping steps echoed along their walk in seek of a useable room to recover. Words couldn't be spared as of now by anyone, there was nothing to discuss anyway. What more to say about the one who probably found standing a challenge? Talking would have been too daring to desire.

Illyana had no jurisdiction over the properties of this place. This location and her business served as only momentary.

In short: she had no right to do more than she bargained for, thus using a room of the sanctums wasn't something permitted for her to do on a whim. Not that she really considered the semantics of her agreements right now. Priorities were priorities, and minuscule problems could be dealt with later.

The room they stumbled in on was indefinable in the deep dark, even the modest window was covered it seemed. Fortunately, there was electricity installed in this awful edifice.

So with a little shuffling around to find a switch, Illyana illuminated the frugal chamber, ushering Kota first to enter with Izuku after, almost dragging him by now, closing the door behind them as quite as possible.

They behaved no different from frightened and endangered mousses this night, searching to hide along the silent dark for safety. And there was much to face still.

Light, emanated from the small lustre located in the left celling's corner in a dirty yellow, a color more akin to what a vintage lamp would produce. Perhaps it was only fitting with the style of the furniture at that, closely resembling Victorian fashion. Not really impressing, but quite spectacular at creating a cozy atmosphere in the medium sized room.

Dark, polished browns that bordered black, hinted at the tough essence of the old carpentry.

The bed lowly creaked once Izuku was seated, not being permitted to rest on it yet. The nightstand was drawn closer as the improvised surgery utensils table, empty for now. Once set, Izuku was regarded with rigid eyes by Illyana, reminding his necessity to do as told: she informed of her need to gather some supplies and short return. Her emphasized last phrase couldn't have been misheard: " Wait for me here, and don't do anything else! **I** will return soon, stay quiet!"

And once the door close, Kota remained to stare as he did this entire time at the shivering Midoryia. Unsure of what would happen now.

As any child in this kind of surroundings of 'hush, hush!' and seemingly made behind the back of authorities, or supposedly people you were urged to contact first…he didn't fell alright. He was simply scared, and oddly enough enthralled by this feeling. Unknown to Kota, those were the manifestations of his trauma: An undesirable illness for the mind as any other, this type especially miserable for its slow and hidden festering propensity.

Memory's calls upon those feelings experienced earlier when seeing the church, and how he was close to begging then for a tour around it; a tour around the very thing that unnerved him at that, made Kota slip in his pit of misery again, however this time only worse than ever…since he pinned himself as the one at fault.

Before…back then, his parents paid the price of their own accord and aware of what would follow. But now…Izuku wouldn't be like this if not for him. The hundreds of people wouldn't be at the hospital if he shut his mouth. If…..If…; he cried, hollow and dry sobs; long since having dulled his lacrimal glands.

They were choked sobs. He couldn't forget what the nice lady said earlier about silence. And he didn't want to cause Izuku any more problems…as likely each time.

Seeing the freaked child, Izuku couldn't really move or converse with him, or even gesture him really. So he settled for uttering some words to distract Kota. In actuality, they were more akin to grunts than words, but they worked none the less.

Kota felt inclined to overrule Midoriya's attempts at dialogue. He felt it would be better by keeping to himself, and resist until he'd return 'home'…having an inkling of suspicion on what his model might try. And he had no wish to permit him that. Adding any more, or forcing him, to do any more than what he already faced this night wasn't an option for Kota. It felt pitiful to even think of comforting himself by the war-torn hero.

But…neither could he just brush off his labored attempts at comfort ignorantly. So, he'd play along…from a distance. He was resolute of this to be the best choice, hence why he regarded Izuku attentively from a distance.

Izuku saw Kota stare at him from afar with a hardly subdued expression, enhanced by his tired, red and tear marked face. He didn't approach him and remained quiet, Midoriya didn't know what to do from here.

There was no threat present; all the people safely moved to the hospital; they were safe inside the church, and his wounds would be managed. So what was there left to do? Not like he could do something even if he knew what…he had no reservoir of strength and focus left.

So there was only silence between them.

One minute passed.

Five minutes passed…

Eventually, a quarter of an hour passed.

And they continued to wait in silence. In the mute room, it could be distinctly discerned how drops of water hit the window and ceiling outside. The old, stone and wood, structured building made a soothing background noise, yet felt misplaced with the present surroundings.

By the sound of it, the rain would most likely become torrential. What time was it now? Izuku did well to inform Sosaki about his and Kota's 'rescheduled' all day trip. But he was certain that it wouldn't last, so it was most probable of her to contact them, and since his phone was now scraps…it would very well create a good deal of worry.

That worry was dangerous, since it could create a domino effect and alert others, ultimately reaching his principle if this wasn't taken care off.

And now it just might be the time to do that, Illyana returned carrying a tray with metallic utensils, gleaming as the sterilized ones found in a surgery room before an operation, though these ones didn't look quite the same.

Placed on the nightstand beside the bed, the young man could define their shape better: one in particular looked like sleek tweezers, elongated and sturdy, with complex ends that allowed placement for perhaps other components. And another resembled a bistoury, however its blade was pulled along the length of the slim handle, presenting miniscule and fine jags.

There was a mirror and other common utensils not interesting enough to note, not as interesting as the supplies and few papers brought along. Some bottles weren't labeled by known producers, or any producer at that, just written a name and details on them with permanent marker. And the few papers, enchased in transparent wraps were detailing anatomic sections and organs, no doubt brought to check certain criteria when operating him.

' How am I still conscience? How can I still move?' common sense would say that such a feat would be impossible and inhuman. But common sense seemed lost from the moment the chimera made its debut.

Izuku didn't recognize everything written and illustrated in pencil, as detailed as they were, from his discreet glances at the sheets. Now this perhaps wouldn't pose of much interest to everyone, but…since he bothered so much to familiarize with substantial medical information to contradict Recovery Girl at some level, this was very intriguing.

He never herd of 'false circuits/organs', and by the seriousness of the situation and his deduction of what Illyana could know, he could safely conclude that these weren't worthless notes, they had to serve a use.

"…You don't need to act so stealthy if you're curious. Why would I bother hiding something brought to be seen?" said Illyana without looking at him, as she positioned everything needed to work around her close.

Caught like a kid, Izuku felt a small twinge of embarrassment at her statement. It made sense now that she said it. While he had no problems to openly analyze everything he could about someone when seen in action, he wasn't perfectly attuned with himself examining someone's belongings.

But hey! At least he gained permission with that statement. Though now his priorities shifted to question whatever he could remember.

Waiting with Kota while she was gone gave him enough time to muster some strength and speak clear enough now.

"… Illyana, if it's not a bother, could you give Kota a phone to call home?", successfully asked Izuku with a slow turn of his neck to better look at the girl.

" Of course, we agreed on this anyway before", fishing through a pocket of her dress, Illyana took out her phone and handed it to Kota, she was sure to realize why Izuku couldn't call himself, given by his slow and weak speech.

Looking at Kota, Midoriya weighed his words momentarily and talked evenly to be heard correctly and stop his occasional slur: " You know what to say when you call Kota? I could do it a bit latter if you want".

That, didn't fare well with the small lad, he decided earlier he'd do whatever he could alone and stop bothering Midoriya with problems. So hearing that question made him only feel more ashamed, thus only few things were left to be said:

" No thanks, it's OK. I can do it alone", true enough, this wouldn't be the first time he lied to the pussycats, far from it, using to do so frequently back when he still held animosity towards them for being heroes.

But moreover, his last line was delivered a little cold and more forced, though he didn't like doing it, it maybe would stop Izuku from worrying and allow him to make it up somewhat.

With the last response given, Midoriya wouldn't impose on Kota, so he'd trust him. When seeing him walk towards a corner of the room to talk he couldn't help but think he distanced the child from himself somehow.

A crestfallen sensation filled his stomach at that thought, believing that he must have endangered his charge with the last brush with death, and now he was being cast aside by the child in consequence.

' I should have said NO, I should have refused his plead before. Why did I allow him? Why? It wasn't right? Why did I do it? ...Now what do I do?' thought ragingly Izuku, faulting himself for making that idiotic choice. Seeing himself as the sole cause for the entire disaster.

If he left, Illyana would have successfully rounded everyone and took care of the Moloch with whoever was supposed to, without endangering Kota or someone else.

Picking up on his mood and most probably understanding the assumed attitude, Illyana chose to speak, a little more quietly as to not disturb Kota:

" If I were you, I wouldn't think myself at fault. You did everything you did with what you knew, there's no need for drama. Besides, there's no death sentence for living", what Illyana referenced was most likely the aspect in which life is conducted. That was clear to Izuku, and since he didn't act on ill intention and did all he could to remedy the situation from her implied meaning, he had no reason to beat himself over. Not like he'd achieve anything by doing it either.

It was the sensible conclusion to draw upon, besides the fact that there was no need for drama, as she said. So while Izuku understood and agreed in full, that didn't wash his guilt completely. Once again, **revision **can be cruel to us circumstantially.

He was sure to revisit this event extensively within his mind later; another mistake to learn by he guessed.

" I didn't know you were the medical 'professional figure' you told me about. How did you learn?", it made for a good starting point to converse from. And Izuku felt curious about what she intended on doing.

" Surprising right? Normally you'd meet a proper medic after years of training. And justifiably so, I'm not a general medic or surgeon! I am just knowledgeable enough to tend to some physical trauma. But that's better than nothing I suppose", of course she knew other, more explicit and important, details used in her work. But for now there was no need to address such things.

" Could you give me the mirror?" requested Illyana as she checked the grievous wounds from his back. They were shut by drops of brass and steel to avoid lethal blood loss and further infections, while it would provide some chance at recovering the severed muscle groups.

This would prove to be difficult, but there was no rush. _He_ was occupied with the beast. She had to be especially focused for this part.

Izuku slowly extended his arm in reach for the mirror, aching and struggling with the few remained skeletal muscles, he experienced a very bitter feeling from the porous crags of uneven metal scrape against his flesh, creating excruciating friction. It made him subconsciously grind his teeth.

"…..", the request made for the mirror was done to observe his movement and condition, specifically the most affected area. And Illyana preferred to analyze information from its own volition, rather than forcefully pulling at his wrecked body. Besides there was the possibility to create complications by doing that, so this was the most viable option. A willed action would always attest better results.

As the pained man knew too well from experience the reason for this request, he handed over the mirror, catching glimpse of himself in a corner.

What irony that in such circumstances he'd ruminate about himself. His face aged appropriately with his body, and dare he say commensurate to his experiences.

His cheeks weren't the puffy dough he was associated with, now nicely contouring his cheekbones and giving form to his face. His eyes, while as usual, although seeming different, weren't the bulbous deer ones as in the past, now finely shaped. All along with his jaw starting to frame the chin, offered him a proper visage worth of a growing man.

One he wouldn't be left alone with by his mother, constantly praising how handsome and charming her child came to grow. It was embarrassing, but very comforting to hear someone say, especially when he heard the honesty and pride of those words. He didn't collect much praise after all.

Izuku, was intriguing when compared to the average Japanese citizen. His features became less and less native by the passing time. Even with the existence of quirks, they only altered appearance based on their use or that was just their function; to sport curls, freckles and not any shade of green eyes that could be born from mutation, were foreign features among these parts.

Why wouldn't they be? In actuality, Izuku was only partially, and not by much at that, Japanese. With his father being European and his mother somewhere to half-native, it was no surprise. It just happened that his genic codes would show themselves this way, tending to incline with age towards his dominant heritage.

But thinking about this reminded Izuku of the girl behind him: she, unlike him was a complete stranger, no doubt never having even lived here before. Her name and distinguishable accent made no effort at hiding this fact.

Maybe this could prove as an acceptable point from where to continue talking.

" I assume you aren't from here, are you, maybe Europe?... Sorry if I'm too nosy!" Izuku wasn't the most interrogatory person when coming to rustling through someone's personal life. But…he was especially curious in this moment.

" Somewhat. I've lived in America a great deal of time, and more recently lived in Germany. Out of your list of questions I had no idea it was so thorough as to document everything about me!" a coy smirk could be heard in her voice from behind him, she must have been somewhat amused, deduced Izuku as he blushed the pale shade he could. That was a good sign for him to continue.

But before he'd answer, he pleasantly remembered that she always seemed to distinguish her humor through some vocal oscillation. At least there was no reason to further redden his face at the joke.

" Sorry, I th-thought it was a sensible question", an unnecessary attempt at excusing himself. Izuku was just grown this way, polite as he was, and growing up subjected to all manner of discrimination did nothing to stop his unhealthy apologetic habit.

" I was aware of this nation's emphasis on things such as apologies and privacy. But you're being too extreme with it. …You _are aware,_ there was no problem, right?" quick to point out, Illyana turned the tables on who asks who. But it wasn't much of a problem, better to reciprocally know the person who helps you.

" But that aside, you are right to talk, aren't you Artorias? It came in easy for you to distinguish me from the majority. Your behavior doesn't seem to back you up", this however…stank of 'oh-oh'!

Izuku, in his aery thoughts didn't think out every little detail as per usual. It was too late to remember that he basically played a game of chess here.

Fortunately, as always, there are ways around a problem, his raw appearance could somewhat support him? He just needed to be careful from now on. And if worst came to worst he'd admit the truth, since considering Illyana's willingness to uncover some things about her, him doing the opposite would be only hypocritical.

" In contrast with you, I've spent most of my life here, only recently visiting some other countries. Incidentally, being your home at that", he chose his words carefully, there was no room for stuttering here, just as it was best to avoid words as 'well', 'you see', 'that's because', or so and so. These were small things, but one by one they amounted to key details.

He was no fool, especially now, to believe she wouldn't pick up on these things. As regarding what he said earlier, it wasn't a lie at all. He did spend most of his life in this country, and he just recently visited an island belonging to the U.S. where he met Melissa. So he couldn't be named a liar at that.

" Mhhm. Well I must be quite honored to be acquainted with you by your lesser known name Artorias. Kota over there seemed quite stunned at not knowing such a thing", downhill summed up pretty nicely how the situation went for Midoriya as of now. He needed to mull over this for a moment. All of a sudden he begged for her to stop the inspection, and do something worth a jolt of pain to play as an excuse.

And as if throwing him a bone, she did just that. Placing a cool hand – perhaps warm, but his fever said otherwise – upon his back immediately erupted with discomfort.

Pleasantly surprising, there was no awful pain to experience as he assumed, it was bearable. But Izuku quickly realized it to be due to his most likely lost or worn out nervous receptors. At least it was a plus for him in this regard.

But he had to respond. The best thing he could do now was to take the bull by the horns. He was a horrible liar, using only nuanced admissions. He'd play to his strong suits and use honesty in his advantage since nothing else proved to work.

" I admit…I'm not really lenient to give too much about myself. I believe I've put enough of the puzzle together to know with _who_ I'm talking", evenly and clear, one phrase at a time. Said loud enough for even Kota to hear him across the room, nothing to hide from the kid, Izuku replied to his surgeon. His neck craned as much as it allowed, twisting a bit his abdomen to make visual contact with Illyana, he prayed his admission would suffice.

" I have no intention to earn more hardship, you can't blame me here", his final answer was delivered as he pointed with his eyes towards Kota, a double bladed tactic, making sure to let Illyana understand his need to be maintain security for himself and the child as much as possible. His tone didn't waver and held finality in its deepened tone, a performance worth the pride of those who knew him.

" I understand you. To be honest, it's refreshing to meet someone weary enough to properly attempt at avoiding problems. Though I must repeat, for what is worth, you don't have to keep being on edge. I know anyway when you are; you just tense immediately when so, and your voice doesn't bend as you'd like it to."

As if struck by lightning, Izuku realized the futility in his attempts…_attempts_, she even called them so. And since he didn't seem to have something to lose, he might as well finally exhale his stress away.

Now that he thought about it…she could have just ended him, trapped him or Kota, or do anything to him with some acolytes instead of helping him out and personally tending to him. That was his more morbid side giving its opinion. But Illyana didn't seem as that kind of person.

He could risk it. If worst came to be, he'd assume it.

Illyana inclined herself over his right shoulder and grabbed the unique looking bistoury and a scalpel, allowing some of her fresh-snow white locks graze him. It reminded him of Eri! He couldn't help but wonder how she was and if she'd like meeting Illyana, she did strike him as a genuine person. Kota at least seemed to appreciate her enough for being a complete stranger.

" I'll leave this subject end here if you want so Artorias. I have to get started with your wounds anyway", a nice gesture, Izuku appreciated this. He was in no mood and had no vigor to continue this back and forth.

Now he'd close his eyes, trying to relax, as he sat on the old bed, with Illyana sowing and patching him together. He'd continue asking after.

* * *

Once clothes, now fresh: dirty and stiff rags were ripped from the few fibers that loosely connected them in corners of the battered body. Thrown aside at some foot of the bed, not like they mattered anymore, they were reduced to clumps of dirt, blood, dust and seems.

Antiseptic solutions cleaned the sot and dirt accumulated over and beneath the torn flesh.

Dead skin that hanged on was disposed along with withered deep tissue.

Finally, the harder part came to be: Slowly and gently with the miniature machete of a bistoury and scalpel, the beads of cooled alloys were removed one at a time, occasionally struggling with parts that covered more surface and looked akin to plates.

The exposed deep and bright red flesh could now be reached. But the main priority was to link the arteries and veins.

While these structures held elastic properties, they wouldn't stretch forever, and moreover even if they did they wouldn't resist the blood's rushing pressure.

Honestly the _only reason_ Izuku hadn't succumbed to his lesions was all thanks to the residual effects of the bestowed miracle, back from the graveyard confrontation.

She'd have to shed some light about that phenomenon later inevitably.

It was an outright unbelievable sight to behold for anyone, to people as knowledgeable as her or to the most alien quirk wielders out there.

Making use of a few unknown, by Midoriya, dark colored bottles, the white haired lady concocted a gel to link the damaged circulatory system, followed by giving it a short moment to coagulate.

Within this segment of time, medium sized tablets of brittle texture, giving a burnt sugar impression for their exterior were crushed in the girl's hand. Or at least that was the most accurate description Izuku could come up with when seeing the used tablets.

Pops and cracks muffled by the palm that applied pressure continued for mere seconds before completely stopping. The same viscous and alien liquid, with buoyant properties, seen by Izuku in the graveyard seeped through Illyana's tight fist.

Carefully adding a small quantity of drops in symmetric order over the gel, the necessary matter required for producing specific cells in a greatly accelerated pace was provided.

This action followed the principle used in cellular cultivation: once established a fertile and nutritious bounded environment for either specific or blank cells, they'd start multiplying and assume functions.

This end was met through an interesting approach, Izuku could observe this much through his bended and inclined head to look at what Illyana did. Or, what he could hardly see. There was only so much he could see as he stood.

Izuku wasn't the type to be disgusted or scared by blood and exposed innards. He expected to see such things in hero work, and being accustomed to them would prove advantageous, and of course he was evidently helped by his peculiar nature.

Mixing the leftover foreign liquid with the earlier made gel in a small steel tray, Illyana took the slim and sleek metal tweezers with complex ends. Inspecting the tweezers, the fae skinned girl added small and pointed hooks, streaked with ridges at each end.

Dabbing the tweezers ends in the mixture while forcing his deeply slashed back, Izuku's pseudo surgeon connected the tweezers ends with a side of the divided tissue, beginning to coil her hand as if turning a door knob upwards.

Thus, in repeated motions Illyana eventually 'sewed' his slashed back together.

Safely allowing for it to be secured and protected by many lines of bandages, all overlapping in x's and diagonals over his torso, so as to secure him from accumulating other pathogens. A much deserved exhale announced her success at scavenging his back and a short break.

All left now was the left deltoid and right thigh.

" I hope you didn't plan on getting shuteye this night" said the girl ironically while she rested for a moment before she'd continue, choosing to stand as Izuku did on the bed.

" Shouldn't I say that? Sorry about inconveniencing you. I'd have been alright with the hospital… But I didn't know you'd keep your word" shyly uttered Izuku, he never felt at peace with being helped, disdaining to encumber anyone with his person.

" You must either be easily forgetful or far to rooted in your habits! Aren't you?" a bemused claim made by Illyana reminded Izuku of the earlier discussion. His far too humble attitude proved to be as annoying and persistent as his mumbling habit was.

Yes, he came to stop himself from loudly speaking anymore well enough by now. The whole loud self-speaking evolved to make him cringe at its existence. He'd work on it.

" But at least someone can rest this night, or what's left of it", murmured Illyana while pointing with her look at Kota, who peacefully slept on a low and wide, coated armchair, finally overcome by fatigue.

He sat nestled in a corner of the armchair, clutching Illyana's phone in a hand lazily. He must have successfully spoken with Mandalay or someone from home since he didn't approach them to ask for help.

….. Wearily sighing, the green haired man kneaded his fingers while thinking. Sitting slouched on the bed beside Ilyana, with Kota soundly sleeping made for a memorable painting. His frame, while not enormous as he'd admired All Might's was no less imposing, stood tiredly supported by his arms on worn-out legs, contrasted with the slim almost frail silhouette of the fae like girl. What a night!

This moment, this very stillness in time wouldn't fail to resurface along his memories, inscribed to reflect upon it forevermore. The reason was simple: everything that unfolded tonight tore apart his understandings on some level.

It brought him to live moments and feelings unlike before, and face _things_ unlike before, all topped with witnessing an inexplicable event. It looked as a moment in his life worth crystalizing among others. But this one didn't bring him overwhelming joy and hope, it didn't bring him confidence and resolve as a scarce few; at least unlike what he felt late in the tomb littered war-ground. It instilled fear within his heart, uncertainty and vigilance among others. And standing high above all was the anxiety that nestled deep within, whispering claims at something bad already having befallen him.

Something in regards to the invasive moment that played through his brain and messed with his sanity and memories. Having severed and broken things like a thief that storms a house, leaving nothing but an unrecognizable mess behind. And he couldn't know what had been damaged. After all how could he if, god's forbid, truly he'd been expunged of shards and segments that recorded his life? He didn't know!

The fear of the unknown was the greatest obstacle that could be presented in life. It is the very antithesis to our purpose and actions, for to not know what to believe or do strips us of our purpose, executing our person throughout every imaginable means.

…... .

… .

A warm, silent, still and mixed atmosphere between crestfallen and anticipation of the unknown, rounded by the cold and dark outside of torrential rain, imbedded the final product that represented this painting.

All left to do was to continue. He'd make use of the present break and ask a few more questions, was what Izuku settled for. These regarding the events unfolded in the cemetery:

" Illyana…if you're alright with it…I'd like to know what happened tonight. You understand better than anyone what I mean….Please, can you explain to me enough?" it was a noticeable change regarding Izuku's choice to address from earlier: His request held no traces of apprehension, no doubtful disposition…just plain honesty and genuine biding for a sufficient answer.

Tilting her head to fix him in the eyes, allowing short white bangs that adorned a little of her forehead to incline as well, Illyana kept like this for a very short second and gave a nod. " Of course…. But do please be very attentive, in respect to this I won't repeat myself, it's important to keep quiet about this even more. Important enough, for me to ask that in exchange for what I'll impart, that you swear to secrecy!"

There it was! Izuku expected as much, there was no reason not to. He could understand very well, either from him simply becoming keenly aware as he matured, or in empathizing through his secrecy with One For All, and All Might's condition. Well…the latter one was at some point meant to remain secret, yet he failed.

' But now! Maybe…I, I could?', indeed a second chance revealed itself to Midoriya, he couldn't permit himself failure here. There was no capacity for him to fail. Everything that just transpired was earned, even if at the time unknowingly, through experiencing so much. He wouldn't relive that shame from the past. He desperately desired to one day atone somehow, and opportunity budded for him before his eyes. He most likely didn't think perfectly, not as he would if flawlessly intact, but…he sincerely wished to redeem himself before his mentor.

Yes, well aware that his mentor would never know… but wasn't that the entire idea of it? Sometimes, the best deeds faded unsung, this reality wasn't alien to Izuku.

" I swear."

There was no need to present a flourish of overabundant conviction or emotion; there was no need to speak with exaggerated grand tones.

Everything had its own time, and now simple words of simple meaning, delivered through stoic lips after a few moments of thinking fit best.

Naturally, Izuku presumed for the possibility of their being some drawbacks when he'd seek for answers. But if the drawback consisted of his mouth keeping shut, he could adhere to the conditions. Suspecting for the real problem to be nothing but his use of what he'd learn, inevitably that was the principle abided by all information.

" I'll try keeping it short and simple to follow, it'd take too long for an entire explanation. And more importantly after I finish cleaning the wounds, you'll need to speak to someone else for further details", and so, with a little unease germinating in Midoriya's stomach, he'd be initiated. Apprehension made him feel jittery and cold to hear out answers.

" First, to keep some order… you must know of what happens in reality and kept hidden from the public. I saw you've already got the gist about existing associations who deal in those fields when you identified me. However you clearly don't know _what_ specifically", the beginning looked promising for Izuku, he'd be exposed to more about the very thing he sought and was warned by Toshinory.

" Artorias. The very nature of the world has been documented and researched since the rise of men. Studies and hard work proved the existence of laws and components that make up our reality. Science rose to pioneer this pursuit of knowledge, and after centuries of contradictions and persecutions achieved world recognition."

" What you have witnessed and experienced in the graveyard, including your tending, were the same information and phenomenon searched and achievable through science. Only, that they were reached through other means: Because it was a primordial discovery and appeared indefinable long in the past, it was named many things. After a considerable amount of time it was finally refined as _magecraft_, a branch of research based on rare and unnatural phenomenon among the more common ones. In short, it jumped ahead of its time to days such as these, by permitting people's imaginations to be realized, different to nowadays technology", things already…went…odd.

Izuku felt impelled to roll his eyes, thinking he truly hit his head back at U.A's dormitories, and fell in a deep weird comma. Buuut…they lived in a world of quirks that granted powers, thought unachievable in the past.

And many of their effects were unexplainable, such as Aizawa's eyes: what radiation did they emanate to disrupt physiological functions, and specifically of a quirk's no less? A simple example.

Izuku initially inclined to not accept this, if only based on the fact that…he may as well have known truly nothing about Earth, its people and its occurrences. Once, his perception was rocked by All Might, and now again. He feared what else could lie and wait, shrouded by the unknown. Like the pages of a book, the grater mystery waited to be peeked at. A vicious cycle for sanity to shoulder.

And according to Lovecrafian horror: there could have waited so much for them…that it would eventually drive them insane, purely overwhelming them and their comprehension, through the monstrous insight that could be amounted.

And now, such fears appeared well founded to a disturbing degree, justifying abominations like the raging and hellish chimera. It is as said: _Exactly what we fear is what we'll confront with._

But Izuku's eyes remained transfixed on Illyana's, it transmitted the message: desire and curiosity remained undeterred, and so his attention didn't waver.

" That creature, is a good example of these oddities. Reason as to how your attempts at harming it were futile. The principle for how that happened can be applied in the majority of this domain, specifically: When you commit an action of any kind, is no different than a written line of text on paper, the paper being our reality. That line of text can be cut, erased or overwritten by the laws of the World, if they are to be bended right. The same happened there and right now when I operated on you."

" And by using those principles would have been the only way for me to either survive or stop that 'thing' wasn't it? And somehow it happened, can you tell me about that?" amounting to no less, Izuku's enviable intellect could keep up with the amount of info dump he was subjected to, slowly but surely becoming immersed in those facts.

" Correct, I'm glad to see your focused. But I was about to get there… what happened in your last struggle with the creature was exactly that. Due to many factors, specifically: the situation and the dire circumstances, the accumulated minds of the present people, the unnatural presence of the chimera, your undoubtedly informed mind about some satisfactory knowledge and false circuits allowed for the creation of a miracle."

' So that was it! It felt alike to what Illyana described: I felt a great recollection of what I studied most of my life, oddly being what I appreciated the most. The situation, monster and people as well I understand. Now what was that about false circuits? I saw them on some papers just before', racing and burning, piecing and analyzing, Midoriya's brain did what it always did best. It helped him as much as it aggravated him. He gained more questions for every answer.

" As for the miracle specifically… I must keep it somewhat vague, as you are you be elucidated later by the person I said you'd see. But essentially, you contributed as a deformed catalyst, creating a viable means for an Epic Soul to assume you as its vessel. Reason as to why you possessed the abilities, knowledge and aptitude to confront the creature successfully; and _especially_ why you survived this long. As for what is an Epic Soul, it's nothing short of a famous and renowned person who greatly contributed to humanity, becoming immortalized by us, carried through memories, writings, cultures or lands themselves.

Stupefied…Amazed…Surprised…Awed…many more such feelings roller coasted through the weakened man. He couldn't believe it. Yet he DID! This explained so much for him!

That must have been why he could contact the previous wielders of One For All, that must have been how he gained their power, and that must have been how he could interact with them! Right?!

That must have been the person who saved him in his sentence to death! Izuku was ecstatic, he felt as a child once more. Deep awe and admiration, coupled with thirst to know more banished any traces of sleep and weariness. A story unlike any other he read before transpired with him living it, _how_ could he not be immersed beyond his understanding?

Unfortunately, this made for all he'd learn from Illyana, for she couldn't just ignorantly and dumbly unveil all he'd like. There was a responsibility to uphold with this knowledge, and Izuku was already far to honored to know this much.

" I'd tell you more, yet you can put things together well enough by now for why I can't. Moreover, I need to continue with your shoulder and thigh. So let's not waste time anymore", fair enough, Izuku could understand that. His health always escaped his priorities and his sudden explosion of awareness and energy brought back the pain in full, he almost forgot about, growing from its dull throb to searing jolts, very similar to impalements made by spearheads.

Besides, he didn't miss the bite in Illyana's retort about his reason to live now. Perhaps he was to blame, well…he was, and in full at that!

Izuku wasn't mentally retarded or challenged, against the constant peril he willingly put himself in without means for him to escape from. It was all the product of his inane conditioning, believing to grow closer to All Might by sacrificing his self on a daily basis. In reality, he possessed a strong sense of self preservation, one that was wrongly overruled by his self-made image of worthlessness and expandability.

The poor fool could come to endanger his worth in the future by repeating this mistake, of course if he didn't die by then.

… Silence returned again in the company of quiet clangs of steel utensils against metal beads, occasionally inciting grunts of pain from the operated patient. The anesthetic provided by the used substances was only a secondary byproduct and thus, not extraordinarily potent, yet it was better than a dangerous dose that could lead to comma.

It would eat some hours, but… it was good. The atmosphere felt finally at ease, more comforting. Although the strong bolts of pain that coursed randomly through his nerves would bother him from time to time, he honestly began feeling at ease.

Her cool touch, now beginning to feel warmer, was soothing as it expertly departed his flesh from the metal, once used to extend and roughly coddle his life, averting his premature death.

Illyana seemed to be a compassionate and stoic person, and someone who seemed to enjoy occasionally making fun of hardships. No doubt, as with any other person there must have been more to her, but the essential of his thought? He could call her trustworthy, if nothing else for now, so maybe he just may have won a reliable friend in the future.

… . ….It felt interesting.

It felt…really good, if Izuku were honest. To be able to say he knew of someone outside the academy that he went with through some marking events, at least on his and Kota's part, felt unnaturally thrilling.

He could finally call something his own, a crucial moment in his small existence that traversed grater planes, leaving him addicted to obsessively search continuation. Although the night proved devastating and abominable, he found the worth in enduring through it.

A new acquaintance and chapter written by him, in his most treasured place from the town. Yes! This was indeed thrilling.

* * *

Sterile of pathogens to avoid infections, filled deltoid, covered leg and sewed back, Midoriya could finally relish in the comfy feeling given only by the puffy, long and adhesive bandages. A far too familiar sensation known to him.

Red spots would form beneath the deep layers of bandages observable on the outside. Fortunately for him, he assumed, his nicely bandaged torso made up for his lack of upper clothes. His pants were only missing their right leg and his exposed thigh was just as well bandaged. Perhaps in some far off country those pants would most likely be seen as trendy or fashionable, but what did he know?

After a rigid, bothersome bow and honest appreciation, Izuku remained to follow Illyana, while Kota would remain in the room to rest. They'd return here later to pick him up and decide what to do next.

A look at himself and test of the arm pleasantly made Midoriya aware of their fast recovery, assuming his body had yet to assume full capacity yet, that little fact was astounding. ' Not even Recovery Girl can pull this off, with her quirk to boot at that! It's incredible! Would I be able to practice these methods as well? They're invaluable if I can use them for hopeless victims! Better than surgical intervention at that!'

These thoughts helped Midoriya to control his nervousness and unease as he followed Illyana through a high corridor of stone masonry and arches. It unsettled him the further he walked along, ferocious chills traversing his skin and icing his spine at every second.

The emptiness above the stone arches allowed for a haunting atmosphere to envelop the air. Moonlight filtered in abundant waves of translucent pale light without relent, from their ridiculously high placements.

' Has the rain stopped?', in reality, it didn't.

The only thing that adorned his bandaged frame was Illyana's shawl, given to cover his back and give him some layer of clothing. It was nice to find the shawl being quite long, up 'til now worn folded gave the illusion of it being smaller. It made as an improvised vest for now.

Finally their walk reached the side door, entering the main chapel's body.

" Alright Artorias, I'll stay by to help you speak with the Iudex, knowing him, this meeting won't be as smooth as you'd want", hearing 'his' name uttered littered his conscience with nails of guilt, maybe he should talk about that afterwards. More importantly now…if he didn't mishear Illyana, she just said _Iudex_.

Now Izuku, unlike most of the populace of his or other countries, held an impressive general culture, and the specified title didn't go by him without its possible implications.

" I'll met 'the judge'? Thought this was a church not a court", an ignorable attempt at humor couldn't harm anyone, Illyana seemed lenient to such things as a plus. And if he could recall anything from All Might and Sir Nighteye, then it was to try at least and hold some composure. It just so happened for humor to come in most handy.

" Sharp eye for details, nice to see that from time to time. And while yes, the name does represent 'judge', you don't have to be concerned, you have no purpose here within his specialty. Right now it's just his title and nothing more", thankfully that was cleared. Now there was nothing left but coming face to face with this Iudex.

" Word of advice! Don't play his game! So don't be intimidated, and I think it's in your best of interests to resume your vigilance as before, only now be more careful. He's unforeseeable enough to not know for sure what he'll do. In rest, I'll intervene if necessary", these were all good to know, Izuku definitely noted that. It unfortunately had the drawback of further unnerving him.

" That's some help your giving me! Shouldn't you be on 'his' side?" sensible question. Why would she decide to prepare him this much before he'd even meet with Iudex.

" Truth be told, I'm not 'on the same side' with _him_ or anyone associated with this edifice. There was only a common interest between our associations for me to even be present. Besides, I like to think I'm not soulless. Thought you'd get that by now", well….now he just felt bad, yes, worse than previous.

But he couldn't be faulted, what was he to do? By now he was pretty sure all left for him was the universe start screaming at him: 'Stop being a complete moron, and DON'T TRUST everything you see, hear and read!' So he acted accordingly, he'd keep in mind from now on to regard Illyana differently however.

" I know you pointed out that me apologizing too much can be annoying, but this time, I didn't intend to offend. Sorry, I'll keep what you said in mind", he expected her to have just teased him before, but, it didn't hurt to make sure.

A halfhearted exhale denoted her just teasing him earlier, though it didn't sound exasperated, so that must have been good.

" You did good enough to at least remember what I, and most likely others have said. Nobody expects change over the night, so again, take it slow. …But thanks, by now I don't think you're the kind to randomly say things in these moments", hmm, good to know he left this impression, but now moving on to more important things!

Creaking, as almost everything within this place, the door opened without much effort to present the…stunning interior.

Following the same motif of gothic architecture as the part of this town, an incredible ceiling was one of the eye catching features: Wide and sharp oval arches, distances by meters of space, connected the stout pillars, chiseled to form statues of various saints. It was quite the engineering marvel to behold such slim and elongated arches sustaining the weight of the ceiling.

Some straight narrow bridges symmetrically linked the divided sections, drawing the eye to appraise the old and artistic carvings in the stone of motifs and images. Izuku had to admit, although the hair on his back, if he had any left, stood on ends, this chapel was quite impressive from the inside.

The robust pillars wore four faces, each as observed before presenting a saint, rested on the great marble floor. Speaking of which, it didn't look to be made from plates or designed in some specific way to go with the decorum. It was a colossal chunk of stone…odd.

Other elements such as the pews and stained glass, modeled in portraits, didn't add to the grandeur, in fact it cemented the ominous air around them. In the upper half of the chapel, the air could be seen shimmering and slowly distorting as in the day, but the illumination provided by the moon didn't make for a pleasurable image.

Wasn't there a torrential downpour outside?

But, the worst of the present only now could be taken in. Music… once more produced by the organ, placed somewhere up above most probable, filled the emptiness.

Strange, how it wasn't picked up from behind the door.

This melody didn't boom as its predecessor. Far from it, it was close to muted, but limpid, devoid of an imposing scope. As subtle as it was, it felt like the walls themselves oscillated and shivered with the rhythm, undetectable by the naked eye. It was better to imagine the grains of dust and stone accumulated within the walls grinding under pressure in pace to the organ.

It gave the impression of the walls to be a colossus' corpus, purring and thrumming with life in its age old slumber.

Izuku's heart began to beat faster and faster, preparing to supply a surplus of oxygen if the eventual need arose.

Haunting and somber, the notes fell on years. To hear such a piece would chill any person to their marrow, it felt _intent_ on causing its listeners dread with its sinister metallic aspect. Abrupt use and abandon of keys denoted the partition's composition.

So there was no surprise when a silhouette made itself known from the weakly candle lit alter by suddenly closing a book, signaling its presence.

Short, echoing, heavy steps approached the pair, in the process causing the moon's light distinguish the darkened visage and form that lazily kept its hands behind its back.

A very tall man, situating at All Might's shoulders when he used to be more than emaciated, wore a dark-blue form fitting, unique cassock: One that didn't drag all the way to his ankles, leaving room for better movement. Over the cassock he wore a thin paletot, one of a darker nuance, much like his suiting pants.

A single object of religious relation, a golden cross, sat around his neck to at least attempt at selling the idea of priest. Because this one sure as hell wasn't one, Izuku kne that much, no priests dealt with monstrous unnatural, yet scientific phenomenon and domains. At least, he thought that to be right?

The man, was presumably in his middle forty's, going by specific wrinkles of the mouth's corners, chin, forehead and cheeks. His hair was dark brown, and kept a little longer than short. His features were considerably sharp, in the sense that they appeared as if haphazardly and straightly cut from stone.

Long and somewhat crooked at the middle nose; thick eyebrows; normal shaped eyes housing a dark brown of murky depths, calmly and lifelessly weighed Midoriya; prominent cheekbones could be seen beneath straight and stretched cheeks; prominent jawline framed face ended at his round chin; and a long slim mouth sat in perpetual stillness.

His look was rigid and neutral, inexpressive, giving no clue if he was friendly or hostile; calm or angry; frigid or compassionate. It only transmitted dismay when maintaining eye contact for too long.

Now then…who would break the ice was to be seen.

…. .

…. .

…. .

An almost imperceptible movement of his mouth's ends to tease a smile went by unnoticed…almost for Illyana, since she expected as much from him. As for Izuku, the mute trepidation he was subjected to under the scrutinizing gaze of the Iudex and dim lighting didn't permit him such an observation.

" I am Nikolas Apogeu. What is your name, unfortunate man?"…..booming, low and crystal clear! His voice was somberly deeper than All Might's and unlike his: this voice didn't peak at some points. No, instead it monotonously kept its stern and unflinching tone.

It sent shivers down Izuku's damaged spine just from his introduction. His…eyes…voice?...mannerism? Everything about him spelled wrong to associate with. Emanating a miasma of oppression with his very presence, Izuku was 'fondly' reminded of his previous emotions, experienced when close to death along his time at the academy.

" I am Artorias." The U.A. student was aware he didn't provide a satisfactory response, but to come up with a surname on the spot would only disadvantage him now and in the future, he was bound to be researched. So he'd play the anonymous card as well as he could.

" Artorias? Hm! Hm-hm!" an emotionless very short laugh was Izuku's response.

" Then, I assume you desire answers for the events you dragged yourself into, Artorias?" apparently he was deemed the right to cut straight to his interests.

" Yes, I am knowledgeable enough to piece the puzzle a little. But I'd like to know more specifics about the _miracle_ that saved me", here it was, going in the deep end and hoping for the best. Now Izuku was to try and fair as best as possible and maintain his composure, as Illyana advised him.

" Hooh? Your topic is serious indeed", with a sly smirk that bore ill-fate, an amused shade colored the false priest's words.

" Very well! Artorias, to know such lore is something worth spilling blood for! And once conferred, is not a thing one can _walk away_ from", with a hurrying pace, the Iudex listed off Izuku what he might desire to know before he'd continue to press on for answers.

At least he hoped that was what the case. How did this guy even know of what happened, specifically? Izuku could reason for Illyana having informed about him as to avoid further trouble, but he doubted that she could have explained in detail, that he had yet to know, of what ensued in the cemetery. Anyway he put it, this guy was very well informed, enough to know what he wanted most likely.

The 'priest' having advanced towards Midoriya, stood no more than a meter close. And his presence became all the more evident, feeling as if the air would freeze still within the young man's lungs.

" Until your very end, you won't be freed by this ordeal. Within these affairs you seem to have fallen in, are you certain you wish to see what lies at the end for you?"

So what now? This time he was presented with only two choices:

**One: He could abandon what happened tonight and lived through, as just a freak accident. Moving on with his life as he did before, leaving only Kota to retain some inklings more than the average victim of this night. And depart of what teased promise at his ideals, along with Illyana.**

**Two: He could accept the consequences, keep his mouth shut like he never even had one, and pursue what glimmered and called in the deep unknown darkness, that held no illusion for a predestined path. All the while retaining his newly familiarized ally, fully capable to put Kota at ease by knowing what to come up with.**

Perhaps, it was worth it! Perhaps it balanced the weight on the other end! There was no thing as bad knowledge, only bad use. His incandescent ambitions churned as when only All Might bothered to give him hope, perhaps even more, enchanted with the idea of amassing more and better knowledge.

He couldn't know the intentions of the Iudex, but he definitely knew he'd explain what he'd ask for. Even if enigmatically, it would have been enough. No doubt there was something for him to win through this whole ordeal. After all, why even bother with him if he presented no resource or worth?

But that was good to realize. It only meant that the false priest had to work and do something in exchange for what he sought, thus it utilized the principles of economy.

Silver lining was: Izuku would follow through with seeking the truth 'till the end.

Perhaps one would expect for a foreboding meaning behind this choice. But truth be told, the same is applied for every choice. And more notably: **There is no path to follow. There's just ourselves.**

" I agreed to make an oath of secrecy, and have no intention to do wrong by it. I won't leave", and there it was! Once the agreement made, there remained no way out of this cesspool of many, many horrible, psychological and physical trials! All to reach an answer!

A half smile appeared, more intrigue than amusement causing it. The lifeless eyes flickered. His back straightened inconsiderably, and his arms fell by his sides. The Iudex…seemed pleased to hear this answer.

" Admirable devotion to fall upon in adventuring untutored throughout the unknown. But, this aspect greatly pleases me to trust you'll do well with your oath. As you've grown far too involved, even before being brought here, there is no need to attempt any violent action. I am to assume you possess the necessary mental brightness to realize you'll repay this improper initiation?" as expected, a more severe drawback, and a possible confirmation.

Izuku suspected that if he were to refuse, than he'd simply be reduced to silence. Everything he was revealed to, proved to be as important as he'd appraised it. Then it was best to avoid any provocative option he could answer with.

" Furtive Artorias, allow me to officially welcome you in the Moonlit-World. A title, given to characterize the nature of the World studied by magi, such as the ones referenced by young Illyana no doubt", he kept some vagueness as it was expected, no surprise there. Izuku wouldn't bite more than he could chew for now.

" I've explained enough to Artorias to not waste anymore time than necessary Apogeu. Can you just clarify the details of the last events?" Illyana didn't fail to jump and intervene the moment she saw Nikolas repeating what she was capable to divulge at will, and did.

By earning a conditioned permission to be included, she could fill the role of informant here. But she couldn't outright overrule the 'priest'… agreements, authority and all. It tended to put some stoppers many times in life.

She knew he'd prioritize his faction's agenda from the beginning, she just didn't know to what end. And _him,_ being accepting enough as he was with the present young man was telling he moved accordingly to his intentions.

" Mmmh, patience, young Illyana, it wouldn't do for me to neglect our guest of necessary knowledge. There is no reason to conceal reality anymore", spoke the Iudex with a hint of elation his wisely 'covered' words.

Izuku spared a glance at the girl behind him to see her keeping her arms folded and wearing a somewhat impatient expression. Remarkably however, she appeared somewhat uncomfortable, her pale, living yellow eyes dilated and could be easily spotted in the moonlit church. Her face didn't look clouded, in fact quite the opposite, no doubt a little trick to not give away her true thoughts by the grimaces one could make.

" Then, to spare you time, for your undoubtedly need of rest, I, shall illuminate the truth", no one, no matter its stupidity or ego, couldn't mistake the… gleefully sinister nuance used to specifically deliver this announcement.

…. . … .

Before Izuku could feel his heart beating as only during intense physical strain, now though, it felt thumping viciously in his ears and neck. He was too scared to check if those pulses could be seen disrupting the surface of the bandages, for it might have been true, and only admit his fear to the presence he was warned not to show such emotion.

" As I am most sure, you must be confused by the term of false circuits, Epic Soul and some technicalities. The latter though, I can safely presume you're smart enough to piece, after some context?" returned to an impassive look, the fake priest decided it would do Izuku better if he backed off to put some space. Thank God for that! Now he stood closer to one of the few lower leveled, unremarkable windows to regard him.

Midoriya could only nod as he looked at the murky deep dark eyes – freaky – but what else could he do?

" To make clear and reduce, whatever illogical interpretation of the modern world's existence of quirks, as a beginning: There was no such thing as a mutation or manufactured virus, by some weapon developing forces, to bring them about. In reality it was an attempt at solving an age old pursuit of answers. A remarkable magi family, the very same kind you were told about, inhabiting a now _demolished_ country, risked everything within our laws and society to achieve their ends"

" Tests and loopholes were made to cover their plan as just a result of nature's chaotic cesspool of genes. China and its numerous inhabitants served as the perfect place to pardon them. I presume you know of the first case, yes?" Izuku responded through a nod. His hands minutely shook, and his body lightly trembled. It was happening again. What he knew was never the full truth. Once more his understanding was remolded as done by All Might, abruptly pulling the carpet of security from beneath him.

" Since you live in these days as any other, there is no need to talk about their success. Unfortunately this man made case, brought them no results. Even if it would have… it wouldn't have lasted for them enough to enjoy it. As for how the quirks were made? Their idea of quirks was loosely based upon the conceptual metaphysical organs, possessed by a magus. The originals being named Prana Circuits"

There it was, the bridge between what he caught eye of earlier in the room, and what he possessed! Midoriya's focus in this moment was unparalleled to any other moment of his life. Maybe save for when he was desperate to live not too long ago and other times alike.

" The best association you can make to them, would be your very own nerves and neural pathways" That! That was he did! Or better said, what he came to refine! Everything presented to him, fell as puzzle pieces to fill the gaps.

" Only, of course, their existence wasn't planned for achieving the same functions as their progenitors: Settling their design for only minute or somewhat impressive augmentations and uses."

" Because they don't possess the right to mold and bend the laws and nature of the World, correct?" finding his courage, Izuku decided to transform this monologue in an actual dialogue.

Crinkles at the eye's ends and corners of the mouth transmitted the 'priest's' contentment at seeing the shawl and bandage covered man to not dumbly glaze over the explication. God knew, _this perhaps would finally bring conclusion_!

" Precisely! To enumerate what uses could be achieved through the prana circuits would be premature as of now. What you must know, and most likely yearn, is that you merely were capable to _interact_ with the creature that attacked. And the most that you could _ever_ do is but that. To be frank, you and no one else who possesses quirk organs/false circuits could have achieved more, indifferent of their variation", this once and for all settled whatever hope was held by Izuku that he could have actually done more than previously. It was extremely bitter to realize there were things that simply stood outside mortal boundaries to achieve.

But not all of his faith was demolished, as he very clearly remembered to have overcome that obstacle through some means.

" And for me, that must have been where the miracle intervened to give me kindred abilities. I know it was an Epic Soul, but…how can bring him back?" it was difficult to decide what to say next. Midoriya could very vividly remember the foreign memories he beheld, in fact he could still recall them. So there was no problem about him eventually discovering the identity of the summoned Hero.

What he wanted to know is how he could repeat the phenomenon. This time, if possible, without the need of a crisis, a monster, him dying and something about the World's intervention.

" Hmm. Quick to latch on specks in the dark I see. Hm-hm-hm", not exactly what he'd hope, Izuku was suddenly made aware of the desperate tendency he was perhaps showing. Was he that bad in these kind of situations?

" Understandable, as uniquely that little facet allows you to dabble in our matters", a stinging remark at his unsatisfying incapacity to be as capable as them. But all too true, just as his previously quirkless life. This time however, he could grow into something. There had to be some ways.

" Well, to set aside the bad news you'd have inevitably discovered. Most likely your _quirk_, has been remarkably damaged beyond repair. And knowing all too well about such a thing's more fickle specifics, it will continue to provide some use, but certainly it won't ever act as it did before. That's no _if_, I'm afraid."

'…. What?...No! No! NO! Wh-why, how did…?!'

" How is that possible?" the close to broken, panicked voice of Izuku resounded in the chapel, created a distinguishable cacophony against the sinister music. Temptation to scream and jump at the 'priest's' neck surged within Izuku!

How could it not? That sorry quirk was given to him by All Might; by his mentor; by his model! It represented his possibility to attain his dreams! To fulfill his meaningless life! Now squandered!

He didn't think straight for a second or two. Inhaling and exhaling deeply until his mind grew fuzzy.

Shaking, as if suffering from Parkinson's disease.

Experiencing waves of feverish heat and somber chills.

He felt one moment panicked; in another he felt desperate; in another he felt stupefied... finally he felt emotionless and obsolete.

_Cold and non-existing hands rested on his shoulders for an almost unnoticeable breath of time._

Composure. Composure, he wouldn't do anything scared and crazed. There was no one to blame here. Not even himself; he didn't even know this would happen.

He needed further context.

" Could you tell me how that happened? And how can you ascertain that fact?" calm and controlled. ' Push on Midoriya! Keep calm!', chanting to himself would perhaps provide some support.

" There is no need to examine for your quirk's state. As we established earlier, the very nature of the higher laws can overwrite the thread of reality. This is no different. Far from it, it's the only result to expect: As your quirk was used as a poor substitute for prana circuits in the process of convoking the Epic Spirit, it became withered in exchange. You couldn't have possibly expected for there to be no consequences, now did you?"

" Didn't we also agree on quirks not being able to fulfill these higher functions? How, then was that event achieved?"

" Artorias, that is the problem! Quirks can't fill the spot! But they aren't excluded from attempting such things. The reason of why yours must have done so much must be due to its nature" picked up Illyana immediately. This back and forth didn't go anywhere, and she wished to end this charade if possible.

" While I was patching you up, I gained a gist of your quirk's character. Fortunately for you, it already inclined towards a soul associated nature. And it already seemed to hold a reliable pool of resources to draw from: Most likely another contributor to have saved you."

So that was why! The dejected man would exhale a heavy and crestfallen sigh if he'd be alone, but no such luxuries could be allowed yet.

" As for the Hero, there are residual traces of his quintessence left in your circuits, so most likely very well present, but we can talk about that later", there was that little glimmer of hope remaining for Izuku. Maybe the Epic Soul could give him some closure or help. If he was capable enough to deal with that abomination, summoned as bad as he was, then maybe…maybe he'd know what to do?

Though, until then…Izuku felt absolutely broken. A small mental check rewarded him with a thrum of One For All responding to his call. The hammer fell... and the searing sensation that would become pleasant warmth was…

….. different altogether.

Instead of mighty, surging strength…. it felt pathetic! More as if Izuku struggled to stave old cinders. Trying to form the necessary flame fit for a forge, but only flickers of flame would twist and grovel for release from duty.

" If you worry about the use of your abilities, do not fret. The both of us are capable in our own respect to help you salvage your situation. Considering the use of your _license_, if I'm not mistaking, you intend on being a hero. And although you unknowingly caused this night's problem, you do happen to contribute greatly in exchange. Enough to be worth my assistance, and to be given a chance."

This was the decision and logic followed tonight by the Iudex.

Izuku suffered greatly and overjoyed greatly. He lost greatly and earned greatly.

It was the trade of life. And it was what he settled for. Who knows what would've happened if he refused pursuing it.

And there was no way to reverse the time. No way to redo what he committed. Even with Eri to consider, that was a great NO! Izuku wasn't about to risk causing her pain, be it mental or physical, by exposing her to such elements.

Who could know the repercussions? He was already beyond reparable.

And more importantly: he didn't like playing God, to rewrite or dispose of what happened. As tragic and horrible something might be, once happened, to _somehow_ even attempt at nulling was not right for him.

If he were to do such, then what was the use and worth of living? What would've been the scope of purpose then? What would've been the worth of all the legends and myths he assimilated?

He'd live with it! And he'd move on with it. Still reaching for his ideals, as he did from the moment he could understand their importance.

Besides…he lived through worst! Once he tried to look for ways of doing it while quirkless! Now, there were no excuses for him not to continue. There were no excuses to walk further than he did before.

" I think I learned enough tonight sir. So if possible, can we continue this another time? I promised to repay for what I learned and caused, so we can start tomorrow", with all of this, maybe there was finally about time to call it an end. No matter how many surprises he would receive, his tired mind and body couldn't continue forever. Especially not now, there was no way not to have overexerted himself already.

" That is agreeable. I hold no expectations from a, should be dead, man in your condition. For such an eye opener, you've handled yourself well enough. You can rest in one of the sanctum's rooms, along with your charge. As for clearing any confusion left or possible questions, I recommend you acquaint yourself with the _Archer's paradox_. That would be all for now."

At long last. Passing through the first wall of storm, living with apprehension in its calm eye, and finally braving through its final disaster, he would have time to pick himself up and salvage something out of his broken self.

... ... ...

Following Illyana towards the door they came through, most likely back to the room where Kota slept, the priest said one last thing.

A thing that was spiritually passed through age after age, signaling foreboding times and warnings, was honored upon Midoriya, as he made himself rightful of it. But he knew no better of it.

" Remember, Artorias! There is no scope to achieve without adversity!"

" Rejoice, young man! For your answer shall arrive!"

The door was left open as Izuku continued to walk after he momentarily stopped in place to hear out what the creepy priest had to say. Leaving him behind as he walked further to stare at his retreating form.

This must have been the first 'priest' ever came across, and…it didn't left him wanting to encounter others, for sure.

Short minutes and stale silence made the walk back quick in comparison to earlier, perhaps other emotions were to blame than. Now it was once more, only him, Kota and Illyana.

This would be as good a time as any:

An abrupt turn made by Izuku, although not comfortable yet with his back, caught the beautiful girl's attention as he extended his arm for a handshake. Out in this craze, filled with abominations, lies, legendary entities and cunning assholes, like the priest and whatever lurked in the unknown. This was the wisest choice.

" Izuku Midoriya, I'm glad to meet you Illyana."

" Figured as much. Well…what is there to say? You've gotten dragged in things way out of your league, but that was your choice. Phhmm…", a nice and objective resume for him was made in a few short sentences, ended with a tired and burdened exhale by the girl. No doubt it was used to ease a bit the air, but didn't fail to remark the seriousness of the situation. " While I've gotten my work, it now includes your involvement, so we're in the same boat for now."

" Thank you for the trust Izuku. I am Illyana Zepter, glad to meet you. You can call me Illya, for short."

And with the shake of a hand, this meeting established the moment in life that promised the birth of a person, who would end up traversing the barren fields of Earth, endlessly pursuing an ideal. As many other fools did before him. Many from which, one's fate was terribly close to be repeated **or**, resulting in an end all too different. History was made only by time and committed action.

There were many possibilities for this journey to end.

But that…will come to pass when it will be confronted. Now, maybe just to rest and talk… would be more than welcome!

We all are weary and feeble beings at the end of the story after all.

And as we've done since the dawn of our soul, we retreat for comfort to rest and converse among us: As the bonfire within us calls for.

* * *

Tonight, felt as years. What would follow would feel close to an eternity. And as much as it will entail…it would be just as rewarding and condemning.

In this world there was no safe haven or peak to achieve in order to promise safety and incontestability.

In this world…where, as in every other day, you pray to have done right.

Here is!

To the best of steps to be taken!

To find the answer of….of an outcome!

In a basilica of old, where a monumental event happened, dragging with it the innocent was irrevocably conceded. Not brought about by the cruel lady Fate, but brought by one simple human's own actions, and assumed respectfully as they befell him.

…If you're afraid of the night, than brave through its depths. It was the best, the weary, weak, worn and scarred Izuku could do. He held no certainty of what was out there anymore.

But he'd continue through it.

At least, he wasn't left alone at the mercy of the fate's winds.

… ... .

… . ... ...

And so…for this burdened soul…**Let Strength Be Granted**

* * *

**Thank you all for the praise and voiced desire to continue reading this story. The reviews you've given me are without a doubt the best reward and part of this little journey. Thank you sincerely once more, for finding worth in this more unfound type of tale.**  


**\- thank you Za Warudo, for recognizing the sources used for lore as well, it is a precious rarety for me to have stumbled upon you. As for finding this writing worth recognition? While I don't believe it to deserve so much, your wish didn't fail to make my day. May the Sun Praise You!**

**\- tahnk you HankFlamion18, for your detailed and honest reviews, since the begining they never failed to reward me with pointers and advice. And they especialy amaze me to find them so personally invested. Sincerely, thank you for the constant support. May the Sun Praise You!**

**\- thank you Langas, to discover that somehow this trudgeding tale manages to capture attention, fowever little, is a great recompense. Thank you for your curiosity and praise. May the Sun Praise You!**

**Should anyone have questions, that remained unclarified, don't fail to message me about them.**

**Until we meet again: take care and continue to move towards great days.**


	5. King's fields

**Aspect about Forked Road:**

***This story will portray more ambiguous and faulty characters intentionally, in order to humanize them further. The events will bare long term consequences and results conforming to the made choices along it's path.**

***As the story will progress, you, the reader, will be too presented with choices ( these choices will be announced and clarified from the others at the end of a chapter ) that will shape the result with the outcome of this narrative line.**

***More specifically: these selections will hinge on ethics; and moving through dilemmas.**

***Should the choices ( dictated by the majority ) conclude with a bad end at the story's catharsis, once their course will be fulfilled: A restart of the story before the first selection will be posted as a separate one, following the other branch of possibilities. Choices, once more, dictated by you!**

** With this fact addressed, please enjoy! And should you have an opinion or question/s, then I fully encourage you to send them my way!**

* * *

**~King's fields~**

* * *

Toshinori Yagi broke in a cold sweat at the boom of thunder.

Rapidly breathing and trembling, with spiked senses, clenching his old injury in the dark bedroom, he saw no light.

Until, a bolt of lightning blinded his sensitive eyes, sending pulsing discomfort through them to signal reality was the one he departed with before a night's rest. The nightmare was long forgotten in that ephemeral second of panic.

Yet its feelings were not! The gut wrenching sensation was persistent, even during the clouded mind of the awoken man.

Many feelings raced in his sleep with overwhelming intensity, threatening to drown him if he were not to wake. He could enumerate them as if reading from a list; one repeated day and night to memorize as if a speech.

He felt cold: a frigid wave that imbedded and became element of his being, as he waited for _something_…something that just waited to strike at him from where he could not see or expect.

Then…he felt frightened, as never before! Dread, clenched his heart and mind, shackling him, oppressing any thoughts that he could have forged to help in the nightmare. He trembled even now when awake. As the following feeling of…of…insignificance… of a miniscule existence dawned on his consciousness. As if he beheld an astral entity, a thing of inhuman, aldrich origin. For yes, he was quite lucid in his dream, but unfortunate to not be prepared for such a monstrous imagination to remember it's events.

He never…never, and ever had experienced that…belittling sensation of irrelevance.

Nothing, he could have done, held enough weight to combat what he passed through. Even his years of quirklesness! Even, the greatest tragedy that marked the past and rest of his life. The unthinkable loss of…of his most treasured person. Even the loss of Nana hadn't cursed his importance as what he previously felt.

What a disgusting thing too feel; to compare too! Now he felt just vexed for even **daring** to remember or **measure** that moment like that.

Back then… even if he couldn't truly help her, his life always could have served some value to achieve something. Be it even a mere distraction, or finishing act. But then…'_there?'_, he felt crestfallen, and devoid of purpose: an insignificant grain staring at a monolithic entity.

"No! Just a dream, just a dream! I had worst nightmares", truly he didn't, but what else was he to do? What was grown man to do? Start whaling like a kid that he had a night terror?

Of course not! The only reason for his momentary panic was all due to the unpredictable event. Nothing more, nothing less! That was it.

Wait! Why did he even bother trying to recall what he dreamed? It was stupid! "Huupfff…didn't think I was old enough for little dreams to scare me now… Come now Toshi, pull yourself together." It always seemed to help him when voicing his thoughts. The presence of sound, or better yet people, did wonders to calm him when anxious, scared, or doubtful.

With a tired crane of his neck, Toshinori saw the downpour outside through his curtained window. Maybe now it made more sense for his restless sleep. Nights, torrential rains, and thunderstorms weren't really his most preferred.

Well…it would take some time until he'd fall asleep again, so: a little occupation wouldn't hurt to lull his conscience.

The alarm clock on the nightstand showed the time to be 04:33; an unsavory hour to wake up at. Usually one that it made it difficult for sleep anymore, since by the time he'd doze off, he'd most likely need to be up an about. He was certain to be groggy this morning.

Was this how Aizawa felt on a basis of 24/7? Yikes, if true!

"That poor guy. How is he even lucid for half the day? Maybe it wouldn't be bad to ask about it. Guess I'll start my day then."

….. ... ... .

With the bed made shortly, Toshinori peaked from his window to assess the weather. It looked to be the middle of the night even when close to five in the morning. And…it didn't seem as if it would ease up any time soon.

'Pretty ugly out there! Good thing today's Sunday. Knowing half my students, they'd be pretty under the weather, all mellow and tired. Phmm, maybe even more than _half_ the school would be like that. Mic would be the first to show his mood, no doubt.' Now, calm and back to his regular day to day self, he could tone it down on his loud talk.

It was remarkable what a little order, bright lights and open TV could do for a disturbed psyche.

After Yagi finished his morning routine, he could peacefully select his attire. And going by his old wounds discomfort, and aching bones due to the weather, he'd no doubt choose something thicker for today.

'Maybe a coffee should help in the long run. Nothing important today…but, still, can't laze in bed all day. Doesn't do me any good', very true, since Recovery Girl's old checkups warned him to maintain some daily activity, least he'd atrophy his vascular and pulmonary system. He needed regular effort if he didn't want to become a wreck.

…. ….. .

Because of these reasons we find Toshinori Yagi, also known as All Might, U.A. teacher, relaxing with a steaming coffee while watching the news as he waited for dawn-break.

'Hopefully later I can go for a jog. If it's still as bad outside as now….I think I could borrow the school's gym. I really can't handle a bad cold nowadays', it was about time he'd finally make some priorities for his health, now more so than ever. Mind you, he was a functioning and capable adult as he should be. The problem used to be his professional defect, and his once enviable immunity system and resistance.

Ah well, by now he was up to speed with the unsavory reality. But it was good…if he could better take care of himself, then he could keep being by Midoriya's side. He made somewhat of a promise after all to not die on him. And who would he be if he didn't make good on that.

\- _"Important updates regarding the aggression in Israel, marked on the 25__th__ of April this year have just been released:_

_It seems that the conflict started in the country of Israel has spread close to the entirety of Europe, Russia, United States and Brazil. The state of this situation has only been further stirred after recent accusations against the Vatican, allegedly being at fault for the disaster at the Holly Tomb:_

_The cave in, of the outer church, during the day, having left many injured, has been seen as a perfect act of sacrilege against the modern day miracle and teachings of the respective religion. While initially thought to be a terrorist act, new information directs speculations in a surprising path!_

_The bred conflict has led international leaders to use army forces in an act of calming. However, this only instilled more hostility from the terrorist groups to act in recent days, with traumatic effect!_

_As it seems, the cause of this event eludes the populace, and brings nothing short but the possibility of a worldwide catastrophe!_

_Will our children relive history, and need to brace for war?_

_Will this enmity between the nations be alleviated?_

_It remains all to be seen._

_Channel NHK, while strictly concerned over national information, is obligated by principle to ensure every citizen is aware of any global threat or problem that might impact them._

_For further news, remember to tune in at 13:30, fo-"  
_

Whatever the news representative might have continued with, didn't matter, as the abrupt shutting of the TV was intentionally made by Yagi. He was aware of what was going on out there. Maybe even better than the news channel or any other hero in this country! Why? Simply put:

He may not be All Might anymore in active duty. But he was still All Might for assessing and judging a catastrophe. His opinion was recognized by many governments, and thus sought out for advice. Even if he wouldn't be presented with all that was known, he was still offered privy info.

"Mpffffw…" Toshinori, permitted himself a heavy exhale when remembering these things. He always believed in a time of absolute peace. He somewhat resented himself for that. It was very childish to wish for such a thing, even by his standards. And it was simple to understand why: a place where there would be no crime, or violence, was extremely wrong. To abolish the bad, would subsequently abolish good. In fact, there were many implications…but he really didn't feel like recalling them all.

He resolved a long time ago to pursue this dream, even if not morally sound. Because in these days, his work would end up creating some semblance of balance in the long run. In short, him falling in a category of extremes, combating other extremes would end up in equilibrium. At least in theory…

'Nothing left to watch….Better get started.' Like this, Yagi checked his academy provided apartment for anything left behind before he'd go about his business. Having everything neatly tied or cleaned after his morning, he would go contact the principle and ask about that gym for use.

"…###-###-####", of course after he'd see who was nocking so hard on the door. Whoever it was, definitely must've had some sort of urgency. These nocks could wake the dead, 'cause jeez, were they loud. "Toshinori! Wake up! Toshinori!" Alright then, plans were to be left aside, Aizawa rarely sounded so hurried. His voice was unmistakable, let's be honest, for how long did they work in the same school?

'Shit! Please don't be about the kids!' By now, Yagi could observe a pattern here with some students, one _especially_. So he made haste when unlocking the door, finding a dressed and wide awake Eraserhead, with a raised arm as if ready to knock him out.

"Nezu commanded we reach the Iberian district! Midoriya was involved in a public commotion with a raging villain! He's being treated, at the Oura church, I'll explain in the car, move!" All Might rarely ever heard this guy speak so fast and precise, but when the students were involved, it wasn't unheard of. Aizawa put up the tough guy exterior, but ultimately seemed to be capable of emotional attachment.

Good thing he woke up so early than, right? But when rehearsing through Aizawa's announcement, Toshinori's mood made a quick one eighty! Medical treatment and Midoriya being put in the same phrase meant more than what someone could understand. All Might was very knowledgeable about what young Izuku might suffer if he was put under a certain amount of damage.

"Then move already!"

Without any words or questions, the two teachers raced through the downpour at the car that was ready and waiting on the paved road of the campus. Once in, the academy provided car burned rubber as a sports prototype and raced for the exit.

"If he'll keep this kind of trend going, even if for good reasons, then I'll expel him before he can even mumble his excuses!"

…. Was there any use in naming the one who expressed this decision?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~ an hour earlier. Oura church ~**

….. ….. …..

Toshinori Yagi wouldn't remain the sole person visited by dreams in this remaining night. Someone else was graced by visions of the mind. Although…these were much more different!

_A modest and frail rain birthed warm mist to fill the forests, with drops inaudible over the orchestra of man._

_Resounding thumps stomped the marshes of muddy earth._

_Clanks of wood and metal rang through fields._

_Voices, strikes and cracks of impacts made chaotic cacophony._

_Cries were followed by the grounds quacking, ending in rains of flaming or jagged metal._

_The earth became replete with blood._

_Guts were strewn through random trees. Men, cut or impaled, were feasted on by the hungry ground._

_Upon fields of uneven ground, a new hill was made, erected from corpses of soldiers. With flags and the metal of weapons, shields and armors polished by frail rain, decorating the common tomb. Some clambered over the massacre to push on through the line. Only to be executed immediately by the enemy commanding forces._

_A small result._

_The numerous masses of men shouted in unison as they charged behind their respective cavalries. Spears greeted each approaching side with vicious success, laying horses and humans to eternal rest. Leather and metal armor made the coffins for those fallen._

_It was a battle. One of the legendary twelve battles of a nordic-roman war: a war waged by men in the past's unformed lands, and autumn of life. One committed in the old location of Brewyn._

_A membrane of opposing forces bordered the waves of armed warriors. One clearly numerically disadvantaged, was quickly backed and surrounded from their right._

_At that moment, a figure mounted on horseback draped with an azure blue, mid-back long cloak, rose a hand and brought it down. The close trumpeters having their eyes glued to the leading figure, blared their instruments with deafening sound!_

_At the signal of familiar trumpets, a great army detachment flowed from the mists and dense forests that surrounded the close roman town. Like a flood, they pierced through the back of Saxon numbers, unrelentingly killing and maiming, slashing and thrusting, bashing and cracking the bodies of nordic invaders._

_Projectiles and arrows sailed through the air, decimating the first line of retaliation made by the Britons, breaking the membrane of struggle. Their armor, while developed, still couldn't endure the onslaught, as their shields were occupied by the lances of horseback and vanguard warriors._

_In the chaos of the newly made weakness, the same figure with azure, embroidered white, short mantle dictated a corridor be made for the infiltrating army. And as the Red Sea once did, the Briton soldiers drowned the approaching threat like the maw of a colossal dragon in all variations of spears, swords, maces and polearms._

_With the segmented Briton army, as intended to be, and with the right side covered by their joining brethren, one detachment remained to be announced. With another gesture that urged a set of horns to bellow this time, another wave of attack followed._

_The sky, was filled with small black dots in all of its entirety, an enormous cloud of ravens. That's what it had to be! Closing in by the second, becoming more defined in shape, and clearer in color, the dots didn't look as crows anymore. Arrows struck centimeter by centimeter, like needles they found or forced their way through every chink of armor, imbedding deep in flesh._

_Shields were raised as commanded, but too late to spare the majority. The cavalry, vanguard and a hefty part of the infantry was culled this way._

_The Saxons were crippled, incapable to soundly navigate and mobilize through the muddy and marshy terrain now in their panic. Wilted down and surprised, in the careless invasion, with their sides trapped by the misty forests, they remained disorganized and vulnerable, without any trumpets or drums to guide them. A decisive opportunity!_

_Abandoning the horse and rounding swift, agile troops, unhampered by heavy equipment, the azure leading figure made a Spartan push to reach the Hill of corpses through the jutes, angles and saxons._

_There waited the two old leaders. There waited one of the final efforts to be accomplished._

"**CONEXUS!"**_ Ordered the monarch!_

_With a coordination and discipline known by only the Roman Empire throughout that era, passage towards the Hill was within reach. As shields were raised to make walls and roof, with spears protruding out like hell spikes, supported by rains of arrows, whatever foes opposed them were annihilated._

_The old and specialized legion that endured through many battles successfully departed from the main army body to reach the saxon instruction line. Modified armora segmentata's clanged with every step, as the old Aurelianus detachment faced the numbers that protected the brothers of invasion._

_**Hengist**__ and __**Horsa**__, old and stoic, armed and ready, with smiles on their faces at the promise of Valhalla, welcomed in combat the legion and the King of Briton with arms of war. Of course, they had nothing to fear._

_For they were mighty! And they were not._

_For they were legends, that cheated the necessity of death to become renowned._

_Springing out of formation, diluting themselves against the northern warriors, the leaders were left to face each other, to put an early end to any further bloodshed._

_-For this war was different than the majority of others. This war was waged for the welfare of their respective people. It was waged for the promise of their kin's age of prosperity. It was waged for the promise of rooted home, one that grew stubbornly from both sides._

_This was a war for land, and right to flourish. A war fought on the bones of ancestors, sacrificed to establish a better living. One were there wouldn't be famine, one were there wouldn't be abuse of the poor._

_But most of all! __One were they weren't forced to be nomads or perishing mortals with no history and eternal glory__!_

_This was to decide the right for a country and a nation. Their sacrifices burned as unquenchable pyres… each death, each soldier, each peasant, each…child forced to labor and sacrifice, fed as kindling to their nation old dream of union commanded they not surrender or settle for anything else but what they fought for. And it could be attained only through blood-_

_The King, and Brothers approached one another unflinchingly. They were all exhausted from continuous battle. For even if they were of such crucial importance for guidance, abandoning their ranks in their most needed times was something that couldn't be even conceived by them._

_Two men: equipped in dense chainmail suits, with leather armor underneath, gambeson leggings, immense in stature, of seven feet tall, with muscular constitution, eagerly waited for this final struggle. Indifferent of the outcome, glory would embrace them! The wicked scars that marred their face, as well as the ones hidden by armor, shackled them to burdened movement. But they weren't the two brothers for nothing._

_They! And they alone! Single-handedly, led the first ever invasions!_

_They were the ones that established their kingdoms: in Essex, Sussex, Wessex, and Isles of Wight. Where their people would root themselves deeply, like evergreens, and birth a nation, that would carry their souls farther than the realm of the Gods themselves!_

_It was unimaginable to entertain the fought of contradiction. For there was no contradiction towards their life long, righteous, efforts. Their words of ambition couldn't be denied. They did not punish their kin for not joining them, if there were any left, but they would sway them. Sway them with purpose._

_Exactly what we all seek. And as only a true ruler would do.  
_

_So in these accursed fields, existed no evil. There existed no greed. There existed no joy in slaughter!_

_It was in fact, the truest __painting of sadness__ that human hand could make!_

_As they just followed what each believed to be right, justified in equal measure. Each had hopes for future. But there had to made sacrifices. And so…for these ambitions, for this covet. They'd do what had to be done, and nothing more._

_When the truest shape of man revealed itself, its face none other than the one of _**want**_, the very same want that made our insatiable will to live, and perserverw through our misery. The _**want**_, that formed each of us; each of the feeble things we call _'us'_. Humanity, source of mystery, progenitor of Gods and Eternity, laid bare before our very own, simple eyes.  
_

_And blood of good men; parents and loved, exalted leaders, would be shed. With weapons, of the Earth that raised us: Cold metal, to quench incandescent blood._

_Hengist, favoring the spear, while his brother Horsa, appreciated the sparth axe, both combined their art of war with the Viking round shield._

_Only one mountainous leader could easily stand head and shoulders above even the most resplendent of warriors of their mythology! Only one was enough to bring enough presence and inspiration to an entire army! But to face the two renown chiefs! Was an act that could immortalize one's story on its own._

_No wonder why the Jutes, Angles and Saxons bore no fear and hesitation when led by these brothers._

_But! Neither were they, facing a boy that just abandoned his mother's skirt._

_Eventually, the law of echo brought a balance to form new unknown._

_Before them stood a man of just as great a stature, dawned in segmented and plated armor. Something unseen in this age! A design, that would appear only centuries later, since there was no known technology available to reproduce it in these years._

_Intimidatingly imposing, was the perfect description._

_Malleable, and surprisingly light, the clothes of war were specifically designed to complement the abilities of their wearer, without burdening him in any instance._

_No part was susceptible to be easily injured. Its torso was covered in styled plating of overlaid 'v' like shapes from the cuirass to the plackart, conferring projectile, slashing and impaling protection. His shoulders wore plated pauldrons; couters for elbows. The entirety of his arms were covered in segments of plated rarebraces; his forearms much the same, with segmented vambraces: mobile and flexible, yet flawlessly covering any openings; naturally, hands encased in gauntlets. His legs, were much alike to the arms design: Longer faulds with chainmail beneath continued his torso, with an azure cloth, worn beneath it. From there on, following the same motif, the cuisses' and greaves were segments of plates. His knees, covered with heavy poleyns, and feet shod in metal sabatons._

_Each inch of metal, was decorated with lines and engravings unseen before. It was nothing short, but a work of art. When the light reflected of this resplendent creation of heat an ore, it announced a set purpose for being presently used._

_The efficiency of the old roman armor brought to its final heights._

_The helm, positioned over the gorget with closed, uniquely designed visor, was created to bear an iron wrought crown from its very self. It was unrefined and wickedly crude in shape, made from the flaming steel to resemble the symbol of sovereignty through its jagged form._

_And of course, the one thing that distinguished friend from foe, adorned the back of the wearer, the symbol of his rule and person. A coat of arms: a roman-short, triangular, white embroidered, azure mantle._

_There was no vanity used within this set of metal. There was only __**ambition**__, __**want**__ and __**promise**__. The very essence of humanity waved within it, made to represent the thirst for life of man._

_It was made to strike only fear towards any who garnered the need of its presence at mere glance. Gray-silver metal and azure blue, were its color elements. Simple and effective._

_A longer, more different, spatha rested in his right hand to serve at its master's behest. A true work of art, made through writhing misery and persistent purpose. The handle permitted use of one hand or both. Its pommel was circular and hefty from the look of it, as it should since it was the counterweight. Undistinguishable writings decorated the blade's fuller and wide, stout guard._

_A decorated metal grey greatshield took his the left. Geometrically designed and fashioned to negate any imaginable harm of this era. Deep channels and groves drew all potential force to maximize its efficiency. Formidable defense. But it stood out more than just a regular shield. There was an undercurrent of curiosity, when admiring its beauty and divine-like exuded air._

_All there might be needed for battle, he had in full, all prepared. This armored soldier was no fool. He would take no chances!_

_There were oaths to fulfill here! Not an excuse for flexing powers! _

…_.. … ... ._

_So, they began:_

_A spear came the King's way, directed at his thigh from Hengist, holding his round shield beneath the weapon. Horsa, stepped forward and to the side, swinging his axe for the briton's shoulder while raising the Viking shield._

_A spear was too difficult to attempt parrying! Unlike the sword that tracked a line, the spear followed a point, on this ground and in these terms it was suicide to try such a thing! So the shield ate the piercing blow. The greatsword was twisted to stop the approaching axe-beard with its flat side, close to the guard._

_The brothers moved themselves according to their opponent's preference of wielding weapons. Forcing the King cross his arms, if he wanted to stop their attacks._

_Tensing his legs, and exploding with force, the monarch leaped backwards to escape his predicament._

_Needing cover to put distance between the two brothers, the leader of Britons closed in for the axe wielder: Using him as a border to the spear user, moving each step with Horsa in order to not give any openings to Hengist._

_Putting the shield forth, and charging with monstrous force! The greatshield bashed Horsa, impacting with his wodden and metal shield, unbalancing him. The axe was raised and swung for the King's open side!_

_Haphazardly pushing the greatshield, the Briton leader hit the weapon wielding arm of Horsa with it to prevent he strike. Immediately following to half-crouch, averting the viking's bash in return, the King pivoted as much as he could!_

_And swung his sword horizontally with the feet of the Saxon chief!_

_Once he swung, a roll on the back, over the corpses that made the uneven ground was the next move that saved the life of the King._

_Hengist, ran and planted his spear where his head used to be only a second ago. The sharp point would have burrowed through the lines of armor and severed his spine if he remained any longer._

_Tears stung at the men's eyes, adrenalin surged in their blood, bolstering their senses, muscles and the feelings they experienced in this exchange of life. They couldn't hear too much around them; they couldn't hear the killing of their men, they couldn't even focus their vision on them long enough. They weren't allowed to in these circumstances._

_Horsa, was wounded, but not down. Only his left leg was cut. But the mountainous man would support his weight on even one if he had to. This meant that the two brothers would stay close together now. For if Hengist moved, the King would go for the jugular, and slaughter the wounded._

_Predating around the Saxons, the fearsome Sovereign uttered no words. Not like their native tongues could be easily understood to one another. Shadows born within the helm of iron denied betrayal of his expression towards them. Emotionless, as he should be…the perfect King._

_But the two warriors were not to lower their guard either. Their visage stoic, as if cut from stone. Brown thick beards swayed heavily in the wind, if at all. How else could they? Not after being washed in blood and viscera on the battlefield._

_Hengist and Horsa trampled the first line of soldiers themselves, with little difficulty. They had nothing to fear. What else were two skilled, experienced and wise demigods good for? Their place was to lead right in the heart of fear._

_Enough of a rest._

_Positioning himself with discipline behind the greatshield, raising the sword everhead, squaring his shoulders, and fixating his legs: Leader of Britons, thrust himself towards the two war-chiefs!_

_In immediate response, Hengist positioned his spear forth and ducked beneath his shield, while his brother assumed a similar stance as the Sovereign._

_But that charge was bait. The Monarch having stopped just feet before the norse spearman. He twisted the hold of his blade upside-down, grabbing the hardened pole of the spear, just beneath its head. And abruptly threw it towards the ground, with as much momentum to create an opening. Using his foot and monstrous force, the armored King of Knights stomped the Viking shield. Poops sounded audibly, indicating the forming cracks along the rune inscribed shield, letting fading sparks surge once. Their Gods divine protection._

_With Hengist disoriented and unbalanced, a few precious seconds were presented as a golden opportunity. Horsa, was no longer capable to fend for himself as before when alone!_

"_RGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roaring with booming gusto, as possible to only Saxons, descendants of Vikings, Horsa smashed his sparth war-axe in the greatshield of the roman descendant. Using all of his force and centering all his weight within that strike._

_The greatshield groaned and buckled; a divine defense dwindled beneath demi-human force. The perfect King was stopped dead in his tracks. As mythically mighty as he was! The two scions of Norse Gods and history were no different. Reason as to why he could even dare challenge them, unlike the common man._

_Within these times, the ordinary human held an inclination towards the unknown, specifically why they could withstand so much punishment, achieve incredible feats and give birth to renowned Heroes, unlike any age before and to come._

_Held within that deadlock, the ruler of Britain retracted his defense slowly, giving himself space to thrust his sword beneath the warrior's armpit. Plunging true to his aim, the blade's tip severed through the chainmail and leather armor, sinking deep enough to hit bone._

_Horsa backed from their standstill with agility, despite his limp and newborn wound. Letting his opponent finally breathe and move from the previous crushing hit._

_Hengist, intervened just as he recovered. No longer constraining their composition to the incommode 'side by side'._

_One on one, the spear viciously and repeatedly nipped at the shield and sometimes at the armored legs of the King, not yet braking through, but bruising and deteriorating his legs none the less. Far too unpredictable and delayed to block all of them, Hengist was pushing forth without sign of fatigue._

_In terms of warfare versatility, the spear stood uncontested. With its superior reach, speed, and pattern of attack, there was no question. The trick to fight against the troops who employed them, was to _close in as much distance as possible_; even more difficult against these kind of warriors._

_So the Roman braced and waited._

_Enduring other hits._

_Memorizing a possible pattern; a possible preference of pacing._

_At a thrust, the Saxon overextended his reach to land another painful strike. This one was even more vicious. But it was profitable._

_Now, was a moment to change tides. Backing one step from another hit, then leaping three steps forth: The greatshield was positioned to hit the spearhead and keep it under its lock unflinchingly! The sword was raised to connect its guard with the weapon's shaft._

_Once firmly connected, the blade glided along its length, closing in more and more towards the warrior. Now stepped through the spear's range, the real danger was dealt with as best as possible._

_The sword's guard hit the shield. Inclining his hand's joints, the double edged blade struck Heingist's fingers! Cutting his pointer and slashing his middle finger!_

_The Saxon leader swallowed his cry of pain, and shoulder-bashed the roman descendant. Using the same type of tactic, the armored knight was unbalanced from his footing on the Hill of corpses. Gripping the spear, and inciting _more pain_, the chief went in a mad rage, as the ones induced by drugs in the fields of war._

_Profiting of the moment, a strong hit with the spear in the exposed leg stunned the King, piercing his right calf, leaving time for the conquerors shield to swipe aside with force his opponent's greatshield, throwing it somewhere in the chaos of battling armies. This time, a blow towards the slithers of the iron helm was aimed by the nordic warrior to put down the soldier._

_Horsa, with difficulty, came closer, with axe raised high, and strength once more poured in it, should the King of Knight's evade, than he'd be beheaded cleanly!_

_Cornered between the hammer and anvil, the Lord of Briton couldn't recreate any tactic used before. For this time the two Midgard invaders were prepared. He had no shield either, and as incredible as his armor was for this time… against these two elder Heroes with demigod strength, it wouldn't resist. He only had a sword to his name._

_But one was weakened! And if he could not excel within a certain area of tactic against the war generals…than he'd have to make something _new entirely! Something they had never seen before!

_Half-swording: _**Mordschlag!**

_A tactic that would resurface only later, towards the 14__th__\- to 16__th__ centuries. A tactic that would be born here and now! Something that bordered a noble phantasm! A renowned and esteemed creation of humanity!_

_Gripping at the half length of his weapon with his left hand its flat sides, and beneath the guard with his right one! The Lord of Legends confidently stepped back, and knotted his sword's pommel with his would be executioner's axehead, locking it firmly. The spear missed. And he wrenched with strength the axe from Horsa's grip, disarming him! Sidestepping Hengist's continuing assault, the King of knights readjusted his sword to be held as he would a spear!_

_And thrust it with all his vigor within Horsa's chest!_

_Throwing themselves off the Hill of blood and metal_

_Tumbling along with the impaled brother down the stacked corpses, staining the both of them in blood and mud, hitting sharp points of weapons, bashing against armors and shields, smashing through siege wooden walls…_

_The King rose quickly to right himself….And looked beside him._

_There!_

_Horsa, breathed no more._

"_**Bróðir!**__" Hengist cried from atop the Hill. For a moment he seethed in anger, the look on his blood stained face worn by only war Gods. For a moment he looked no different from a raging Hydra. But then…he calmed. Remembering no doubt about the worthy passage of honor reserved for warriors as his brother. He was certain he'd see him within the halls of Valhalla. His final fight was worthy of it._

_Only one. Only one, remained._

_The King. And the ruler of Kent._

_The King rose. And walked again over the corpses towards the saxon leader. Without much hurry, the punctured right calf encumbered his steps._

_Again, face to face. Only one against another. With the cries and shouts of men in the background, with horsed battalions crushing infantry, with vanguard detachments killing the cavalry, with archers raining metal and flame over the fields, and soldiers exchanging lives with one another._

"_Tívar, veita firar vegr!" Announced the last brother in a booming mumble, due to his baritone of a voice, reaching the years of the Sovereign. Seeming wishful when glancing at the people he led so many times, and guided through so many hardships. A longing flickered in his eyes ephemerally._

_Nothing was left to say. As nothing had to ever be firstly said._

_Clangs and reverberations of metal rang over death's field. Devoid of shield, the King was forced to shirk each strike that came his way with a step. Now, the ruler of Britain couldn't callously withstand and stop the inhuman attacks as he did before. He had to wait._

_The Saxon crouched and held his shield above himself, with the spear in front. Like so, Hengist made one grate advance towards the roman commander in one fell thrust! Braking through the gray-silver armor, and injuring the left side abdomen of his challenger, leaving a long and deep bleeding slash. Crimson blood slowly snaked along the chainmail, plates and segments of armor. How they shined on the metal in daylight!_

_Now both injured, each in a specific and keen aspect, they began predating around one another. The norse warrior couldn't grip and use as perfectly as he could his spear. And the mediterranean knight couldn't evade each danger as perfectly as he could._

_Each of their own weapons held their own merit in mutual respect: if not for their blessings, they'd seriously doubt being even capable to harm one another. After all, what kind of legends would they be if they'd be done in by common war arms? Hmm, even the ones they possessed weren't perfect enough to get the job done as the simple ones used by soldiers against themselves._

_The King held his greatsword with the point towards the ground. For when Heingist will attack again, then he'll have a horizontal guillotine to make point of contact from any possible side of approach. He'd only have to balance the parry with his safety, and that was the bigger problem. Last act said as much. But he could execute it._

_Finally, Hengist struck! The king made one step back to avert the threat, but the warrior expected this, so the tip of the spear was further pushed, sticking itself within the already made wound of the calf!_

_The Monarch would cry, but now he couldn't, he had to be focused! So with the situation he was placed in, he'd make the most of it! By raising his injured and pierced leg, the spear was lodged and fixed within it along layers of armor. Leaving Hengist overextended._

_With an abrupt and painful stomp, the spear was once more forced to dance within its wielders hand, exposing his side from the shield that protected him._

_Without hesitating, the Lord of his legend once more repositioned his sword as a spear in his hands, in a beautiful trick of skill, and used its counterweight of a guard and pommel to bash the head of the Saxon leader as if using a hammer._

_Down on a knee and disoriented, the Monarch, secured in his grip the sword as it previously was,and with the flat side he bashed aside the divine Viking shield!_

_Delivering the __mordstreich__ through the Saxon's abdomen, severing his spine!_

"…_.. …. … ."_

"…_. … …."_

__._

_The second chief of Jutes, Angles and Saxons fixed the King with his gaze, through the darkness born of its awing armor. Peering within the iron crowned helm, he could distinguish up close two…gleaming…teary…green eyes._

_There was regret in them. Regret for his people's bloodshed, and the invader's ones.  
_

_There was an almost idealistic flicker in them. A child's light. Such a thing had no right to walk the battlefields._

_Those eyes…told betrayals of it bearer's ambitions: Ambitions too daring, foolish and impossible for them, mortal men._

_What disaster!...The fool would be his own undoing! Holding regrets as he will depart from this World._

"_Einn….*ghhuumphh*….sveiða til kveykva líta…..*mmmphhh*…..aldr,_ _dróttinn?" Questioned the dying Hero of old. He held reason to speak, for he saw things that are not availed until passage through time is granted. Freya gifted him at birth, along with his brother with the eyes of true leaders. Eyes that could see the life led, and will be forged by anyone they gazed at. Reason as to why their judgment stood unquestioned, reason to why their armies never were made of cowards, reason to why they knew how to treat and rightly regard their kind, as if it was the Allfather guiding them._

…_. And so, the last brother perished. As he no doubt desired: Within the glory and embrace of combat. What else could he have wanted, now as his soul was raised as his brother's, towards the great hall of Gods?_

_With the main commanders of the Saxons, Jutes and Angles put at rest…there were only left the headless army that would reorganize at some point to invade again. But chance for their victory wouldn't be probable. Not without the lead of their fallen rulers._

_The Monarch rose to his feet from where he kneeled besides the kindred spirit. Someone, who shared the same dream and ambition for their kin, but ultimately lived on the other border of the war._

_It now remained for him to announce his victory:_

_The_ promise made for victory to his people!

_Something he could only do once more this day, for he long had brought himself to exhaustion. And this announcement took too long and too much, to have been viable anymore in such a heated and fast battle._

_But now he had the conditions._

_Straight and unflinching, mighty and replete with purpose! The King rose his sword above himself, high from where he stood atop the Hill of corpses. For a miracle would sing his victory!_

_A crystallization of human concept, a concept that could be mustered by only mankind was waved and forged by the Will of The Planet itself to form this weapon!_

_The concept of Victory! Given form through the prayer of Glory!_

_Something made only due to the existing misery, deaths, fading faith of a withering populace._

_Illuminated like the sun itself! Giving birth to embers and sparks of gold to fill the entire warzone! Separating the very heavens, was a pillar of eternal, manmade divine light. Something, now beyond a concept, _**an idea**!

_Gales of forceful winds blew across the muddy and bloody marshes, almost ripping the tattered roman-short, white embroidered, azure mantle of the Sovereign._

_The miracle sung, and with a call and swing of the arms: The Sword Of Promised Victory, the noble phantasm made from the ambitions, wants and ideals of dying humanity, made through the forge of the Planet – Excalibur, was reveled in its true shape, to boom as thunder, evaporating _four hills, and a mountain side_ from where the column of light was pointed! Reducing the ground it scorched to trails of molten rock._

_A familiar feat, to those aware of, or descended from the Cycle of Ulster. Only this seemed to trump it by a wide margin._

_The battle was halted. The violence ceased. They could return home…for now._

_They could enjoy life, if they desired. Today, at least, the war ended._

_It was the only conclusion when the King retrieved the corpse of Horsa, and hefted it by a hand along with Hengist's to show the Saxons, Jutes and Angles what resulted of their generals._

_So…they retreated for today. And no doubt, for some good months to come. Until they would return._

_They always did. They had no other choice._

_They had families of their own._

_So, they'd fight for them. 'Till the bitter ends of the world if need be. Against all the odds._

_They were much alike from this trait. After all, they were all human! Fighting themselves…for the sake of themselves…_

_Now…, the Briton leader, encircled by his most trusted detachment, the surviving Aurelianus legion, along with his knights, could safely sigh, and register the stinging wounds and settling calm. Of course, he had to take of his helmet, to regard his people without inducing draconic fear through mere sight. Wearily, he rested the iron crowned helmet at his injured side. To show weakness as the perfect King was unspeakable. Reason for why he hardly, if ever, ventured in battle completely healed. Behind the armor his wounds festered and bled, but he never voiced them. The country needed example! An example that they can _braved through _even in miserable conditions. And this was the perfect one. After all…the King represented his country, in misery and in glory._

…_._

… _._

_The man, of great stature, and grater character, was finally seen by the dreamer._

_All those…not visions…but memories, shown before his eyes._

_They all played to reveal the person who once saved him. Even if normally, should have not even been possible….For this was the past. This had no right to be seen. Not like this, at least._

_The man had black, unruly, and very curly hair…just like his…well…except the green part._

_The man held a white complexion, tinted with a tan from the many hours and days spent in the sun, working assiduously…just like him._

_The man had a face adorned with some random freckles…while not similarly shaped…just like him._

_The man…had bright, green eyes! Just like his._

_His face, its structure, thee checkbones, forehead, nose, lips, chin, jaw…were strikingly familiar._

_Finally, the man seemed young, perhaps within his middle to late twenties. Even if his eyes said differently. Even if one rebellious white hair tried in futile effort to show differently. But that was only normal. His age and strength would forever be preserved by the Lady of the Lake's blessings._

_Why? It was simple! This man was the very same that Izuku researched! The very same whom he read about, who sought the truth about! The legend that was so convoluted and transformed through time, that it almost lost his true name!_

…_.. … …_

…_. ._

…_...Arthur Pendragon…..As named through time in his legend._

_But truly?_

_Artorias Castus, was the impossible man he saw! Roman general, and son to Uther Pendragon, man of the same standing as his son, and from whom took up the name of Pendragon. Later made the Monarch of Briton, and even later, even if twisted and somewhat lost… immortalized as legend._

_He looked at him!_

_He saw him!_

_But that person, saw only through him. He didn't truly observe Izuku's presence._

_The silence lasted for a moment. Before the world dissipated. Very silently, and very gently._

_As if his eyes were suddenly unfocused._

…_. … …. . ... . ... ._

_Yet he didn't wake up._

_Izuku was lucid. He was aware. And most of all….he was confused?_

'_Where?' the only important thought to have in these moments. At least before the fear of realtiy would settle in. 'Is this real? I'm not waking!'_

_But perhaps him voicing these thoughts resonated with the space in which he stood. And boy! Was there space!_

_An everlasting scape of existence greeted him in its impenetrable silence and eternal stability._

_The 'ground?', was a solid glass ocean, smooth and perfectly even: Of expanse, beyond the line of horizon itself._

_So boundless, perhaps infinite, that it hurt his brain to try and describe or look anymore. It was so immeasurable that it created a kindred feeling to claustrophobia, only it was caused by boundless space this time. At least that was what Izuku could best describe it as._

_There was a lot of light here as well. As if the sun was at its zenith, casting no shadows over the floor of glass._

_Beneath the polished surface…appeared unending space just as well: an infinite Dark. That viscously remained tranquil and gently swayed, felt only due to an-…an unknown reason._

_Looking up, Izuku was pleasantly treated with the image of clouds. Quite beautiful, to be honest: Their layers of depth and lighting was astounding! Of a serene nature, and tranquil composition, with wide and expansive forms over areas, made contrast with the unfathomable bleu of the sky._

_He never thought it possible to see such a shade. It…it was no shade…it should've been more like the true color that was never discovered by man, or at least an entirely different one. Right now Midoriya felt lied to all his life, by thinking how blue looked like, when comparing it to what he saw._

_Finally, and by now…without as much surprise, when keeping record of what he went through and saw: There was no sun!_

_Just an enormous contour; a circle of incandescent light was the supposed 'sun?'!_

_As if the blue of the sky became an incredibly large moon and covered the sun like an eclipse, leaving only the white hallow behind, was an accurate description. At least for poor, confused Midoriya._

_Around that giant 'sun?', clouds became fragmented, smaller and smaller, but just as numerous in proportion. They became whiter and whiter, almost as the night stars. From there, they bent and twisted like semicircles around the white hallow, no different than how a hurricane does when seen from orbit, or how a black hole distorts space around it. But this…looked a lot more pleasing for certain._

_There was no wind._

_But there was a pleasant, constant warmth that was matched only in the days of late spring given by the 'sun?', a welcomed one if he were honest._

…_... … ._

"_-__ ~#¬``;_ _/θ/, /ð_ ➽ [tsh]e(j)ʔ t-qhaʔ†见/見ξΞλΔ≴⊈⋚ⅧⅮ㊈㈨⍹"

"■■■ ███ ██ ██████ █"

'_WHAT WAS THAT?' For some reason, Midoriya couldn't speak. And whatever was that before, didn't sound ri-….it..i-it shouldn't even have sounded at all! How did he even perceive such a thing like that?_

_It wasn't even sound!_

_It wasn't visual!_

_It wasn't olfactory!_

_It wasn't kinetic!_

_It was an entirely different sensation! 'A-a…a? A pulse? A -…BAH! NO! I can't describe something like a new sense with other senses!' Quick to think and solve his problems as always, Izuku was at an impasse. What he just experienced was so foreign and alien, that he could only compare to what a newborn must feel when breathing for the first time. 'Since I can't really grasp it…I guess I could settle for it being a dimension? I was pretty close to these kind of things in my own mental uses of One For All.'_

_But…if he couldn't truly begin to fathom what just happened… then maybe, he could try and understand where he was. It could all possibly, and hopefully, be just a dream. So, him waking should be inevitable._

'_Where can I be? Where? Where?' maybe questioning himself would solve something? It's not like he could do much._

'_Do much…! I must be within One For All again! I should, shouldn't I? Am I? It was damaged from last time.'_

_It would explain why he couldn't talk for one. And why he couldn't feel much of anything really. Now that he thought about it, he didn't actually feel like having a body at all. Not as in being incorporeal, he could see his arms, torso and legs damnit!_

'_Hmph! Would you look at that? I'm still bandaged, as before sleeping. Hmm…'_

_But, he didn't feel any bodily need. Maybe not even the need for oxygen? But he'd refrain from testing that theory out…for…obvious reasons._

'_Maybe I could speak with the other users, finally! I could see more of what happened. NO! I just saw Artorias! This must be because he was summoned, and _must be_ the_ _intertwining with One For All.'_

'_So what do I do?' Finally having built himself some reason, Izuku could make some sort of sense of his surroundings. Last time he was welcomed by the vestiges of his predecessors. Now he seemed alone._

_So he walked._

_And walked._

_And walked._

_At first meters, than miles, than…he didn't really know. He didn't get tired here. Just anxious and bored, and right now worried._

'_What if I wasn't supposed to move from where I was? But if something happened I could've seen it. I can observe a raw concept close to the infinite horizon here. I even felt an entirely new sensation here! I should have seen something by now.'_

_He continued to walk._

_Finally he settled for a moment. Maybe he could solve his problem. If it even was one?_

_Last time he had help. Now he was on his own. It must have been linked with One For All's deterioration no doubt. 'But is it? Back then, everything was a pitch black abyss, and now…it actually has some form. So it must be a different thing? Maybe an incomplete information that should have been provided by the data bank that is One For All? WAIT!'_

_Did he caught on to something? Some time ago, Izuku defined in his book with more detail the inner workings of his quirk: it was a data bank! An information organ! A complex neural woven system of memories. Reason as to why he couldn't directly interact with the previous wielders, but their intentions were capable to reach him with spectacular clarity, since it was a subconsciously common agreement between the old users at one point in their life. That _had_ to be the reason, right?_

_Or maybe not at all entirely. As per established: the quirk was basically a memory organ. So that could have been a reason, even if minor, that justified what he saw. But it didn't tell much of where he was now or the use in it._

'_Why did I saw Artorias just before? It wasn't just a meaningless thing. It was a memory, something that wasn't previously present in One For All. And it _felt_ very much _alive_! There was regret. There was exhilaration. There was concentration…so many things that I didn't feel before in a vision from the quirk, I was a spectator in those. So what can I do with it? Just mull about it?'_

_The accelerated thought process when sleeping made one hell of a time dilation experience, so, he definitely had time on his hands._

_Setting to do as he thought, Izuku analyzed every detail of the recent memory: every soldier's face he could recall, every action and tactic he bore witness to. Eventually recalling on all he felt in the fight with the chimera, and then that little abnormal presence in the chapel. Yes, he began to lose some hope and started retracing his steps to what he did hours ago by now._

'_Something must be important enough to help me here….something important…That sensation?' Yes, perhaps dissecting the last phenomenon he just experienced might help shed some light in this confusion. It was something that happened exclusively here, thereby it had to have some meaning._

'_What did I do to spur that sense? I hadn't even begun thinking of what I did or seen previously. I just gawked around…and- … … … Was it that?'_

_Say no more, Izuku was already up and trying to re-enumerate the medium in which he found himself. Hey, what else could he do? Go crazy and scream like a lunatic until his last neuron would burnout? Better than nothing._

_He looked at the infinite and clear horizon._

_Then looked beneath, at the ocean of glass that housed an endless gentle dark._

_He looked at the perfect __**blue**__ skies: the twisting clouds, and finally the 'sun?'…._

…_#...#...#.###...#.#####..._

"_\- ~#¬``;__ /__θ__/, /__ð__ [tsh]e(j)ʔ t-qhaʔ†__见__/__見__ξΞλΔ__ⅧⅮ__㊈㈨_██ ████ █_"_

_There it was again!_

'…_.That's where I continue! It must be.' Izuku, continued to define what he saw, looking above without blinking, not that it was necessary in 'here?', and what a good thing, by now he'd go blind from staring at such a bright light unflinchingly._

_His last thought held some urgency and desperate tone beneath it. Whatever this led to, it had better do something and create some progress. The human mind doesn't mend well with these conditions. Maybe it was Hell. Maybe it was Heaven. Maybe it was something new altogether? It was spectacular, don't misinterpret the man wrong._

_But the constant of this place? This, seemingly devoid of change environment, was not boding well with Midoriya. So he hurried to do something, before who knows, everything might just change to an everlasting storm of raging tsunamis, and he'd drown in a whirlpool._

_Yes, by now paranoia was nicely settled in his brain._

_But back on his little problem._

"⊮ ⍖≊_㈥__ↂↁ__ὕѶ__"_

"_)ʔ t-qhaʔ†__见__ὕ__Ѷ ↨⇎__︼卍__Ω__ˠςμζ__Ⅶ__㊃㈣__"_

_Slowly, the space around became heavy._

_The 'air?' was coalescing in places invisible to the eye, but perceptible by this odd 'sense?'_

_Time, wasn't a problem anymore. That much was obvious to Izuku. He'd see the end of this rodeo one way or another in one sitting apparently._

_The light…_became blinding_! He couldn't watch anymore! Finally, change._

_And the world once more dissipated into another._

… _._

… _._

_The glass ocean that stood over dark …became the incredible bleu he saw the sky as, but only deepened, as if combined by the dark beneath._

_The sky was bathed in warm dusk light, having retained some clouds, now shaded in pinkish reds and magentas. They moved, as if naturally blown by winds. It was difficult to pinpoint cardinal directions in a place like this, with no known landmarks or astral bodies. Speaking of which, the 'sun?' had to be mending with the line of infinite horizon, crating this incredible light of cherry blossom to illuminate the world._

'_What else changed? Something important? It had to.'_

He wasn't alone anymore.

_Figures!_

_Legendary figures stood before him, one next to another, spaced by meters with their backs turned._

_How did he know they were legendary?_

_How could he not?_

_How could he not when these silhouettes exuded this pure and raw awe and woe!_

_He could cry in this instant. He was seeing the Heroes of Old!_

_Titanic figures that MADE the concept of a hero. Myths that invigorated cultures and nations with tales and inspiration for ages now. The everlasting ones!_

_Izuku was trembling, he would faint! No-no-no-no! No he couldn't, not now, he wouldn't let irony get the better of him this time and wake without having met these colossals._

_He only saw their back, did they wait for something?_

'_Nevermind that though, just look at them!' Izuku would have almost screamed that previous thought if he could. It was a paradise for him. He saw the very beings that became immortal throughout the aspect that erodes everything: time. Beings that lasted enough, even for him to discover them through every text he ravenously devoured for knowledge. And now he was _really seeing them!

Soldiers and fighters consumed by the Earth, now returned to stave off the World's Cinder's desire.

_One, was a giant of a man: with olive like complexion, and wild, black as night short curls; black coal like eyes, with heavy features met only on greek statues. Wearing only finely made short pants of animal skins, and around it what had to be faulds, made of bronze links. The giant stood barefoot, with an arm supported on another, rubbing lightly his chin, perhaps in thought._

'_UWAAOOO! He looks even scarier than All Might back in his day!' Indeed, the grand figure dwarfed the once number one hero in pure stature and muscular tonus alone. As for his strength…well: Once he did just held the very skies and universe on his shoulders pretty easily. Not that he'd gloat about it, the legends told much about it already._

_Someone else wore impeccable, long to the ground white robes, trimmed with golden seems and red decorations. That man, was quite slender and frail looking. Some golden jewelry must have adorned his neck and forearms, but he was too far to distinguish. His hair was colored a muddy brown, reaching his shoulders. But that was as much Midoriya could make of the individual._

'_Mmmhh, he's too far!' Even if Izuku tried to get closer, he simply couldn't. Every step he took amounted to no advancement. He was bound in the place where he was, much to his chagrin. The closest person to him, beside the giant hero was…._

'_ARTORIAS!' Clawed in the same armor he saw him wear in the past, finally Izuku found the person who he assumed dragged him along for the ride. He wasn't stupid, come now, how else could the lad even have dared to compete in the world he lived in if not for his intellect?_

_Judging from what Illyana taught him, or Illya as she recently acquainted as, and what the _iudex _clarified: everything that had to do with the work of the quote on quote 'Moonlit-World', could be available to interact with as well as peering at due to the Lord Soul that saved him._

'_They all are…here as in their life. Are they the same out there as well?' Thought Midoriya when observing these Heroes. Maybe he could ask now? They were here!  
_

'_But…they don't see me. Or hear me. I can't even get closer. It's like a perpetual existence. This is…weirdly thrilling. What can it mean?'_

_Just as Izuku was about to return to his building theories, the _World_ shook as if it breathed._

_Tentatively, and very carefully, Izuku rose his eyes to look at the sky, and at the change that happened:_

_The heavens darkened, slowly, then rapidly, becoming darker and darker, a setting navy color._

_It stopped!_

_And a gust of Force BLEW! Ringing the curious man's bones like the strings of a violin, invoking a squirming feeling to crawl through his internal organs, and leaving him deeply disturbed._

_Clouds of ultramarine embers and particles exploded harmlessly close to the ground from the heart of the sky, spreading as far as Izuku could dare and see before he'd feel sick at attempting to look upon boundless dimensions again._

_Within the center, an immensity: a sphere of Dark, hallowed teal on its margins hovered buoyantly above them, trapped in a state of viscous matter._

_Two rings made of the same plasma that contoured the massive 'Black Hole' gravitated around itlike the rings of Saturn and Uranus, moving ever so minutely in some outlandish direction that a human mind shouldn't see._

_Tiny flames danced in the sky like flakes of ash, falling lazily towards the ground as a painfully slow rain._

'_It doesn't hurt' remarked the jaw-dropped Midoriya. Seeing this, both amazed and froze him in apprehension. To see such a thing, such wild undiscovered phenomenon with barely understood dimensions was terrific. It mesmerized him. A domain that called _only_ to him! Unshared by anyone he knew or competed with! _This! This…_felt _reserved _for someone like him. Like the little, ordinary, and unobservable, feeble self oh his. _He wanted to learn more! To seek more!

_After what felt like decades, which they truly were, he felt passion towards something else. Passion and tendency towards this irrevocably foreign and sweet, calling mystery. _Where would it lead him?

"░░░ ↨⇎_︼__卍__Ωˠςμζ__Ⅶ__㊃㈣⊮ __≊㈥__tsh]e(j)ʔ t-qhaʔ†__见__/__見__ξΞλΔ░ ░░ "- ~#¬``; /θ/, /ð ➽⌘__︵⬤_▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█ ██ ████ ██ ████████ ▄▄▄▄▌▌▌▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓" _Inhuman. _

_Unfathomable._

_Unperceivable._

_Was what happened._

…_That was all._

_No key word, no uttered last phrase, no memorable action._

_Because the human mind, simply could not hope to describe the event._

_Just…_something_ happened. Mind you, it wasn't missed by Izuku. That last 'thing' wasn't as alien as it first was. Kind of excruciating in all honesty, he didn't feel very good at the end. But it succeeded it one aspect: _He was completely addicted to find the truth.

_That was the last event he witnessed before his film cut._

_For good, at long last._

* * *

**~ Oura church, 06:30 ~**

Izuku opened his eyes to his very familiar reality that felt far too long gone. Ahhh, yes, the uncomfortable, aching reality of his bandage wrapped body and damp air, no doubt from the rain outside and open window. Nothing says home like a good slap to the face from your past deeds. You'd start to believe he'd be accustomed with this entire thing by now, wouldn't you? Well, apparently not.

A long drawn out inhale did wonders for him though. With some slow moves, he bended from the bed in a sitting position and rubbed his sore eyes. Only one and a half hours of sleep didn't work for him huh?

Live and learn it was! He was sure to crash again and sleep as soon as possible once at his dorm. Maybe dare and ask for a school pardon. He didn't really feel all there to jump back to the daily routine.

"…..*mmhhhh*….Kota…" suddenly remembering where he was, Izuku scrutinized the entire room to pinpoint Kota. And like a hawk, he located the kid who was soundlessly sleeping on the big armchair he fell asleep hours ago. Ok, he panicked over nothing! Better this way than any other though.

His body felt as if filled with led and numb in every extremity. Hey! At least he still had a body to enjoy. Being pretty sure, that without the surgical treatment he would've been just another upturned cadaver in that cemetery.

A little look at his left arm indicated that it was nicely closed from the gaping wound that marred a clear hole through the deltoid.

His right thigh was just as nicely recovering. A little more and he'd be there up and healthy. Gently touching his right triceps, as if it would hurt doing so, Izuku didn't spur any feeling from his older surgery. Tapping it a little more forcefully, there was no bother. Usually some awkward unease would be present when doing that. It became almost mandatory at the slightest touch. And there was no wiry feeling along with that discovery. He'd be almost happy for not having it anymore. Unfortunately, that didn't bode well for his quirk in return, the last night's revelations of woe made that clear enough.

"Right…damaged... Got it."

Abruptly, after sanity returned to him in full, along with his entire mental faculties, Izuku felt a sickening vertigo. What he suffered, by mutilating One For All; the oath of secrecy he made in regards to dangerous factions; the knee deep problems he threw himself in, not knowing when they'd end, and not knowing what he'd have to do.

Tears built, almost flooding his vision and waited to flow like cascades, without stop from his grief. The killing 'what will I do?' didn't stop assaulting him, thinking only about how he'd meet All Might, and what he could say to him.

He already did bad enough things to himself, willingly, by maiming his arm and forcing results with operations in a desperate try to assure his mentor. But now? Now what?

Definitely not start crying about it. He resolved before he went to rest with his remaining strength of character and judgment that he'd continue nonetheless with what he got. Things could have been worst, and as he was once placated by Illya: there was no blame for what he did with what he knew. And no need for drama, it was an unnecessary burden.

Trying to toughen up, Midoriya decided to see further than what was immediately around him. There had to be light at the end of the tunnel, and he wouldn't know if he'd cry and stay still. He had to move, life didn't wait.

Maybe thinking about other things might help. For example, was his body even useable? Better to think about that.

It felt recoverable. Izuku was aware of what about the threshold of damage he couldn't walk again, the doctor was crystal clear. And in his typical fashion: he didn't listen! His sorry state was saying it all, already having clipped one of his three, at most, chances to walk away. It stood as his punishment for not listening.

How many times was he warned: by Recovery Girl, by Sir Nighteye, by All Might, by Aizawa, by his mother…and so on? It's not said for anything: 'if someone says you're drunk, than brush them off. If two people say you're drunk, than it's suspicious. But when three people say you're drunk, than you go to sleep!' Izuku, learned the hard way apparently. Luck wouldn't be on his side anytime soon again.

And now, although in strange conditions, consequences finally befell him. "Guess I have to take better care… Or no next time." What else to say? At least he knew to think next time.

….. … .

"Ohhh, don't be so sad! I'd say you aren't just ready to fall apart yet. Mh-mh-mh…" An impossibly lovely voice filled his sleepy ears, rich with an english accent. It was the voice of a woman, and it was a magnificent one: honey like and suave, it flowed beautifully with every sound it produced. He never heard such a unique voice, besides Illya's. It sounded foreign to his ears for a second, before he adjusted with use of his knowledge. She spoke differently.

But….because of this exactly, and because there was no one around in the room beside Kota…he felt his heart stop and like any sane person out there: gave in his reflexes, by righting his back while letting a death breath escape his lungs from fear.

"Mh-mh-mh-mh" a bell like laugh made a pleasant melody to be listened. If Izuku could only see the woman who made the laugh though. Clearly not Illya, her voice wasn't the same. But entering a panic now was stupid. Besides the last remark wasn't exactly rude or ill-fated. In fact, it went along someone's humor, he just recently met. 'Deep breaths Izuku.' He wouldn't be acting like a fool again.

"Oh, found our marbles, have we?" The voice was pretty close, and with just a twist of the head, Izuku actually found the speaker pretty easily, he must have brushed her off previously, as she stood there prettily on the nightstand.

…..It was a big… fluffy… cat!

A very, pretty one too: A Siberian cat, colored in warm, golden maroons, wilted in soft black lines, and snow-white patches. Extra fluffy and gazing with kaleidoscope cerulean eyes, that little thing struck 'elegance' from a single look. Add that earlier voice, led by apparently very notable intellect, and you've got the perpetrator.

Izuku was…well…not all that surprised.

Nezu was a talking animal. And Tokoyami…well, he was Tokoyami. He preffered not to remember about _that_.

But still, this was pretty unexpected to wake up to, so of course Izuku didn't really know what to say.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Hm-hm-hm-hm! Oh, don't worry, I can wait", this cat…didn't make clear at all what her intentions were, but…at least she seemed…nice?

"….Hy… . I'm….", waaaaait-t-t-t! He did divulge his true name to Illya, but he didn't intend on doing it to the 'iudex'. That was a common agreement. But, what about this cat? 'Better be safe. I can maybe ask later about her.' Retreating to his precious name was his choice.

"…..I'm, A-a-ar-artorias. N-nice to m-meet you…", he really didn't know where he was going with this. But maybe it was better to use some respect with a talking cat that managed to enter a room without making a noise, and seemingly compliant to wait for him and wake.

"Hm-hm-hm! Is it? I thought it was more along the oddity of:… Izuku? But what does a cat know?" Great, he blew his intentions against a cat! Perfect!

'Come ooon! What can I do now? The last thing I need is for it to reach Apogeu'

"Ah, there's no need to panic dear. I can keep your secrets from the scary man. Mha-ha-ha, _scary_, what a joke", ah yes, Izuku talked once with an omniscient cat the last time of _never_! Oh joy, now there was someone…someone? A cat, that could just immediately tell if he hid something, and his motives as well. How?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, I was just scared. Uuhmm, yhea, I am Izuku Midoriya. Who are you miss?" There goes down the drain his intention to keep as much as possible under ropes. Might as well try and learn something out of his detriment.

"Owww, see, it wasn't so bad. Pardon my manners, I cannot help to play a little from time to time."

"Oh yes, you may call me Shalquoir! Enchanntééé…!" With her introduction made, in quite a playful style and undulating soft tone, the mysterious cat was acquainted. Yes, yes, nice and all…. 'But why?' was the more important question. You don't just expect people to approach you, or in this case…cat, without a reason! No one does things just for 'the hell of it', acting like random idiots. In conclusion she had an agenda….Curiosity killed the cat indeed, and Izuku felt determined to find out as much as possible hours ago, against the better half of probable consequences. The last 'dream?' only intensified this.

"Nice to meet you Shalquoir." While Izuku was a bit on the edge, since now he had to be on guard with just about everything, he could tell that Shalquoir acted quite endearing, _using her vocal charms and all_. Even if she seemed to like teasing him, it didn't feel bad when doing it, it didn't carry a belittling intent.

'Huh, well that's another similarity' The person he recently met and compared the cat with gave him somewhat of a lead. It wouldn't hurt to ask about that. He'd try and nuance his inquiries when attempting them.

"….E-excuse me, b-but I d-d-don't know what t-do say or ask. D-do you hap-pen to need m-my help?" And as Izuku will forever be the fool in this department, he thought that it was best to ask about his necessity in something to help. In his conditioned logic, that had to be a step in the right direction. What a child! The need of growth for his being went untended to as it silently has for all that decade and years.

_Disgusting, infected wound!_

"Mh-mh-mh-mh! You should tone it with that tense attitude. Won't help you in the long run…!" Nice, he was told about this by Illyana, when a stranger, and now by a cat. A cat! This must say something about him, didn't it? That puts his comportment issues a little higher then.

"How lovely of you to offer unconditioned assistance! But don't freet, I thought it would be a nice gesture to tell you about your teachers having come to pick you up, along with your young charge here."

'Teachers? Did they find out? No, the news about the incident must have reached them first? Or did Mandalay speak to Nezu? I should get up though'

Izuku hastily moved from the bed and tried to right his back straight as usual despite its 'led' consistency, and forgetting of the fact that his leg and torso was still numb, so he almost fell flat against the bed frame. Realizing he had no other clothes, he hoped Illya's shawl remained in the room to improvise it again as a jacket to have some warmth. If it was still in the room, that is. It was a little cold, and his breath could be seen when close to the window. Going out like a half mummy would be begging for a staggering flu, with more complications for his already frail health.

Either way, Izuku clumsily and rapidly began to search the chamber, occasionally bumping in or hitting some side or margin of furniture.

"Oh-oh-oh, haste makes waste! Should you be so hurried?" A good point. Midoriya guessed that if Shalquoir took her sweet time to draw out her initial conversation, then there mustn't be a hurry. Looking at her calm demeanor, he remarked how she remained unmoving from atop the nightstand, not having moved even a paw.

Moreover, it was surprising how Kota just slept it all away. The little show he made not having disturbed the kid. This had to show how tired the boy must have been from all the accumulated stress, waking him now would make Midoriya feel even worse. Obligation to try and make peace with him again weighed on his conscience. Unaware of what Kota truly thought. It was a blaming party, if nothing!

'Mute searching it is.' Quiet like a mouse and whispering, Izuku continued to search.

"Thank you for the help miss Shalquoir. I hadn't even met you to deserve it", uttered Izuku while turning every corner in and out, with tired and elder like movements due to his back, in search for the shawl.

"Pleasee… if you're trying to sound pleasing, than you should drop the 'miss' in favor of 'sweet'. Mh-ha-ha-ha. Hmmm, as for why…You do have a rather pleasant scent. A type I'm_ quite fond of_!" Said Shalquoir in a very playful tone; so sweetly endearing, and a little humorous. If Izuku were to close his eyes, he was guaranteed to have blushed in entirety from what he just heard. Nah, what did he hope for? He was already blushing, so he tried to busy himself searching to keep his back to the cat and not give her the win. He started to become blood red when realizing that a cat teased him so. Better say something than suggest with silence she outright won.

"…T-thanks. I-is th-that s-so?", maybe he could have said it better, now that he rehearsed it in his mind a bit.

"Pha-ha-ha-ha. Ohh, how surprising! You flatter me. But don't think too much about it. _Yet._" No, he didn't mean it like that!

"But to speak frankly: We receive only the most peculiar visitors. Folk like yourself. It's enough to keep even a cat amused! Ha-ha-ha!" So that was the real reason. He was local entertainment. Maybe? At least it made more sense. From the entire discussion, Shalquoir seemed more interested in teasing him. But he could appreciate the help…. And, compliment?

'Folk like myself? That doesn't have to mean exactly the same…but…Does that mean she knows others like the 'iudex' and the associations?' Everything Izuku heard, he committed to memory. He had to keep his eyes and ears peeled for anything he might come across if he ever wanted to know more. But in the meantime he should-, oh, nevermind.

"Ah, found it!" After his little search, Izuku could cover his shambling form a little better with the long fabric, weaved in soft maroons. It worked last time, and it was better than nothing.

Looking around for anything else of use he might've left, besides his wallet that annoyingly enough remained in his pockets the entire night, he found a somewhat small object beneath Shalquoir's nightstand that he brought along from the graveyard in his haze.

Picking it up, Izuku allowed himself the luxury to inspect and analyze in peace, indifferent of the present 'audience'.

Remains of the statue's sword: The metals used in its making like: brass, copper, bronze with small quantities of gilded ivory, were charred and blackened, enough to peel away at some ends. Their elastic and resistant properties were now brittle and fragile, more closely emulating porcelain integrity. Once, a structure that rang hollow inside was now deformed, mushed together to be a primitive dense bar of substance, making the exaggerated size adequate for a human, as an ingot. An arm of war, beautifully fashioned to be admired, had no more its blade. Just a small, dull stump of a few short inches told of its once meant intentions to impress the eye. The chainmail wrapping of the handle was scorched as the guard and rest of the object from the immense forces and impacts, except the pommel, feeling like sandpaper, perhaps ready to crumble away at a stronger grasp.

It was nothing but a worthless clump of badly molded metal, capable to serve no use. Such a thing should be seen in a museum along its earth consumed, nameless brethren dug after ages to be publicly presented.

But to Izuku, who knew what this clump of iron was used to, and used to the meaning of worthless, saw it differently. And because of that he appraised it differently. It was a memento of his life and what he did, summing up his consequences just as well as his miraculous survival. An impossible event, that he lived through.

Therefore, a worthless piece of metal, devoid of efficiency, held imbued a memory. This blade without value betrayed the slightest slivers of humanity to make its history. Like lands and cultures, it carried a story behind it, transforming it in a proto-tale: something material or immaterial, like words or books, used to transmit stories and legacies throughout time to generations. Perhaps in the future: a fond memory for him to look back on.

Izuku would hang on to it. Placing it in the remaining long pocket of his summer styled pants, or what remained of them.

"Not exactly the time to reminisce. 'Don't worry about time' doesn't mean you should take too long either. Well, suit yourself I guess. Mh-mh-mh", of course there remained her.

Izuku cought on to what Shalquoir was doing. Holding information with possible answers he coveted above his nose like candy to a kid. Just by telling him snippets of subjects that were quickly swiped under the rug under the pretense of 'don't worry about it, for now', it was clear as day that Shalquoir stove his curiosity and interest purposely. She knew things without even meeting him, and probably without talking to others, if her last statement about the iudex said anything. She seemed to not even worry about anything, as if she lived outside any problem or happening. As if she could observe at her leisure an unfolding civilization. And the ones that did so, knew many, hidden things.

And she had to know a lot of things!

She could be a broker for his dire need to know more.

Why?

That had to be in part to her use of perfect English! She didn't _once_, utter a word in his native tongue. So when earlier Izuku felt befuddled at what he heard, he had to adjust and continue the dialogue in that language. At least it finally came in useful, he didn't learn from young all those past documentaries of heroes and history for nothing.

For Shalquoir to know other languages, even hinting at others from earlier, either meant that he dealt with quite the educated cat. Or **B**, she amused herself in other places entirely, as other countries, something that couldn't surprise him by now.

Izuku looked at Shalquoir unflinchingly.

"Using speech might help you, rather than staring for answers. If you have the time, of course." Said Shalquoir nonchalantly, gazing lazily at Izuku, as if daring him to do or say something. But the reemerging thought of his teachers being here and him waiting around, blared in his head. He had to go!

"….*mmhhh* W-where can I f-find you?" Stuttered the young man under the pressure of time. He would return to wake Kota, naturally, but he had no expectancy for Shalquoir to be around then.

"I'll be around if you ever come back. If that is all, than you might want to move towards the chapel" For now it would be, and Izuku would continue this chat later. Hopefully, not _this_ chat actually, maybe something more that wasn't so vague and lenient to hold him as point of amusement.

"Thank you very, very much Shalquoir! I will return later, have a good day!" As per usual, the second year student excused himself politely, quietly seeing himself out of the chamber, tuning out the fading, soothing, laugh of the Siberian cat.

Walking hurriedly, being the fastest way he could move after waking his numbed physique, towards the main building body, Izuku thought of what he could say in his defense. Trying to move faster, starting to hop on his good leg from time to time, his hart began to pump loudly in his ears.

If Nicolas Apogeu was the person who greeted his teachers, than he could be in deep trouble. He didn't trust that fake priest one moment. His disturbing presence, sinister facial expressions, unknown intentions and vague promises didn't leave a good impression. Even Illya hinted towards that, and she supposedly dealt with shady and dangerous people from these infamous factions. What did that say about that guy?

That 'iudex' was clearly capable to harm any teacher of his, if he was allegedly capable to deal with the danger of the chimera. Depending of the teacher's attitude, he might just do the unspeakable if he didn't tolerate them, saw them as unnecessary or if they presented a threat to learn of what was really going on.

Izuku was spared, only because he is in possession of this, very precious, Lord Soul, befriended Illya, and was directly implicated in resolving a now public case.

Facts that didn't escape him, when weighing the greatest reasons to continue being alive. He basically tied himself with forces akin to governments with ethics akin to mafias.

He barged through the door to the chapel, dipping in a cooler atmosphere that made his recently sewed, deeps wounds ache and constrict like metal.

But no one was there. Izuku felt his blood heat and his skin sting.

'They can't be outside, and it's too far to check, I might lose precious time until I walk all the stairs down and back. If Shalquoir didn't lie than they must be inside. But where?' Izuku felt pressed by time and paranoid. Doubting what he was told earlier by Shalquoir. What if he was lied to? But he couldn't be. There was nothing for her to be gained this way. She just told him a known landmark to direct himself.

There was only one other door, beside the one he came through, on the opposite wall, across from him. It had to lead to some office or at least study! This place couldn't have possibly operated without one! So that was the best option the young man had. Everything behind were rooms to rest in, or kitchens, probably.

Half-jumping in a sprint while limping, Midoriya crossed the width of the great chapel and barged through the door.

On the opposite side, after four stone steps: a small, square garden of a few meters, filled with colorful flowers and nicely kept grass, surrounded by open halls, with arching roofs and paved stone floors, met with the outside. As if two entirely different spaces were cleanly cut and combined complimentary.

The rain from outside washed the garden and flowers vigorously, transforming the soil beneath them in swampy marshes. It rained so hard, that any moment now the accumulating water wouldn't seep anymore in the saturated ground, and soon will superficially inundate over the slightly raised stone paved floors of the open halls.

As nice as it would have been to look at every nook and cranny as Izuku would have liked, he had to seek his teachers.

Therefore he exacted his attention on two other doors: One that clearly lead downstairs towards the basement, since it wasn't closed and was clear where it lead. And one closed, that had to most certainly be the office where he could find the pro-heroes. It had to, by now he went on assumptions.

Swiping aside his wonder about the basement leading door, Izuku stopped in front of the cherry-wood door that had to have someone behind it that could help.

Holding the knob ready, the U.A. student listened for any voices behind it, but heard none through the thick door. Building fear by the second, Midoriya gave a hearty knock and wasted no time to hear for a response by walking in the moment the knob twisted.

* * *

Toshinori Yagi stood nervously seated in a velvet armchair by the window, with Aizawa Shota seated in a similar chair beside him. Having just been briefed about what his protégé had done and suffered.

Aizawa, was of course more uptight and aggressive when asking about the wayward student. But he was surprisingly met with someone that wasn't impressed by his show. It was pretty amusing to see such a thing, especially when being done through arguments alone.

But…– and of course there was a 'but', no things simply came nicely in life – this individual wasn't feeling all that nice to be around in Toshinori's perspective. Now, don't get him wrong, Yagi was sure to not judge someone from first glance…at least tried to… yet this guy gave him an off vibe. Something just didn't click well together, against his calm and cooperating attitude, there was an ambiance of uncertainty when he met the eyes of Nicolas Apogeu.

Maybe it was just the man's quirk that didn't make his eyes all that appealing. Having hollow, dead kind of eyes, empty…of…just empty, in some aspect tended to have that effect on people. Add his inexpressive face and stern character, and Aizawa might just be changed as teacher said it all.

But where Aizawa felt somewhat manageable at first glance from his scrawny appeal, this priest made you feel in danger when measuring him. It reminded Yagi of his hay-days! This priest was supposedly past his prime in age, but didn't seem to show it too much.

"I will announce the medic that treated _Midoriya Izuku_, if she's available, to go along with you and consult with your academy's medical figure. From your worry and implied message, the young student seems to be constrained by some health issues. I can confidently reassure you, that our surgeon's actions have successfully taken care of any lasting physical trauma that might have complicated Izuku's condition."

Said Nicolas leisurely and simple as he raised from his desk, with hidden joy, moving towards the door to request for Illyana.

Only that before he even made halfway the distance of the chamber, the door was vigorously knocked on for three times and opened not a second later.

Allowing entry to the very same talked about person. Presented in all of his broken splendor, such as bandages, that by now should be thought as his permanent clothes, beneath which there could be seen many bleeding spots formed as big stains over his entire frame; tattered pants, with one foot missing entirely; and oddly enough, wearing on top some kind of long cloth of notable quality; ladies and gentleman: Midoriya Izuku, local demented student.

Before anyone even moved or so much as said a thing, Apogeu continued to move past the door and weary, stupefied young man, lingering by his side momentarily to remark his presence without bothering to find use in quiet words.

"Glad to see you up and healthy Midoriya!" To the present teachers this was nothing more than a polite greeting, appearing as a nice gesture from the person that sought to help their student out of the kindness of his heart.

But Izuku thought different of it. His blood froze the moment he heard the iudex call him by his given name.

Seeing from the corner of his vision how his dead eyes fixed him like a sniper, wearing his unrecognizable tale-tales of a forming simper. The priest placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder, weighing as if a foreign object, and feeling like it numbed his entire arm from the contact and said:

"Rejoice, young man! You are _free_ to return home, and bring _great news_ to your colleagues", once finished saying his little congratulations, the 'priest' sought himself out of the room, leaving Midoriya with his teachers.

Nicolas' implied meaning didn't fail to chill Izuku's spine the moment he processed them. Basically, he was informed in front of others, nuanced of course, to keep his _mouth shut_, and that he's to clearly return and make good on his words. Izuku made the mistake in order to win as much trust as possible to promise he'd start taking care of his 'mess' starting today.

He'll need to return later. And as fast as possible! He didn't want to tango again with a new abomination on his way when it'd get dark.

"….."

"….."

"….."

He didn't like how Eraserhead and All Might were the ones sent for him. All Might was by now expecting him to spill the truth, be it in private, and Aizawa was just difficult to deal with after the many instances they've been through with the class. But in respects to Eraser, maybe the times he worked along him under Sir Nighteye could help? These types of thing happened, didn't they? That's exactly the reason why he even attended a school such as U.A.!

Of course, neither were the pro-heroes retarded, they were humans to use their brains for a reason. They expected for such inevitabilities to happen at some point. They couldn't blame Izuku for enjoying his day at the wrong place and time. Rather, they were interested in his actions, emphasis on 'were'. Now up to speed from Apogeu's explanation, they already had their verdict. Their underline curiosity was: 'how did Midoriya heal so fast?', they had Recovery Girl for a reason. And finding out that someone else was out there capable of the same feats was really worth an eyebrow raise. But apparently there was.

"How are you feeling, young Midoriya? I see you try to brave through, but clearly aren't all recovered", said All Might as he got up from his armchair and walked towards his protégé to support some of his weight if he needed the help, as fast as his emaciated self would allow.

Being told about his injuries was very alarming and astonishing. Hearing about him having 'successfully' recovered was even more astounding. But seeing him! That only furthered the gravity of the student's health and situation. When he first came in, Aizawa and Toshinori couldn't believe to be seeing Izuku. Those wounds, weren't survivable from!

All Might himself, having suffered something extremely close to them, and only locally, was forever damaged and marked. Something that was an irrevocable event.

So, naturally, Toshinori had to control his raging fear that his successor suffered the same fate as him. Imagining the kid chained with the same sentence as he was, ravaged his conscience. He was a mentor for exactly that very reason, to prevent such results. And to fail, especially to the person selected by him to excel at what he didn't, and continue from where he stopped, was something only felt in entirety by parents.

"I'm alright. Better than usual…right?" Izuku could grasp at straws so far. He felt at a point of emptiness when speaking to the heroes that taught him. A deaf discussion. What was there to say?

They knew already everything they needed. He could be subject to expulsion, some punishment, or none at all. Either way, he had to return to U.A.

But there was an elephant in the room to address first:

….*******….. Aizawa gave a long exhale, as he usually did when thrown in sudden situations of cleaning up messes made by underaged heroes, specifically the ones that tarnished his credibility to teach. Did they get some kind of satisfaction from putting him in these moments?

Fun and all, wasn't it? To repeat the same instances again and again! Like some exasperating stupid cycle?

Until what? Next time either, again, Midoriya or another inane kid from his class would lose their goddamn head!?

He was a tolerable person in reality. He was enough to allow more than what should be the acceptable amount of times to go by with just warnings, but everything has a limit. And this was the final line to be stepped.

"Midoriya, before we talk about other subjects I must clear a few things up with you, and the rest of the class when we return."

"This is it!"

'This is it?' It was said without room to argue against. It was said in that specific calm that just waited, probably begged, to erupt in rage at the smallest sign of disobedience.

"You are attending U.A. academy in order to prepare yourself to be actively living your day to day life as a professional hero. Something you can do, if only alive to receive that merit!…**I don't care **Midoriya…if you have a license. You are encouraged and by all means, are doing quite well, to intervene and help civilians. But **only**, if you can manage the situation with your life counted in as well!"

Izuku couldn't say a thing. All Might neither, he couldn't stop Aizawa; he wasn't Izuku's class master like him. And perhaps, Shota did best to say this than he ever could. Yagi would most likely find it difficult to threaten Izuku accordingly.

"You, are a hero in making, correct. But first of all, you are a student. And **my** responsibility, for you to _apparently _**live **another day. I, am put in charge to care of you. And as any student, you **are not meant to risk your life**! I warned you two days ago Midoriya in our last simulation:"

"That if you let that **martyr complex** of yours to show again I'd pull you out of the exercise. You remember right?"

Izuku only nodded.

"Good. Because next time you experience something like this: an end result that leaves you at the mercy of the world specifically, then you're not going to be only expelled… I, will personally see to it that you can never again register to another hero course, be it even on another continent. Because by doing that, I'm apparently doing a better job than **you**, at keeping you **alive**!"

An impenetrable silence fell so disastrously in the chamber, that Izuku could hear his ears ring from the planet's background noise.

He only breathed and thought just enough to maintain himself on his feet. He couldn't shiver, but he could feel his blood drain to leave him pale. He couldn't speak, but he could feel his stomach fill with cold iron.

"I hoped your class, along with you, to be mature enough and read through the lines of the last simulation! **Don't die for nothing Midoriya!** Because **you can't** **save everyone**! This isn't a fairy tale kid. So by resorting to this useless sacrificial action, to resolve a problem is what you think makes a hero: You can pack your bags alone from now, and go use your life better somewhere else, instead of trying to earn a Darwin prize."

"If we needed lambs to offer their lives, than we'd be returning to the times of slavery, wouldn't we?"

That settled everything Eraserhead had to say, and what was needed to be said. Naturally, he'd have to repeat himself with the brat's colleagues. But that would come later. Now they had other matters to discuss, right after the kid would pull himself together.

Izuku was stone still. He wasn't broken or stupefied by what he just heard. He was very keenly familiar with these facts. He learned of them through the history he read, for heaven's sakes.

He was so paralyzed, simply because it now all came back to finally weigh down on him:

The fact, that he irresponsibly resorts to jump in the thick of it. The fact, that by being a martyr, he makes things worst. The fact, that he was a bad example to everyone, especially to the children, Kota being the first in line to see this. The fact, that he was a **Hypocrite**!

Because, how can someone inspire safety and solution, if they can't do that to something as small as themselves? Why else, was he shunned since the day of the sport's festival? Why else did Sir Nighteye saw him unfit to be successor?

Why else, did he constantly fail his mentor?

Izuku realized how he constantly did the very opposite of what he was allegedly trying to promote. He finally saw how unfruitful his choices showed themselves to be. How he walked back on himself, by being so blind.

He, at long last, realized what Gran Torino meant back all those months ago: His obscene infatuation and unfound admiration towards All Might, conditioned him from his youth to emulate him, and the worst from him at that.

The truth left him weak. For Izuku realized: In times of need, as well as in our day to day life, there was no hope of finding solution in the last moments.

He began to frightfully tread toward these truths from the moment he survived the night against the Moloch. And in that broken, muddled and hampered mind of his, he entertained these facts with more clarity than a few moments ago.

He lived, **purely** because he was **saved**! The inane tales of _'heroes finding their inner strength to win in the end, some retarded way or another' _**IS A LIE! AND WILL FOREVER BE A LIE!** It was written before him in bold, great letters.

And he saw it, through the eyes of another man's life at that, one that fought in blood.

He lived through wounds that kill, because he was just lucky enough to have met the requirements for being blessed with a literal miracle. What didn't he get?

What he endured was nothing like he ever had, or ever saw. Even on All Might! Those past injuries gifted by the hellish chimera weren't the cliché 'bruises and cuts' or some little trickles of blood, and some here and there broken bones with 'spent muscles' seen on TV or heard in cheap tales said by dudes to impress girls to over dramatize! No!

What he was tortured with, since 'wounds' didn't do him justice, shaved away flesh and _bone_ from him! Wounds that made it possible to see through him! He lost pounds, hell, even kilos, of flesh and viscera, along with liters of blood. He suffered mental damage, that still persist.

And lastly he was bequeathed with the unforgettable and merciless sensation of his brain and nerves altering into raw steel alive. Endless fields of unforgiving steel!

Now, he had to wake up, and act as he long since should have.

Seven minutes, ticked by this way, letting Midoriya accustom with the final line he was given to not tread. It was an ultimatum, of course, and he had no way around it for now. Next time…he had to do better, and think.

Think. Because he clearly didn't for too long.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Izuku took his eyes off the ground to finally look at his barely controlled class master. Aizawa was fuming with anger. Understandable why.

Eraserhead didn't move, he didn't seem to breathe when staring at the wayward student. Waiting to see if everything he said gave the slightest hint of being headed. Judging from the look on Midoriya's face, that resembled the one of a sick patient ready to barf, Aizawa could move on with other matters.

"If you cared enough to listen, then I must ask you something else" Hearing this, Izuku prepared himself to lie if he needed to. He thought the teachers were just moments ago informed of everything that ensued. And he got his punishment. What else could there be?

"The priest doesn't know of what happened with the villain that caused the rampage, since he came late to barely be able and preoccupy of the wounded and you with the local medic. So, what do you know about that villain? Principal Nezu was informed by the authorities after they registered your implication from testimonies given by the victims. They said they didn't find the villain, nor do they know the condition in which he left."

So that was it.

What a liar! That fake priest knew damn well what 'happened' with the 'villain', he was the one that took care of the Moloch after the whole mess. 'How?', Izuku didn't know. And what further lies, by telling _he_ came to help the victims, when that was all Illya's and his doing.

But Midoriya could deduce why these things were said. 'Hush-hush' with every subject that belonged to the Moonlit-World was the followed principle. And experiencing on his own skin what exactly crawled beneath that surface told him exactly why. A public, exposed to the notion of being incapable to even fend off from unexplained phenomenon wouldn't cause anarchy, let's be real, but it would create political disaster, and very violent civil problems. It would no doubt shed blood. And Izuku, really didn't want to be the cause of that.

So, he'd play along to the song played by the iudex.

"Right at the end, I don't think I could even think much at all", began Izuku as he tentatively brought a hand to the few bandages that surrounded his temples, suggesting why he couldn't remember much. Which wasn't exactly a lie. His condition was true, but he let out the fact of how he left the creature in a writhing pile of guts and blood, and surprisingly, still quite alive.

"I know that I definitely broke its chest and sternum. And from there…I don't think I did anything else. It didn't return", giving his excuse, Izuku remarked with dread his mistake of a slip up.

"_It_? Was it even a person?" asked All Might. He was beginning to worry further from thinking it was another Nomu, and from the damages and grave injuries, he feared it was one even more formidable and improved left behind by All For One.

Izuku couldn't panic, he was dead serious about his promise of secrecy, so before speaking, he resolved to use some truths in his advantage and justify his statements: "Oh no, it was definitely a man, I think. He even spoke. But he just didn't look all that sane; he looked extremely malformed. He didn't look to be with the league either. He just came out of nowhere, without any goal."

"What did he say?" Asked Toshinori further. The last Nomu to cause havoc was capable of speech as well, and exactly like this villain thus far, it was very limited. He had to make sure. Either way, he would speak with Tsukauchi when back at the school.

"He repeated the same phrase: 'My important', 'my important'. Sometimes louder and sometimes quieter" Midoriya made sure to alter the truth in his favor. For all intents and purposes, what he just said could be as far from the truth as any other random thing to say devoid of intelligence.

"….hhmm…Anyway, if there's anything of importance left to ask, and there is, we'll continue once you're settled back at U.A. and diagnosed by Recovery Girl" decided Eraserhead while looking at All Might, seemingly waiting for an agreement or contradiction. The older, blond man didn't have anything against to say.

"Then let's look for the priest, he should have talked with the medic by now." Urged Toshinori, moving to stabilize Izuku by a shoulder, making sure he could walk, ushering him through the door and walk outside.

"Then I'll go ahead and take Kota" said Izuku, moving with surprising vigor for his deplorable state. You'd start thinking these bandages were just for show.

* * *

Outside, beneath the rain that showed signs to calm by its receding pace and penetrating rays of light, Izuku waited beneath a black umbrella for Illya. The rain would stop until they'd reach U.A. Behind him, in the car, were his teachers, whom he convinced with a little difficulty, to wait for him along with Kota. He preferred to hear out first, if there was something important to know, from Illya about what there was to do from here.

Thinking back on Kota, Midoriya felt disheartened. He was at a stump! What was there to do now? The lad might not even want to speak with him ever again. He didn't act cold towards him from the moment he awoke, but there was no denying the boy's comportment. The kid wasn't expressive, he wasn't talkative, not as he made him be. He didn't even show facial expressions this time. He acted even worse than when they first met at the summer camp. He did almost nothing except breathing, looking down, and unquestioningly doing whatever Midoriya said.

Izuku could only try. Maybe he would manage to instill a conversation. It was clear that the lad wasn't _mad_ at him. But he felt distanced, and if he could make him talk, then there would be a solution to this problem. Hoping wouldn't bring him anywhere though, so he had to persist until he'd result with something: be it annoyance from the kid, or willingness to speak.

Bitter.

This aspect with Kota left him bitter.

Remembering what he was responsible for and his revelation, Izuku believed the first person he ever truly failed was this young boy, the very same who saw the world as disgusting not too long ago.

Maybe there was some truth to his past words. They weren't unfounded, that was obvious.

Izuku felt miserable and exasperated. Today…was awful. And if this would become a new trend for him, he might as well move in Tartarus, along with All For One to spare himself the grief. Only that he'd be located in the mental ward, locked under heavy containment.

And he made Kota feel the same by enacting the exact same decision that robbed him of his family and created his perspective without a slither of judgment. He wasn't caring or kind, he was an asshole like Bakugo when looking in perspective. He was torturing the poor kid with the same fantasies that harmed him.

Kota was young, but far too wise for his age: An effect of trauma.

He would change for his sake and Eri's. Radically, from now on!

Izuku saw best to:

*return yo U.A.;

*see Recovery Girl;

*search for Eri, if she wanted to see him;

*return with Illya and learn what there was to do, preferably from her or Shalquoir but not at all the iudex;

*and visit Kota at his home to talk. The entire night if it was necessary!

Kota and Eri became dangerously close to him. Very endearing form an outside look, yes, but not for future implications. Izuku began to feel the weight of reality drag on every little hope and ideal he could come up with. He had to say goodbye to childhood and prepare the rest of his life for gruesome adulthood.

His wakeup call felt scathing. But not unfamiliar. The building impulses that regarded the children, _these two specifically and nothing more_, felt the same when it dictated some of his judgment in the past, to even recent times.

He got the gist of it. And he'd try and do well by it: _'Do whatever you can, because it is limited, therefore very precious to spend.'_ The general perspective of how insignificant he can be in the bigger paly of everything, did well to burrow within his understanding of the world.

….. … .

Sound of steps on the wet, stone pavement alerted Izuku of the approaching person. These steps weren't very heavy and didn't land haphazardly.

So Izuku adjusted the umbrella to meet Illya, who used one as well for the fleeting rain as he did.

The young lady wore completely new clothes for her meeting with Recovery Girl, considering that her previous ones were kind of bloodied and smeared with dirt.

She wore a pure white dress shirt, knotted at the neck with a black bow, dressed over with a closed, dark and warm maroon vest; following that was a knee-long, velvet black skirt, black stokings, and flat footed dark blue polished shoes. An overcoat that complemented her vest was the last piece to summarize her outfit. Her fresh-snow white hair wasn't in the same fashion as before. Now let loose to fall to the middle of her back in all its volume and wavy self. She stopped in front of him with a pleasant expression, clearly energetic unlike Izuku. 'Doesn't she feel tired at all?'

"Tough morning I take it? You don't look very enthusiastic." Said Illya when measuring Izuku from head to toe, finding it very difficult to miss his forming dark circles beneath his eyes and tired of life face that begged for some good news.

"And you had? Don't you also need to sleep?" Was she behaving like Aizawa with his sleep, and she just somehow masked this? Better yet, was Izuku behaving like Aizaw? He felt irritated and tired after that last talk he had in the office.

"Well, to be honest, I had more than enough sleep yesterday, during the day. You know, to take care of a few things later in that night…" and there was the explanation. Of course, why didn't he think that was the most plausible. It just twisted a little more the knife in Izuku's injury when hearing that Illya had to prepare more than he originally presumed, only for him to kind of ruin it all. This went to show Midoriya that even the people who were capable to dabble in these kind of affairs couldn't simply snap their fingers and be done.

What sort of hope could he have then? Izuku appreciated more and more, as time went by, the worth and value of his saved skin by the Lord Soul. Or should he refer to him as Artorias? He, especially him, couldn't fail in recognizing that man's identity.

"I was told by Apogeu what your academy needs me for, so let's not waste anymore time. By the way, I like that you find that shawl fashionable enough to still wear it!" said Illya with a barely kept snicker at his expense, but not bothering enough to hide a growing, far to amused, smirk. It was an odd combo to see for certain, and to see it reused was even funnier. And to top it all by wearing it in the public, gave a good kick. Of course, she only found the situation funny, Izuku having remembered that small detail.

Getting out of the car, not bothering over the almost fading rain, Toshinori properly greets the supposed medic with no small amount of gratefulness. To meet someone with the ability to deal with some of the most sickening injuries of physical trauma was not something seen every day. Even in their quirked society, which perhaps only enhanced the importance of such a person. Where were these surgeons when he was struck by All For One…. Speaking of surgeons, wasn't she kind of young to be a fully-fledged one?

"Illyana Zepter. A pleasure to meet you, All Might. It's admirable to see you continuing putting effort in your field of work" was the returned greeting and polite recognition. Illya, for her part wasn't as interested or amazed with the hero industry, for…obvious reasons. But there was no reason not to recognize the amount of implication of All Might throughout his career. So all in all, a well handled response. Unlike that fake priest, who didn't even bat an eye at Toshinori, not acting rude, by no means, however he was notably cold towards him.

Really, the reason Nezu asked for All Might out of all the other teachers to go along with Aizawa was for his incredible recognition and charismatic personality. Didn't seem to make a difference though.

After the pleasantries, each took their respective seat back in the car: Toshinori in the passenger seat, while Illya and Izuku took the back ones beside Kota. Once settled and already on the move, the young lad shyly rose his look to meet Midoriya's. In silence, Kota peered at Illya, murmuring a greeting and returned to look outside the car's window.

Within the wrongly, guilt steeped mind of the child many thoughts boiled. Coalescing to give rise to lasting decisions.

Kota didn't see Izuku as a hero. That was just a stupid job. Kota saw Izuku as family, as any attention starved and traumatized child would in similar conditions, at least more than his aunt and her friends for certain. Therefore, Midoriya was a model for him to follow. So, if Izuku shouldered everything for him and began to shed his aspirations in his transition into maturity for the better…Than that meant he had to do it too. Somehow…

…Hmmm…poor child.

The drive took some time: a good hour or two. After all, they traversed Musutafu city from its Iberian district to the new one.

It was pretty silent as well.

A palpable tension filled the car, as the black clouds of storms, brewing and churning. A side effect from the last talk in that old church, but Kota knew no better of it.

* * *

Damp earth, wet stone path, green trees, warm temperatures, shining glass building, and clear blue skies with rings of dark clouds dissipating in the far around them. Yes, they were back to U.A. When was Izuku's last time to feel anxious returning here? Meh, probably not that long ago. It was funny, because he originally planned to attend this school as an excelling student…and…well, things could have went better for sure!

His worn out and crestfallen self, made things move in an annoying sluggish blur, like an inebriate fever. The type felt during long periods of tedious and monotonous work that by now go by as the days do, that being far too fast.

Izuku felt incredibly awkward when he came face to face with Recovery Girl. He roped her in his entire plan with One For All, exactly to become proficient with it, and supposedly not require her help anymore. And now here he was.

Yes, the ineffable beast couldn't be daunted by any means, strengths or weapons that the widespread civilization has access to, but you'd think that after realizing that he wouldn't have continued to resist it directly anymore!

So the elder school nurse had all the right to be mad. Of course she wouldn't know the truth, but you know…didn't change anything really.

It was bad enough to have been talked to as if he was mindless idiot by Aizawa, with her on top it wasn't much better. Even more so when she, definitely intentionally, talked only bad of him to Illya, as if to make her repeat what he was subjected to. Really? He finally got it, lay it off just a bit!

So that whole ordeal dragged on like snail sprinkled with salt until the very end.

Him being checked didn't take too much time. It took longer to be reminded of what he would end up like if he repeated the same mistake even once more. Than it took longer with the medication, that Izuku was pretty sure he didn't need, but he'd keep quiet about its necessity. And finally the agonizingly annoying paperwork, and he was free to go. That, or Recovery Girl would beat him to a pulp if he didn't leave faster from her sight.

His relationship with her…was most likely null as of now. Fingers cross she wouldn't rat him out.

That could potentially get him expelled under the pretense of self-mutilation, or some type of doping.

And after his talk with Aizawa, he couldn't step out of his line again until the end of his very last ear at this academy. So this didn't bode well.

Add another problem to the list.

….. … .

Naturally, Kota had to be driven off towards his home by a staff member. The young child gave a shy wave and a very soft goodbye when entering the car to Izuku and Illya.

It was excruciating! Izuku wanted to grab him and force a talk now. His teachers departed to talk with Nezu, leaving him unsupervised, for now. He could do it, no one could stop him. But he didn't know how Kota would react. He didn't want to give the impression of lecturing him. And the boy acted to shaken from last night to make any real progress.

He couldn't resolve the problem now. But later this day he would. It didn't matter if school started tomorrow, he'd sneak away. He'd find something to work. He'd fool the entire staff and the pussycats if he had to. And he could probably pull it off.

So before the door of the car close, Midoriya abruptly stopped it as he knelt to be on Kota's eye level.

"I'll visit you later today, so don't go early to sleep. If your aunt asks why, you can tell her that" Kota hardly looked at him, furtively glancing with the corners of his eyes. Saying nothing and wearing a vacant expression.

"I don't want to leave you sad Kota. So when I get back, we can solve what bothers you, Ok? You can tell me anything then. I promise. I promise you!"

Izuku looked insistently through Kota's dark, redden and tired eyes. He would wait for an answer, not leaving until the lad would grunt something at least in response, even if halfhearted. So he gently shook a palm on the boy's shoulder, trying to send the message across. "Ok, kota?"

Finally, the youth relented, and gave a weak acknowledgement through an almost mute 'ok'.

The car door closed. And he was off.

'God fucking damn it' would probably say Izuku if he didn't try to calm himself. Long inhales and exhales did in fact work to pacify the mind, it wasn't a joke.

Now, there remained for him to go in his dorm and dress appropriately. Going around looking like a Vietnam war-veteran garnered odd looks and too much attention! Someone would eventually call an ambulance when sighting him.

Illya kindly declined the offer to be driven back at the church, saying she wasn't pressured by time and that she had to attend other things.

A nice way of making some time to coordinate with Izuku. Their next move and the young man's need to be informed took priority.

"Before we go, I have to speak with someone. Is that ok?" questioned Izuku, referring to Eri, hoping there was no bother by doing that.

"Of course, why wouldn't it? …Is it important?" Answered Illya, making a conversation as she followed Midoriya through the campus. This academy's grounds were esthetically pleasing, and spacious. It reminded her of the Clock Tower, especially the days in the summer.

"There's a little girl I played a part in saving. Now, for safety, she lives here… I…I, guess I grew fond of her. And she might want to see me before we go" explained Izuku, thankful for Illya to make some sort of distraction to pass the time. It was far better than waling in self-pitiful thoughts.

Izuku, for one: couldn't take his mind over how incredible Artorias was when he saved him. Now, Izuku wasn't admiring the elder Ruler's displays, seen in dream and reality, as if they were a show to enjoy, as the ones made by modern day heroes. There was an awing elegance and skill that attested the reason His legend held authority over the fields of time, and left the young man deeply impressed. Izuku felt…he felt reverence, he felt admiration…but most of all…he felt jealousy! Wau, big shocker!

But how couldn't he feel envy?

Artorias, in his almost inexistent presence, made use of his dying body better than he ever dreamed to do himself while at his best. Of course he wanted to as capable as Him. Surprising, wasn't it, every other modern hero didn't leave such a mark on him except for All Might.

Perfect, now he'd have a new obsession.

And for second: The feeling of failure brought by the wrongs done to Kota transposed towards Eri now. Fear. He had yet to repeat a similar event with her. Assuredly, from now on, neither will it ever happen. That was final. He had to act accordingly, by showing substantial backbone, presence of self and constantly see further than five minutes in the future with his judgment.

"Mhm, so, no different than Kota? …Don't look so shocked! It's clear you aren't related, and your background, at least, hints towards this being true", that was a praiseworthy insight. An accurate conclusion in fact.

"Hmm, I guess you aren't too bad of a person either" stated Illya, seemingly checking of a past suspicion as invalid.

"What made you think I was…aahm…? Not one, I guess?" Asked Midoriya, a little stumped as to how he could've left that impression.

"Oh, sorry if it sounded offensive. It was normal to assume that. You weren't that quick to trust me as I wasn't at the beginning. Catapulting yourself at the beast, wasn't entirely stupid considering the surroundings, _entirely_, but it didn't make you trustworthy either."

An eye for an eye presumed Midoriya. It made sense, he wasn't the only one who is required to be weary. And recalling the reasons for Illya to be cautious emphasized that aspect.

"You're right…sor-…" he decided to not let his habits show again. He wasn't kidding. It would take a while, but he'd get there perhaps.

"Ah! I remembered, do you happen to know about Shalquoir? I talked with her this morning, does she have a quirk…or something else entirely?", here he is, with a little time to spare, might as well ask about that cat.

"You did? I guess it's good that it happened then. She will impact your life, no doubt, provided you don't catch her on a bad day that is. And no, she isn't a cat with a quirk, even if that would seem normal" said Illyana thoughtfully, not taking too long to describe that mysterious feline.

"Impact my life, how? And, did that happen to you?" Questions brought out by Izuku's newfound curiosity threatened to spill in full as a detonated damn. He had so much to ask, especially about what he saw before today. But one step at a time.

"Auch, there really is a lot to cover with you", well that sounded interesting, at least it didn't sound as if calling him stupid to the face. While one would see this as other tedious information to absorb, Izuku couldn't wait to hear more. He barely contained the 'tell me everything!' urge that threatened to be shouted as loudly as his lungs could screech.

"In short, Shalquoir is a phantasmal species. As for me, I guess you could say we're on good terms. I _think_ she likes to play the guide. And sure enough you'd be surprised by what she has to offer! So, if you managed to have a good chat with her, I'd say good job."

Surprise after surprise, Midoriya felt as if he just now realized the Earth was elliptical, as well as every major known discovery and invention. How much was there going on? A normal person, probably, would ask for some time to adjust and think of what to feel about these facts, most likely if to continue pursuing more or not. But Izuku, he was replete with want! He reflexively sought out more.

"My turn now. Seeing as you like to ask about important subjects only…I have a question too", only a question? Even if it ended up hitting a tender spot, it shouldn't have been much of a problem for Midoriya. He could agree with that logic. Until now, he took interest only in shoving his nose in things he shouldn't have even known.

"Remember how I assessed your quirk last night?" A little nod from Izuku transmited the answer.

"Well, for context: you should know that a basic action accessible to magi, me included, is to accumulate information about a plethora of things through a little trick called structural grasp", began Illya to coax Izuku through some principles and processes he'd need to know, while building up to the question.

"Structural grasp? From what you said, it sounds incredibly useful. Gathering information?" Naturally, the young adult, in his typical nature, instantly clung to the potential offered by this 'little trick'.

"As I said, its nothing special, it can be useful, I guess it depends. But moving on, there is something I learned from using it then. It might be too personal, so you aren't forced to answer. But, you used to be quirkless, didn't you?"

"…" Tender spot? More like critical spot all of a sudden. Izuku couldn't even wonder 'how' since she just said how. But what could he say?

It…it didn't really include All Might if he didn't mention him. It was strictly about him, and it was true. Illya probably ask to test the waters with him, respectively what he would most likely do.

By now, she knew more than anyone else, except for Bakugo in a way. And Izuku decided to keep her close. She was a good person, and 'till now she didn't give him a reason to suspect otherwise. Besides, there was nothing to loose here.

"…Uuhm…Uh, yhea, I was quirkless. Well, clearly not anymore, but yhea, you're right. I can only say I worked enough to earn the one I have. I really want to be a hero. So, in order to even have a chance, I…I went ahead and gained one." It was a bare bones description. But at its essence, it was perfectly accurate. Izuku just omitted about All Might and One For All…..Or what remained of One For All. He really had to find something to do with it later today.

"Bad touch, huh? I get it, it's good enough for now", with time Midoriya would slowly reveal more about himself for certain. But for now, there wasn't a rush.

"So, how about that little girl you saved? Eri, was it? How is she?" A very welcomed change of subjects. Midoriya, oddly enough, felt giddy when he had a chance to talk about Eri and Kota. This was such a moment, one where a dormant pride was reserved to sprout when speaking about the two younglings.

"Oh, Eri is purely adorable. She's extremely gentle in everything she does and acts, maybe a little shy though. But once she accommodates with someone, she appreciates attention more than anything." Out of all that was talked today, this little topic did wonders to unravel Midoriya's knotted tongue. Since when did he get so energetic and enthusiastic? Just a moment ago he looked barely willing to speak, easily growing in the earlier conversation. Now he wouldn't stop, when gushing about the child. It was endearing to be sure.

"Actually, since you're here, would you like to meet her? You've already met Kota, I think Eri might like you!" Izuku's mood appeared to improve considerably in this short span of a walk. And even more at the prospect of introducing Eri to someone that could make for a good acquaintance. Considering Illya's intentions and agenda, she didn't seem as the type to avoid for a moment. She dealt with danger, but so did the absolutely entire staff and students of the academy. Besides, there was nothing to threaten the little girl, so it was a very good deal.

"You think so. …I'll have to wait for you to get changed anyway, I don't see why not. Of course, so long Eri really wants that by her own accord. If not, don't bother her for nothing", that's all Izuku needed to hear. Of course he wouldn't force Eri, but she just might want to see Illya. It could prove as the best way for him to gage her progress at socializing. After every hour, day, week, and month poured to into mending her, Midoriya might just see the fruit of his labors.

Once in front of his dorm building, Heights Alliance, Izuku would ask the young woman to wait for a bare few seconds to dress and bring Eri, since during the Sundays she'd automatically wait for Izuku as early as she could so they'd spend the day together.

"Illya, can you wait for just a few seconds? I'll be right back. Oh, and your shawl", remarked lastly Izuku as he unraveled the nice fabric that hid some of his bloodied, bandaged torso. With the improvised jacket off, he looked as if sporting a tight t-shirt of bandages. There were some spots of blood beneath the layers, quite easily to be seen since they looked horrible in their placement over vital areas. And since he was instructed to keep them on until tomorrow, he'd just through some clothes over the wrappings.

"Since I used it so much, I can wash it and bring it to you tomorrow. It's the least I can do right now, until I can make up for all the help your giving me. Again, thank you, for…saving me…I don't think even Recovery Girl could've done it", Izuku wouldn't let this go by even if the girl would oppose. He couldn't bear to leave debts behind unpaid. And for the enormous amount he amassed for Illya weighed a little too much to let it go by. Even if this gesture of washing an article of clothing was insignificant, he wouldn't be thick skinned to rudely return it as it was now, it was a good way to show he would continue to work for repaying his deeds.

"It isn't a pr-", she would continue, if not cut by Midoriya.

"Please? I really don't like to just return you a bloodied belonging", while his eyes weren't, as established, huge, wet deer eyes, they still made for one hell of a job to transmit his plea.

"Ok, fair enough. Just, don't start to insinuate you're under some grave debt to return." Said Illyana, already deducing Izuku's pattern far too easily, seriously this man had some issues. Well, they weren't absurd though, in fact it was nice to see someone put the effort in addressing this type of events and taking their part of responsibility. Meh, maybe it was a good change of pace, so long the lunatic didn't start to exaggerate, they were actually a nice thing to see.

"Thanks, I'll be right back", and with this, Illya settled for musing over the surrounding gardens and buildings as she waited, while Izuku went on to do as he said, and hopefully manage to avoid his classmates above all. Pretentious to think he might pull it off, but trial knows no death.

* * *

Closing the door behind himself as slowly as it would go, while scouting the living center room Izuku found no impediment. So far so good. He felt as if he replayed his childhood's sneaking games of espionage. Being dressed as he was, if it could be even counted as such, all he needed was a cardboard box and he'd be golden.

Tip toing towards the elevator was as risky as useful. If he cought no one, he'd be at his room without a sinch. But since it was the elevator, it was more probable to bump into someone.

God, he didn't want to feel like how Spiderman did when he was awkwardly stuck in the elevator. Yet, things could go smoothly, being a Saturday, some of his friends were bound to be either lazing in bed, out in town or visiting family. He could pull it off. The problem was to not accidentally find Eri while looking as he did.

Reaching the elevator and pushing the button for his floor, he froze on the spot like a tranquilized animal, as the automated doors were slowly closing.

"Deku? Wha-…?"

The voice faded as the doors closed. But he was certain, Ochako just saw him. Maybe she didn't get a clear image as the doors were closing, yes, she definitely couldn't be sure. He'd make a mad dash the moment he could.

A ding, and he stopped.

Say nothing more, see nothing more! He ran, and boy he ran! Should he? Probably not yet with his recovering back and leg, but as it goes: lesser of two evils. And right now adding more to his list with the others was the greater evil.

He reached his room, struggling with the wallet from his tattered pant leg. It took so long that he heard someone approach his closest corner from the noisy steps that carried to his ears. He began to panic. Fumbling with the stupid wallet to take out the key that could open the lock, he began to hear the stepd brcoming clearer!

Finally getting the key out, Izuku jammed it in the lock and twisted, smashing his shoulder in the door from hurry, stumbling in his room. Once in, the bandaged man haphazardly shut the door with enough force to be heard on his entire floor, just as Kirishima, if he didn't mistake, rounded the corner.

Inside, he was inside! With minimal complications. Shit, he just realized: if someone looked through the top windows of the halls, they could spot Illya. And he had no time or desire to start explaining.

Better get a move on!

"…###...###. Hey Midoriya bro, you ok? Something happen, you just smacked your door close like a hurricane. Something bad from yesterday? Everyone wondered where you were!" Spoke Kirishima through the door. He must've been curious about his missing night. Not now! He had to get going, so he had to give some excuse.

"OH, yhea, everything's OK! I just stumbled right when I entered. I'm in a bit of a hurry, so can we talk later?" Fingers crossed it was enough!

"Man, take better care dude, hope you didn't get hurt. But sure, I'll be with everyone down watching TV, come see us there when you're free!"

Mission accomplished. Somewhat. He had to pick up Eri for a little chat without drawing on for too long with the others, and cover his wounds nicely. The media news would alert everyone about the close call incident with the tourists from the graveyard, though they wouldn't reveal him as well since he was still under U.A's tutelage as student in training. But Aizawa would rat him out eventually today when lecturing the entire class.

For now he had no reason to admit what happened, it still played in his favor. While he'd dress, he'd also had to think of a good cover for Ochakos well since she caught a glimpse of him earlier.

'Is this how All Might used to feel?' How ironic that now Izuku would end up and experience similar moments.

Choosing longer clothes from his wardrobe, Izuku left Illya's warm maroon shawl in his bathroom sink to wash when he'd return. He thought about asking one of the girls, probably Momo, to add that article along with theirs. But, it would raise some questions that would be a bother. And above all, it would've been cheap.

Throwing it in a washing machine was something she could do as well, so he'd hand-wash it. He learned a thing or two from his mother about taking care of the household. One of these things included how to make a pretty great job at manually washing the things to fine to throw with the majority.

… … .

As good as Izuku could manage, he put on a loos and comfy, white and black, shirt that hid his torso. Long, thick, dark blue jeans did the same job for his legs. His shoes, unsurprisingly, were ruined, so he had to ditch them for his more casual red ones. And that made a good reason for why he never had too many different pairs besides his good old.

The thin bandage around his temples was the thorn in his back now. He couldn't take it off yet, as per Recovery Girl's orders, but he was sure he was already healed. Well, it was better to check and make sure at least. If the abused tissue could still be spotted, then he'd keep it, if not: perfect.

Rounding once the untied cloth, the bathroom mirror showed a very pleasing sight.

No marks, no crusted blood, no marks of shaved hair. He may as well have never had an injury there. Perfect! So far so good!

If that checked all there was for him to do on the list here, then he should get a move on. By the end of this day, Izuku would certainly ask for a school pass. Running on almost no sleep and food for what looked like a long day, would leave him static for Monday.

…. … …. .

The elevator dinged, and Kirishima, along with the majority of their class spared a fleeting glance in reaction to the opening doors. Ejirou would have almost missed the person who came out from it, if he didn't pay attention. It was Midoriya! Looking pretty tired and…frail?

But Izuku didn't say too much, except for saluting them as he walked by. Some stopped their activities or discussions to look at the newly returned man, though after a few seconds they'd see on further with their business. It wasn't outlandish for someone to be absent for a day or two in the weekends, they all visited their families or friends outside of school. They were just surprised that Midoriya didn't inform at least Iida about his outing with Kota. Maybe he spent the night at his home or at the pussycats, that seemed to be most likely at least.

So that wasn't a big problem.

But when the news reported of a violent rampage in the night this early morning, around the most tourist attractive zone, they did fell, in no small amount, anxious. Knowing Midoriya as they did, and his obvious attitude, they did worry of what could have happened. The villain was never caught, and there were many injured civilians on top of all, it was only normal to feel that way.

But he seemed pretty Ok. If nothing he looked hurried, looking around the living for something.

"Hey, dude, looking for something?" Sero was the first to ask about Izuku's apparent quest.

"Mmmh…, kind of, yea. Does anyone happen to know where Eri is?" Asked the green haired man, hopeful he could find the little girl. He really did want to check on her before leaving again at least.

"Huh, I guess nothing bad happened after all! The little unicorn just stormed in earlier to see you, but… weren't here yet", Jirou sought to brief Midoriya about what he missed as she waked out of the kitchen with a juice bottle in a hand and still in her pajamas. She did normally sleep in more than the rest, so Eri should still be around to find. "I think she might be around the courtyard."

"Thanks a bunch Jirou!" That gave Izuku a better lead for the precious youth. "Ah, what did you mean by bad just now?" But this gave him something to confront. To try and analyze how much his classmates knew about the night's incident. He needed as much information as possible if he wanted to dance around this problem. He had to remember to be more cautious about everything now, otherwise seeing the end of another day might not be a blessing to enjoy again. And that must've applied to his close ones as well.

Apogeu learned of his true identity, so he most likely would know of his mother as well, if not about Kota and Eri too. He couldn't-…no, he wasn't **permitted,** to mess up even once!

"There was a very nasty accident last night…very late too. And since you didn't return, everyone thought about the worst kind of stuff knowing you. Thankfully, it didn't happen though. Didn't you catch the news this morning?" Provided Kyouka the perfect explanation for Midoriya to work with.

"Oh, of course I saw it! How couldn't I? I just didn't expect you'd all really think of me like that." It was key, to say he knew about the incident! If he said otherwise, then it would've been highly suspicious since he was constantly in check with every fresh hero related article, so Izuku played smart.

"How couldn't we bro?! You always jump in the thick of it! So manly!" Kirishima's answer didn't do much to compliment Midoriya anymore. Recalling his exact issues that got him in this whole mess, and hearing someone blatantly associate them to his character as if it was his only characteristic filled him with self-loathing.

But he couldn't reply forlornly at that reply. It would've been again risky. So Izuku settled to accept it as it was.

"I don't think I'm as manly as you say Ejirou, but thanks! I should get going though, I've got a lot to do until tonight, so I can't stay around too much", smoothly the hurried young adult, excused himself politely to continue searching for Eri.

"Take care bro!"; "Later man!"; "See you greenhead!"…and many other calls from his classmates sounded behind Izuku as he entered the interior courtyard of Heights Alliance: A small, beautiful, square green garden filled with neatly kept shrubbery and wild flowers.

What an odd sense of relief washed over Midoriya as he sighted a cascade of stark-white hair over two tips of feet! He only sought to be quick with the meaningless tasks and reach Eri faster, so it was difficult to place why he felt that sudden ease sine there was no urgency. Well, he had to act better if he wanted to stay as much as possible with the two imps, so maybe that was a reason? He couldn't care less now though. Unfortunately Eri wasn't alone to make his day easier.

Hearing the glass door open and close from behind, followed by far, soft crunches of grass beneath approaching steps, the horned and shy child turned to see who might there be, stopping her frolicking and chat with the influencer of gravity. To say she was happy was an understatement!

The youth heard from early in the morning every bad scenario conceivable about Izuku's reasons to not return from his friends, so apprehension surged at those ideas instantly. Therefore, she decided to wait for him as long as possible, until a teacher would decide to come and take her away. Izuku's Sunday mornings were always reserved for her to play with, watch a cartoon, or read her one of those nice stories. Naturally, when finding out he never even returned from yesterday's trip a forlorn feeling enveloped her.

But now he was here! So of course she ran as fast as possible for a big hug, as any loving child would do with family.

Midoriya knelt to receive the hug from the dashing child almost subconsciously. Those moments were always incredible, they were so different from anything ever experienced or imaginable. This simple show of affection just…gave such a rewarding sensation! Unleashing dopamine like a fissured damn. They were pure fuel for purpose, inexplicable as it was to describe them so.

"Where were you?!" Asked Eri full of curiosity, a little miffed, almost demanding what could have been the reason that could've kept him away for so long from their usual routine.

"Ha-ha-ha! Please forgive me Eri. Kota and I chose to have an all day trip where at the end, the weather became too bad to return anymore. We spent the night at my home, and got back just now." Izuku felt disgusted by having to blatantly lie to the flake of heaven that so preciously waited for him to return from worry. The sick feeling twisted and turned, writhing like a horrendous creature in his chest, spawned from his guilt over the hypocrisy he hurt Kota with.

And could it not be true? They were kids! They had no fault, only he did! If he would've thought better of what consequences his actions could bring then he wouldn't be like this: Ultimate reason to decide reshaping himself.

"Deku? Then, why were you so hurried before? And why were your clothes so dirty and…bloody?!" Ochako didn't fail to jump on the opportunity to question him about what she saw earlier. Her expression of focus was set on finding out if he was alright, hoping to have just seen things. But she seemed far too confident over what she saw to speak those words with Eri being fully capable to hear them, especially when knowing her fear of blood. Not good!

Really Izuku was surprised! Not by the questions, but by what he thought of as priority: The moment he felt Eri's horn painfully push against his tender wounds, the greenette registered annoyance for the slip of wording made by Ochako. Biting his tongue, something he never felt the need to do before, least he'd let out an unsavory retort, Izuku hugged the child a little tighter against his chest for calming and to gesture the visible discomfort.

Really, when had he ever sensed hostility to suddenly burst out of him, just praying to snap from its prison of lucidity? But, then again…he put so much effort into helping his little unicorn overcome her trauma inflicted phobia…!

"Ahh, no! Sorry, sorry, Eri, sorry…! I didn't mean to disturb you! I blurted what I thought without even thinking! …can you forgive me?" Eri did show good progress with her blood tolerance, the visits to the school nurse showed that. It was just the image Ochako painted of Izuku bloodied, clearly being hurt that got a rise out of her. It resurfaced the night terrors she had for some time.

Feeling Izuku's embrace and the continuing soothing words offered by Uraraka, she decided to not make the older girl fault herself, Eri knew all too well she hadn't meant harm for a second…it was just…reflexive, in the way she responded.

Once seeing the stark-white miniature angel regard Uraraka with a calming expression, attempting to say through a cheerful a tone as possible that it wasn't a problem, Izuku could almost physically feel the disgusting demon that represented his fervent indignation die down, returning to the nothing he crawled from. Now the feeling of pride occupied the empty spot of emotion when seeing how Eri chose to deal with her problems willingly.

Even if it was a slow response, uttered with difficulty and insecurity, it was invaluable! This was the labored result of his and Eri's efforts, a memorable beginning for developing her own person.

Indeed, this confirmed Izuku's fears. He grew too attached to Eri and Kota, as presumed. This reality had yet to bare its ill-fated teeth from this outcome, but nevertheless, it was too late now to denounce it.

However, now the hero in training should give an answer to the barrage of questions shot at him by Ochako. If he executed it as he wished, then it would ease up the small youth and his classmate.

"About the clothes you asked: They looked that bad because when I woke up today, first thing I did was bringing Kota back home. When we reached the forest to go by foot after that downpour…well, I guess you could say we played paintball…but with mud and wild fruits instead. Pha-ha-ha! So yhea, when I finally got back, first thing I had to do was change clothes of course."

Midoriya never played poker in his life and wasn't a good liar…

But his current act was absolutely magnificent! As it's usually said: When is backed in a corner, a human can only adapt or die. And he had to live, metaphorically speaking! He simply would not fail today! Again, he decided this! So like a crocodile, he held on to his wits desperately, putting up quite an artsy show, something that would've been applauded by Nero Claudius himself if knowing the context.

"Ooohh…ok, ok! Apologies, for jumping like that to conclusions. But with the entire mood left from yesterday and seeing you resembling something close to what we all feared really fooled me, ha-ha-ha!" Laughed the gravity altering woman away all awkwardness and tense air, thoroughly convinced of what she was told.

It went to show Izuku just how much his actions and person could influence. Exactly as before, no one saw to doubt him, or push for answer, they trusted everything he said as if it were normal to do so. And later that trust might not exist anymore.

Izuku was mentally prepared for facing his entire class as a liar and victim of the night's chaos. Eraserhead's words could either portray him in a desperate quest for suicide, or as a rightfully acting hero aspirant, since he was more than allowed to intervene.

Reason for the class master's anger was his incompetence to make use of a little insight about the future, or at least not be dumb enough to willingly accept unnecessary injuries. His despise for what Midoriya did was fully founded! Because if the idiot never bumped into someone who could've, miraculously, shut his death sentencing wounds, something Recovery Girl couldn't have ever done, then he would've been one of the upturned corpses from the cemetery now.

"Man, you sure must've had a good day with Kota! I hope he's happy enough from it to still talk about when he visits again!" Ochako, on her part, couldn't have known any better by trusting her colleague's words. Couldn't blame her at that, everything said was flawlessly delivered, not a single reason calling for doubt. What more to be said if summing his past credibility.

How little she seemed.

This thought echoed weakly within the mind of Izuku. To know he was the same as everyone, unknowingly sheltered by the things that writhed and rampaged in the night and day, ignorant of the truth that dictated the functionality of their world. He meant no insult towards Ochako or anyone else. But to see things in perspective, felt…so complex: both aweing and disturbing; both elating and intimidating; both thrilling and dangerous.

And all of those things now regarded him! Something, once again thought, not shared with every present student or even teacher.

These backstage matters sung only for him, a lullaby of the unknown.

…It was so odd to feel this way. He was actually glad for reaching this point in time; allowed to progress his ideal unlike ever before, if not farther. Izuku was blinded by what could await at the end. And he would chase that conclusion relentlessly.

Blinking once, twice, thrice, Midoriya snapped out of his day-dreaming to move on with what he came here for. Picking up Eri to hoist her in his arms, leaning her on his right, the green haired, secretive man looked at his friend to close up the little chat.

"If it was anything, than it was memorable. I think by the time he swings by, Kota might talk about it. Anyway, I had to pick up Eri for a small surprise. I'll be busy all day, so…can't laze about!" Said Midoriya with fake energy, masking his true mood, showing a serene face on top of all to be as convincing as he would normally be.

"Going out again?" all sunshine and smiles, asked the gravity girl with no small amount of interest.

"Something like that. We'll speak later if it's ok though!" Izuku would chant 'come on, come on, come on!' loudly to dip out of there already, unfortunately there were too many around for that.

"That's alright, I can join you 'till the exit", shit! For the love of God! Why couldn't things be easy?

"…Sure! But just to let you know, I don't have much to say unfortunately. Won't lie, I'm still tired after yesterday, we stood up all night!" Keeping his cool, Midoriya settled for accepting Uraraka's request. If anything, it was the only best thing he could do.

Moving out of the inside courtyard, towards the building exit, Izuku took the lead with Eri in his arms, all happy for what little surprise waited her outside.

Izuku planed internally about what he should be most wary of. Since he knew that his mind was damaged as well, not extremely, just enough to be observable: it was very important to try and recount as much as he could about his friends to cover for his more than happened slip-ups of behavior. Least he'd be completely acting odd.

Though he had yet to behave strangely, it was remarked by the present class how their spiritual leader spoke with less problems or occasional flusters. Izuku had no way of knowing, but it was caused by the expunged or broken memories of past instances from his early youth. So naturally, he had a little less insecurity issues, but in exchange this would be a glaring aspect to anyone who put in the effort of knowing him. It was a blind run truly.

Finally, reaching the giant doors, the curly haired student craned his head a little while he turned the handle to salute Ochako as he began to step outside. He may have pushed it a little with his insistency to leave, but spotting Illya wouldn't be good, and he could only support so much.

Thankfully, Uraraka, while corking an eyebrow, chose to let it slide and left to speak with the others around the living. She assumed that Midoriya might want this to be something just for Eri, and while in a way it was, it also worked to save him from worsening his, will be, case with the class.

* * *

Once outside, momentarily free from pressure, Midoriya set down the enthusiastic girl from his arms. Seeing as how they'd walk for a very short bit, Eri chose to hold the young man's hand. Doing exactly as a child her age would enjoy a day out with a parent. It wasn't a strange instance, especially not after many days spent through the forested grounds of U.A. in such a manner. Actually, it was in the winter that just passed when they stood outside hours and hours, playing with snow, admiring seeped sculptures of ice that embraced benumbed branches. They even played a game that she liked especially: one where they competed by counting the sheltered buds of, will be, flowers. That game dragged for days! By now the growing man new the forest perhaps better than Hound Dog.

Midoriya never tried drugs or cigarettes, but being around Eri as well as Kota, felt as the greatest guilt-free addiction. He didn't know, but neither did he care to find out. Unfortunately, that was a choice made out of hidden fear. Months passed by now, and the inkling suspicion of 'why' did resound his conscious, but he couldn't permit them to create more hardship for the future.

Throwing a few glances around the path that continued from Heights Alliance, Izuku located the cascade of fresh-snow white, voluminous hair of Illya. Apparently enjoying to simply wander around the schools perimeters while waiting.

When Eri observed the distance between them close to mere feet, from following Izuku's lead, she lightly clenched her small hand in the palm of her big guardian. The little youth possessed a sharp mind to put things together on her own for a long time now. It was obvious to her that this new person had something to do with the surprise.

"Hey Illya! Sorry if it took too long, but I have a special someone who you might like to meet", Calling the young woman's attention while presenting the shy lass to her, Izuku waited with baited breath to see how Eri felt towards someone, for the moment, new.

This meeting would indiscriminately tell him square in the face if there was at least one good thing he did or not.

Turning to face the duo of young adult and innocent child, Eri saw the visage of the girl named Illya. She was very pretty, and looked like her a little, if mainly the resemblance of her hair. Crouching down at her level to better talk with her, little Eri heard a very gentle, flowing and almost lyrical voice, escape the smiling lips of the girl.

"Well I guess I'm a special someone too, for meeting this little treasure! My name is Illya, who are you?" It looked like Illya didn't have a problem to acquaint herself with shy little Eri. And the small girl herself didn't feel put off, unlike the usual. But some time had passed since the last attempt at conversing with someone new, and this might very well be her advancement showing. Something to be proud of indeed!

A soft but steady response from Eri to provide her name was uttered. She hadn't backed up behind the cover of Izuku's legs as in the past, rather just kept on holding his hand as she looked with attention at the pretty girl.

"I was curious to meet a very special angel from some fond tales about it that go around. It seems they didn't exaggerate at all", coating the nature through which she learned about Eri in story-like mystery, the Zepter heiress allowed herself to be as approachable as possible by the hypnotized lass.

It was an interesting 'new' for Eri. She had plenty of interaction with the girls from Izuku's class, all in their own way different and memorable to associate with their personality. But this…reverberated differently, a good type of different to be specific. Eri remarked an urge to draw closer to this recently met fae, no doubt due to her inviting and gentle self. The way she spoke, comported, appeared, simply her way of being and aura of reliability called to her. Mainly the patience that was dedicated for her to get comfortable was the big difference. Until now, the energetic friends of Izuku didn't show this trait…so far so good.

Was this her surprise?

It entertained imaginations of having a **new** friend like Izuku that would tell her stories, play and spend time with. Maybe even have one of those sleepovers she heard of, maybe take her through a park or an awesome playground, generally have a great day with. The young lass new well that Midoriya couldn't be around constantly as much as she'd like, and that she needed more connections, or at least acquaintances since Mirio now had entire other problems, other than her to return to every day. So what was so different about Illya from Izuku's classmates?

For one, they were just as busy as every second year student was. For second, they weren't as attached to her as Izuku was, and neither was she of them. For third, they spent their free time either entirely out of U.A. or between themselves, the latter being even rarer to include her.

Therefore, only some teachers and Izuku were the most precious ones for her.

Now Illya… . Well, she still didn't know anything about her than her name, but… . The way she gave her **attention**, and how she regarded her just begged for at least a chance to befriend her.

How proud she would be to show Izuku that she could partake in activities like a happy kid that he tried to make her be. Perhaps he cared for her and Kota so much, because of his harsher childhood. It goes without saying though that she had no clue about that aspect.

Returning to her observation of Illya though! Eri couldn't expect the young lady to have more time than the rest to visit, but…it definitely couldn't hurt to still get to know her. What did she have to fear at that? It was surely far better than being alone all day, and better than nothing. She had to try!

"…C-…c-can…we b-be friends?" Eri shivered while mustering the courage to voice her desire, not daring to look at the expectant pale yellow eyes, fumbling nervously with the ends of her dress while waiting for the answer. Timidity washed over her when realizing how quick she was to request such a thing.

It took a lot more courage than she thought it would, that was for sure. But she did it! She actually did it! It felt as if she stepped on the Moon! It didn't matter how mundane her efforts appeared, she was ecstatic for braving through.

What more to say about Midoriya? Mission accomplished? Maybe, yhea! It was definitely an achievement! If everything he endured today was the price for witnessing little Eri step out of her shell, then it was absolutely worth all of it. Hell, he'd do it again if needed! The decision of introducing Illya to her paid back in spades! He felt so indebted to Illyana, that a bank would be jealous about it, but Midoriya didn't regret it. He would take care of things one at a time.

"Hm-hm-hm-ha-ha! …aahh…well, you clearly don't have to ask me twice. Not like I could find it in me to say no!" Responding with clear elation and empathy at seeing the young girl's humid dear eyes, and frozen, expectant, panicky face, with her mouth slightly ajar: became understandable how Izuku grew to treasure Eri.

For a child these days, to be so invested and care so much about people, rather than typical things as quirks, heroes, or other fantasies… was very rare! Just the kid's expression alone, betrayed everything that went in her anxious mind. When such a precious shard of purity valued your response, how could you refuse?

While of course the majority of her time would be spent working with the Clock Tower as per instructions and agreement… She wouldn't mind relaxing from time to time with this little one. For goodness sake, no one can constantly work without pause!

Illya extended her hand for Eri to grasp in a rudimentary type of salute. This offering worked as a good invitation to walk with her along the flowered walkway and begin a little talk.

Seeing this, the happy lass met her guardian's expectant gaze that flickered with brimming pride beneath the pools of smoldering, emerald green. Wordlessly asking if it was alright to take Illya's hand and walk.

"Since I failed to come on time as promised… Why don't we go for a little walk? I'll have to make it up to you Eri, starting from tomorrow early that is: I'll be at the dorms all day!" Since Izuku shouldered quite the marking experience, (and it showed) he was allowed, as the rules of the academy stated, to request at least a three days pass of school. He could do that, if Recovery Girl hadn't beaten him to it that is. Knowing her, she might just prolong his 'recuperation' period to weeks if possible, just to find a way and punish him through seclusion from heroics classes. In these circumstances, it happened to suit him well. So better make good use of them.

With a brightening smile and enthusiastic mood, Eri let go of Izuku's hand in exchange for Illya's, starting to already take it ahead, and towards a path that led to a more scenic route. It was Eri's favorite, since it was somewhat arranged by Midoriya himself. Although she had no clue about this detail.

Walking along with the two girls that began a conversation, which opened up the young child's appetite for socialization, Izuku took the moment to appreciate how his unique 'touch' affected the forested path loved so much by Eri.

Back in the early winter, when wandering aimlessly outside, the developing man lost in thoughts eventually arrived at the odd idea of somewhat changing the boring looking path!

This aspect of given boredom, was exactly the reason he was essentially the single student, perhaps person, except the gardeners, to patrol through here. Why was that?

Truth be told: it was just the path he regularily followed to reach the heart of the woods, in which All Might dedicated a few hours to give him pointers, answer aome questions here and there, and judge his progress or insecurities.

So while keeping in mind to not create the interpretation of damaging the school's belongings, Izuku took it upon himself to kill his empty time when returning to the dorms: by gently calling on to One For All, and direct the young branches in connecting angles to form shapes and give some flair, of course with some additional grooming.

Soon enough, whenever he managed to repeat this maintenance, differences could be clearly seen. If a stranger were to see this path, then he'd believe to long have abandoned the academy's perimeters. Believing to have stumbled in an expansive public art project. In fact, several teachers came to the same surprise once! When they simply took a stroll to relax through the area altered by Midoriya on a whim.

Of course he never claimed to have done this, since there was no need, and neither did anyone took it the wrong way.

So it was a tacit agreement that the robotic gardeners did a spectacular designing job and that was it.

Therefore, soon enough, when the earth was covered by the quilts of nature in pure white stratum, this place was Eri's favorite one to play. It was the best Izuku could do for bringing a spark of contrast within the walls of U.A.

If he imagined the grounds to be once again hidden by snow, then he could vividly see the marks of his and Eri's past traces through it. What a winter that was!

Probably the best he ever had!

* * *

Their little walk took a few minutes, then more, then some more…until it drew on to a good few hours. The entire passing time filled with vigorous talk: of preferences, short exchanges of past instances, jokes; and lots of ideas with questions, provided naturally in abundance by the youngest of the three.

Eventually the young lass found it in her to unknot her typically shy attitude, to open up and allow some energy invade with her responses. With time, it would no doubt come in as second habit for her to seek out company, and allow her true self shine. For now, it was evident that Eri found her first ever, made by her alone, friend outright charming. It should've been expected since her and Illya managed to reciprocally forge an endearment within one another.

This was certain! Eri was in fact a natural! To so easily draw out a connection with a newly met person, despite her background, wasn't ordinary. It didn't mean either that she was born charismatic…rather, she just simply managed to evoke empathy through the manner she chose to behave and act. The lessons with Izuku weren't for nothing.

But with the settlement of shortly passed noon, Eri would have to be taken by Aizawa to have lunch, followed by seeing Thirteen for a short few homeschooling sessions, in spite of the current day.

It was decided for the young girl to start her elementary education here at U.A. This way she wouldn't suffer from lagging behind her generation when old enough and secure to attend a school of choice. And including the Sundays, was only a momentare decision made to catch up on anything she might have missed during her days of imprisonment.

Thus, the final round around the campus ended in front of the 2-A dorm building. Signaling Izuku the end of today's short break from headaches. Eri now had to depart from her newly made best friend.

The refreshing scene of witnessing a timid, shy and quiet lass show reluctance, disgruntlement as well as a pout of all things: was a painting unexpected for this age.

The stark-white 'unicorn', as she was nicknamed, showed visible discontent for ending things today so swiftly.

It just meant that Izuku would have to keep true to his word and compensate with tomorrow for the almost wasted Saturday.

Ooohh, this moment really made up for all the shit he went through this morning. …That being his scolding, exasperating confusion and jeopardized identity. The rest was an entirely different subject! But all good things must come to an end, and this was no different!

Having made her goodbyes and requests to meet again, Eri was led by Midoriya through the entrance of Heights Alliance, where Aizawa would come to pick her up any time now.

….. … . ... . ... .

Why did Izuku chose to introduce Illya to Eri?

To seize the opportunity cheking the girl's advancement at socializing? Viable reason, but that wasn't it.

Attempting for the possibility of giving Eri an outside friend?!

Something she wouldn't meet for a very long time, considering the restrictions of her public liberty. Weeeeell...:

She was basically under an indefinite time of house arrest. And it was distinctly stipulated for her to not be in contact with outsiders. The fear of possible adepts of Chisaki or of the Yakuza to stalk around for any chance to strike brought incredible risk…but even more so, it brought enormous amounts of paranoia. Enough to prevent Eri from enjoying much of what a growing child should.

…And of course…Izuku said 'fuck it!', and did what he did. Resulting surprisingly good! There were no doubt, many factors at play for this: like the complete equal ground Eri met Illya; the fact that it wasn't again someone that knew about her past; and so on…

Just as well, because Izuku knew he could trust Illya with something like this, if her character said anything from his experience. Speaking of her, there was a lot to thank for and repay by dragging her along for the ride, something she had no reason to be forced through.

Maybe lunch? He clearly didn't eat anything, and unless she did during his resting time, then he could offer this on their way to…wherever they had to go.

He didn't know yet.

Though back on topic! Was that the reason?

No.

Far from it. Those things where only secondary when compared to the main one!

When Apogeu used Izuku's name as a threat... it was clear that this agent, of dangerous associations, would undoubtedly find out everything there was to know about him: Eri, Kota and his mother were high on the list of course!

By that logic, Illya would know as well inevitably. So there was nothing to loose in the end! In fact, by doing this earlier and continue with it, he might just manage to draw out some semblance of candor and care from the 'magi'.

Perhaps this would keep the kids a little more out of danger, if God forbid there was something that could pull them in as well.

More than likely...such things won't happen. But... Izuku learned one thing and one thing only during his years at U.A. by heart: 'You can never be too sure!'. Well, at least it applied to his past experiences, even up until not that long ago!

... ... . ... . ... .

'But now, to settle Eri and tell her I'll be going', thought Izuku as he plopped the happy and energetic imp on the sofa. Not many looked to be around, or too active at that.

"Mister Aizawa should arrive in any moment now Eri, as per usual. I have to take care of some things until later, so we'll meet tomorrow, early in the morning! Promise! OK?!" This time Izuku didn't need to fake his jolly attitude when talking with the young girl, it just came as it normally did.

A through check with a look, with slightly scrunched brows and hum from Eri as if weighing to believe him or not was the response. Clearly, a playful exaggeration, but not fabricated simply for the sake of jokes alone when thinking of Midoriya's late arrival.

This time however, Eri would settle the conditions! Presenting her pinky finger, a thing learned from Mina, the suggested intent was clear.

Huffing an amused breath, Izuku wordlessly emulating the gesture with a lazed pace, shortly teased the youth. By preparing to make a promise, only to retract his cooperation for the ceremony, earned a laugh from the allegedly 'serious' and 'stoic' attempts made by the kid to behave as the boss.

After all is said and promised, Izuku could peacefully continue with his day, now all assured there was nothing on the side to take care off for now. So after lightly messing a little Eri's locks of white hair with a sudden rub attack, earning him a surprised gasp of 'betrayal' with a laugh, he could exit the dorms.

He would instantly be out through the giant wooden doors already….If not for the three bozos that blocked his path with saucer wide eyes, shrunk pupils and gaping mouths. Was that drool, from one of them?

"Midoriya! WHO IS THAT GIRL?!" Asked Kaminari, Sero and Minoru concomitantly sounding more imperative then inquisitive, and loud enough to reach the school. No doubt scaring some poor student who could be enjoying his day with echoes of bloody murder!

"I knew you were some kind of player, you smooth looking, curly bastard! So THAT'S WHY you went missing for the entire night! That outing with Kota was just a pretext!" Mercilessly accused Denki, sounding as if he was Cezar himself, stabbed by Brutus before his dying eyes!

"How can you be SO GOOD MIDORIYA?! How did you charm someone like HEEERR?!" Sero looked close to foaming at the mouth from disbelief, suffer a cardiac attack, and aneurism all at once! He grasped the tall Izuku like a vice that became petrified from starring at Medusa, staring in his verdant orbs motionlessly.

"M-Mi-Midooo-riyyaaa…! …WHY DO YOU ALWAYS END UP WITH THE MOST SEXY WOMEN EVERY TIIIMEEEEE!" Was there any need to name the last aggressor? He was like a wild animal, devoid of lucidity, just driven by jealousy and envy. Mineta crawled towards Izuku as if he suffered locomotive deficiencies from the few brain cells that most likely went up in flames!

Surrounded by what were once his classmates, Izuku noticed how the ground floor windows were naked of their drapes and almost fully fogged.

'Did they stalk us the entire time?!' The young man was dumbfounded by the paltry act of his colleagues. Why did they always have to insinuate things like that? Why was it always them? Had they literally, nothing better to do but just accuse him of this every time?

"How did you feel huh?"; "Bet you couldn't have enough, right?"; "Filthy, smooth acting Casanova!" By now all three had something to say in one synchronized breath. They caused such a ruckus that it garnered the attention of every student from the dorm to at least lean an ear and gain some context to know what the sudden problem was.

'_Rotten luck_, the only constant in my life! If not for it, I wouldn't have luck at all! Okay…alright…think, think, think… Don't panic or stutter! Can't drag Illya in this mess, I promised!" Rounding up his presence and righting that mighty spine of his, Izuku assumed a tranquil tone and spoke with care:

"It's a friend I have outside of school. We just met on my way back, and asked the principle if I could show around the school I study at", ha! There! Even if they would continue being unreasonable, just because of…whatever motives, this would shut their mouth about any fishy suspicions and settle the reason for what they saw.

"You can't expect me to tell and show everything from my life like a book! Don't you have your own lives outside U.A.?" Risky plays. But in this hostile situation where these three behaved like sharks in a water tank spiked with a drop of blood, seeking for answers, Izuku had to close in on every chance he got. For now he motivated the presence of Illya within U.A. There shouldn't be much left.

"NO! But, why would you keep returning? Do you enjoy rubbing it in our face or something? Are you that proud, eh?" Kaminari was relentless. But these accusations didn't pose a threat anymore.

Izuku chose to throw in the principle as the main benefactor for allowing Illya access through the academy grounds, a complete truth at that, was because this way no one: be it these three dunces, anyone else who is around, or directly looks at the unfolding event, would end up to ask Aizawa about. Thereby, eliminating Illyana from being brought up in any future discussions or inquired about further, but only from him.

And if Aizawa would decide to reveal her role as the surgeon that saved his life, another truth, than it wouldn't invalidate his statement about her being an outside friend either. If anything, these three idiots could vouch for that, since they had nothing better to do than stalk them.

"….wait a bit….", a resounding gulp followed the eerily silent and few words of Minoru Mineta. This couldn't be good!

In his classic nature, he didn't fail to pervert everything he saw. How did he manage it? No one knows. You'd believe his disturbing erotic tendencies would end up being just a phase caused by the hormones in combination with his small stature that accentuated their effect. Because…God damn! They were close to be eighteen…shouldn't have they passed through the awkward stage already you ask? Wellp, apparently not these three!

"…..then, if you…are just friends… . CAN YOU-" Whatever Mineta had to say was culled before it could leave his throat with a vicious backhand to his salivating , animalistic looking mug by none other than Katsuki Bakugo. It looked like there were perks for having him around after all!

But this was a big NO-NO! He tended to act as Izuku by paying close attention to details even if he didn't show it. If he got wind of anything suspicious from this morning, then he could go to All Might and create an avalanche of trouble for later.

Unfortunately…Izuku couldn't recall such an aspect of attention possessed by Katsuki. In fact, he couldn't recall many things from the past. But then again…if someone couldn't remember certain things, then how were they supposed to realize what was missing? In short, Izuku knew no better of what he should've paid attention to!

But he had to act today!

He made a wide arc with the head to emphasize his act of looking around, then fleetingly at Eri, transmitting the message of 'it would be better to talk somewhere else, preferably not at all'. So he began to move towards the door. Until the arm of Katsuki jutted to the side to stop his advance. He didn't care if people watched. 'Fuck them!' as he'd say.

He, for one, didn't care if Eri heard what was going on, not considering her enough to bother with mannerisms. Izuku's preference to leave, said something was amiss on top of all things. And he picked up on something that didn't fail to irk. By all means he would've never even noticed that minute detail that bothered him now, if not for the wording.

When Izuku said 'friends', outside of U.A., that clearly couldn't be Melissa since she was the only one that could qualify. So he immediately caught on the 'met on my way back' statement! That implied an acquaintance made in the past: A thing that couldn't have happened, since knowing the green haired man and his difficulty with seeking companionship on his own will. And he was the only 'friend' he ever had as a child, so no one from that long ago either.

Things were amiss.

He didn't intend on forcing Izuku to spill the truth here and now, not if it regarded the subject of One For All. But he did fully intend on getting a rise out of Midoriya with that unreasonable action. He may let another slipup to catch on to.

But Izuku didn't react surprised at all, he didn't even flinch! He looked at Bakugo without the smallest amount of indignation, just curiosity! Odd to see that thing too! When pressured by people, Katsuki especially, he'd at the very, absolute, least would lean back and stutter or mumble.

But he didn't!

"I'm sorry Bakugou, but I'm a pressed by the clock, we'll talk tomorrow! Take care everyone!" Addressing to the mass of young adults that mingled around or was strictly eyeing him, Izuku politely dipped out of the living without a second word, except for a sudden return to give Eri a goodbye kiss on the head, finally leaving Heights Alliance.

Katsuki Bakugo was stunned. One: for being brushed aside as if not being important enough to be answered to. Even if they were on better terms for some time now, and could tolerate one another enough to occasionally work together for practice, this did not excuse for a second Midoriya's last decision of ignorance!

And for second:…..

'Since when did that fucking asshole calls me Bakugo?'

* * *

Hasty, hasty, hasty! Midoriya never felt better to be on his way out of U.A. until today. He'd return to a nest of snakes later for sure, but that was inevitable to happen. He'd deal with it later when it came to face it.

Feeling his heart beat again as if after a marathon without water, the rush of adrenaline and thrill of returning to what smoldered in cinders with unquenchable thirst for truth and continuation of the unknown possessed him once more.

Stopping in front of Illya with enthusiasm brimming through his being, he blanked just before asking what he was planning to. Echoes of perverted accusations made by the idiot dream team finally touched his mind.

Izuku has to avert his incoming full body blush and stutters by thinking of something that could overwrite the inane ideas brought by his classmates. The image of that abominable Moloch and talk with the iudex did the trick with perfect accuracy.

Now to remember what he was about to ask. Ah, maybe-

"Before we go…wherever we should! How about we eat first? I don't think you had the chance either to have breakfast this morning." Opening up the subject, Izuku began to urge lady Zepter on their way out from U.A's grounds, and especially away from his dorm building. As far away as possible from the 'creatures' that haunted its windows.

"I wanted to suggest that, but after we would've reached later a coffee-shop or something in town. Is there a problem for the hurry?" The young woman wasn't really concerned, there was no reason to be, but it was polite to ask, right?

"Oh, ahm…no, it isn't. I just want to get started, so I guess I'm a little impatient." That wasn't wrong, but not the main reason for deciding out of the bloom to step on the gas and leave so abruptly. Yet it served as a better excuse then 'my colleagues are…', you know what, it didn't matter now.

"Hm-hm-hm! Mnha well… it's not bad to see that I guess. Definitely better than going crazy about refusing to tend to self-made matters", true enough, Izuku had so much to ask, and so much to tell.

Above all, he wanted to do so much! And let's not forget about his issue with the damaged One For All. He felt as if his psyche wouldn't take much more to break if he continued to accumulate only questions and too little answers.

* * *

Today was the day!

Whatever awaited, no matter how much it succeed to mesmerize and frighten him all at once, he would delve deep within it.

He already began to peer through a dark that will end up rewarding only regret. Everlasting regret, a weight that didn't separate from us even after closing our eyes for the last time. Reflecting through past, through present, through future, finally exceeding even us.

He'd pursue the absolute, sought by every human within their most sincere belief! That single gram of uniqueness, of incandescent dark discovered by only mankind. Our gift made defamation: Purpose!

As Icarus! How close will he reach to the sun? How far will he go until he succumbs? How much will he achieve before the end? Where will he fail?

The smidgeon of uncertainty left upon his person grew to disturbingly fascinate him, bordering obsession!

A beautiful ugliness! That a fake priest perfectly predicted:

"_There is no scope to achieve without adversity"_

"_For answer shall arrive"_

* * *

**Thank you everyone, for taking the time to read this chapter!**

**There is no need for drawing on, so as every time:**

**Take care, and have a great day!**

**If you have any questions, don't fail to ask them!**


	6. What am I pursuing?

**Aspect about Forked Road:**

**-This story portrays characters in a more ambiguous and faulty manner intentionally, in order to humanize them when making a choice. The events will bare long term consequences and results, conforming to the made choices along its path.**

**-As the story will progress, ****you****, ****the reader****, will be too presented with choices ( these choices will be announced and clarified from others at the beginning and end of a chapter ) that will shape the result with the outcome of this narrative line.**

**-More specifically: these selections will hinge on ****ethics;**** and resolving ****dilemmas****.**

*****Select your desired choice by typing in a review: a presented key word, or an elaboration by you (whichever works best for you). This way, I will be able to gather your selection.*****

**With these facts addressed, please enjoy the story!**

**Should you have an opinion or question(s), then I fully encourage you to send them my way!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**~ What am I pursuing? ~**

_-This chapter contains your first decision-_

* * *

_The winds billowed, observable in the tanned fumes of artillery warfare; thick with sand and soot._

_The sky was gloomy and overcast, leaving little light from the scorching sun to punish the fields._

_The earth tremored as a piano's heavy chords without a moment of rest._

_Shards and scraps of metal rained in places as burning heavy drops of alloys. A closer inspection upon the once advanced tech would reveal their spent purpose as once functional ScanEagle or Predator-MQ._

_Searing squalls tore deafeningly through the air, forcing everyone to embrace the ground in struggles to keep their life. Sometimes they glanced over the fogged fields, in the precious seconds of graveyard silence, only to fall back to the ground, bracing for the new deadly wave of lead._

… … …

"_Listen up men!"_

_The ones yelled at were dejected. Crestfallen and sorrowful: a vivid expression of pessimism described this portrait. Soldiers dug their backs in sandy-dirt trenches to cover themselves as much as possible, as the wild kinetic forces that tore the earth hurled pounds of ground over them; almost burying them alive._

"_I __**said**__: LISTEN UP MEN! HEADS UP ALREADY!"_

_Boots thumped over the ground, burdened by the compatriots carried over bruised shoulders._

_Rudimentary steel utensils clanked in decrepit rooms of brick, erected inside the terrain as temporary shelter, farther from the almost exposed covers and trenches._

"…_.MEEEEEEEN! LISTEEEEEEN!"_

_Some looked. Some stood still as statues. Some didn't even pay attention to the world around, lost in their own microcosm of problems._

"_YOU'VE DONE __**NOTHING**__! YOU'VE WALKED FOR __**NOTHING!**__"_

_By now, a good portion chose to regard the person that blew its lungs over the fervent whipping winds. Others couldn't care less. And the ones roused from fear or stillness responded due to the spark of indignation and spite they felt at the last phrase!_

_Had they not done, and been through enough?! Hadn't they suffered far over the limit afforded by the human psyche?!_

"_PICK UP YOUR GUNS SOLDIERS! Why are you HERE?! WHYYY? …. They are bleeding back there! FOR NOTHING?!"_

_Some shifted reflexively: some out of guilt; some out of responsibility; some out of revulsion; and some out of pure nihilism._

"_YOU HAVE __**NO MEANING? **__IS THERE BEHIND US NOTHING IMPORTANT?! __**DO YOU HAVE NO PURPOSE?!**__"_

…

_Tacit agreements and halfhearted decisions motivated a handful to occupy their posts to contain the assault. Gradually, as minutes passed, one by one, soldiers moved to assume their role after the ones that took initiative._

… … …

_One soldier, looked from left to right, with ringing ears and hammering heart, as he applied immense pressure on a comrade's open wound. …It was gruesome. The gushing blood was stopped this way… but too much damage was already dealt from the physical trauma that put a hole through the armor, and man itself._

_Gurgling on blood, convulsing with strain and tension, the moribund specialist steeled his humid sight to spew some words with hurrying breath:_

"_Gguhuch…N-Na-Nam… -_

… _Wh-at's…m-… wor-th… s-ser-gea-n-…?_

_I - - I… w-wa-wan-t…- -…h-home. … Nam-gh-chgu…. ….." Hot tears fell from the man's glassed eyes. The specialist's grip slackened one second, just enough to pull it away from the wrist of his witness, and twist under rigor mortis, remaining stone still and cold: A desperate and futile reach at salvation, leaving behind only the idea of his existence in a place so far and foreign from his home._

_A simple sheet of rugged, worn and imprinted metal constituted the memorial that was a dog tag… A piece of steel!_

_A piece of steel was the only thing that encapsulated that person's final moments, as it stood by until his end:_

_What he desired and hoped to return to;_

_What he no doubt valued and treasured._

_A sorry, little piece of steel was all that remained of that man's tale! Was it fair? … or better yet! Was it right?_

_Just a fucking piece of steel was all that amounted to that man!?_

…_All stories tended to end so abruptly, didn't they?_

_Yet… time continued on! It disgustingly did so every time!_

_The nameless soldier looked at the body of his deceased ally, holding on the dog tag._

… _it would join others, as an eternal memento._

…_even if remembered by just one person and what possible family could have existed over this bloody cesspool._

_That man hadn't been saved. But… __**People never really get saved in the first place. Not by a 'Hero', anyway. **__...Well, you might call the people who helped you a Hero, and you may even honestly believe that they are, which is fine._

_...But even in that case: The most there can be said is that ordinary people sometimes helped out from time to time and that's it. And that was essentially no different._

_Really though..._

_It'd be ludicrous of the unknown witness to think of himself as anyone's 'hero'._

_...He didn't even make one person __legitimately__ happy since the day he was born._

_Now, don't misunderstand him!_

_He was certainly sure that him being around has helped somebody, somewhere, and in some way at some point... but that wasn't the same as making them happy from the bottom of their heart because it was him, never mind saving them._

_...It's complicated and self-centered, he knew, but... _

_His chosen ideal… was so beautiful!_

_Was it not worth living for it?_

_Someone who selfishly butts in and meddles in your life because they care; or us selfishly labeling said meddler a 'Hero' precisely because they meddled in our lives and 'saved' us!_

_...It's utter nonsense really._

_Why would those decisions evens stir happiness from ourselves in the first place?_

_It was all just…_

_Just meaningless hypocrisy put on a pedestal by the powerless and stupid. _

_...But even so. There's nothing more beautiful and honest than wanting to save someone, even if it's just a tiny bit. _

_...Even if it's because of selfishness, or that nobody asked for it. _

_Honestly?_

_He, probably didn't believe in half of the garbage that just surged to motivate him... _

_...Still..._

_**Earnestly wanting to save someone must be beautiful... So much so that he felt like his heart might completely break!**_

_...Even so... _

**...It's alright to still believe that, isn't it? **

_... Honestly, there was no wrong in it. After all, there is no good or bad; no rules; or roads to follow. …and especially: no guidance..._

_So, the man had to continue._

…

_If for nothing else… than for his Eternal Dream._

… … …

_Leaving behind the body of _Luca Bauer_, man of great character… the nameless soldier raised to his full height as he pocketed _Luca's_ dog tag. Indifferent of what he felt and thought, nothing would follow if he stood by inanimately. So… he moved further._

_Out of grief and anger for witnessing such an event?_

_No._

_Out of shame and guilt?_

_No; not anymore at least._

_Everyone here was subject to the outcome of their own choices. He had no say in it, and no hand in it! Their free will dictated this situation. And he wasn't God to do more than he already did._

_But out of: _**respect**_… _**acknowledgement**_… _**selfishness**... **ambition**_?_

_Yes! Completely!_

_Everything that happened carried value._

_And why it was so important was very simple: Because everything that unfolded now was a result of millions and millions of tales and lives._

_This shred of a passing moment, on a fraction of a continent was a result of many, many, arduous and meaningful lives; in their every small or great way._

_The nameless soldier heard this once… among other things._

…_some long time ago, when he was young._

… _but he could still vividly remember it. It was very important to him, enough that he couldn't just forget it._

_Sure, with time… he'd inevitably lose some details; he'd move past some bits and pieces. But he would always remember the greatest importance - the larger scope of everything that gave him reason to persist in his ambition:_

_\- The aggregate of our joy and suffering, thousands of confident religions, ideologies, and economic doctrines, every hunter and forager, every hero and coward, every creator and destroyer of civilization, every king and peasant, every young couple in love, every mother and father, hopeful child, inventor and explorer, every teacher of morals, every corrupt politician, every 'superstar', every 'supreme leader', every saint and sinner in the history of our species lived here…_

… _on this mote of dust called Earth, suspended in a sunbeam! This dot, of infinite wonder, that made the home for trillions upon trillions of past, present and future lives: That struggled for their own beliefs in some shape or idea –_

_Of course… this was his idealistic side that blabbered on about what little good there could be seen to scavenge out of reality._

_From a distance, that is._

_Almost everything appeared more beautiful from a distance!_

…

_Maybe that was why he continued to chase his earnest wishes?!_

_However…_

_If he were to let his cynical and realistic side have its fair turn at steering his perspective: then… he'd be there all day and night! And then some!_

_Though, the silver lining was only one at the end of the day. That being a middle ground between both of his contradicting rationalities:_

_Every action; thought and breath was given in the name of something that an individual believed in, and chose to pursue. The least he could do… was to reciprocate this reality with every effort to reach his own beliefs._

_He advanced beyond the line of recovery._

_Here were the others!_

… … … …

"_STAEDY YOUSELF MEN TO HOLD 'TILL NIGHTFALL!_

_DO THAT: and you may just earn your retirement!;_

_And a happy ever after, with that special lady that waits for your unworthy ass out of Hell!_

_WE CAN, AND __**WILL **__**LIVE THROUGH THIS **__**BOYS!**_

_Why?...__**Because **__**WE ARE REAL HEROES**__!"_

…_.._

"_**WHY ARE WE SO?!**__"_

…_\- - - - - - - ….._

"….because no one remembers us."

* * *

"Ah, sorry, sorry… Oh, alright. Thank you; take care!"

Izuku pardoned himself, as well as thanked for the show of care, towards a hurrying man as he strolled through the crowded streets.

It was getting close to two in the afternoon, and the city was bustling with activity. Traffic and populated streets was ordinary to expect in a city as Musutafu, at almost any hour and time of day.

There was a very enticing sent of morning dew in the air after the rain, accentuated by the warmth emanated by the sun that persisted even in such, relative, late hours. It brought an almost palpable energetic mood on a general level to every observable citizen.

It also doubled as a good point of reminding himself about the need for food and water. Now, don't get Midoriya wrong, he could more than skip his meals for at least a solid two days, naturally since he practiced that bad habit sometimes when occupying his entire time with studying. But after some time close to a day and most certainly need for rest to recover, tended to force him and prioritize seeking out at least a little sustenance to help along.

And if it were by him, then he would've jumped at the first food stand that appeared in his path! But… he was more inclined to finding a good place to sit and enjoy his meal, preferably with some privacy, as he would inevitably bombard Illya with questions.

He was a simple being! Filled with curiosity! What else was he supposed to do? He couldn't yet draw conclusions without context!

Fortunately by now, all that walk that felt extra tiring presented him and his most certainly not dangerous, newly met and vague ally with the closest and dense terrace parts of Musutafu, all while not traveling for miles towards the center.

…Yhea, he probably should have put a little more thought on what he involved himself with, but… it wasn't as if he even had much of a choice back then. It was really either that, or sleeping with the fishes… probably.

"Oookay, which one looks less crowded and a little more out of sight?" Izuku hoped to find something with booths preferably, otherwise things would just get difficult.

Talks about odd things – very odd things might he add –, recent public incidents, sketchy plans and other such topics would _really_ make for an inconvenience.

That and him not forgetting about the secrecy oath he made not that long ago. It was accentuated as a pretty big deal to be kept, and boooy would it suck for him to let that slip up!

"Mh? Oh, it doesn't matter actually! Hmm… what about that one? I like its vintage look, and I think they should serve some good food from what that black board shows." Quickly decided the stark white haired girl as if looking for new sortiments to try out of a spices selection.

"B-but… shouldn't we… you know! …Aahm, silence?" Izuku tried to convey his message of following through with his agreement all the while not looking completely stupefied. One moment there were set rules and in the next they weren't imported? What the hell was this?

Illya lazily waved him and his worries off as she just replied with: "Just trust what I say, ok? I literally wouldn't gain anything if you were right." Clearly understanding Midoriya's reasons for questioning her choices, she made a valid point that made him follow through with it.

Hey! He didn't make the rules here, and moreover, he couldn't be at any sort of fault for listening to the person that dictated his promise! Good enough for him!

So Izuku made his way along with the Zepter heiress towards the dark-wooded terrace, with wide and old styled windows.

Until he stopped with one foot hovering over the ground to better look at who came out of the establishment just a few feet distance. His felt a thick peg of saliva clog his throat for a moment as his face froze in a blank expression. Truth be told, from the outside… it looked more stupid than he would ever know.

'OOghh! Are you serious? …well, it could have been much worse. So… that's a plus, I guess. Actually, it isn't **that** bad' Thought Midoriya dejectedly as he met the eyes of a few school mates.

Who would've known that finally being capable to hold some real conversations and socialize with some nice people for once, could be detrimental in some aspect to him? Right!?

Nevertheless:

Quickly moving to help his case, Izuku nudged Illyana with his elbow discretely to get her attention.

"Hey, go on ahead, I'll follow shortly." As Izuku finished his sentence with a pointed look at the approaching group, Illya understood the message and gave in return a short nod and some words before she moved to enter the terrace:

"Ok, just careful with the words." Cristal clear and say no more, the developing man wasn't about to lose himself under peer pressure. There was simply no way for him to screw himself over something so mundane!

Well… at least not anymore. He did work on his social skills, ok! Now he just had to play it cool. He could do that much!

Back in the beginning of his first year at U.A. he might have slipped up a bit about his quirk, but **now** about… yhea, he wasn't sure what to call the entire situation; he wouldn't let a single important aspect escape him!

Remaining were he stood to talk with Illya just a second ago, Midoriya came face to face with a group of students from 2-B. Just his lucky day! More people that potentially knew about something fishy that began to spawn rumors about him from last night's incident!

'What am I thinking? Maybe they'll just say 'hy' and be on their way! Maybe they don't know anything at all! Or they just couldn't care less! Yhea!' Midoriya kept his calm and composed air when the group of students eyed him for a passing second.

The group wasn't that bad, per say, in fact not at all, as it was made up of: Itsuka Kendo, Ibara Shiozaki, Yui Kodai, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Setsuna Tokage. …and… Neito Monoma… who was _really eyeing_ Midoriya over there, as if he was caught badmouthing his beloved class.

'Ok, I've got to say something!'

"Hey guys! Out and about? Thought no one would go outside after that down pour! It lasted a good while huh?" Izuku's greeting felt a little forced and awkward as he talked practically through his teeth.

Perfect!

Just like he usually comported last time class, now, 2-B saw him!

"Hey Midoriya! Yhea, today would've been just grade A boring if we lazed all around! Gotta go out from time to time, you know?" As per usual, Itsuka took the initiative to give a pretty solid response, and a little underline jab at him, though the green haired man didn't seem to observe it.

Lately, for a few months now, no one really saw or heard about Izuku. He was always just doing nothing more than what was needed for school, or spending some time with Eri or Kota. So a little joke might've been good, but unfortunately it didn't seem to have been observed.

Izuku on his part would start applauding and praising Itsuka for continuing his mediocre attempt at socialization if he wouldn't be out in public. This put him a little at ease, enough to mind his, perhaps, showing tension and change to a far more open and approachable attitude.

"Mh! I guess you're right! All the more why I shouldn't keep you all busy for nothing! Ha-ha-ha! Have a-" Midoriya would have smoothly stepped aside with a polite departing response…

"Who-who-whow there nightcrawler! Where were you last night?" Immediately questioned Setsuna as she firmly grabbed a hold of Midoriya's shoulder, pulling him to the side as if they were long time work buddies and pointed at his chest.

The sly and enthusiastic, toothy smile she wore didn't point to a casual question of 'what did you do last time since we've met?' The best sign that alerted of her being up to no good.

"Hmm? I'll assume you know that from Ashido. …But for clarification: I dedicated a day of fun just for Kota, and along the way we agreed to rest at my home. The night became just that bad", alright, no need to panic. So what? They knew he went missing for a single night! Big deal!

Granted, it wasn't a daily occurrence, since a student has to request a day out of the school's perimeters a good week or two prior to his planed free day. And Izuku had it a bit easier since the pussycats stepped in to help out when such days were planned.

Izuku, lightly and gingerly took off Setsuna's resting arm from his shoulders and put some distance for personal space.

"Mhm-mhm, I hear you! Buuut… are you sure though? Or are you just saying that, but youuu…?", pressed Setsuna further, placing a hand on her hip and the other over her forehead, as she exaggeratedly widened her eyes, and stared through the windows at Illya's silhouette. In short: a ridiculous way to point out what she meant!

But Izuku didn't start blushing or stuttering.

"Mmm. No Tokage, I didn't use the excuse of spending some time with Kota as a niche to see someone." Izuku did well to level his voice and make himself sound as even as possible. It was almost too easy to sound a little too offended by the last tease, so he had to put some conscious effort as to not do that.

Now Izuku wouldn't, and doesn't mind these kinds of jokes. He wasn't an asshole or something like that, in no way. Besides, he knew that Tokage didn't mean any harm in the end.

But hearing the idea of him not caring enough about Kota, and probably Eri if he thought a little, enough to just brush them aside as convenient excuses? Didn't sit well with him enough to play it off as a flustering tease.

"Hmmm… good response; nice attitude! Guess you're not lying! I gotchu' green boy; I gotchu'!" The 'lizard tail splitter' girl concluded with a satisfied grin as she patted Izuku's chest like they've been sports colleagues. And, thankfully she didn't seem to have minded about that underline tone used by Midoriya.

"But seriously man, you're ok, right? We all guessed that something bad happened from our teacher this morning. Really early too! And I'm… _pretty sure_ that in the end it happened to be something about your class", inquired Tetsutetsu, looking at Midoriya with sincere concern.

'Was it that bad?'

"A-h… What do you mean Tetsutetsu?" In all sincerity? Izuku knew it was certainly about the late night public incident at the cemetery. But it never hurt to ask for more information.

"Oh, come on Midoriya! A villain attack takes place at the exact day you so happen to go missing, and you expect that when they do a head count for the teachers not to worry?" asked Itsuka with a joyous and amused tone, letting her eyes and nose crinkle a bit from a stifled laugh. "We all remember summer camp, right?"

'Alright, that's a good thing to keep in mind: no one knows how the teachers even learned about what happened. That just means that the police announced Nezu based on the reports. It makes the most sense.'

"Ah, that's what you meant! Pha-ha-ha… no, no, everything was alright. At least that's what I know. Thank you for the concern though!" Things looked to be good in the end. But Izuku couldn't truly feel all that relaxed with how insistently Monoma was looking at him.

That was a little new! He would've normally taken the initiative in some sort of way to speak up first, loud and clear, for whatever reason he would've found.

"It was only normal to be concerned. When accounting for every incident that ravaged our school thus far, it wasn't easy to go on about our day thinking that something similar could've happened again" Shiozaki took the wheel to voice the reason behind the unrest that washed over the academy like lightning. Even if only over those that knew about him in the first place.

"Aham-aham! Ibra means to say: You tend to get in every big and monstrous trouble possible amigo!" Butted in Tokage, making Izuku sound as if he had some death wish, or something along those lines. Which didn't really speak well of him if this trend persisted up until his second year by now.

'Come on! I'm not **that** bad!' Midoriya really began to see what his long term problems were, since he had to act as the best version of himself from now on and use his mistakes as an advantage. It didn't really matter if it was difficult or almost unnatural to behave so, he could just pretend and still manage his scope.

"Eeh… Coincidence?" Tried Izuku to awkwardly joke and divert the topic. Definitely better than uncomfortable silence!

'Probably jinxe-' Not even his thoughts would be given the courtesy to be finalized today apparently.

"_UUuuuaaaauu_! _Is that so_?! Not much of a model student _are you Midoriya_? Maybe you didn't do anything this time, but this kind of expectations only exists because you've made them yourself! Should you even _be allowed_ to be around little Eri back at the dorms?! You sure sound like _the worst_ kind of example for a young child!"

Monoma decided to pounce on the opportunity and raise some questions about Midoriya's ways of going about. As per usual, Neito almost sounded extra over the top, if not for his unnerved expression.

The guy definitely wasn't anywhere near bad. More just along the lines of: a sometimes irritating and excess of zeal type of person! But that was it when the line was drawn.

And Neito suddenly showing interest in the wellbeing of Eri was odd to say the least. So it meant that he wasn't an absolute asshole towards others that were not part of class 2-B. Surely, he wasn't that coldhearted.

But it definitely did feel irritating!

"First you couldn't properly explain to a child basic quirk facts and help about it! Something I had to do for you! Then you start setting a bad example for them? Class 2-A sure is a band of barbaric savages without regard for others! With you at the very top of it as the worst! Ha-ha! What next?!"

Ok, maybe a little more annoying than initially given credit! Touchy subject!

"Next, I break your head." It was more of a muttered reply, but one delivered closer to Monoma's face, and said with enough control to not be picked up by the others or be seen as a complete threat.

That reply, only fueled Neito's wish for having some type of moral battle with 2-A in any shape or representative. At least that last reply was only superficially understood by this coot. This charade only gave water to the mill.

Lack of rest, lack of food, stings and aches from still mending wounds and tired mind helped Izuku a good bit to not feel any shyness for speaking up his mind on the spot!

It was something like a drunken influence/an inebriated fever, but of course a lot less potent. Yet quite helpful to make his retort sound more amusing, rather than straight up hostile. If not, things might just have come off as a little to threatening. And who knows? Maybe someone like… per say: Tetsutetsu, would've felt obligated to join the party and start something it would be regretted?

"I'd like for a day to go by without needing to constantly wake up to someone feeling in the mood for 'arch nemesis' tendencies! But you're making this a little too impossible Monoma! Not helping here!" Spoke Izuku a little faster and clearer than he did previously, with no small amount of sass in his tone!

If Neito would be a douche, then he would be one as well with him, right? It was only right to devolve in a douchebag contest! Well, maybe just for this one time at least?

"Hmm? Oh, does that mean that you recognize you're just the worst?! Finally showing your true colors?" Like a kid, Neito found himself incapable to back away from persisting in this newly made argument: One that from the outside looked like a circus show.

The sheer enthusiastic and creepy expression made by Monoma and Izuku's sassy and stupidly mock unimpressed face would start to attract people to stop and watch any time now! They'd think this would all be a street show, and be none the wiser about it!

"… I won't believe you until you two won't start fighting."

… when everyone looked to the middle of the entourage of friends, they couldn't find anyone else but Yui Kodai that matched the voice of the silent remark! … a little unexpected! Who would've known _she_ of all people would wager on violence as means to settle scores?

What the hell was today righty?

… but, back on the ongoing argument. Not that it was much of one in actuality.

"Fgh… mmh! Actually, you know… Yhea, sure. Whatever you say!" Izuku would shift oddly through commonly understandable expressions without knowing what to really do.

Hell, he was never involved in these kinds of things! He never had to try and diplomatically resolve his arguments with an audience and in public at that!

So, he just settled for dumbly agreeing with the guy. After all, there actually was no real loss by doing that, now that he thought a little.

Yhea! There was actually no problem in just going along with what the enthusiastic blonde was arguing for. It would have no real consequence. That should resolve the issue!

"Wonderful!" praised Neito.

"Riiight!?" continued Midoriya with a lowered voice.

"Exactly!" Monoma lowered his voice to speak.

"Sweet!" Izuku responded with a pitch in his tone.

"So we agree!" Neito gesticulated calmly.

"Uh-huh!" Midoriya noded.

"Perfect!" Monoma returned the use of a higher pitched voice in his reply.

"Awesome!" finished Midoriya as he began to back away and move towards the terrace entrance behind him.

Completely ignoring what was going on with Monoma. The entire dialogue could barely be called one since the start. He was always just odd around anyone from class 2-A, as per usual perhaps.

"FINALLYYYY! ADMISSIOOO-… Heh?!" Monoma was purely elated at his 'victorious' argument! Until he saw that Midoriya was awkwardly backing of without really paying attention to what they were talking about.

By now, Izuku was a good couple of feet away from the 2-B group that just watched the outburst made by Monoma in the moment of his onomatopoeic cries like he was their latest science experiment. Maybe they were expecting better behavior from him?

Due to the newly made distance, Neito had to sort of voice his annoyance a little too loudly, more like a screech with too much of an offended air that attracted enough stares from the passing public that it became awkward real quick:

"HOW DARE YOU COMPLETELY IGNORE ME IN THE STREETS?! ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF- -GFUAA!" And just like that, Neito dropped like dead weight, or a ball of lead on the asphalt. Naturally this was only possible thanks to the ever capable and trusty 2-B class president: Itsuka Kendo!

"S-sorry about that Midoriya! Ahhmm… please forgive Monoma, he doesn't speak in the name of our class! And good try for calming him; that was a new one!" Apologized and clarified Itsuka as Tetsutetsu moved to heft Neito on his shoulder and carry him around like a ventriloquist doll for people with giantififcation quirks.

"A-ah, it's no problem! Take care everyone, and see you later!" Izuku happily wished off his sister-class friends, more than elated for having passed that encounter almost flawlessly.

…

"I swear, does he have rabies or something?" That was the last thing Izuku could clearly hear as he closed the door of the establishment behind himself. That last remark sounded as if it came from Setsuna, if he wasn't mistaking!

* * *

The establishment's interior was constituted of dark-wood textured floor tiles, big and robust furniture arranged to offer each table a nice, cozy feeling, along with a fair share of space for privacy.

The bar looked to be emulating the style and arrangement of ones usually found somewhere around the Czech Republic. Bottles, ranging from juices to alcoholic beverages were suspended over the counter, hanged behind in wooden racks or placed in the fridges designed as giant wood barrels behind.

Big, square and voluminous support pillars lined with complementing wallpaper, decorated from place to place the inside terrace.

All in all, it didn't look half bad at all. And hopefully they didn't take too long to serve here either. If this happened, then this place might just become a favorite for Izuku.

Not that he had one before or does now. Midoriya was dangerously close to be considered an antisocial person, and was by some most certainly.

But what else could there be expected from someone who never had a reason or opportunity to venture throughout the city and simply enjoy what it offered? Really, the only thing he almost did back in the day about going outside, aside from school, was just wandering around in search for professional hero interventions.

Now that he looked a little back, he'd say that he most likely should have eased it just a smidge. That entire phase didn't seem to back up his mental health. It felt as if he was psychotic or something for having such a single minded obsession!

But, oh well! What can you do? Learn and do something else! Just what he was doing now!

Wandering through the wide lobby filled with tables, the majority looking occupied, in search for Illya, Izuku eyed the little things that added some splotch of contrast to this place from its already set theme.

Some wide and bulky TVs were spread around, airing a plethora of things such as: movies, sports channels, reality shows and even very, very, very old recordings. The last ones in particular being form around the 1990s. In nowadays, such footage was seen as almost antique. Of course, only on a pop-cultural level!

"…_\- I want you to listen to me. I'm gonna say this again: …I did not have, sexual relations with that woman! Miss Lou-…"_

One of the recordings Izuku moved past felt very familiar for some reason, most probably because he either heard or knew something about the person that was shown. Either way… it wasn't important.

Still funny though when looking at it!

Scrutinizing as much as he could around himself and going through the process of elimination Izuku finally met the sight of the person that was actively gesturing him where to go.

'How didn't I see her before?!'

Moving past that little oopsie, Midoriya moved towards one of the tables set by the widows, were the light from the afternoon sun shined out of reach to be discomforting and his ally sat.

Accompanied by the soothing ambient music of the inside terrace, he could feel his body relaxing into "jelly" after a good, long inhale, with every step he took.

'Hey, I think I recognize that music! Ahhm… baron-ess or… no, no, King by slenderbodies? Bah… it doesn't matter now anyway…'

Finally!

Some time to relax a little! His whole body was persisting to remind him to sleep or either stretch for a long time on a comfortable surface. Not adding his wolfish need to eat at the list!

Izuku was pretty sure that he lost some good pounds of mass… skeletal muscles in general, since his limbs and back were the worst out of everything, and for good reason! All that was gone: was shaved off in the cemetery madness.

He would definitely remember that for a looong time!

Now though, he could ease up, just a litt-…

'Wait a moment!' Quick to observe, Midoriya distinguished… the sudden lack of chit-chat, clanking glasses and bottles, background music and all around noise! It happened the moment he took a seat.

Thinking that he might've just clogged his ears suddenly, something completely normal, he gave a forced yawn to resolve that problem.

Surprisingly, it didn't seem to have resolved much.

'Well… that's stupid. Hopefully I didn't get sick! It'd be the cherry on top for today!'

"Excuse me." Pardoning himself to Illya, Midoriya rose from the chair he just pulled to go and check himself in the bathroom.

Suddenly though! Sound:

It blared again to life in the young man's ears the moment he moved just a step. Chatter, music, hurrying and lazy steps, doors opening and closing… everything was normal!

'Now hold on a moment!' His weirded out mind keenly distinguished this strange episode one would naturally chalk up to: 'just imagination', 'someone playing a prank' or 'someone must've just used its quirk'.

But… by now? Izuku had to be honest! He may be gullible and naïve in certain situations! But after just _one single day_, barely one actually, confronted with 'things?' that weren't just coincidental… Yhea! He was pretty sure he had the right to be just _a_ _little_ _bit_ _suspicious_ of reasons beyond the norm!

He slowly returned to his seat.

The action rewarding him with the result he expected.

Silence!

"… sooo… you can… _isolate _sound? Theeeer's no other way I'm explaining this otherwise." Said Izuku with a deadpan expression while using a hand to vaguely gesture at the air around.

"Oooh! Look who's beginning to pay attention! Gold star; A+! Didn't you want privacy earlier?" Said Illya animatedly, mimicking surprise, smirking as she checked the menu. "I'm joking of course! Don't take it the wrong way!" Her close to laughed words were of course due to seeing Midoriya's …face of: stupefied, curious, jealous, frozen, transfixed and insistent composition! It was… unique, to better define it.

Well…besides that, Illyana seemed to be a constant with her humor: At least she always made it clear when she joked. But that was the last thing on Izuku's mind right now. What he wanted: _Were answers!_

"… how?" This single word did a pretty good job at summarizing his entire problem as of late! Everything had a limit, and he surely went past his some time ago!

Did he sound far too invested for his own good?

Yes!

Did he appear unhealthy with his fixation? Did it matter?

No! The conclusion was the only one for Izuku since yesterday: He would learn and research everything he could! Because it would most assuredly promise him getting closer to reaching his ambitions!

" 'How' for how no sound reaches this table… or for-"

"Everything! First: for the sound, yes! …pretty please…" If he would feel at ease, then the greenette would plant his arms on his hips and ask for every detail there was to be known. Even if he would completely make himself look like local amusement for the poor intimidating image he'd strike!

When considering the almost incomprehensible aspects and facts Midoriya was not long ago acquainted with, there was no question that the ego had little room to intervene when he could understand so much!

"Ooouf… God, I forgot you were completely clueless…! Again, don't take the wrong way, that's just the truth", well, that truth stung a little! "… remember what I told you about science?" Continued Illyana.

"That it's exactly the same as magecraft, but just explored differently? Of course! That means that whatever you do can be rationally explained!"

"Good, good, you kept note of it. You've got that going! Now…; actually, since you're so enthusiastic about it, can you think of anything that would give a good answer for why the sound is isolated?"

"…mh, well. I can't really say I know-"

"Don't have to, I just asked for your opinion."

If Midoriya would be put on the spotlight so suddenly, then why not try his best and use that enviable mind of his and put it to work?

"Well… I'd say it's done either through waves, or a vacuum. …Sound travels through a medium, air right now, so if you somehow separate the medium on some level, then you have no more sound! But, if you make use of waves… then, same frequencies cancel each other if you can manage that!"

Truly, Midoriya should have put a little more thought to contribute with his intellect in tough moments rather than his simple quirk.

"Huh… Well I guess you're not completely out of league here. But back on the subject, I did just make use of the waves mechanic", said Illya as she motioned beneath the far corner of the table quite nonchalantly. Then again, this must've been common, at best, for her.

With a little look under the pointed location, Izuku could clearly observe a very distinguishable shape on the underside of the table. It looked like a miniature geometrical mural of a single, faded red color.

Was that it? A drawing served that function? Not something more sophisticated? No delicate apparatus; no segmented machine… just, that?

"U-um… w-what is... that drawing?"

With a deadpan look, tinged with the joy known only by a teacher more than anything, she replied quite simply: "That 'drawing' is a sigil. It makes a bounded field, and the result is the function we just talked about. Simple right?"

'No! … but role with it!'

"I guess... But, now about something more important!" began Midoriya with an energetic outburst.

"Wow-wow there, easy, depending on what you ask I won't just tell you everything! We are allies, but we aren't on the same side completely. You're lucky you get to go on about your day to day without being locked up back at that decrepit church! Again, you're more than privileged for knowing even what little you do."

With his sudden gusto stomped on a little, Izuku took a breath and returned to his rationality. It was only normal to not be elucidated about everything for now, nothing new there. He would just have to be clear when asking, and make do with what little he'd gain.

"Ok then… can I begin?"

"Of course, but only after…" gesturing towards the approaching waiter, Illya made sure to stop Izuku from speaking. That, and they were here for food after all. With a subtle hand motion, the bounded field was shortly disabled.

So, maybe after that it would be best to continue.

* * *

After what felt like a week of gruesome labor, Izuku could finally say that he felt somewhat better.

Sure, the little inconvenience made by his nicely mending wounds would flare up from time to time, and his lack of sufficient sleep was still adamant to just hang around and give him a mild headache.

But hey! At least he felt a lot better after serving a long overdue meal!

Now he could return to his newly acquired business with all of his attention.

"…How, do we do this…?" Was Midoriya's abashed question. Go sue him, alright? He had no clue from where to begin with these types of problems. He just got dragged into them last night for goodness sake!

"With calm and patience", was the anticlimactic response of lady Zepter.

"…o-oh…"

"No, but seriously! Don't rush just yet through things, that's never good. …*huf*. …Seeing as how you are completely clueless… it's better if you ask about any gaps in your knowledge first. _Then_, we can talk business."

Was the simple solution given by the magi. It stung a little for Izuku, having just learned that he was pretty much on the bottom of the food-chain in this 'Moonlit-World' hierarchy. But he wouldn't complain. He still had a job to do.

"Of course I'll be asking some things in return. Hope that's ok with you. …well, actually, like it or not, I would've still asked them. Just thought I'd let you know first." Said the fae-like girl as if she was required to read off the terms and conditions of some necessary, formal steps.

"Ah, that's alright! It's only fair really. But, just so you know… I don't really something important worth knowing of me", Midoriya groaned dejectedly for a second before he continued. "Actually… you kind of just learned this morning my only real big secret. Sooo… yhea."

"Wow, you really don't hide much huh? Oh well, you could have been for the worst. But that's not it! What I meant is: that I'll pretty much run you through an interview." Explained Illya with a smile and sunny eyes.

"L-like a job interview?" Izuku was baffled. Only a little though. He didn't expect to suddenly find himself in these kind of… almost legal conditions.

"Oh, good! You know it already. That saves time explaining. Nooow… go on. Ask away!" Replied Illyana without skipping a beat as she folded her hands on the table, patiently waiting with a pleased expression for Izuku's collaboration.

"Ah! Alright then. Uhh, you know! Since we are on the 'job' topic: where does that put me? And more importantly: **why** did you and Apogeu agree to give me an option to… participate? If… that's a good way to put it", Izuku shivered a little at remembering what he felt and thought during that night when facing the iudex . The guy no doubt gave him the creeps! Suspicious from the get-go!

"Good first question. But to answer in order: This whole shebang you got into? It puts you in terms of authority under me and the iudex. Subsequently under our higher-ups, of course! As for **why**? It's pretty much because our factions need as many resources as possible. Even an outsider that's not all that promising still equals to useful, if he voluntarily so chooses. …That, and _especially_ because you're kind of entangled with a very important Heroic Spirit at the moment. _Very important _I might add again!"

"…buuut if, I don't know…let's say: I wouldn't have been connected to an Epic Soul… Would I still be given that option?" Asked Izuku a little discomforted at having learned the reasons behind his privileges.

"Hard to say. If you'd present some potential, then yes! But, eeh, leave it to Apogeu to disagree in some way and be an extremist. I'm still surprised he agreed without even a single problem or argument! You must've done something good to get that result!" Illya complemented Izuku's situation with a very honest observation.

It was only Izuku that was a little nervous, having realized that the creepy fake priest might be hiding some shady interests. Just like All Might warned him.

Boy, should he have listened now in retrospect! However now wasn't the time to lament, he had a great stone to get off his chest.

"… about those… Heroic/Epic Spirits, or Souls you've told me about… Why? Why di- no, better said _how_ did it happen?" This was the moment of truth! Izuku knew some reasons as to _why_ he was apparently spared by a literal historical figure, that became immortal throughout its legend! He was told this much. But the dream he recently experienced…made him so…uncertain and curious!

He had to know more!

He witnessed the life of a great and adored leader, one he looked up to as well, like he participated in that era, living through every hardship along with everyone there!

He felt like he belonged for a moment! And for attaching himself so much to those fragments of a life, philosophies, consequences, and ambitions… he needed answers if he planned to have peace!

"What exactly… I don't know... _Brought back someone from the dead_?!"

The corners of Illya's eyes crinkled as she rose a brow in a teasing manner. Tilting herself slightly to the side and folding her hands over her chest, Illya fixed Midoriya with a curious look.

"Oh my, my! What's this? Not even a day has passed and you already try and act like a magi? Don't you work fast!?" Her tone was dripping with sarcasm, getting a pretty good kick out of Izuku's color changing face.

It wasn't something unnatural, equal to a quirk per say, but it definitely was weirdly nice to see someone physically crumple in shyness.

"N-n-no, I… NO, I mean I try, but… Mmmh, I-"

"Hey theeeere… easy, ok? Remember what I told you back about behavior Izuku. Now… it isn't something bad to try and adapt, just pace yourself. Didn't know you acted so radically at being teased though! Sorry for that." Apologized the girl with a comforting visage.

"N-no, it's ok, my bad! Just give me some time, I… don't have it that good with company in general…"

Of course Izuku would never react this strongly to all around social situations, but the problem laid in his mild anxiety induced throughout the years. It was still a work in progress, but it was coming around nicely. He would definitely grow out of it properly.

"If you say so. …Now back on the subject:

Firstly, you should keep up a healthy knack for details, like you've done 'till now but better if you can. Now secondly, about _how_ the summoning works or deeper reasons as for _why_ it worked? I could talk for hours… but I don't think you want to hear that much. Well, yet, I don't think!

What's important to know for what you'll help with, is that there exists an entity in charge of many of these phenomenon. It's nothing short of an ultimate existence."

"What does that mean? I assume it doesn't live, think or behaves like… anything else, right?" Midoriya was enamored by the subject.

"Good going. Though, that's only dumbing it down really. What we will deal with most is an expression of will really. We define it as the collective unconsciousness of mankind, **Alaya**."

Midoriya's entire skin stung and crawled as if electrified from top to bottom at hearing that name. He had never heard of it and had no clue about it until now. But that reaction felt more… done on behalf of someone else rather than him.

It was entirely reflexive.

"So… you're talking about something amorphous. Something abstract? But how is that responsible for bending nature?"

"Patience, I was getting there. **Alaya**, operates as the Authority of Humanity:

Being the Authority of Humanity means that Alaya is a metaphysical existence created by the latent beliefs, experiences, perspectives and desires of all sentient beings with will. It records and maintains space and time, the concepts and laws of its domain, keeping them in alignment with the perspective of sentient beings. Keep in mind that **Alaya** _isn't sentient_, but rather it's the collection and manifestation of the belief and desire of all sentient beings. **Want**, in short. Or the representation of emergence."

"… Beliefs, perspectives, desires…? SO THAT'S WHY! That was _why_ it reacted as you said in the cemetery! Because many circumstances like these were met! NOW I GET IT!" Izuku was lost to the world in his revelation of amazement. He never would've thought to happen upon such foreign and abstract ideas, much less discovering they exist!

"Auch! Keep it down a little, will you? You can't be heard outside of the field, but I certainly can… You sure get happy when discussing this stuff!" Said the miffed girl as she pressed one hand to an ear, wearing an almost exasperated scowl.

"Ah! S-sorry! But y-yhea, you're right. I just think it's amazing! I almost can't believe it! I wish I could write this down! O-or maybe not… that wouldn't be wise."

Taking a deliberate pause to wait for any further questions that resulted with silence, Illya decided to take care of the more personal matters.

"If you're having a hard time processing that, then I'll have a go at it!" Announced the girl without skipping a beat, getting her point across. "First: Why did you decide to help a stranger, me, back at the graveyard? What were you looking after?" Questioned the Zepter heiress as she adopted a more rigid tone when speaking.

It felt so out of place when added to her firm and gentle voice. How come these matters were more important then what they were discussing not a minute ago?

"'What I was looking after'? I… I didn't really look for something though. I, just helped. That's kind of it." Explained Izuku dumbly as if he was being asked if the sky was truly blue.

Illyana fixed Midoriya for a second, immediately dropping her leftover content attitude as if dropping a bag of bricks, her face growing disbelievingly ruffled. Slouching her shoulders by only a bit, she lightly leaned in over the table to give Izuku a look that seemingly questioned his intelligence.

"Wait, wait, wait. So you! Just simply decided to 'why not help a stranger I just saw for four seconds'? Like a complete rando? Be serious now please, what was your reason? Like, what were you to gain from doing that?"

Now it was Izuku's turn to feel stupefied. All the while blushing as if he was caught singing heavy metal in the shower.

"E-eh… S-so w-what i-if I did? And I a-am serious! What? It's not wrong t-to help from time to time? A stranger w-would've do-done it! Nothing so special about it. That's pretty much what I did" Tried Midoriya to defend and attempt to give himself some credibility with a small voice. "Besides, I study at a hero academy, you saw it! Is it so outlandish?"

"You had no ulterior motives?"

Izuku slightly swayed his head from left to right to transmit the idea of 'no'.

"Ok… look, I can understand the idea of holding the best intentions from time to time. Nothing bad with it! But did you really have no self-interest? You were awfully adamant to act back there to lock innocent to anyone. There is a difference between being fixated about something and offering help!"

"I-I guess you could say I was a little too persistent when I thought things weren't alright. But that's about it. I do these kinds of things from time to time! It will be essential to me. Why is it so important anyway?" Asked Midoriya

"Oh. My. God. Ok; you… have to stop with that attitude there guy!" Lectured Illya, as she pointed squarely at him without regard if someone saw her. " Especially if you want to live through this entire fiasco. Going out of your way to 'help', isn't helping anyone! It will only get you killed and make it worst for others. And since you partially fall under my watch, then your untimely death would be a big setback now! _A very big one too_!"

Illya clearly didn't like how Izuku was treating this subject. One that, mind you, stood as basic knowledge to anyone. Especially nowadays! Much, much, much more less when talking about the Moonlit-World.

You were forced to watch your back when going for a walk through the park, engaging with a stranger even in something as a conversation was already a red flag! You could one moment talk and in the other be dead on the pavement! Times were dangerous. Pro-heroes didn't exist without reason on the streets.

Just the sheer number of crimes committed and victims made spoke volumes!

"Alright, alright… I get where you're coming from. I'll do what I can. Let's just move on though, I'm wasting your time by now… and mine." Midoriya felt a little thought nag as his conscious nonstop since earlier today, continuing to remind him to visit Kota faster or else… Well, he didn't know. He just felt he would come to regret it!

"This is not how it goes Izuku! This is serious." Illya steadily rose her voice until she stopped from continuing with her reprimand.

She couldn't hope to solve this issue there in one sitting. Being lectured by someone you've barely began to know wouldn't amount to much on top of it all.

There would be plenty other occasions later. No point in wasting time in an attempt to grasp at air!

"…How about this?… Let's agree to disagree! We will speak later about this and come to an agreement. …Now back to the list:

_What is your reason for involvement_?"

At this question, Izuku did a double take. He was a little…- how to say it- uncertain, about what to say.

In the end, his demons would apparently seek out confrontation on their own. He bumped in this conundrum more times than he would've like to. And worst of all… he wasn't brought to it from exterior sources. No, it was brought by himself.

The sleeping monster that crawled under his eerily calm preconception threatened to swallow him whole and reveal his fears to be true.

The problem that haunted him even in his escapes of revision: 'A hero for what?'

Due to the recently unfolded events… his personal passion seemed to have ignited further than the grounds or dreams of U.A. entice him with.

'Am I crazy or something? …of course I want… I…' Izuku thought truly deeply, unlike before, of his own future.

He prioritized others before him plenty of times, as his would-be-job required.

He prioritized himself, plenty of times as his would-be-job required.

But he never really saw further beyond the cities and its inhabitants. Or better said… he never really saw it farther than All For One as the final obstacle… and farther than just being called for outlaws across the country possibly.

'But… there are. There are so many… outside that need… I-'

And then there were… Eri and Kota. …The two little imps... The same ones he grew pretty close to.

'What about them…?'

Izuku Midoriya was at a forked road.

Faced with a decision that expanded in infinite dimensions over the mundane ones of: _How do I beat this guy?_

This… was important.

"Hellooooo…*snap**snap*! Anybody home?" Illyana snapped her fingers no further than a few centimeters in front of Izuku's distantly focused eyes.

"AH! S-sorry! I just… got lost for a moment", attempted Izuku at excusing himself if he came off as rude for not responding.

"Yheaa, you don't say", the young woman gave a soft sigh before giving her advice. Izuku proved to be somewhat of an unformed and undecided person unfortunately. But there was nothing to worry about, things could have been worst then they are now. "If you don't have yet an answer… then, it's for the better you think about it for a bit. Not too long either! It's important to know with who you work, and what there is to be gained for them! Just because you intend to be a pro-hero, doesn't automatically make you trustworthy with anything important."

"Yhea, your right. Sorry about that." Izuku had to take the bull by the horns! He had to see further then what was allegedly already laid out before him. He had to question the very things he came to think would be his set path.

Nothing was clear anymore. And his intentions surely followed that principle.

His options were those:

** to continue for the 'many':** Stay true to what his patchy and unreachable goal depicted. Travel further beyond what he could have ever imagined. Beyond the borders of a country! Beyond home, to where true misery lied in its most true and horrid shape. To where conflict caused so many to suffer unjustly without rest. Use everything he could ever learn out of this to meet that end … Become… more than a symbol ever could. Walk as close as possibly one can to the cruel and unforgiving concept of coveted **justice**.

Or…

** to continue for 'himself':** Come to realize the truth of reality, and focus on what little was precious to him. The closest ones he could ever think of… such as his mother- his mentor- the two children. Decide to fulfill his life with the passion ignited only by the adventure of discovery; of questioning everything, no different from when only young enough to dream without limits. Pursue his inborn wonder that would come to contribute others less, but would grant a life with those worth **living**.

Midoriya swallowed in dry air. He, never really thought about it… that far.

"… Illya. I-I think, I will take you up on that advice. Later today, I'll have an answer. Sorry for holding you up, but your right. I do need some time." With his acceptance, what followed for Izuku to do was simply think it through as best he could.

There was no wrong answer really.

And there was nothing to gain out of somehow lying about it.

Therefore, it was indeed a difficult decision. Usually the most difficult ones seem so grey and yet so contrasting at the same time.

He had to act the best he ever could, without excuses.

'And that is final.'

…

With this subject somewhat brushed over, there was only another left before concluding this discussion.

Lady Zepter took a second to just absentmindedly stare out of the window before returning her gaze to Midoriya. Her pale-yellow eyes flickered in the ribbons of sunlight in such a manner that it would convince you she starred in the very soul of a living being.

She may not have bombarded him with requests of technical or organized information. But she sure as hell knew what to ask in order to peel away at the type of person he was.

You could argue that in the end, she was the one who gained a better understanding for who she was to work with and all around personal information.

Going by his look, Illya judged it was about time to continue with one more loose matter:

"Why were you so set about Eri seeing me? And be honest now! I'm not going to take any stupid reason like: 'Oh, you know… you seemed like a good person' or anything like that. Ok?"

This was a tricky to manage. But manageable none the less.

Illya's eyes twinkled with that inkling of recognition; almost telling she knew the truth behind his actions, but questioned them just to test his character.

About Midoriya's intentions however… they were simple: Illyana Zepter represented a person of high standing, capability and no doubt influence. An ally he wouldn't want to become his enemy. Thereby, anything related to the additional danger brought along with the knowledge of the Moonlit-World on top of the ones related to being a pro-hero or U.A. was desirable to dispose of.

Midoriya tried his best to create some semblance of empathy and candor towards the little girl. There was no question: The iudex would no doubt uncover anyone even remotely related to him. So hiding Eri would bring questions and unwanted attention. Basically, he was screwed from the get-go. Yet that wasn't much of an excuse to try his hand at managing possible threats.

But above all, this was a good way to make sure at least one influential person wouldn't be so lenient to use Eri as leverage against him for disobedience.

Kota, was a different story altogether! Midoriya would have to deal with that misfortune on his own, for it was already in play. Either way, he should give an answer by now.

Squaring his shoulders and bringing his expression to one of neutrality Izuku spoke:

"What I did was entirely planed, yes! It just so happened to end up better than I thought. But my reasons were sincere and no doubt intended as you must suspect them to be, namely: being in favor of Eri being uninvolved. I promised you I wouldn't reveal anything I'd learn to an outsider. But I also expect you not to drag any unnecessary people in this as well."

At this response Illya finally eased up with a pleasant, closed smile. She seemed to appreciate the way he addressed this issue.

"*Phew!* Good to see you can manage yourself a little. You will really need that later on. Trust me!"

Izuku responded in kind to her gesture, thankful for the advice.

…

"You know… I think I'll ask later if there is anything else I'll remember. Besides, you pretty much confirmed you'll keep me up to speed with what I need to keep track of. Anything else is curiosity speaking. …But I should go. So, where do I go after I'm done?"

Izuku felt a bit of stress accumulate and start weighing on him. He had to return to the pussycat's forest and see Kota. He promised that kid he'd return, and so he would.

Returning too late might be just ostentatious and begging for trouble. U.A. would have an eye on him permanently and his colleagues would no longer be so blind to what was going on.

"If you are certain. … It's your choice. Make sure it's good", advised the magi. "Anyway, you can ask things later on today, as well as give your answer when we meet back at Oura church. We'll go from there out of town."

'What?'

"E-excuse mee! W-why? No!" Replied Izuku baffled. Before his eyes flashed entire possibilities of him having to abandon his home and run away like a criminal, never being able to return like some sort of delinquent. Until he heard a quick and subdued snort to bring him back and hear his verdict.

"I excuse you", joked the girl with a soft and sweet smirk, of course it looked funny but for himself.

"W-wait, I c-can't go out of-"

"Relax, you aren't moving away! We just need to pay a visit in a neighboring city to take care of the Heroic Spirit case. Well… _it was once a city_ if I recall correctly. You know this but, I'm not that familiar with the places here."

Suddenly that single elaboration calmed _and_ unnerved Izuku concomitantly. '_It was once a city_.'

He knew exactly what Illya referred to. How couldn't he? He watched in replay after reply each day, if possible, the video that showed _the last containable disaster_ from a city not that far from Musutafu. The closest historical event that almost brushed with Izuku's lifetime.

The video, recorded before the event.

That video that captured live how people were saved from a mass conflagration against the scale of disaster. The video that influenced young Izuku, and managed to call on to something grater from his, back then, impressionable mind.

The video through which his favorite hero imprinted his existence and purpose on his memories: that same old and timely video of All Might saving everyone from an incredible conflagration!

It was so close to the end when looking at things from afar!

…

Of course… that video, turned out to be the last proof of a heroic act to happen on the grounds of that, once, city.

A few years after the implication of All Might to save the day… a final disaster would swoop over the metropolitan settlement: A horrid arson would reignite to consume to ciders almost half of the territory!

Everything left to return to was only carbon, ash and desolate earth. An unnatural occurrence that left nothing and no one to escape its grasp!

An unexplained event.

A dreaded calamity.

A supernatural blaze.

Hell on Earth!

One that permitted no survivor!

There were many names given throughout the years.

Now… the leftovers of that once grandiose city became incorporated in the quickly developing neighbors. Musutafu happening to be one of them inherited a part of the coast line and inland territory.

…

Nobody really speaks of it. After all, no one finds themselves speaking about dark times that passed so callously out of nowhere and without reason.

'It was once called…: Fuyuki' Midoriya read all there was available about it.

It was… a stellar place to say the least!

Besides reading about it, Izuku saw all the pictures; all the documentaries; all the movies; all the nighttime shows that took place on those desolate grounds.

It held an intoxicating view, especially at night! It was quite the simple place really, for a day to day life. One populated more by the elderly and ones that sought peace and quiet. Perhaps why it was such a jewel in its time.

The remains… were left abandoned as mementos of astonishing sights and memories.

The Fuyuki bridge… being a very special place in particular.

Many visited it to pay homages to the ones that fell victim to the disaster. Others came to dwell in bittersweet nostalgia. Some… came to question if they should jump or not in the foaming waters from beneath...

Midoriya knew all too well about that place. He was no stranger to its story.

…

"Alright! That's where I'll go then, probably by somewhere around seven o'clock or a little later." Decided Izuku while wearing a hollow and distant look. He felt surprisingly worn out from this talk. It touched almost all the furtive thoughts on his mind. And even some that he never would've believed to resurface. Much less to decide with or against.

"Then I'll be keeping you to it. Don't be too late." With this the Zepter heiress pushed herself off her chair, picked up her coat and subtly waved a hand over the far corner of the table.

Music and noise blared in the greenette's ears that became accustomed to silence and only one other participating voice.

The bounded field was gone.

"H-hold on a bit! That's it? You trust me? You just said I'm lucky to be outside. And I still didn't respond to a question." Pressed Midoriya.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't complaining in the least. But… it didn't hurt to know a few more things.

Illya lightly brushed off her skirt, righted the collar of her dress shirt and put the chair she used back in place. Once barely taking two steps forward, she turned to regard Midoriya with a subtle simper.

"Yes, I trust you'll be there, or at least I believe I can. That, and don't worry. I'd know if you went against your word anyway. Trust me!"

After their little chat, Izuku observed a little more of the girl's personality. She didn't seem to be the type that was rooted in formalities and etiquette beyond business. Overall, she seemed to be more of a judicious, perceptive and quite confident person. Having seen that, Midoriya realized that he earned, even if a little, some trust from his newly made ally for showing some of her colors.

"Thank you, Illya! See you then. And take care!" And with that sincere goodbye, the magi left the terrace with a wave in return, completely disappearing from Izuku's field of view after a few short steps.

Looking at where he was, Izuku hardly believed where he stood. Since when has he ever been out like this? Even if randomly?

He never really thought of going out from time to time. It turned out to not be all that bad.

Maybe he needed a little time off once in a while. Itsuka said that earlier too. And with everything that began to accumulate upon him… it might just help to disperse some of that stress.

…

But he would think of this later. First: he had to go places!

Rising from the table he feasted and discussed over, Izuku took his leave out of the cozy terrace. He really was getting involved in these problems, wasn't he?

'What am I pursuing? *huf* I should stop complaining and get to the kid. I'm wasting daylight!'

* * *

**~Musutafu. 18:15~**

A young woman with short hair took her time to closely inspect the cosmetics section in one of her favorite specialized shops for hair products.

She was looking for a very specific hairspray that appeared not too long ago. It was recommended by Uwabami at that! What more prestige could a company specialized in hairspray need when having someone as her to present the product?

Aaaand after just a few minutes, there was the treasure!

Grabbing hold of the pressurized can, the young woman was stopped by someone that looked to be working there. If their hairstyle that resembled a hard-helm said anything.

"Ey there hun!" Said the tall man with glass-like blonde hair.

"Mmmm-Mmm-Mmm! I see you've got some good taste there! But sorry babe! It's just not your day."

The strange man took the bottle of hairspray out of the young woman's hand without batting an eye or much of a problem and began moving passed her towards the cash-register.

"E-eh? W-wait! I just found it though! And it's the last one" Protested the woman childishly.

"Oh yhea? And there's only one left of me, hun! He-he-he-he! Owww… don't be so saaad!"

The tall individual suddenly got up and close in her personal space. Licking his teeth and wiggling his eyebrows, he gave what must've been a charming smile.

"We could share it if you really need it baby. He-he-he-he!" He said with a snicker, growing closer and closer to the woman's face with every syllable.

"Gah! P-please d-don't ge-get any closer c-creep!" Panicked the young lady from the more than uncomfortable situation.

He would've continued taunting the young lady, but his little fun was busted the moment an employ walked by along with a teenager by the look of it.

"GAAAH! HEROES! HEROES! CALL THE HEROES! CALL THE POLICE! VILAAAAIN!" Howled the teenager in recognition, subsequently drawing attention from the employ to drag her away as fast as possible!

Security sirens blared to life, scaring every present customer and passing citizen, forcing them to run and evacuate as fast as possible the streets!

"Baaaah! Just my luck… Tsk-tsk-tsk. I was really looking up for today too! Mmmhh… meh, you know how life is! Right babe?" Asked the looming figurer the now mortified woman. She was petrified with fear! He didn't seem to sound put off at all for being discovered, rather he sounded as if he stepped in some gum or trash on the side of the road.

"Well…. Good news! You get to keep this precious bottle really close now! Ey? How does that sound? WONDERFUL! Right!" Said the stranger gruffly.

The man suddenly grabbed a hold of the young lady with one of his long arms and pressed her close to his torso, very hard! Enough to make it difficult to breathe; keeping her pinned and with no leverage to escape!

"Hold on tight ya' stunning meatshield!"

Said the man as he dug in his pockets, resulting in a pair of neon colored aviator sunglasses that he put on with a grunt of pleasure, as if he saw a long-time friend across the street and just made his day better.

As soon as the glasses were nicely put on…

…The entire shop was leveled in a second to splinters and dust by a wave of force that could strip the flesh of a person!

"AAAAAAGGHHH! HEEELP! HEROEEEEES!"

"HEEEEELP!"

"RUN! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

…

"Aight! Aight! I don' appreciate it - when everyone starts runnin'! Do none of ya'll got manners?! Eeeeh… people! …Am I right babe?" Asked the crazy psycho with a sudden change of tone the hostage. "I mean- seriously: people nowadays. Should. Just. Relax! Take a chill pill from time to time!"

…

"**Freeze! Hands in the air! Abandon the hostage!**" The police force responded immediately by encircling the area of attack from the moment began to panic!

It was only natural. The closest police station was only two minutes away from the shop that was blown away. It was a poor mistake on the villain's side to callously wander around town during the day and close to the town-square.

Every armed officer took careful aim so as to not force the bastard inflict harm to the hostage.

"Ah yhea? Who's gonna make me? …And no! I ain't letting someone reply to that! PIGS!"

A wide and overexcited smile carved itself on the criminal's lips as once again a tangible wall of pressure violently exploded from him and knocked every cop and fired bullet far enough to not even be seen!

Pieces of the thrashed shop, entire cars, traffic signs and lampposts flew in the storm of neon wind-lashes!

A deafening sound of supersonic speed tore through the city district like a jet-engine!

"WEEEEEE—HEEEEEEEWWW! THAT'S IT BABYYYY! IIII'mmm… BAAAAACK! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

The crazed man tore with his free hand the cheap jacket that he wore, exposing his undershirt and numerous tattoos that looked as if from those old and bad action movies.

"He-he-he-he! Uuuu—yyheaaaa! Who's bad? Oh yhea! Me babyyyy!"

The villain's words were much more quietly mumbled, as if going by a rhythm to pat himself on the back for a job well done.

"What do you say hun? Pretty cool, am I right? Or am I right? Hnnnn!" The man asked in a fast whisper the woman he held hostage an inch away from her face. Exactly after he finished speaking, the psycho began to nibble on the woman's ear as if he was lightly chewing on liquorice. Enjoying beyond words the effect of dread it drew out of his victim.

"He-he-he! Ohhh yheeeaa!"

"GGHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HEEEELP! HEEEEEEEEEEELP! PLEEEEEAAAASE!"

Screamed the woman in fear, crying and struggling to get away from the villain that held her life on the scale of his whims! She would've used her quirk! But her inborn ability could only change the color of her skin like a chameleon, nothing else.

"Ey! Ey! Mam! MAM! Ima' need you to stop screaming! I ain't gonna kill ya'! …I'll do it later, duuuuh! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

…

The earth rumbled and deformed beneath the villain's feet. It looked like it was made of sand and something was slowly, oh so slowly trying to rise through, leaving shallow and soft cracks through the concrete.

Suddenly it erupted like a fountain of dirt and asphalt! Wild branches and roots thrashed like a Kraken's tendrils over a ship and impaled themselves with blunt force in the man's shoulder! Throwing him like a ragdoll in the debris he crated!

Once the woman was free, she dropped like dead weight to the ground from overbearing fear and lack of air!

A figure dawned in dark-blue burst out of the newly made trench and acrobatically twisted in the air before it gracefully landed in front of the distressed victim to pick her up and sling away to safety.

"KAMUIIII!"

"KAMUI WOODS!"

"YHEEEAAA!"

"GOOO! KAMUIIII!"

"BEAT THAT VILLAIN KAMUIIIII!"

"YOU'RE THE BEST KAMUIII!"

… ... ... ...

The far off, escorted public suddenly stopped running as the police force instructed, beginning to cheer on the named hero, creating a giant circle of live spectators for this showdown. Although stupid, it was nothing more than a daily occurrence.

"Destroying a public point of business; Taking a hostage; Resisting arrest; Causing possible casualties! You're only place is behind the bars for a lifetime! Villain!"

"Guuuhhh… mmmh! Guhhh."

Groaned the criminal as he sloppily rose to his feet. His left shoulder was dislocated, but it didn't impede his quirk's usage. And therefore, neither did it stop the danger he posed.

"D-d-do ya… do ya know? W-who I… am…? W-who…ya' deallin' with?"

"A freshly made prisoner!" Yelled Kamui as he used his arms to sling himself up and over the street, far away from the range of the villain, ready to propel himself like a bullet in the criminal at the first sign.

"WROOOOONG! I'M: - **HAIRSPRAY-HURRYCANE**!"

A thundering boom shook the air and ground like an artillery strike!

Just as the villain yelled, his gals-like blonde hair, kept in the crude shape of a construction worker's helm erupted in a cascade of flowing hair! A close spectacle to the one made by the nighttime hero: Erasehead. Only much, much, much more violent!

The sudden action released a pressurized wave of hairspray that tore through everything in its path, resembling a miniature hydrogen bomb!

The streets were ripped apart!

Close buildings were shattered!

Dust and rubble shot every which way in the freakish tornado as projectiles!

Neon streaks of winds stubbornly remained in the air like the fog of a cold morning.

The powerful storm of synthetic gas caught the pro-hero by surprise, if only for a moment. Quickly Kamui enveloped himself in a sarcophagus of wood, no different from a heavy-duty iron maiden!

The erratic storm threw him like a cannonball through the air, higher than he'd ever been in his life without special equipment.

The villain looked in pride over where the pro-hero was launched towards, much like how one does when pitching a baseball throw.

"And it's going! It's going… aaaand SCOOOOOOOOREEE! He-he-he!"

The recently identified criminal celebrated as he bent to pick up the can of hairspray dropped by his 'lovely' assistant when she escaped him. Popping open the lid, he began to exaggeratedly use it in its entirety on his hair.

"Mmm-m-m-m" Hummed the maniac in pleasure while his wild strands of hair coiled back in their compact shape the longer they were exposed to the gas.

"Oooohh yeeees! Now **that** right there! Was refreshing! Just like a good exercise, he-he-he. Hey! Hey! I got a good one: _Careful with the hairdo man_! HA-HA-HA-HA! Ooohhhh, I crack myself up good… hm-hm-hm."

The joke was aimed in the vague direction where Kamui Woods was not long ago launched in. The insane criminal began to laugh and giggle without control.

"Thanks for the tip! I'll be next time!" came a voice from the unnaturally colored fog.

"HEH?!"

The villain couldn't even properly absorb the information he just heard that he woke up to a kick cracking some of his teeth!

Down on a knee, the blonde psychopath looked up at the figure of Kamui Woods standing right above him, no worst for the wear.

"DA FUQ?!" Yelling his surprise, a concentrated shot of hairspray exploded in the direction of the hero like an invisible bullet with precision, straight out of the hair of the downed man!

This time prepared, Kamui, with different branches anchored in the ground behind him, concealed by the neon gas, used their placement and support to dodge the attack as if on electric rails, moving from left to right faster than his opponent reacted initially.

Thrusting his hand forward, Woods sprouted numerous whips to subdue the villain.

"Ya' know! I played in a rock band once!" Claimed the villain as he brushed his intact hand through his hair and pulled at it in its length.

With a vigorous and sporadic headbang in the motion of a spiral: a gust of pressure conducted like a funnel towards the encroaching hero!

A tangible tunnel of pressure, colored in the spectrum of every neon color possible, tore through everything in its path!

"Then sing me what will happen next!"

"HEH?"

Abandoning the sprouted 'cables', Kamui jumped to the side of the funnel, allowing himself to be carried by it, right within its center!

Like a surfer in spiraling, rabid waves: The pro began to swiftly ride the margins of the wind tunnel like a torpedo in a clockwork movement!

Keeping himself out of harm's way and stable: Kamui thrusted an arm forward. Transforming in a blunt and thin line, the root sped through the storm untouched, locked on the madman's face like a missile!

Suddenly bursting in a ramified structure as they escaped the pressure: the newly made branches erupted to encase the villain's hair!

Hitting spot on their target, they entangled right in the man's hairdo. Hoisting him by the long locks of blonde hair, simply keeping him trapped above the ground a few feet. Kamui approached to inspect the villain so as to remember every physical detail about him and match his description to any other cases that he no doubt committed.

The hero began to encase the madman's body in a prison of wood the moment he was over his procedure.

"Your case ends with the final offense of resisting arrest from a pro-hero. You're to be on express way to the closest prison until further trial."

Naming the law enforcement steps that would be taken, Kamui stopped in time to observe how the psycho began to steadily hyperventilate while remaining numb as a scarecrow.

"Y-y-you… no, no…n-no, no o-o-one… mmhh. …Mmmhh… n-no o-o-one m-me-mess…mmhh…"

"Speak up! And be careful with your words!"

"…..I-I s-said…..n-no o-o-one…. _messes with the __**DO**__, __**MAAAAN**_!"

Yelling in a rage induced craze, the villain suddenly released a great explosive wave from his mess of hair!

Cracks and poops resounded with the severe detonation of pressure through the evacuated area and neighboring streets!

Kamui Woods's prison shattered like feeble twigs in a typhoon, launching him with immense velocity through the cityscape, as if he were a mere pebble thrown by an adult to play! In his trail, dregs of neon gas were left to indicate his path and freakish speed!

Pained and supped up on adrenaline, Kamui's gaze lingered on the metal frame of a giant commercial banner he whipped by. A point of focus while in the rage of flight!

Traveling as if shot through a rail-gun, the number 7 pro-hero forced his 'arbor' quirk to its utmost limits and reached for the ever-distancing point!

He succeeded!

If the metal frame were the main perspective point, then the spectacle of a high speeding individual that looked no different than a dot of blue and brown locking on to it and redirecting his momentum to sling himself back would've been quite the dynamic shot!

Kamui's vision was transfixed on the far off villain.

His field of view bent from the rush of speed and pain to appeal like the images created through a fisheye lens.

His other arm would regenerate its now mangled form. But it could only plug itself and do a patchy work at best. He wouldn't be able to continue a long drawn fight. Therefore…!

… … …

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! That's why you don't mess! DON'T MESS WITH THE **HURRICANE**!" Proud and beaten, the ecstatic villain ran to dig up any source of hairspray he could from the rubble he created in hopes to make an escape.

He needed more juice if he wanted to make even a fart now, much less a shot.

But nothing good was around, after all he leveled the entire edifice, and no bystander remained to use as hostages!

There were only some cheap and battered bottles rolling in the dust and remains. He would never get enough out of them to hold back the pro!

But he did remember what he did to him not a moment ago. Maybe now it was time he tasted his own medicine?

Hastily he dumped all he could squeeze out of those cans on his disheveled hair.

"I gotta dip friends! Say 'hi' for the lady, will ya?! Make sure it's from me, aight?" Yelled the man, though with not as much force, out in the open. He must've been hallucinating!

"No you won't!" Yelled the 'arbor' hero from a block away!

Branches shot of horizontally in opposite directions from the speeding Kamui: creating a sling with the surrounding damaged buildings.

The contraption was perfect for this one job!

The ammo that was Woods already ate the distance like a racing car running on NOSS! Pulling on the made supports for balance, the target was locked d dead in his sights; incapable to escape!

Shielded in dense layers of wood, impact didn't matter to the hero as he gracefully twisted to convert momentum and strike with the feet!

In an instant:

Hairspray Hurricane only registered severe, mind numbing, pain and a broken sternum!

Kamui Woods drop kicked the psycho square in the chest, ragdolling the villain across every possible obstacle on the grounds of the fight.

Thrown like the cops he made a show of earlier, the psycho tumbled viciously a good way on the pavement like a sack of bricks!

Prone and almost unconscious, he wearily looked at the hero that righted himself to restrain him. Now was as good a time as any!

"S-se-see y-a m-an!" Called out the villain with difficulty through broken teeth and mouth filled with saliva and blood.

Tilting his head to face the ground and clenching his jaw, the man fired! And off he went like a firework on the holydays!

"Haaaaa-ha-ha-ha-ha-…"

He was getting away! And incredibly fast!

Kamui Woods entered on the police frequency through a station that he took as he began slinging after the villain.

Building roof off to commercial banner, to truck, to building again, the acrobatic hero was hot on tracks!

"This is Kamui Woods speaking! I'm moving on to pursue the fleeting villain: Hairspray Hurricane! He's heading for the northern, forested, border of Musutafu! Remain on line for backup and coordination! Over!"

… … …

Truth be told, this wasn't a new gimmick he thought of on the spot. It was pretty common for the pro-hero to coordinate with the police force when facing a criminal. And right now it was no different. He just had to make sure he wouldn't lose the maniac out of sight!

His wounds didn't really matter when the fleeting bastard could harm innocent citizens, or hide to cause havoc for another day.

And by the looks of things: the man was panicking! He was propelling like a headless chicken towards the outskirts of the city. Soon enough, he'd be cornered when devoid of urban structures!

And that would be the end of it!

Still though… that villain was anything but remotely whole in the head. Times became crazier as they went by, that almost seemed to be a constant. Kamui dealt with different kinds of nutcases throughout his career, but this one just had to take the cake! How did someone like him even live for this long without more problems or ended up in jail already?

'What am I pursuing?' Thought the pro dejectedly, absolutely tired with these type of criminals.

* * *

Kota stood outside alone, though not far from his house, wandering aimlessly, waiting for someone to return as he was promised. 'Someone'… well, that was put very vaguely.

Kota felt as if time turned a few short years back for him to experience being the boy that enthusiastically, waited for his parents to return from work late in the day.

Of course… now he felt more like: Kota, the boy who anxiously waited for someone that felt like family to return late in the day. Or not… He wouldn't return to himself if he had the option like Izuku. Guilt was a persistent and ugly thing.

He omitted to tell his aunt or her friends about Izuku visiting. He had no reason for them to know about that. Besides… they were too busy to talk with him when he returned from U.A. They were busy preparing for some type of gathering with other heroes.

The most he got when he entered through those infuriating doors, that mocked him each day like the bars of a prison, was a hasty, empty, lecture of needing to be more careful. It was clear to the pussycats that there was nothing done wrong by the young child, so they mostly understood that it all happened inevitably from being at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

He knew! He knew all too damn well: How important their job was! What it meant for those unlucky enough to be caught in rural danger! That this annoying job brought their meal and everything!

But was it really that much to ask for a hug or some visible concern?

Sniffling a few times, and rubbing his puffy, red eyes, the young lad walked to rest on a downed, wide and stout log as a bench. This way he could overlook the path that led to his house from the forest.

This stupid place didn't even have normal walkways- would've been the boys words if he would have the voice to speak them. True, he did cry. When outside of course; he wouldn't let them see how he shed tears. Otherwise he would feel like a useless child.

'Maybe I should head inside', thought the young boy. But his instructions were different. Besides, it wasn't like he'd do anything else but lock himself in his room. Izuku told him to wait, until late in the night if he could, because he would return today!

However, Kota didn't really want that. He was mad! Mad at himself for causing so much problems. Mad because he once more felt like he almost lost a family member. Mad because… things kept looking up for the worst. Mad… because, he didn't really know.

A few months back, he despised the idea of heroes. He still does somewhat. Just because he hangs with Midoriya or admires him doesn't forgive the past completely. But now… there was no one to blame! So, naturally, he found himself to blame.

In truth: No one was at fault! As no one would've predicted the implications and consequences of what would follow his innocent request for adventure. Yet… on the other hand, he never said what he thought of the matter to his guardian; and neither did he. Therefore, the only result was misplaced guilt.

Bitter, pervasive guilt! Guilt that shouldn't have existed… and yet it did.

Such are the lives we lead. Difficult and complicated.

Kota wished for his all-time Hero to return as he said. But he also didn't feel like he deserved it.

Either way, he would wait. Just in case of anything.

…

"Kota!"

That was his aunt calling for him. How come? It was nowhere near time to return in the house. Nevertheless, if she called, it could've been for something important. Hopping off the 'bench', the young sport moved towards the house.

'Weren't you busy?' Thought the child without much vigor or bite in his meaning. He was just done with things in general to care enough.

"Kota! Don't stay outside for too long. Dinner is almost ready!" Announced Shino Sosaki.

'Oh… that's what it was."

Kota returned to wait on the log he just stood up from. He didn't really feel like eating anything. He had a little too much lethargy built up to even feel the need for food by now.

Yet, neither could he sit still like a statue for who knows how long. With little options left, he decided to make a few rounds around the clear yard of the house. Kota began wandering as if on a trail through a convoluted park. Sometimes deciding to jump around in an act of imaginary hopscotch. Sometimes just kicking around at dirt to make up some clouds of dust.

By his ending rounds he began to gather some rocks and throw them wherever there was a clearing, trying to get a good shot on a tree's trunk. When he finally ran out of ammo, the lad returned to the fallen log, content with waiting patiently there.

… … …

Just when he began getting comfortable in the sun's warmth, Kota saw a figure emerge from the forest the log was overlooking. A person wearing a white and black, long shirt with dark-blue pants and sporting messy hair more exactly. Due to the sun's positioning, Kota couldn't really see who it was from that distance.

But just to be safe: he got off the log and strained his eyes a little to see the approaching person. It would've really sucked if there was another villain incident like the one in the last summer again. It would've reeeaaaly sucked!

The figure became clearer and clearer, finally defined enough to make out his features. Kota… felt really glad!

"Hey Kota! Pha-ha-ha, you almost nailed me in the head with that rock! Good aim though!" said Izuku as he presented a small, round stone in his fingers to the kid.

He looked… like back to normal! Kota saw no wounds; no blood stains; no bandages; no heavy and lethargic movements! He looked as if what happened in the cemetery madness was only a distant and bad dream!

With a closed, mirthful smile and lively attitude, Izuku stood before Kota as he said he would earlier today. He kept his promise! As he always did!

Izuku, on his part barely got a little greeting out as he suddenly found the young lad dashing to hug his legs as if it was a surprise birthday or something!

But he wouldn't complain, not at all! Midoriya hoped that the kid didn't end up hating him, or worse, since yesterday; that he could manage to at least talk to Kota before drawing a conclusion.

However, he seemed like he worried over nothing really. Well, almost. There was still a lot to discuss with the boy, but things were already better than he believed them to be.

Kota slowly parted from him, almost disbelieving his existence before him. He looked like he expected the man to be a mirage.

Midoriya bent down on a knee to be on the same level as the kid and brought a hand over his head to take off his spiked cap. Once done, Izuku's hand found resting place on the young lad's head, ruffling his hair vigorously!

"Why the long face? I promised I'd be here, right? Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

* * *

_**-The presented options for the choice given by Illya are **__**yours**__** to make.-**_

_**Name the choice you wish to be followed as either '**__**many'**__** or '**__**myself**__**', and simply send it as a review so I may see your decisions. It can be of only this one word or personal elaboration, it won't be a problem so long you are satisfied with it.**_

* * *

**Hello everyone and thank you for sparing the time to read this story. It's said throughout a good deal of other creations here on this site, but what can I say in return? It's true, and for good reason.**

**With the exams almost over I will be able to continue this tale much more frequently then how I have recently.**

**Should any of you hold questions about certain aspects of the story at some point, then go on ahead to voice them!**

**With this taken care off, there isn't much left to be said.**

**Therefore: take care, stay safe, brush your teeth before going to bed, and see you soon!**


	7. Return to Zero

Chapter 7

**~Return to zero~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~Musutafu. 18:26~**

The common known fact when hearing a police siren blaring is to keep clear out of its path, so there won't be any obstructions in its mission.

It was just unfortunate that the mobilized law enforcement units couldn't make use of that coordination with the public. It was pretty ironic when thinking about it: Now when the police station was no farther than five minutes, there was an abundance of traffic and panicking citizens in their path.

Turns out that proximity and rushing masses of people didn't mix well for time efficiency.

"Come on-Come on. …Maybe I should go and help with the traffic up ahead". Naomasa Tsukauchi was nervous enough from the moment he heard about a crazed maniac causing a midday attack. One made right by the city center too!

Maybe villains weren't naturally the most stable-minded individuals, yet they still needed to successfully operate their plan if they didn't want to end up in jail.

So why would one even attempt to pull off a stunt right under their noses? Where they really from the co-co house?

"Or maybe… and just, listen me out, you could calm yourself and think in advance of what to do **when** we arrive. One more help out there in front won't part the citizens like Moses did with the sea. It's clear we'll arrive late, so stop panicking Tsukauchi. M'kay?" Said detective Tanema as he quickly scratched at his receding hairline nervously. Just because he supported exercising calmness didn't exclude him from feeling unnerved.

As Tsukauchi relented to sit back and try to follow the advice of his coworker, he made an effort to begin thinking in advance with the bare minimum of information he was given before the hero, Kamui Woods, gave chase to the retreating villain.

Meanwhile, Tanema decided to ease up a little from the tense atmosphere with guilty-pleasurable smoke. It was bearable when he took his habit outside per say, but inside a space like a vehicle? … Well, it could only be said that the man wasn't called a heavy smoker for nothing. The scent of tabaco would forever haunt that car.

"… Sorry if I sound too hurried or brash… but I just can't get over the fact that we keep losing time on the Villain Out-Break Incidents case with all of these sidetracks!" And it was true. What was the point of being assigned to a case if the next day you would be called on terrain for another mission?

Giving a drawn out 'huf' bordering a sigh, the older detective fished through his waistcoat to end up in pulling out a metallic lighter. "Apologies accepted. But if it bothers you that much… shouldn't ya' pay good ol' Kenji Tsuragamae a visit to nicely ask for a decision in schedule?" With the cigarette lighted and already with lungs full of addictive smoke from one puff, Tanema offered a very rational solution in his opinion.

"Of course. Because questioning the chief of the police force is something I particularly like doing in my free time. Thanks, but I'll pass". Reasoned Naomasa.

"Your choice. But maybe now you get it? If the big 'Dog' – heh-heh… see what I did there? – decided to call us out – _uuuhh this is a very good brand_ – then… wouldn't it be for a good reason?" Sadly for Tsukauchi, his colleague made sense. Although he never gave too much the impression of a thoughtful person, he was surprisingly just that.

The traffic would only move ever so slightly inch by inch, almost as if to throw it in Naomasa's face and grind his nerves. At this pace he might as well grow a full beard 'till the destination.

"I know-I know. We don't do things from 'just because'. But, that doesn't mean I'm taking it like a robot. We only know that the guy is a psycho, doesn't show restraint from harming civilians, his quirk is related to pressurizing gases and Kamui Woods is chasing him towards the outskirts of the city. Meanwhile, here we are, stuck with our detachment of the local police force, maybe until all the civilians are evacuated from the main street." All that pent up frustration along the weeks at running into dead-ends felt wonderful to suddenly let out when enumerating what peeved him off. It helped a little to be 'calm'.

"…U-huh! Wow. You don't say! Well, thanks for the quick resume know-it-all. …Feeling better? 'Cuz I too would like to go and see my wife more often as I should, but here I am. So melodramatic, I swear!" Asked Tanema as he ostentatiously blew a puff of smoke towards Tsukauchi, knowing he dislikes the 'toxic fumes'.

"Actually, yes. …And, sorry. I'm just not in as a good of a mood as I'd like to be. Has the search in the files found anything about 'Hairspray Hurricane'?"

Flicking the cigarette to shed some of the ash aside in a tray, Tanema looked up on the car's board desktop, linked to their database, for something about the guy in question.

"Oh! Well lucky us, there is something good to know. Listen to this:" Tilting himself closer to the display, clearing his voice and leaving his smoke session on hold for the moment, the older detective began to summarize some of the info to Naomasa.

"Hairspray Hurricane, made up name by the by, is Jason Uryuu and is a legal psychopath, with documents to boot! Wouldn't condemn him, with a name like that… I'd be too! Coooooool." Said Tanema with a tone fluctuating between the influences of chuckling and dramatic flair. It sounded almost as if he went through puberty all over again while at a concert.

"Can you be a little _more_ serious than your usual? And why would that be 'cool' all of a sudden? We've confronted worse cases than this. A new villain, not too bright at that, around the block isn't something new." Said Tsukauchi as he painstakingly moved the car at the speed of a dying snail. Anymore of this and he might just indulge in sounding the car's horn as everyone did around. God knew the siren and flashing lights did nothing by now except add to the ongoing panic.

"Wow-wow there, easy, your rigid spine will break otherwise. And don't worry, I know. I just felt like saying 'cool' because… well, it just came on the spot alright? Back on topic though: … … Alright, so, he seems to be a schizophrenic suffering from very dangerous symptoms of psychosis, no doubt because he renounced his medication at some point. The mental illness seems to be a result brought on by the abnormally high density of his skull in order to withstand his own quirk. He should have been further treated at the insane asylum from down town Hosu".

"And the surprising part that is coming is?" Honestly, this wasn't either Naomasa's or Tanema's first rodeo, you could be surprised really only so much before it became part of the routine. Besides, there was always required to expect at least one factor that represented the road someone went down to end up an outlaw.

"He instead remained imprisoned in Naraka Prison, and sentenced there for life on account of his committed crimes. Unfortunately, that prison didn't manage too well to stop his escape during a riot. Damn." The older detective didn't waste a second to redraw the cigarette for a puff in order to 'catch his breath'. His throat never felt that good when speaking for too long without a break. Well, that was only if it so happened for his addiction to be around.

"What was he doing all the way in Aogashima city? But that aside, I'm sure that the regulations regarding mentally ill criminals are different than the typical ones. How come he was left there?" Finally some fluidity to the ongoing traffic was established and Naomasa could go faster than one mile/hour. By the looks of things, they'd no doubt be able to finally step the gas and get a move on the chase.

"Yhea! Well, as you'd recall I said: 'should have been further treated…'. The dude eroded away when his normally suppressed schizophrenia was left untended to during his prison time. And yes, that was intentionally done by him, the reports specify his medication refusal became violent and self-harming. So what he committed was when he was 'sane', if he deserves that description." Explained Tanema, who started to rub the leftover bud of a cigarette in the car's ashtray. With the civilian problem gone, it looked like they'd actually not have to end up meeting with the others around a camp fire.

"And the committed crime? You summarized that it equaled to a lifetime sentence. What was it?" Tsukauchi began accelerating the car in an organized formation with the rest of the police forces as they moved on the highway.

"….Yhea. First, I have to agree. And second: this is, really fucked up! You want to hear that now? I mean, I get it that you're a stellar detective, and more than a hard-worker at that. Call me an old timer if you will… but I don't know how I feel about dropping this when you're at the wheel. Especially, since you haven't confronted with something like this before man". Tried Tanema to reserve this part of the discussion for later.

Tsukauchi for his part just looked at his colleague with the corner of his eye as he lightly scrunched his face in what could have been understood as only suggesting 'Really? Really man?'.

But that was only very shortly lived as Naomasa returned to a completely neutral and stone-like visage. If the guy beside him considered warning him, then it must've been something really repulsive to know.

But a job was a job, and a responsibility as well. And either way, if not now then he would inevitably confront something like it later.

Besides!

How bad could've it been?

"Come on Tanema. If you're trying to play a joke then you should know that it's not working anymore. Maybe I'm one of the younger in the team, but last time I checked 36 isn't really a child. I'm starting to think that _you_ are getting too old to think straight, if anything." Said Tsukauchi as he rolled his eyes and gave a small sarcastic laugh.

"…Fine. …Good that you have your seatbelt on then. This guy, Jason Uryuu: was found as the criminal who kidnapped two middle school girls a year and a half ago. Eminent students at that. Long story short… after he had his way with them, he murdered, butchered and burned them with acid to attempt and discard any evidence. All that remained when he was shortly found were bone fragments".

Tsukauchi almost overstepped the clutch of the car. But aside that, he showed no sign of discomfort.

"M-hm. I understand". It was all that Naomasa muttered.

He expected answers that would play as morbidly fucked up as this one. And by having those expectations, he wasn't really taken back by what he learned. And truth be told: he chose being a detective knowing very well he'd face such cases inevitably.

….

….

"Damn man. …I don't know what's worse. The fact that a psycho like that is out right now, or that we're stone cold enough to not care about what happened in order to be calm and efficient". Mused Tanema as he passed his metallic lighter from hand to hand. He rarely acted as reserved.

* * *

**~U.A. High, Dorms, 17:00~**

It was a pretty simple and boring Sunday around this time of day to be sure.

Every student that went out today around the city, or in long-drawn visits home, returned by now; and if not now then will pretty soon.

Naturally, the students stewed in a constant feeling of heartache and irritation. And who wouldn't? Tomorrow they'd start again with school. And that meant to be thrown back right in the thick of it with the theoretical stuff that no one claim they enjoyed to do.

Even if you exceled at theory, or that you understood the necessity of learning it didn't mean you had pleasure in studying it.

So that was basically the reason why Shota Aizawa found his class, in the main room of the dorms, like some zombies that contemplated on their existence. Highly advanced of them, he'd give kudos where there was worth.

Yet that didn't mean his class needed anymore shenanigans that what they already produced on a constant basis.

He was already extra tired himself after he had to keep Eri company all the time that Midoriya was off again wherever he apparently went nowadays. All during a Sunday! Now that was truly his problem.

But either way, he had business to speak with the class that meant more than personal discomfort.

And it was quite substantial.

So with a clap and a clear of voice, everyone present made good and huddled around to pay attention the moment they became aware of his presence. Aizawa wasn't really looking for this response so long his message was clear, but when thinking about other things that required to be addressed, he wouldn't complain.

With his usual gruff and tired voice that lacked any telling of vigor to reside inside, he began to speak:

"No need for formalities so let me get to the point. Starting from tomorrow after the schedule, we will begin a new simulation. It is important enough for me to say it because it will be repeated each day for almost an entire month".

Somebody, namely Kaminari, gagged on air somewhere in the sea of his colleagues after hearing the time that he'll have to endure under constant testing. What made it so bad, in his opinion, wasn't because the simulation would be every day and would eat away at his time. But because it would be extra weight to the ongoing, excruciating, classes and assignments they had.

Sero felt like putting a hand to his forehead in an attempt at assessing his temperature. He felt that maybe he just imagined it. And if he imagined it, then it meant he could transcend this mortal plain of suffering towards a greater one!

Sadly, reality had an even greater influence over him and his dreams.

Kirishima didn't let out a howl of enthusiasm at hearing the news **only** because Aizawa was three feet away from him and would end up being the victim to his sound pollution and maybe some spit from widening his maw like a shark and screaming.

Others were a little off put by the information, such as Mina, Ochako, Jirou or Tokoyami. Some didn't really care, mainly Todoroki. Some just wondered what they would eat tonight really!

"Excuse me, mister Aizawa! But may I ask the reason for this planning of schedule? Usually, there is a reason behind each activity, as with the last one from Friday". Momo Yaoyorozu saw fit to inquire. There could've been valuable information that could've helped them form asking. The last simulation stood as proof to that. They could never say they would 'know enough'.

Good thing too that it was her to ask. There weren't a lot of volunteers to question Aizawa and his reasons. It could've either gone well or not. There was no in-between for them.

"Fortunately, this time, I can explain it to you. It will be necessary. But the scope is simply to start exposing you to situations you cannot overcome. You all. **Require** this lesson. Regrettably, it was brought to my attention again by someone's martyr complex, but on that problem later. The simulation will be set as this:

Each one of you, will be set against the entire class. That's the dumbed down version, but honest one. Take it or leave it".

…

Silence signaled that his students finally understood the concept of 'wait for me to finish' to heart, Aizawa continued without interruptions.

"Each day, randomly decided, one of you will be put against everyone else. Reason as for why the simulation will be repeated for almost a month seeing as how you're twenty in total. …

**Now**, as to not make things into a session of 'abuse the student daily', we're giving the randomly elected student boons in order to help them achieve victory. Such as choosing the time of day; grounds of simulation; along with extra equipment. Because as I said, while meant to throw you in face of obstacles beyond your person, they aren't just excuses for us to torture you. …

Moreover, the most important aspect about this exercise is that the single chosen student of the day will have the ability to call off his attempts at trying to win. Not to worry, we've taken precautions so this ability can't be abused by the more… lazy ones.

As for why it exists: It is because you won't be pulled out from the exercise until you haven't said you give up or win. So even if you fall flat against the floor unconscious, you still won't be taken out. Just to be clear there".

Maybe the last part was intentionally exaggerated as to scare them, but it served its purposes. And it wasn't a complete absurdity to be ruled out if he deemed it so.

Aizawa looked at the soon-to-not-be-anymore-kids and made sure that the few that were present understood what he blabbered on about.

He wasn't going to go out of his way in order to gather everyone and repeat himself. If even one paid attention enough and would inform the others, then he would be satisfied.

After all, he wasn't about to make things any easier for them. And time was ticking by.

Soon enough, they'd all be on their own. And he had to assure himself that they could take care of themselves at least.

"We don't expect any of you to win this, but we more than expect you to understand the lesson behind this activity. You'll have entire weeks at disposal to make that out. So don't, disappoint me, or other teachers!"

With that, Shota saw fit to make sure that the students wouldn't see this as a personal way through which he didn't just practically say 'I hate all of you, insolent children'. He just had to assume the role of the harsh mentor for their sake in the future. If not him, then who else? This was supposed to be tough love, right?

Either way… Who was the dead man that said teaching was easy anyway?

Giving off an almost soundless sigh, the tired teacher took a step forward to catch everyone's eye and interest.

"I want to make sure that none of you interpret this wrongly. But, recent events… and even old ones at that, can't be overlooked. This isn't punishment, but it is a lesson like any other. So do your best in it like I taught you. It will help you more than you can imagine, and that isn't reduced to only one domain. It may sound pretentious… but, try and see this as how every teacher does for you".

Some faces lightened a bit, if only for hearing that Aizawa wasn't holding a grudge against them or something that would've meant they did something worth that problem.

But that still didn't answer every question. They still, were suddenly burdened with a newly fashioned exercise that was stuffed in their already busy week schedule.

A hand steadily rose to garner their class master's attention. With a subtle nod, Iida was permitted to speak.

"My apologies for interrupting mister Aizawa! But, if I may, what 'events' brought this simulation to be decided in the first place?" Iida asked carefully but not without respect. He was skeptic of this notion. What could have possibly happened to cause the creation of a new exercise, one that by following the context, didn't seem to exist before this day.

"…hhm. Yes, before that. I have to mention that when Midoriya returns, someone announce him that as extended punishment he will have to face an additional deterrent coupled with his restriction of participating in other simulations besides his own. If anything, he needs to learn this more than anyone, and that's that."

Before Shota had the opportunity to continue, his students were already on high alert when they heard that Midoriya received, or will continue to receive, punishment. And knowing him, or at least a few things here and there, then it was only to expect this result.

The most prominent things about the green haired guy were his involvement exactly there where it was either: a) none of his business; or b) gathering unneeded problems in the future.

"Settle down—settle down! Midoriya was well and ok just hours ago, did something happen? Is he ok mister Aizawa?" Kirishima, ever the dedicated friend he was, didn't miss the chance to voice his thoughts. With the dumb adventures made throughout the class, it was to be expected.

"But Midoriya was happy and all with Eri today. It couldn't 've been something recent". Reasoned Satou. No one just sleeps on their problem and tomorrow wore a mask that said 'peachy fine'. …Unless you weren't normal in the noggin he guessed.

"I don't know guys. He wasn't really as cheery for some time now. Speaking off, we never asked about that, did we?" Began Sero to join in the conversation, recalling prior weeks in which Midoriya seemed a tad more reserved and out of it than usual.

"Yhea guys, let's just pry about someone's personal life like that... Reeeeal cool of us, yo-hoo team." Said Jirou with a dry and monotonous tone that was simultaneously dripping of over-sarcasm. If anything this heap of 'delegations' was for the better with some of these remarks. It made it more bearable for her more than anything.

"…Actually… I thought I saw Deku this morning w-wrapped entirely in some white cloth stained with mud, and… b-blood". Mentioned Ochako in a small voice, trying on top of all to make herself smaller than she was.

Izuku did give her an explanation. But, she still could swear she didn't hallucinate! And recounting that image was… really freaky in retrospect. Someone returning all quiet, on their tip-toes, in that state staying out of sight only to return later as if fresh out from massage therapy? Yyyheaa! Ochako had plenty o' reasons to feel kind of scared.

"Everything could be possible. With everything that has, continues to and will unfold, nothing can be dismissed", pondered Tokoyami as he maintained his 'grimly-wise' exterior without revealing too much implication in such a recently brought up subject.

"Oooohh; I bet you money it's about him and that _superb_ girl! That sly bastard Midoriya! I know he must've been going at it like a monkey in a soap sac—" Mineta would've continued if not stopped mid rant by Sero's tape intervention mission.

Mineta would've loudly stated his displeasure and would've liked to describe far too graphic ideas if not for that action. But… everyone knew that wouldn't stop him from resurfacing later in a rant without Aizawa present. Everyone had their strong suits! Mineta was simply unmatchable in this department.

"If something bad enough happened to Midoriya, then he would've probably told us", decided Tododroki to add to the mass discussion that would almost any second now spiral in anarchy. Since he participated more than one time in Izuku's wild journeys of rescue, Shoto expected the guy to speak with the at least one person from the class.

"…Wait! Da FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHAT did that useless piece of shit do now?!" Full of tact as per usual, Bakugou thought that it was about time to stop beating around the bush and ask the most simple, primitive and important question! At least it shut everyone from speculating further.

While inside the privacy of his thoughts? Well… let's just say he more than felt that it was about time for a visit to All Might of all people. Turns out Bakugou wouldn't give any form of understanding to his reacquainted 'ally' from last year.

Midoriya was surely set to face only more bollocks from now on everywhere he went!

If anything, he might just assume people were bent to doo him in an early grave from the get go at this rate!

'That fucker did something and he's hiding it! …what a bitch! No more secrets, my ass!' Thought the blonde without needing any other detail added to his theory.

But returning to the somewhat reestablished silence: one that Aizawa would've had to force through his own methods if it hadn't occurred. – _Can you guess which one would've commended more authority than the other?_

It only seemed like he may have jinxed it when hurrying to conclude about his students having learned about the importance of patience.

But that was just youth when he observed it.

Rude, basically… in his, not so humble, opinion.

"If everyone finally found it in themselves to act as more than bickering kindergartners… I could've talked sooner. Now be patient. And don't make me repeat myself. I've had enough today since the morning. …

Yes, the exercise and the punishment are directly remembered of their need due to Midoriya. Since he isn't the exclusive one with problems in some areas. … Now Iida: the reason for that was established today after the villain cemetery assault that took place the previous night in the city's Iberian district. An assault in which Midoriya was directly involved. Long story short he ended up having his life saved by a nearby present medical figure after he did what he doesn't seem to learn.

Fortunately he **did** manage to make worth of his mistakes to ward off the villain. Nothing more, nothing else."

…

Shota did well to cool himself off the entire day, thanks to Eri in some part, before he would address the close-to-be-adults. Otherwise he would've ranted unlike ever before, close to bordering the anger he had when lecturing Midoriya as if he was a disobedient soldier. Almost!

But thankfully, he thought to make something better out of it.

…

The students remained silent, their eyes glued on their teacher with their disposition contained to still as stone. Of course, they did so intentionally. How else where they supposed to show their interest, confusion and disbelief to their teacher, and just as well to try and coax more info out of him?

Aizawa, on his part saw to feed the class only the necessary info they **required**. And not a drop more!

Once more: he planned for a lecture that would take an entire night worth of sleep to beat into them the lesson of: Know your limits! Don't discard your life for nothing, preferably not at all, because you achieve nothing like this for long periods of time… and so on and so on. The premise was supposed to be well known by know, yet… it wasn't!

And it was maddening! Seeing almost full grown adults behaving so mindlessly!

But…!

Why not let them figure it out themselves?

They would be fully developed heroes in only so little time! So they better be ready and prepared in more than just one crucial aspect.

Though… it seemed he would unfortunately need to give just _a little more context_ for this hatchlings then he appreciated beforehand.

Therefore: Taking a seat and settling himself comfortable to waste a few more precious minutes in which he could've rested, Aizawa Shota would reveal – not all; not all by any means – more details about the night of terror.

One that Midoriya seemed to rightly see fit to not present at all. Boy, would he get in big trouble!

* * *

**~15:07~**

_Kota stood propped up on the bench outside of his home for about a good two minutes spent in total silence with his best role model. At the end of the day, it turned out Izuku wasn't mad at him at all!_

_Izuku took a good amount of time to talk with him about what happened and what would most likely happen at the academy for him. Although the young man tried his best to make it sound not as…harsh as it would be; Kota wasn't the type of kid that could be fooled by words alone. Well, he didn't use to be anymore._

_So, with a hefty part of problems talked out, consisting almost entirely of misunderstandings and lack of knowledge: a palpable silence rested over the exhausted discussion._

_It really relieved some of the weight over kid's shoulders. Now he wouldn't need to fell all __**too ashamed**__ of himself when looking at the man. …Regret didn't wash so easily it seemed._

_Only thing remaining, was to ask what would come next?_

_It proved to be much harder to do then someone would think apparently! … He felt, like he wasn't even supposed to say something anymore. Like he had no place to; or… even right to._

_Now, Midoriya wasn't, per say, staring him down in a way that would imply this discomfort. It was just… he simply wore an expression that Kota never saw before on anyone in his entire few years of life!_

_In these moments; in the present day, he would never have the words that would describe what he observed. But the words that can do that exact job and be available only later in his life would be nothing short of: _'Wearing a thousand yard stare, with eyes that saw something inexistent and bore fear born of uncertainty.'

_Kota gently shifted and moved, antsy to stay fixed, stretching his legs to finally get off the bench… at least, signaling something! Even if through simple body language._

_Midoriya expected this type of reaction out of the boy._

_No reason not to! After what was one of the most heartwarming moments for the small lad, he gradually and visibly turned tacit and severe in disposition._

_He had to make sure he wouldn't fail this! There were things in life that couldn't be redone! Things that would have impact in time!_

_Midoriya turned only his eyes towards the child, slowly, all while remaining as still as he stood. It exuded, an eerie feeling. …Almost augury, instantly chilling Kota's spine. He could only think that something bad did remain, or was still unspoken of._

_Meanwhile Midoriya weighed carefully what to say next. The boy was smart! There was no mistaking it! Unlike any other children he met, Kota thought deeply into the repercussions of actions. He was wise beyond his age as sayings go._

_He was capable enough to see and realize the faulty nature of being something as a professional hero. No doubt he could detect something was amiss even now._

…

"…_Come. Let's walk for a moment." Midoriya's voice sounded lower and slower than his usual. As if dragged, lacking warmth in his tone. An intentional choice. It was too important to just simply sweep it under the rug as some subject that would be forgotten with time;_

_Or be something thrown in there with some useless motivational speech._

Midoriya had enough time to make his decision!

_With the lad in tow, wondering through the young vegetation around the Pussycat's house, Izuku began to continue speaking:_

"_I know it's not been easy Kota. …And it won't get any easier with time. But you must understand me, and what I want you to remember", said Midoriya as he once looked at the child beside him. Stopping in his walk to gently crouch at his level and trap him under his scrutinizing stare._

"_I have no reason to keep you in the dark. And neither do I have any reason to tell you everything. …Whatever I may have done, and did, during the attack that unsettled you… I regret doing it. If only for not choosing something better. Or thinking of what you would have wanted…" Calm and even. Not a twitch of the eye or sign of relenting. Midoriya wasn't acting as Kota would've ever expected of him._

"…_If you ever believed for there to be consequences that I now must face… then you were right. …However. They are _**mine**_ alone. Not yours; not anyone else's!"_

"… … _I am not trying to take all of the problems on myself." _Oh, how he lied!

"_I am not trying to assure you that everything will be fine." _He lied as he looked straight in the child's eyes! Without even the slightest hint of discomfort or problem!

"_I am only warning you, that things will be difficult for a while." _That was something that could only be known as an 'understatement'!

"…_Speak to no one about this talk. Or even anything you know about the crisis from the grave. For all you know… claim you just saw nothing clear in the chaos. It will do you, and me, more good this way."_

…

…

…

"_Trust me."_

…

…

"_Why?" Uttered Kota in a small voice through his dried throat. In that moment feeling unsettled, confused and revolted. Why wasn't he supposed to say anything about what they went through? Why wasn't he supposed to say anything about the talk he just had? Did that mean there would be no help for Izuku?_

"_Because…-" The situation proved difficult for Izuku. There was one thing to comfort and encourage a child or adult after/during a crisis; and it was another thing entirely to attempt to explain to a youngster complicated motives that would only put him in unavoidable danger if he where to know the whole truth._

_In that pause Kota saw fit to lash out, if only for now._

"_I can understand! And you know that! …I know tha-… I know I'm not as smart as you. …Or as brave as you. That I'm not like you. …B-but I'm not ignorant! I'm not like o-other kid-"_

"_You aren't like other kids, yes! …But so isn't someone else I know." Argued Midoriya with the boy, hinting to him about the white haired girl he always saw at U.A. during his visits._

_Kota was finally releasing some of his pent up resentment. Angry, that he wouldn't be given a straight answer. Naturally, that resentment was directed towards the circumstances they were placed in._

_No point in lying. He would've been, and was instinctively, angry at Izuku. Yet he was wise enough to make the difference between situation and action._

_He was smart enough to know that although Izuku wasn't telling him anything important. He was doing it with the intent of dismissing him of additional burdens._

_It was all soo… complicated and unfair! Kota could only fell angry, yes! But at least he _chose_ to not aim it at someone who didn't deserve it._

_How else could a child try and feel?_

"…_Do you remember what I told you before at the Hara Castle ruins?" Asked Midoriya. He preserved his stern appeal throughout the entire conversation, only for now to allow drops of warmth and sympathy to fall in his tone._

"…_Yea, the story about the rebellion. …I remember." Responded Kota without needing any effort to recall the tale of history Izuku gave him in their small travel. It all went so well- until it didn't- that it was a shame._

"_Good then. …Because, that moral will be something I need you to practice. As I said, things will not be easy for a time. But we all have to endure. If we want some peace afterwards. …You said it well: you are smart, and you are wise unlike the most of kids on top of it. So please understand this. …At least for now."_

_Said Midoriya as he rested his hands on the boy's shoulders and lightly squeezed them in order to magnify the worth of his instructions. All he had to do was wait for Kota's say._

_It was ideal if Izuku could leave as soon as possible. Dragging this for too long and risking being seen by the pussycats wasn't the best option._

_The lad minutely nodded his head before he gave a more vigorous nod._

"_Alright… if that will help you." Responded Kota, making himself seem taller as he spoke, completely resolute about doing whatever he could to help Izuku. Even if it was to just simply listen to what he said._

_It was somewhat of a halfhearted answer really, even if he tried to make it not sound as such. Kota couldn't help but feel he could've possibly done more._

_But obedience went a very long way in these situations. He could only wait and see._

_Rising from his crouched position and momentarily looking at the kid before him, Izuku nodded in the same fashion he saw from Kota and uttered his response in turn:_

"_Thank you. …Now, I say you go rest. You must be more than tired from yesterday, and I've also made you wait for me for more than I should have. …Go! We will speak more another day. But first: you rest!"_

* * *

**~18:26~**

When Izuku blinked his eyes the memory of his visit to Kota was replaced by the sight that sentenced him to the trial of a lifetime.

It felt… so odd; so unnatural to all of a sudden return to this part of the city now.

This place was a part of his past. And it housed actually pretty good memories. While nothing that could be considered important enough to tug at his heartstrings, it was nonetheless a place to fondly think about.

Izuku would never go and try to claim that it was all honey and sunshine, as almost anything in his childhood, yet he couldn't deny the attachment he grew to develop to this old port of ages.

Deciding to start walking from the entrance to the small, old, port-square adorned with the same preserved wet pavers path, the young man felt chilled when approaching the distant image of Oura Church.

But by all that was good, was it not a beautiful sight to behold!

From his place, close to the peaked top of the gradually descending old road:

The distant bell-tower, coupled with the old structured houses, decorations, flowers, light breeze, scent of salt and of course: the unforgettable scenery of the sea as the sun colored the sky a very gentle orange was… breathtaking!

It stirred another memory from Izuku:

When he was young and went about exploring these places when brought by his mother, he always tried his best to imagine and associate everything he saw with an element he read about from old stories.

Whenever he saw a sight as the current one, Midoriya liked to pretend he was in a grand travel across the continents and settled in the medieval ports of Portugal! He would've tried to associate with Greece… but there just weren't enough places to make it work except for some moments.

But he could recall later.

He was in front of the steps that led to the Oura Church now.

Step by step, Izuku approached the same building that emanated a feeling that never failed to chill his bones and unnerve him.

It was pretty quiet once again. From the moment he stepped over the stairways border. Light mist from the humidity and heat of the day agitated here and there as a feverish mist.

He would've tried to calm himself by thinking of something as… maybe: the Fields of Elysium, seeing as the vibrantly colored flowers and mesmerizing, soft, mist could make such an image.

But he knew better than to deceive himself when marching to this place.

'…Well. I said I'd be here… no point to go back', thought the young man as he approached the high doors of the Church. Stopping inly for a second to look over to his left at the fence that separated the edifice from the cemetery grounds.

Wasn't he glad he did so?

'This is… how?'

It looked, _almost _thrashed! A far cry from the way it was left it in that tango with the Moloch. Clearly someone mobilized fast to occupy themselves with cleaning the place. It was quite possible to be but the same people who administrate the place and maintain it.

Aside the police tape, and markers left by the investigators, it looked to be coming along nicely. If not minding the mini-hills of soil deposited aside to refill the craters that is.

Izuku looked at the place to try and see if there was anyone around. But… not to his surprise, there was no one around.

"Left gawking I see. Hm-hm-hm", said an unbelievably honey-like voice that was difficult to pinpoint. This time, Midoriya knew from experience for who to expect. Only one entity he met possessed such an unnatural voice.

"Miss Shalquoir! You're still here?"

"Ah! Not as surprised now? Well that's dismaying. He-he-he. …Oh, but where else would I be? I did say you could always find me if you returned, did I not?" Spoke the cat with a tender voice and patient manner, bearing flickering eyes that saw everything.

"Y-yes, you d-did say. I just wasn't expecting what you said t-to be so literal. Heh!", explained Izuku while trying not to let his anxiety show itself for conversing with a creature that…. that he didn't know what to expect of.

Being very well aware of himself at the moment, unlike when weak from the morning, the man knew he had to be carefull.

Midoriya was pretty sure that from the way Slaquoir spoke of everyone, him included, that he was supposed to try and show some respect and friendly demeanor. That she somehow was exempt from his understandings of the World.

As he was told: she might help him along the way in some crucial aspect. He wouldn't blow this over!

"Mh-hm-hm-hm! Oh my, my-" Shalquoir paused as she stared at Midoriya from her spot, perched atop a tall, outside, black-iron lamp. She fluttered her tail once, then twice, then thrice. Her cerulean, slit, eyes bore into him threateningly.

Her pupils dilated at an excruciatingly slow pace!

Izuku felt unnerved, gradually panicking from the thought of having done something wrong.

"-Are you afraid… Izuku?" Asked the cat slowly.

The man subdued a tremble.

He felt unsafe!

Why would she question that?

Why would she act like that?

He began to perspire coldly over his back.

As of the moment he felt scrutinized by the sphinx, not by Sweet Shalquoir, the Siberian cat that guided him in the morning.

Izuku felt light headed, the unease building to begin whispering him to respond wisely. He- he felt threatened!

_**No straight answer!**_

Midoriya, just knew. He just knew he wasn't supposed to be perfectly clear right now with Shalquoir! The same whisper grew stronger. The same whisper repeated itself: _**No straight answer!**_

That wasn't him that thought the solution.

So what should he do? What was he to trust?

…

…

His budding solution felt stemming from some form of foreign assurance.

By all means, it must've been better than standing quiet before the feline.

Therefore, Izuku breathed deeply without denoting to do so. He furtively straightened his spine as he kept staring at Shalquoir.

"Right now? I have every other problem on my head than being afraid. Maybe later I'll have that luxury."

Shalquoir looked at Midoriya without budging. A disgustingly unnatural low growl escaped through the feline's opening teeth.

Izuku prepared to jump; run; dash; …evade, anything but to stand still!

Only then, he felt even more fear seep in his mind as he realized:

'One for All isn't intact! …Will it save me?' Thought the green haired man. Midoriya consciously tensed his legs and back, readying himself as minutely as possible to react if worst came to worst.

"…Have you decided? For what you continue?" Asked the cat abruptly.

"I have. … I wi-"

"Do well to think in advance. My help, regardless of the current present, will be available. …But only for so long you do not stray too far." Shalquoir cut Izuku off with this message.

Turning from her perched spot on the high lamp, the cat jumped soundlessly on the metal fence that separated the Church from the cemetery. Lazily walking along it, crossing its small fence-gate, as she continued to look at Izuku.

"Your help? Fore what?" Was the man's instinctive question.

"You will see. Now though? For now: _keep your eyes peeled for the old man that works tirelessly in the open._

…I know what you _decided_; I know what you _**will**_ intend Izuku; And I know how you tried to protect that child you left this place with. Don't think I let your bitter attempts at 'parenting' go unnoticed.

_You,_ will need all the help available, if you wish to have a… good end. And I cannot give you everything you may want on a silver platter. …Be very careful to not create a Macbeth of yourself along this path.

…For you scent grows lovelier with each passing day."

"No! Wait-!"

With that last phrase, the cat moved further along the fence and out of the man's sight, clearly choosing to ignore his pleads. Hid by the enormous and vibrantly colored flowers, Shalquoir was nowhere in sight once more. Gone as the morning fog after only minutes of existing.

'What is going on?!'

Midoriya scuffed and messed his hair with a hand agitatedly while he paced around.

'So this is what Kota must've felt like, huh? But I didn't act li-… maybe I did though… Don't be a Macbeth; what does that even mean?!'

"How should I understand if you only tell me riddles?!" Loudly asked Midoriya. But no answer came to his breakdown.

"What am I doing **wrong?!**" Some anger slipped in his tone at the end.

Nevertheless, Izuku steeled himself back to sanity with a long drawn breath. After that uncalled for tense atmosphere? Who could've blamed him?

'Did I do something wrong? Why was Shalquoir so strict-, or maybe she was only helping.' Midoriya could only speculate.

'Old man working outside … Fine, I'll keep in mind then.'

It was not to say that Midoriya wasn't growing weary of this charade.

By all means, he was more than frustrated and capable to sense resentment starting to form beneath the surface of his self-imposed calm.

It was maddening!

Yet he had to calm down as well in return. He agreed to serve his puppet role for now as payment for his interference.

Next time he would come across Shalquior he would have to simply be firmer when pressing for answers! And if it would take too long for that to happen… than there always was Illya.

At least she made it clear why she was treading carefully and made understandable steps to assure he wasn't trying to backstab her. Again: understandable!

Though Midoriya couldn't stand like an abandoned kid out in the fields waiting for a miracle… again. It was time he started taking matters in his own hands.

Maybe it was finally time to confront that _Fake Priest_, and ask for more information. He was bearing the title of _**iudex**_, the latin word for 'judge', clearly not someone he should ever take lightly. But Midoriya wasn't about to try and challenge the man. No!

He could only use his wits in order to overcome this. No possibility to strong arm his way, nor possibility to beat the guy at his own games.

So, maybe irritating his pride, preferably the one bound to his profession, would cause him to slip up something useful for later. That was his best bet. All people had pride deep down. Himself being of course included!

So it was about time he would play with these concepts.

…

Stopping in front of the Oura Church's tall and imposing doors, Izuku extended his hand to lightly trace the metal frames that decorated the sturdy entrance: Rugged and porous.

Putting his other hand on the second twin door he pushed them aside.

He would step **in the court of iudex** of his own will.

The door creaked and groaned, the mass of elder wood, iron and stained glass scratched against the ground loudly as they budged.

The orange light of the sun invaded to contrast against the cold environmental light.

…~#~…

A light tremor traveled through his legs.

The earth was shook!

Not by the heavy doors or any natural cause; he was beyond that reasoning now. Izuku was sharp enough of mind to realize the puzzle pieces left before him!

'No doubt about it: It must be the Moloch from yesterday. …Illya said Apogeu took care of it. But he never must've killed it. There was no point in luring it here if they could've hunted it down. …and I'm pretty sure those _magi_ can do that', elucidated the young man.

Izuku stood in the doorstep of the main chapel, engulfed in long and twisting shadows, bearing a very faint smell of wax and burnt incense. Probably present only because at some point there were once conducted prayers here. Izuku doubted the false priest would do anything of the sort of his own accord.

And wouldn't you know it! A tall and sturdy silhouette stood with its back turned, facing the altar.

Right who he was looking for!

As Izuku brought his hands back down after having pushed the doors open, he took one heavy step after another towards the _iudex. _He didn't hurry, yet he didn't move with any haste.

But the words of the cat resurfaced!

' "-_Are you afraid… Izuku?" '_

Midoriya stopped a few feet away from the figure that continued to ignore his presence.

'Why should I be scared?'

The moment was here, only for him.

… He would truly come to regret tempting Fate. The words of a mere cat would find meaning only now.

"Apogeu. I have some questions I'd like answered. You must know the most out of anyone I can speak with." Claimed the young man, clearly having difficulty to reign his stutter. It was preferable to not be an absolute ass, and put a little effort to sound respectable. Otherwise he might never get a response.

The sound of a page being moved for the next one to be read resounded. The shifting of clothes and the clinks of fine metalwork echoed silently. The imposing figure did not move to meet him.

"And what might these questions be? Furtive, Izuku." Replied the iudex with a deep and heavy tone. He did not raise his voice at all. It was barely carrying any vigor in it. But his baritone of an unsettling voice managed that effect of base alone.

"Why do I have to go to Fuyuki?" Better to get straight to it.

This time, Izuku was alone with the guy. No one here to make sure he'd be okay if something wrong where to happen.

"To play your role." Was the dry response of the 'priest'.

"And that's why I'm bothering now. What is my 'role' there?" Izuku felt once more a tremor shake the ground almost imperceptibly.

It grounded against his marrow, as if that force had a mind of its own and tried to mock him. Recalling how it made him kneel before it; Recalling how it rendered him _useless_!

"To serve as a fixed catalyst for a proper summoning. …Satisfied?"

Izuku traced a hand over the pocket occupied by the charred handle of the malformed claymore that still resided in his possession. He didn't want to depart from it too soon.

Seeing as a teacher back at his academy would look for him: It would have ended with them realizing he wasn't anywhere around and probably come to decide searching for him in the dorm.

And no doubt… they'd look for some sort of evidence from his fight in the graveyard around his room. After all, the police must've had reports of him using a weapon at some point. Therefore, it was wiser to still wear it along for the journey.

Loosing that fragment of a weapon wasn't in his to do list by any means.

But returning to his excuse of a dialogue:

"Not entirely. I have two more things to ask about. First is: How can I heal my quirk?"

"Your quirk can not be healed. I know I said as much. But I assume you mean how you can salvage it?"

"Yes. How can I?"

Another page was moved over to unveil the following. The man didn't even shift this time.

"With my help after you return from Fuyuki with the Lord Soul." Said Apogeu simply.

Of course! It couldn't have been that easy, could it? Clearly Apogeu wasn't the 'somethin' for nuthin'' type of guy.

"Alright. Then my last question is: What do you plan doing with that beast?" Here it went nothing, or everything. It all depended on how well Izuku could juggle with the situation.

The iudex straightened his back. The clink of the fine silver chain that held a cross sounded again.

"From here on out, this type of information does not concern you." Another dry response. But he was reluctant. And this was the moment! The priest showed the opportunity Midoriya needed!

"That Moloch destroyed an entire cemetery, almost killed me and almost feasted on innocent people. With all due respect mister Apogeu, I believe this does concern me."

This time, the sound of a book closing resounded.

The figure of the tall and imposing man shifted to meet Midoriya's gaze. Dead-like, brown eyes unsettlingly fixed smoldering green ones.

'At least I peaked his attention… or his spite. It can still work.'

"And that Moloch wouldn't have concerned you if you never interfered in the first place."

"But it does now. What happened can't be undone and here I am because I did _your_ job when you were supposed to. So, what do you plan to do with it?" It was essentially just a response through which Izuku validated his reason for asking about the monster.

But knowing Apogeu from his brief interactions and what he implied… he hoped that his little bait would be noticed.

Thinking about it, this plan relied on a lot of luck!

"Hah…hm-hm-hm-hm." The priest produced an uncomfortable chuckle as he looked at Midoriya. He stood there. Like a statue, never considering what he attempted as truly worth-while.

"I believe… it would do you better to say what your problem with me is… straightly. What is your problem with me, Izuku Midoriya?" Said the man with an eerie calmness and smooth tone.

'Well this didn't go according to plan.' The priest completely changed the script on him.

He transformed Izuku's attempt at a professional attack to a personal one.

Well, there was no pint in backing down now.

"My problem is you method of keeping me out of the clear. You use hypocrite means to explain yourself. Besides that, this _grand_ plan you had prepared for the monster would've still drawn innocents in the end, even if I wouldn't have stepped in." Replied the young man with as much control over his posture as he could muster.

"My…hypocrite means, mine? Hm…ha-…ha-ha! Well, isn't the thief calling out another?" Surprised the iudex with his answer.

"Lying about my identity can't be considered hypocrisy, if that's what you mean. I still have no reason to trust you." Commented Izuku.

"Hooh! Then you should understand why I myself don't see fit to trust you with too much as well. Why should I trust you? If anyone is a hypocrite, than that would be but you alone Izuku." The iudex began to grow a visible grin. Elation emanated from him. Something utterly unsettling! To see this man in good spirits when arguing with someone was complete nonsense.

"How come? Last time I checked I had nothing more to hide. Unlike you." Unfortunately, with the situation turned this way, Izuku was the one who bit the bait.

"Hm! In this fashion we will never see eye to eye." The magus moved over to one of the long, wooden pews to sit.

Once settled, the iudex gestured for Midoriya to sit as well beside him with a lazy wave of the hand, not bothering to look his way.

Izuku could deny humoring the man's gesture. But… he had nothing to lose. The 'priest' seemed willing to reveal more through this discussion. An eye for an eye as it went. Something in exchange for something.

Taking the offered seat, an obvious smile could be heard when the magus spoke again:

"Please, do not be put off by my demeanor. I merely enjoy seeing others willing to… seek the truth." A flicker of life illuminated the creepy, dead looking eyes of the iudex.

"…you never finished speaking earlier. Where were you trying to get at?" No need to try and be too polite by now. Either Midoriya was trapped, or they were both playing one another's tricks.

"Oh course. It is only normal for you to be in denial of what I said. After all, you still try to lie to yourself of being a _hero_." Midoriya's blood ran cold!

Izuku looked at the magus through the corner of his eye. The iudex simply stared straight ahead, towards the rooms end as if blind. Apparently analyzing a mural from the giant, stained glass, window.

As the young man raced his mind for a response, the magus took it as a sign to continue.

"Do not be panicked. You still have time for a witty reply furtive Izuku. …But in the meantime, allow me to give you an observation, from a farther picture perspective:

You. Are someone who lies to itself every waking moment of the day. For whoever long you have. Allow me to ask you: How do you feel about saving a life…?"

By now the 'priest's' grin looked so foreign on his emotionless visage that it felt almost insane. The pure enjoyment he received out of that one singular question was unreasonable!

'What did he find so important in asking that?'

This was without a doubt playing along the magus's terms. God knows for who long he wanted to ask that.

Apparently, it looked like Nikolas Apogeu was the type of person that indulged in philosophical debates. How surprising!

"I-… I guess that all I can say is: the best. I'll always seek to find those who'll need help."

"Mhm. You must be the sort of person that carefully weighs their moment of action in such situations. Aren't you?"

By now, Midoriya didn't really care if the iudex learned more about him. What he said was true: _He had no reason to trust him_. So giving him reason was the best choice he could in exchange for something.

The only problem was… was that he didn't know how to feel when the man beside him was so entertained with these facts.

"I can't really agree there. In fact… it's the reason why I ended up here. …I don't need a reason to save someone. I don't need to think about it; it's just… instinctive."

And so, unknowingly, Izuku sealed his Fate.

"Hm-…hm-hm-…ha-ha-ha! How… unbelievably uncanny. You know… you resemble a lot someone that lived a long, long time ago. …I wonder if you will end up like him… or his predecessor even." Mused the iudex with a lost stare directed towards the decorated ceiling of the church.

"…M-. What do you mean? Where does this tie in?"

"Ah! My apologies… I went off track for a moment. But yes, your… _hypocrisy_: You claim to instinctively jump to someone's help. You claim that you will always seek out those who will need help. No doubt, you must desire to inspire too. …Am I correct?"

…

…

"Yes."

"And therein lies the problem. You, for claiming you wish to be a hero that looks only after the best of the people's interests… you also _wish_ for their misfortune to happen."

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░_._

Midoriya immediately felt a buzzing shock travel along every corner of his bones and marrow. The accusation he received felt like as if struck by lightning and withered by acid!

"Wha-why? Why would I appear to you as wishing that?" Asked the stupefied Izuku.

"In order for you to live out your poor dream of heroism, you must desire for there to be an evil to combat. Otherwise… what would be the point of a hero to exist, correct? At least, in your vision. In short, you want people to suffer, so you may treat them. You want hardship to befall others, in order to save them. Otherwise… your purpose would be obsolete…

But that is no reason to be ashamed. Every ideal is faulty, as we all are… this is just simply, your defect."

The content smile that rested on the priest's visage looked as if it was earned after years of horrible torment. Relief for a dying soul.

Midoriya on the other hand… he looked and felt mortified. Cold beyond belief. His mind felt fuzzy, and his body felt numb.

"Wha-… no. I don-"

"You do not wish for that? Do you truly believe yourself? Hm! But of course you are lost. Why wouldn't you be? You don't even know what heroism looks like at all good man. Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm!" continued the iudex to twist the 'rod of hot iron' in his wound with thirst for his desperation. His uncaring and detached exterior betrayed by his flickering eyes. The joy in them was almost palpable!

"You throw yourself in the danger's way without a thought. Should you wonder why no one admires that? What do you have to lose when doing so? …Nothing! …Only those who are at risk of loss; only those that consciously decide and act with the knowledge of losing something; someone; or themselves is admirable. Because they do it so... _**willingly**_. For another.

**That**, is your hypocrisy."

And so, the priest decided to rise from the pew and turn his back on the distraught Izuku. Approaching once more the altar to retrieve some objects out of clear sight.

…

Izuku breathed lightly. Almost sporadically. Then gradually he began to breathe faster, and faster, and faster. Anger boiling his blood, scratching at his skin, burning through his guts.

Midoriya forcefully moved his head to fix the iudex dead in his sight. Raising from the pew as well, he felt nothing stopping him from lashing out at the man. To scream as hard as he could! To grab him by the throat with hatred!

The man had no place from which to say what he did!

He couldn't have had validity!

**He was wrong!**

But just as quickly as the rage appeared, so did it fade. A moment of clarity while in the eye of the storm. Izuku caught himself steps away from the magus.

Just then, the man fought it was about time to turn and look at him.

That fading, mocking, and provoking smile that dripped with venom showed no effort in hiding how its wearer felt fulfilled from his relentless insulting.

But… Midoriya… knew better. Yes, by now… by now he knew better.

He only hopped that his act was convincing!

While he couldn't say that he was immune to what he learned. He wasn't exactly the type of person that would erupt in blind furry.

Oh yes, Izuku Midoriya was absolutely destroyed from those words alone. A pain as grievous as any scaring injury dug in his mind. But he couldn't wane now!

He still needed to sell his act!

It needed a bit of imagination to help himself feel that 'rage'. But… he pulled it off!

The moment he saw the magus's face illuminating with joy at his distraught emotions, Izuku knew that was the weakness to aim for!

So, a little theatrical play wasn't all too bad!

He just needed from now on to maintain a somewhat displeased and spiteful demeanor towards the iudex when around him to maintain credibility and profit from it further. But when accounting for how the guy behaved… that wouldn't proof too difficult of a task!

It was the time to reap what he sew.

Using his gut this time to bring out that extra umpf, his voice was set for center stage!

Stepping right in front of the priest he asked:

"What. Do you intend to do. With the Moloch?" This way, he would see straight through the man if he went back on what he said about trust. Or if he would actually honor his words.

Looking with the same kind of glee in return as he did before, the man answered:

"Use him as a resource. What other use could I find for him? If it will be the use of his flesh, bones his blood or his brute force will all depend on the time of need. …Was that what you were looking for so much? …I'm disappointed."

In the grand picture, Izuku gained nothing too important regarding his question. But, he did gain a very valuable closer look at just what kind of people the Moonlit-World housed.

This was what Illya put up with?

This would be what he would have to put up with?

Regardless of that, Midoriya remained silent at the fake priest's last question.

His smile died out. His eyes became once again dead and cold, as if they truly were the ones of a corpse.

Pocketing what appeared like a book in one of his black overcoat along with a few vibrant red, small and stout, t-shaped sticks of wood. They looked almost like extremely short hilts. Once prepared, he began to move towards the entrance. Clearly he had somewhere to be.

Midoriya kept his eyes on him at all times.

…

…

And just when the man was about to move past him to leave the church, he suddenly ceased his movements to slightly bend at Izuku's level, right beside him, to utter something so quiet that it was almost a whisper:

"Do not think that if I act tolerant of your insolence I am unaware of your intentions." The newborn smile could be heard when he spoke. His face, hidden behind his back, no doubt bore a malignant expression, obviously more than pleased with the current turn of events.

'Does he know what I tried? Or he refers in a general sense entirely?' Fear gripped at the young man's heart. His thoughts ceased to echo. His heart beat so loud that it could've perhaps been heard by the man who preyed every sign of weakness. Suddenly, his gratitude for facing the opposite of the man he talked with was immeasurable.

"I will finish telling you of the man that came before you, and that was almost no different than you. …**Almost**. …If you ever wish to know that tale of course. But know this: He ended up… as an absolute saint… in the eyes of justice. And his noble dreams, left nothing but regret out of him.

Never say again I withheld important information from you. This isn't a warning. It's just… my humble help. If you decide to heed it… that is your decision entirely."

And so, with a deafening slam of the entry doors denoting their use: Midoriya was left alone in the place that never failed to fulfill the role of his personal harbinger of fear.

Bathed in cold and weak light.

Encircled with nothing but haunted surroundings.

And left in the periodic signs of company from the same monster that almost culled his life, hid beneath his very feet. Midoriya felt truly and unescapably trapped.

No chains were necessary for these bonds.

They were made by his own hands after all.

…

…

"Where did I end up?"

* * *

**~Musutafu/Fuyuki border. 18:45~**

Splashing mud with clumpy, humid, clay jumped every which way disgustingly audible!

Each step sunk deeper and deeper in the green morass that made the terrain.

Water quickly invaded over the feet that submerged at every step like quicksand!

It was harder and harder to even advance! The heat of the day was trapped in the muddy and dense waters, radiating that staggering temperature outwards like an incubator. The medium and stuborn vegetation assuring itself that there was little chance to escape it.

Even the air felt humid and hot, sapping all the vigor out of the ones that ran through the mud-bath as leaches do blood.

One of the runners began to enter a panic!

He couldn't escape!

There was nowhere to hide; nowhere to evade; nowhere to put distance!

And his quirk had long been exhausted! No amount of hairspray could get him out of this one!

"Ghhaaa—ghaaa… L-leave m-me alone mAAAaan! Not Cooool!" Yelled the tired, bruised and bleeding man that was Jason Uryuu, the child criminal known as Hairspray Hurricane. "I asked you t-to say 'hy' to t-that girl, didn't I? W-why… don't y-ya d-do that in-stead, huh?"

The crazy guy stumbled and gasped for air every second now. He was more than weak by this point.

Kamui Woods slowly and carefully approached him. Having well learned from experience to not give any sort of possible edge to the demented person he chased.

And besides! What kind of idiot decides to run through the bogs like that? This way the pro could easily retain his mobility while making sure the maniac completely tired himself out like the thrashing animal he was.

Kamui jutted his arm forward, transformed as an extended root, whipping a fallen tree with impuls! The tree's decaying body splintered in two at the savage whip that hit it! This would surely force the guy to tire himself completely and be easily arrested.

"AaAAAaaAGGHHHhh!" Screamed the villain, thrashing even more, stressing every muscle he could still work out to push forward. From his perspective, that pro-hero was a monster!

But looked who was calling who!

With each successful or culled attempt of a strained/muffled scream, beads of ruby-red blood would fly from the villain's mangled face into the water to spread.

_What must've been felt as eternal hunger finally ceased with the blessed call of crimson that unshackle _**it **_from its adamantine torment._

"Hmh. What an idiot." Muttered the pro-hero as he steadily advanced after the criminal. "Stop resisting arrest! There is no point in attempting escape! …Further more, if you keep thrashing around you'll end up drowning! Surrender with your arms wide to the side and we can stop this chase!"

Kamui was a considerate person, and not someone too single minded. Although it wasn't something really often said by him… he could at least warn the bumbling retard to stop. If he didn't intend on offing himself that was.

"S-stay AWAY! Noooo! Not cooool!" The man kept yelling like a wounded dog, filling the marshes with his screams; reaching the city if possible.

"**GGGHHHAAAAAAAAAA**!" It was more than probable that every living thing must've scurried off to somewhere when hearing this maniac howl like that.

Finally, the villain must've ended up stuck in either lose soil, gravel or even dead trees! Since he at last stopped from franticly running/swimming!

He looked exhausted. Red from effort in the face, though gradually his tegument paled visibly. Drenched in sweat and the terrain's dirt. Gasping for air like his heart was about to burst out from stress. His face, a mess of dirt, blood, sweat, and strands of hair couldn't hide how his jaw was inflamed and bruised disgustingly. The teeth he lost no doubt caused something to start festering in the wounds to cause that bodily reaction.

His bloodshot eyes quivered when looking at Kamui Woods standing right before him. This time without any form of escape!

He was beyond scared!

"H-h-ha…a-agh-ghh… h-hah… please…. Please! PLEASE! **MaKE iT StOp**! **AAGGHHHH**!" The psychopath yelled as hard as he could, raging his hands around without control, twitching his body as if electrocuted in torture!

"What the-" Kamui Woods cut himself off as his hairs stood on ends! The water, waist high, gently waved as if it were a pool. Its temperature dropped significantly from the almost boiling quality it had!

From where Jason stood almost limply, kept afloat by the mud supersaturated water, grasped by spasms… red pigment… began to color the water around him.

Blood.

"**Something's in the water!**" Loudly realized the hero!

Thinking quick on his feet: Kamui Woods shot an arm to entangle around the wounded villain and with a leg, he propelled himself along with the criminal out of the deep part of the basin, suspending in balance high above the water!

It was the best decision!

When that deep in a marsh, almost devoid of using leverage as on land, the best he could do was to create space between threat and them!

Taking a look at the guy that hanged trapped in thick branches, like a bird in a cage, Kamui became mortified!

…

Jason Uryuu's left calf was… inexistent. Severed. Perfectly cut off! As if a master builder made the perfect measurements to section off.

Blood dripped from the wound down, rippling the water's surface. Something shifted under the murky substance at that.

"What the hell?! Is it a super predator?!" As Kamui began to think how to escape with the criminal along, he began to close off and tighten the man's exposed wound with layer after layer of liana. Tightening the layers, applying pressure, finally covering the exposed flesh and bone, the man's chances of survival were prolonged for a little longer this way.

As for what Kamui thought on the 'super predator'? It was quite simple!

The natural thing to assume that it was such a creature he once studied about in class some time ago.

As animals began to develop quirks along with mankind, they adapted to the top of their food chain! Their genetic mutations bolstering them with new traits and abilities that made them nothing short of a 'super predator'. Escaping their natural chain.

But ooh, how wrong he was in that moment to believe it was something so innocent.

"Think, think Kamui. …Almost everywhere I look is only deep marshes. … I need shore! The closest looks to be by the side that should lead to Fuyuki! The police detachment should arrive with medics in tow on the opposite shore after some time. …I have perfect time to detour around to them instead of risking it with this guy."

The only problem now was… how to move?

"It doesn't attack the pillar I made my foot into. …Ok… Ok…One more try then!" Mirroring his other foot in a stout and sturdy pillar of wood, no different from looking as a Giant RedWood tree, the hero made contact with the watery hunting grounds of whatever lurked beneath.

"So far so good."

The next dilemma was if he should race to the shore, or take it slowly.

Right now he seemed safe. Which wasn't bad at all considering that whatever bit off a person's calf cleanly off wasn't something to joke around with. So it was maybe wiser to take it slow.

If worst came to worst, then Kamui could always start stepping on the gas.

He would've preferred for there to be something around to use as a point of slinging. Or something to retract too! But that wasn't possible:

"Too far from anything sturdy and tall enough; I have no momentum; If I start creating some, with this guy along for the ride, I won't be fast enough to escape the water. …Manually it is then…" Reasoned the pro.

"Careful now." With this choice selected, Kamui Woods reverted to the same dawning challenge every human being at one point confronted. With someone's life on his shoulders and reduced to not fail even his slightest move: The man had to 'relearn' how to walk.

Like a toddler, the hero made step by step, constantly checking the condition of the man he held captured, trying his absolute best to not disturb the _thing_ from below.

…

Dark; Paper thin; Edged in violent pigment; Twisting Ribbons. All of these elements formed the coiling serpentine shadows that tasted the surface of the air, above the waters, braver than before with each surfacing.

…

Kamui ceased on the spot!

The unnatural thing that crept just beneath him forced him to! Something coiled and grasped his transformed feet.

Yet that was the last of his problems now! The simple sight he witnessed felt like a fang stabbing his back, forcing venom in his blood.

No animal ever looked so… so… indescribable; So twisted; So frail; So dangerous; So… unearthly and disgusting!

A sound flooded his ears from beneath, produced by that creature! It was eerily similar to listening how timber shaved off with a stethoscope. No!

It sounded just like a rotten bowstring! Someone trying to knock an arrow with something like that was the only association compatible!

Suddenly! The bleeding Jason mustered enough vigor to crack his eyes open again! Forced to gaze at the monstrosity that prayed beneath due to his trapped nature. The thing that sectioned his leg in half within a time that he could not even perceive stood there. Waiting for more food to fall into its gullet.

The man felt a pain that could never have been replicated through normal means. His wound bled abundantly! Even his improvised and sturdy straps couldn't hold the gushing blood!

It burned!

It melted!

Hid from their sight, a deep dark sore spread rapidly like the result of a carbonized wound along the exposed flesh!

"…h-H-ha-GHHAAA! AaAAaaggHH! NOOO! **STOOOOP**!" The man violently thrashed in the pro's grasp!

"Stay still! If you panic it will know!" But in vain were the hero's attempts at convincing a psychopath.

The man agitated so much that his fresh wound seeped more blood. Forcing him to loose even more precious time to live. Droplets fell like rain onto the unimaginably thin dark coils bellow.

…

The creature tasted nourishment!

Something that seemed to never bless it again!

And it was so good! Just like the man's appendage it consumed within fractions of a second.

It was so knew! So refreshing! A blood rich and mutated!

…A knew variation of humanity! The modified human genome from this day and age presented so much more sustenance! Like a newly savored dish, it was incredible! It was essential!

It desired more.

…

"Hairspray Hurricane! Contro-" Kamui's words died out when pain invaded his being and traveled through his legs marrow.

The sound of logs falling and splintering, exactly as cut logs, resounded over the marshes! His legs came undone due to the creature.

Desperate, the hero used his free arm to hock onto a floating tree. Pulling himself and the dying villain along to try and escape the monster!

Yet when not even farther than half the way, gravity pulled Woods in the cold embrace of the criminal waters.

The fast and approaching waves showed the impending doom that hunted them! With his back in a corner, there was no way for the 'arbor' quirk user to run. He didn't doubt that in that moment of hesitance he'd be killed! He had to act, right now!

"Lacquered Chains Prison!" With an indented reflex of calling his super move, the hero, Kamui Woods, transformed his free and uninjured arm into a prison that even those who towered over the highest buildings could not overcome!

…

The wasters grew and grew and grew!

Suddenly, like a drop that hit the earth, the building mountain of water erupted like a geyser, revealing tens of dozens of red tinted, dark, tongues of void lash out!

The forest of roots and the wave of serpentine tendrils impacted!

Meshed in one another like a ball of yarn! No one could untangle out of it without help.

But that didn't matter, Kamui achieved his intention. The 'super predator' couldn't advance anymore! He saved his and the villains life!

His racing heart beat so hard that it felt like it pooped a long time ago.

…

Gasping with difficulty and pain, the two men looked at each other. One pale as chalk and one disguised by a mudded mask.

"T-th-that was real coooool man!"

…

…

"You're still going to prison."

"…bummer..."

Shakily raising from the all-consuming bogs along with the villain, supported by his bindings, the hero made sure to study the creature he stopped. It was truly difficult. He just now realized in fact how… monumental was the task of standing up.

The both of his arms were occupied.

The both of his legs were horribly maimed.

How was he supposed to move?

Just when beginning to think about it, a tremor traveled through his overextended right arm. Pressure began to build heat in every cell of his. Weakness infiltrated through every inch. Sickness and nausea claimed his entity.

Kamui Woods felt horribly awful. Sick, weak, in pain, numbed… he almost couldn't breathe.

"Aahm… hey, man? I-is t-that s-supposed to… h-happen?" Pointed the crippled villain at the quacking serpentine ribbons of black and red.

Just then, it spread!

Like the same plague brought by a fire: a black and porous surface began to spread over Kamui Woods's binding chains!

The same exact phenomenon as seen over burning paper! A black and porous shade began to eat away at his transformed arm!

Kamui tried to scream.

Kamui tried to move.

He couldn't. Already that consuming effect worked its way to _his_ _elbow_!

In the mindless squirm of the shock, the pro-hero's arm broke off like charcoal from its main body so gently… that it felt almost planned this way. As if a petal was plucked off a millimeter!

Falling flat in the bog and splashing muddy water everywhere with a sickening '**splat**'! Jason Uryuu was left petrified as he looked at the incredible hero fall like a burned figurine.

The same person who so brazenly remained undeterred for so long… ended as if someone snatched his batteries.

His bonds were for long now dismantled; he was free to move. But he couldn't bother anyway. He could do nothing. His leg was gone. His strength was gone. His wits… well… he couldn't miss that which he never even possessed.

…

Many ribbons shadowed over his fallen and crouched form as he looked on at the fallen hero. They were here already. They _knew_ how they made him feel. They _knew_ how to draw out the madness from him.

It… _it knew_.

Looking up at the _thing_ that desired to feast on him… the criminal couldn't really think of much anymore. Not that he was even ever good at that little.

…

In a sick and twisted interpretation, his defiled, broken and consumed carcass served as payment… for the lifetime of horrendous, horror-like crimes committed by him.

It took a monster to truly recognize another.

…

And the bigger and stronger one ate the frailer.

Sounds of sinew lengthen and snap accompanied by pops of cartilage and bone become grounded powders resounded. Fibers could be heard twisting and splintering like green grass being plucked.

Why hear only?

Well… there wasn't really someone in a good enough of a state to realize much more.

Such is the way of things. Twistedly ironic.

* * *

**~Oura Church 18:34~**

In the, vacant appearing, chapel of cold stone that marked this 'holy' edifice stood Midoriya Izuku, on a lonely pew.

He stood there for only a few ephemeral minutes. That time went by unnoticed while mulling over the words imparted by the iudex. He had plenty to think about.

The subjects that were stirred did not leave his conscience intact. The joy with which his 'faults' were critiqued with permeated on in memory to keep the wound fresh.

Not a single threat was brought, not a fist raised. But it dealt such a visceral blow! It was almost physical in value.

The words felt impossible to wash from his conscious. But there was no helping it. He himself humored amorphous subjects that resembled what he just heard. Perhaps… in preparation for such a moment.

It was true, he never delved as deep as what he faced today. But Izuku always lived with that bounded fear! That he will one day come to question his convictions.

Before, in his mind, it was all but a chaos without a face.

When he tried to reach farther, he never had a name to all the possible ramifications.

There were only attempts at grasping such nuanced doubts and opinions. So he lived with them as just that: Faceless; Nameless; Amorphous, possibly passing, thoughts. As everyone must have in life.

Yet it all finally came crashing down into reality! After what seemed like an eternity, everything was no longer hidden in mist! A full image could begin to take shape and pull its flesh from every pause of his mind.

Every **revision** and every self-reevaluation suddenly justified their purpose for existing.

He only suspected it. Though the truth revealed the undeniable hints he dreaded each day… and it revealed they accompanied him since the very beginning! Yes… yes, he only suspected it. Unfortunately he arrived to confront this too.

All of his doubts and fears coalesced into a sizeable, measurable, problem.

…

But it was all natural! Wasn't it?

He was growing! Experiencing the world through his own eyes! Learning with every breath! It could be said it was about time to learn that: not everything that could fly was to be eaten. …It was only normal to one day find himself questioning his dedication.

Like the soldiers that contemplate on their sworn loyalty to the country! Did that rendered them incapable to doubt themselves? Of course not!

Did it feel bad?

…Izuku would say he did.

The transition to adulthood was simply sprinkled with hardships as life was in general, but now… he felt almost overwhelmed.

Considering his ears of abuse… he wouldn't be brought down by one person's opinion now! That would've been ludicrous. The magus even said it was his 'outside perspective' himself. But…

He never heard… this type of argument. This type of contradiction.

Not one that hinged on being able to do or not! It didn't question his abilities.

Not one hinged on being righteous or not! It didn't question his morality.

Not one driven by acting accordingly or not! It didn't question his examples in life.

But by what he… wanted.

It all felt to him like the lecture given to a moronic kid that couldn't distinguish life from fantasy. Something along the lines of: _ By trying to do __**this**__ good, you only __**make more**__ bad!_

Questioning his dream felt like questioning the meaning of life. He didn't know where to start. He didn't know where he could end it.

It was all like a soup of information, facts, opinions, convictions, ideals and decisions. Utterly senseless… but incredibly addictive. Inescapable.

'Do I wi-… I can be only a hero, if there is-… But I don't want that either…'

This internal debate only added to his years old 'festering wounds'. His hellbent desire to jump at any occasion and help contradicted itself with the realization that he hoped something bad would come to pass in order to act.

'…why am I even thinking about it **now**? I… that's not why I'm even here for!'

But his damaged mind begged only for release of the questions that weighed upon it. It required answers to his current conundrum.

Like Atlas, Izuku was left to support the weight of his own self's incomplete understanding.

Yet through these means he would know no release. He couldn't afford to spend an eternity on those pews, in that somber church, just to contemplate his sudden mental crisis.

'Y-… Yes. I must continue.'

It was the only way. No use to waste time now of all.

If he wouldn't do so, then no one would for him. Coming along with growth was the realization that the only pillar that could be relied upon was yourself. Izuku took care to remember it.

With a halfhearted effort to raise off the pew, the young U.A. student marched for the entrance doors. Clearly deciding that it was for the better to stop spending another second in _this_ place.

He'd rather detour around the entire building to reach the rooms of this place than go through the same somber halls again.

As he went through the same motion through which he opened the massive doors, Izuku peeked at his wrist watch. It proved more beneficial to have one on him at all time. Just in case that… any other phone breaking mishap might take place.

He wasn't mentally challenged for goodness sakes! Of course he'd adapt eventually.

It showed to be around 18:36, and he promised Illya, he'd be here somewhere by seven. The time used to encircle the edifice would be perfect for making up the small difference of time.

Of course, initially Izuku was extremely tempted to venture down the door neighboring the church's study, right by the small open garden. However:

Midoriya was more than convinced that somewhere down there lied imprisoned the dreaded Moloch! So… when analyzing better, facts such as: the creature raged down beneath tons of rock, in its weakened, gutted existence enough to shudder the _entire Church? _**Yhea**! It was maybe best to not go there and rile it up at first sight as kids do on a zoo trip. …Just his educated deduction!

So here he was! Once more outside, away from the frigid interior of the nightmare house, ready to depart for the desolate grounds of Fuyuki.

The blinding sun shone with contrasting power against the almost nocturnal theme the light assumed in the old edifice.

Blinking once to clear out the foggy effect Izuku gained from the light, he fondly looked over the sight that was the Historic Port before him.

From the higher place where the church stood as ominous guardian over the land, the dense and vibrantly colored flowers framed the masonry in the perfect shot as it was bathed by the nuanced light of the sun.

Izuku would never grow tired of describing it as: 'nothing short of breathtaking'. How beautiful that district could truly be… was indeed astonishing.

'This view will never get old! …Hmn. I'm almost glad I came here when I did', thought the young man absentmindedly as he made his way around the back of the church.

…. …. …. … .

The sound of iron slicing dry soil and thumps of it hitting dry surface accompanied Izuku on his walk. The work crew must've restarted.

A shame really! If time allowed for it, Midoriya would've liked to at least go see if the old War Heroes Monument was being reconditioned. There was no use in thinking that it could've escaped from that massive chaos. But there was hope.

'Maybe the construction crew is already working away at it.' Suspected the greennette while glancing over the fence. There weren't too many workers, the closest was a gravedigger.

'I guess that it's pretty la- late. Wait! Today's a Sunday. …... Then the damage must be worst then I thought. Doesn't help to know I'm to partially blame to be honest.'

Midoriya took a few more turns, two small steps and his vision was filled by the same obnoxious, stout, old, and decrepit door that welcomed him to be treated throughout a night. It looked worst now when seeing it with a clear brain and healed body.

As the young man saw himself inside, the almost faded sound of a shovel used at work ceased.

The old man that had been sunken to the head in the fresh hole he dug picked himself out of it to stare at the place left vacant by the youth.

Faded deep blue eyes sparkled with a hint of wisdom allegedly associated to only those of unfathomable age. The white, full beard he sported was almost untouched from his work, except for maybe one or two grains of dirt.

After a second to draw breath, an unnamable closed smile decided to lift his bearded mouth's corners. His shovel planted loosely beside him served as a good crux to take some weight off and straighten.

"This age-old game will see to begin even now; even here. …Now, let's see who are caught in the crossfire", pondered the elder as he took a quick glance at the places prepared by him in rows.

The old man rolled up his sleeves and rested a heavy and calloused hand over the shovel's handle. His other hand, visibly touched by the harsh passing of age, lightly touched the end of his beard.

"All shall be revealed in good time", the elder's eyes analyzed the fading blue skies as if looking for constellations. "What will be your place, good son?" Finalized the gravedigger as he hefted his shovel and took a clumsy jump in the deep trench-like hole to continue.

* * *

**~Fuyuki city, 20:42~**

As it all turned out, having an age gap, even if by an ear, along with a driver's license from another country proved incredibly useful for traveling without worry over questioning and witnesses. That and it made things overall easier to arrive on their terms.

As Izuku took his first step out of the car in the city spoken about in whispers and mentions of calamity, he felt… not as good as he'd hoped.

Don't misunderstand him, Midoriya out of all people was the last one to act insensitive. But he definitely didn't want to start sobbing here either.

Yet this place almost made him do just that. Admittedly, it wasn't being done in an… understandable way.

Simply being present on these grounds felt unsettling for Izuku. Taking his first deep breath to unwind felt… as if stuffing his throat with cockroaches.

Rolling his shoulders around for a bit to break out his anxiety a smidgeon, along with each step, felt like swimming in manure.

Midoriya's eyes stung as if cutting open onions when blinking first after that 'wonderful breath of fresh air'.

The cherry on top of it all, was the criminal silence that coated the entire area.

It was so silent that Izuku could swear he could hear his own blood flow through his body along with the minor cracks that happen in stones.

The atmosphere all around felt disturbing and vile. Like tar poured in a tank of fish.

This place was truly nothing but a standing monument of disaster. If screams could be trapped in forms that could be experienced through presence… then this description fit this place like a glove!

"Augh…!"

"Difficulty with breathing?" Asked the white haired magus.

"You don't mind that… air?" Asked Midoriya in turn, subduing a reflexive gag.

"Take my word when I say there always could be worst. And not really. But I cheat anyway, remember?" Answered the young lady as she gestured at her general self. True to the implied meaning, Izuku figured that being a capable 'magus' had to have its perks. "But hey, maybe you'll be able to do something similar later?"

"Yheaa… here's hoping." Of course, the best subject Midoriya thought of during the trip was to ask about his possibility at practicing some spark of magecraft. Since the use of miracles, would be _quite_ _useful_ in his future line of work mind you.

There was no concrete basis, and Illya made sure to inform him about that. No use in lying about things that could not even happen. But the concept was the following: _If Izuku managed to assume the role of vessel and some lesser attributes from an Epic Soul, then through the use of a proper summoning he could ideally adapt in order to compensate for his burned quirk_.

"While we walk, can you tell about the reason why it **could not** happen for me to adapt at all?" Naturally, there was that whole aspect of 'what could go wrong?'.

"Simply put: If it worked once, it doesn't mean it will work a second time. The base line is that you can only work from the amount of variables that called Artorias in the first place. Exactly the reason you are important in this entire procedure. You are entwined to him, and the dreams you mentioned on the way are proof to that."

"I did, but where can things go wrong if it all sounds so convenient? I'm sure that's where you're getting at."

"That's how things go around. But yes, as you are tied to Artorias, that doesn't mean the bond can't shatter after a clean summon. Is that clear enough…or?" Clarified the girl.

"Cristal. No need to repeat. …or dumb it down. And by the way, why do you do that? Why do you have to try and 'dumb down' every explanation. I'm not slow to need it." Questioned Izuku. It was pretty odd to consider that all of their dialogues went somewhere along that formula in some areas.

"Oh, I guess that's a professional defect. That or the thought in pride over work speaks for itself." Said Illyana as she had her back turned while she led the way.

"You seem to know this place for a stranger. Not that I mean to insult you." Mentioned Izuku as he took in the view of rotten, broken buildings; cleaved, giant, red bridge; murky, foaming waters and all around apocalyptic scenery.

"I asked for your help with reaching the town, not navigating through it. Besides, I have _all the reasons_ to know where to go. …It's all in the deal's requests." Said the young lady at the end through a tone poisoned in sarcasm.

"Illya… do you… want to talk about that?" It didn't took a genius to see the nuanced means through which Izuku's white haired ally expressed her opinion about her co-working faction. Maybe asking about it would help ease even a little the tense atmosphere.

Illyana stopped dead in her tracks for a moment to suddenly turn and look at Izuku with wide eyes and neutral expression. From the distance she stood at… it felt almost comical seeing her remain like a stupefied statue.

"No. No I don't think that's a very bright idea." Said Illya with a tone found between stern and dumbfounded.

"So, touchy subject. Now I know." Replied Izuku as to bail from that whole can of: none ya business! Never say he didn't try.

….

"The iudex told me I should serve as a 'fixed' catalyst. I understand that it's for summoning Artorias. But, is that all that we're here for?" Decided Izuku to shift the subject back on track.

Today just was not his day when coming down to personal matters. Not that it ever really was his strong suit.

"….Huh, more perceptive than usual?"

"You advised me to be. But I guess I'm starting to understand things better."

"Good then. And as to respond to your question: Yes. There is one more thing to do here. But I'll explain once we actually get done with the biggest problem." Added Illya.

"U-huh. So you tend to not say everything worth knowing all at once." Spoke Izuku a cheeky reply.

"And you tend to not know what you want when asked." Replied Illya in the same value.

"Tòuchè. But I gave you a response after some time." Admitted Izuku.

"Yes, which is better than never. Speaking of it, it was almost surprising hearing you say **'for myself'**. You almost struck as the kind of dangerously naïve person. That or suffering from extreme over altruism! But… it's good to see you thinking straight on your shoulders. I saw with time that it's pretty rare to find this middle ground in people. …at least in my domain."

"I guess I did give that first wrong impression, huh, and thanks! But just to clarify, I hadn't meant what I said earlier as a jab. I just pointed out how you helped me out that night. Thanks again, by the way. I'm still kind of indebted." Elaborated Izuku

"Oh, you picked that up? I'm pretty sure someone injured fatally doesn't really look for details when being treated. Especially details in conversations."

"Usually, but you kept me in a general dark with the context. I recognized it since I was taught that at the academy. It's a good way to comfort victims. That's why I realized now why you kept things out, so you wouldn't add stress." Deduced the young man.

"Alright Sherlock, keep your wits ready and don't waste them. You're not going to thank me after this."

….. ….. … .

After the small walk through the 'town of dread', Izuku found himself somewhere before a very impressive set of stairs. Or what suggested there once were stairs. Time and decay tended to wash everything away slowly but surely.

"This is good enough for distance. We don't need to be right on top of the thing." Said Illya as she put down a small leather bag she prepared in Musutafu.

"What is 'good enough for a distance'?" Inquired Midoriya as he observed Illya start drawing on the concrete beneath their feet with an intriguing silvery nuanced oil. "Street art?"

"Ok, this isn't the moment for humor, so no need to force those jokes Izuku. But this, is a necessary step." Explained the Zepter heiress while tending to what looked like the beginning of a decorated circle.

"What do you need me to do?" If it was about time to work, then Izuku wouldn't excuse himself from it.

Illya took a moment to finish a detail before she righted herself on a knee. Pointing at the small leather bag, she instructed Izuku: "Find in the bag a penknife along with five gems you saw me use when treating you."

And doing as per told, Midoriya fished out the necessary objects.

And right as he grabbed the five mesmerizing jewels, Izuku remembered once more how fascinating it was to stare at something that seemed to house the pure idea of 'foreign' in it. But his brain was above just primal functions.

Looking at Illya, she seemed to have made about halfway the progress that must've made for the coming giant, decorated circle.

"You've got everything? Good. Now, use the penknife to give your palm a small cut."

Without delaying what was needed, Izuku sttled to ask later every detail and did as he was told.

"Now crush all five jewels in your cut hand. You already saw me do it, and it's no different. They'll liquefy and mix with the drops of blood."

"It's happening." Uttered Midoriya as he gradually applied pressure to the precious objects he held in his cut hand.

"Now start adding a drop in every finished corner. Continue that as I go along drawing it." With a final instruction, they set to work.

….. … … .

"Last one." Muttered Izuku as he let one more drop to fall over the last drawn decoration inside the circle. "How frequent is this ritual made?"

"Almost not at all. What we are doing isn't exactly a traditional summoning. But neither is the person we're calling for."

"Um… Illya? Call me paranoid, but, something about this _really_ doesn't feel right. And no, I'm not trying to sound like a pessimist. It's just, I dunno. …begging for trouble." Midoriya's attempt at naming that unease which never abandoned them from the moment they set foot in the city was a sensible mention.

"Well, a very important and basic lesson about magi Izuku: We walk hand in hand with death. What we're doing now isn't any different from what you went against at the graveyard. Or will later along."

"Fair enough. Then, what next?" Agreed Midoriya with a hint of apprehension in his voice.

"Stand to a side, close enough to touch the margin with your foot." Coached the young lady.

….. … … .

From the desolate and distant decorum of the broken city, an impenetrably shadowed figure watched every single move made by the two people in the making of the ritual.

….. … … .

"Ready, next?"

"Your hand is still smudged in that liquid right?" Asked Illya.

Izuku simply nodded.

He felt so uneasy.

"Then use it to touch your end of the drawing with your foot."

His stomach threatened to force him and vomit even air, it didn't care there was no meal to expulse.

Thick beads of heated sweat formed over Midoriya's back. Illya's face paled enough to look sickly from where she stood. She did warn him. Was she aware of something too?

Yet there was no danger. Everything was under control.

….. … … .

The rags and lengthy clothes of black, so deep that it contrasted against the darkening sky like the sun during day, shifted. Though, no wind blessed these heights now.

A giant figure, as great as three men put together, cloaked under a tattered traveling shroud, shifted its head.

Its shoulders heaved and its back inched.

_No sound._

A sickening presence of patience emanated from the entity.

As it stood watch over the highest point in the entire decrepit town. Each moment came true to eventually allow His involvement.

Any moment now He could act.

Any moment now He could directly involve himself within this world again.

Any moment now…

….. … … .

"Illya, let's hurry." Said Izuku hurriedly, yet not losing himself in panic. Though it was clear he wasn't far from doing that.

Something wasn't alright, and it was the same situation and experience when that beast attacked.

Now Izuku had no One for All to prolong his life. There were no people around that could influence the World for invoking its help. There were no possible reinforcements or useful surroundings.

This was no place to face a threat. And Midoriya realized that all too well.

"I was from the start." Said Illya slowly through almost gritted teeth. There was no mistaking it, they were watched. And they were simply allowed this respite.

"…"

"Now I take it from here. What you have to do: is not move, and not speak. Izuku, whatever happens, you don't budge from there or make a sound! …understand?" Said Illya with a fixed stare and imperious attitude. Her tone emphasized the absolute necessity of his cooperation.

Izuku nodded.

"Good…"

With an almost trembling hand, Illyana took another fist full of jewels. These were dull. And they cracked under a small twitch. She began to speak:

"Heed my words.

Hope creates your body.

…"

….. … … .

The World's conscious woke.

The shrouded figure straightened at the pace of a snail.

Taller and taller!

All light found itself entrapped in its mere apparel.

Alaya spoke again to all creation. Through it, the will of His divine sovereign spoke. The reason for his call upon the Earth would start from now. The reason why _all of Them were called upon beyond the vice of Fate. It all could begin!_

To stave Humanity's dying embers with kiln made from life.

….. … … .

"Your sword dictates our history.

If you heed the World's call

And obey it's will and reason,

Then answer this summoning!"

….. … … .

And so, from the highest point across this land.

The figure flung itself into a darkening free fall!

From the point it stood, from the speed it fell, death would've been undisputed.

Yet death was associated with it by purely existing.

In the spot it fell:

No sound was made. With delicate and gentle care, the tower of night-drinking black cloth lightly touched the ground.

In paradoxical nature, the feeling of weight and impact traveled like a deft wave through the burned concrete. Petals of ash flew disturbed from their common grave fell like autumn leaves around the entity.

All in complete, dead, bone chilling, blood freezing silence.

As it once lived.

….. … … .

"I hereby swear,

That I shall be all the good in the world,

That I shall defeat… all evil in the world!"

Squalls were born from the crimson coloring circle!

Its nuance heated and heated, 'til it grew white hot! Radiating like the sun of new dawn.

Izuku almost flew from his rooted place. With strength, he had to resist the building storm. His face tightened in a frown and snarl to resist the force.

Voices sung into his ear!

The spoke and sung in a language he didn't know. They sung as a chore of foreboding revelation, overwhelming him with fear and dread!

He almost screamed, he almost inched away. The sensation of cold, lifeless fingers enveloped Izuku. Everything around him tried to undo all his efforts. Every sound and every whisper; every gale of wind sought to that end.

He couldn't move and couldn't speak! He had to stay put! He forced his yelling mind to bare a little more!

….. … … .

A wind fell over its disheveled, worn and torn travelling rags.

Light radiated strongly as he approached.

In one strong strike of air, as thick as a solid wall, his impossibly black rags flew off.

Now uncovered. Left in His unmistakable visage.

The same that carved out His own legend! But it would've been a miracle for his appearance to be truly known. Since no one lived to ever describe it.

All life withered when the presence of man dawned in nightmarish metal armor as thick as doors, bearing on his head the visage of death with wrought iron horns, used to conceal his identity, walked on.

"卍Ωˠςμζ⊰Ⅶ㊃㈣⊮ ⍖░░░░≊㈥tsh]e(j)ʔ t-qhaʔ†见/見ξΞλΔ░ ░░ "- ~#¬``; /θ/, /ð ➽⌘⍕⍊⍦〶... ... . ... .- **Hearken. The Evening Bell hath tolled thy name.-** ... . ... ... . ... .████▄▄▄▄▄████▄▄█"

Blue fire sparked from embers to life ad coated wicked ends of armor and arm of war, trailing behind, eating all the feeble life that fought to live in this place.

Unforgiving steel and ravenous flame made the bite of its blade boil in hate all it touched!

….. … … .

"Seventh heaven clad,

And the great command of power,

Come forth unbound by ages,

Lord of Humanity!"

"░░░ ↨⇎︼卍Ωˠςμζ⊰Ⅶ㊃㈣⊮ ⍖░░░░≊㈥tsh]e(j)ʔ t-qhaʔ†见/見ξΞλΔ░ ░░ "- ~#¬``; /θ/, /ð ➽⌘⍕⍊⍦〶⍴░▓〄︵⬤◙◛❂"

In an end only thought to be had by dying stars:

With a final volatile pulse of light, mimicked as only a heart could, a release of mist, plumes of air and embers of light!

Izuku fell over on his back, left slack-jawed and out of breath when fixing his gaze on a towering man, dawned in armor, draped in azure blue.

Breathing!

Before him!

A legend!

The vivid images he saw. The memories he gained from another's life. All described who stood in front of him.

The moon rose on the sky, clear and full.

The clink of many metal segments clinked against one another at every move. His coat of arms delicately shifted along.

The mighty figure gently turned.

His eyes fell on the young man's enraptured self, then on the fae like lady. His lips parted:

"At your behest… I accept such word. Thou art my contract, who has summoned me from beyond the withered grasp of time… Born as is the new moon to engage and slay on this, grim command…?"

Illyana stood amazed, slowly allowing the hints of a smile show her joy. It had worked!

Izuku picked himself up to look with shock and disbelieve at what stands before him. Everything was real!

Finally, Midoriya couldn't hold the breathless feeling that inundated him, and spoke to the legend he once only imagined about before him:

"….Incredible….!"

* * *

**Consequences for having chosen the reason of involvement 'for myself':**

**-Izuku instructs Kota sternly.**

**-Izuku misses…########.**

**-Izuku is warned by Shalquoir.**

**-Izuku confronts the iudex.**

**-Izuku misses…########.**

**-Izuku misses…########.**

**Further consequences will be named in the next chapter.**

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Thank you all for reading on this little story. As I'm sure, it's a pain to waste time as is. I am extremely grateful for having you all break some of your time to read this story, and hopefully find entertainment in it.**

**Now: I apologize for having taken too long for this update, seeing as I can usually muster some better timing with the chapters. Yet, unfortunately I had to move most of my attention on issues that appeared along the way.**

**I will continue to devote time and see this story to its end as best I can, that is still unchanged.**

**The reason for that is thanks to you all for reading on as well, therefore, again: Thanks ppl!**

**From this point on, the real story can start, since before that: I had to prepare **_the entire scenario with all of those previous chapters_**. Yhea, my small brain had big plans here guys!**

**Therfore, seeing as how many things I've set up, go ahead and tell me what you're the most interested in and want to see explored the most, due to this story's interactive nature.**

**Thank you ****HankFlamion18 for the show of support throught this story and show of curiosity.**

**And if you'd like for something in especial to be explored, then go ahead and say. Other than that, should you have questions about this chapter or story, you know where to find me.**

**With all of that said: Take care; stay safe, and have a good one!**


	8. Inveterate bloodshed

**Chapter 8**

**~Inveterate bloodshed~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¬-_ _Before the first, after the last_ / _Nothing between, no shadow cast__-¬

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~Fuyuki, 21:00~**

Gently; gently fell the embers. Flakes of flame, like motes of dust; ethereal in name around the saint of dusk.

How tall and great he looked! Dawned in wrought iron, ennobled with azure and white coat of arms. Proudly brought to might by the Empire which gave the World shape. Rome, as it was and will be known.

He was alive!

The man behind the legend stood in flesh and bone. Breathing and blinking. Thinking and studying the two lone people that mustered the means to call beyond the reason.

Prototype to all manner and sorts of legends! Progenitor to all variations! A paragon! Not of might; but of human ethic!

Artorius Lucius Castus: Everlasting King of ages' cinders.

Arthur Pendragon.

Someone worthy to be named son of morality.

Green eyes of present stared green eyes of past.

In the mind of Izuku, the Hero of yore felt impossible!

By all means, he was dead! By all means, he was just that: a legend. Even if admittedly, one that garnered debates of credibility throughout many, many ages, along with astonishing tales! Though it now all seemed to be true… in some measure.

Yet he was still… a dead man. Brought to life!

No anxiety attack came, but the sheer shivers of fear and awe made Izuku empty of words. He simply stared at what seemed impossible for a few seconds. Right where he stood, on his own two shaky feet, he trembled as the wheat fields did before the wind. Sometimes he'd stop, only to begin anew with another tremble as if taken by fever. It was a sensation all too familiar to a sickness. What was to expect?

Take it at face value and continue as if nothing happened at all? He was a hero in making! Not an ancient follower of Jesus! The person that incarnated, quite precisely, right now _was dead_!

Speaking of religions, the young man's thoughts burned through every possibility of causality. Midoriya panicked when seeking a **reason** for what he witnessed to be believable!

'Does that mean that God exists? Wait, he's a historical hero, he isn't related to Christianity. Does that mean that all legends are true; that every **mythology exists**? Why does no one admit they were then? Why isn't all the research about the past connecting with everything at all? …**Why?! **What… **Why** is this happening?'

His heart-rate spiked and lowered. His breathing lengthened and shortened. His face grimaced lightly in corners without his accord.

Damned be everything there was to be about this inane 'Moonlit-World'!

Fuck what he heard about this… this retarded Alaya! **It didn't answer anything grater!**

Izuku was led like some brain-dead sack of meat to do whatever this 'debt' was supposed to be!

His fists clenched and relaxed. His pupils dilated, his blood thrummed from the pressure audibly to his internal ear.

In a sudden turn, with choked voice, deep and heavy tone that would not relent from pressing on, Izuku spoke to Illya:

His words were slowly paced through their smothered delivery, accentuating each and every single facet of his current emotions. "Wha-…what? What is this? This… _thing?" _Izuku gestured at the entirety of their surroundings with a limp movement of his arm. He sounded almost angry. "_Why_? Would you need, someone… back from the dead?" Finalized Midoriya in a disgusted manner as he glanced hastily at the empowering sight of an Epic Lord's presence.

There were rules and limits in this feeble existence that were simply not meant to be ignored. And Izuku was understandably revolted at the thought of… 'unearthing' someone that had well since parted from life.

The shaking air around His impossible silhouette was no illusion or explainable occurrence. The simple presence of such a being; beyond all reason; contorted and distorted everything around it! Like the effect brought only by extreme heat over the air to bend it.

With flakes of unbelievably vivid blue embers buoyantly gravitating his presence like particles of dust. Unnatural light, spawned from… nowhere, nuanced the place that was once the drawn ritualistic circle.

That was the least that could've been said when glancing around the Legend of Yore.

Izuku's fear and rationality finally won out over his curiosity and awe; Curiosity and awe that unbelievably sunk him for days in a vegetative-like state of reckless pursuit.

Disgusting; useless; vile, selfish pursuit! The young man's mind heatedly spat along his attempts at explaining himself the reason for this charade's existence.

Everything 'till now had indeed felt almost wonderful! Getting to meet and participate in a cause along with personalities that carved their eternal place in history, was… beyond his words to describe! That incredible feeling!

What more to say when **seeing** with his own eyes Artorias's respective fragment in life?!

But now? When he thought of maybe looking at the picture from a farther standpoint?

It all looked so… so… wrong.

"_What_, do _you_ _get_? From… this?" Pressed on Izuku in a breathless manner.

Illya looked at him dead in the eyes, without a shadow of a grimace over her visage during any point of his questioning.

She felt sympathetic, really. Izuku almost sounded like her at one point.

Of course, he didn't know the half of it. But the point was: She couldn't blame him for his newfound disgust. It was only normal to revolt against this… unsightly twisting of life. And he would only continue to revolt further as he learned more.

To pervert the meaning and value of a life to a thing such as this? To ignore the end of someone's 'story'. Something no better than servitude after death?

The burdening, without acceptance, after death of a soul? Was atrocious by every standard! Illyana knew best.

Her very own descent of blood dictated she would.

"…I get… nothing more, than what everyone will", she uttered in the same way Izuku spoke earlier. Slowly, with an almost raspy voice, looking on with glassy, haunted eyes.

"Which is?" Izuku's eyes grew minutely. This time! This time, he would know the truth! He would!

"A- normal, free life." Concluded lady Zepter.

Midoriya's breathing became visible in the night's air. Thick vapors blew from his mouth irregularly. His body did nothing now to denote his nervousness. He looked unhinged and scary. The lithe tremble of his jaw only added to his unhinged look.

"'A, normal… free life?' What does this has to do? With… anything?" Asked the green haired man as if listening to a psycho.

"Everyth-" Tried Illya to explain.

"Exactly as much as you do, from now. …with everything." Claimed from a distance, with a little strain, a masculine, condescending and detached voice.

Artorias himself, lightly moved his head to look in the direction the voice came from. He merely acknowledged the presence of the person and nothing more. In the end, what was there for him to feel shocking?

He had no place to speak in any other matters that didn't include the direct influence of the future.

He once childishly permitted himself this type of mistake to take place. A moronic indulgence perhaps. But now… not anymore. What concerned him, concerned him, and what didn't… well, it didn't.

Besides: He had no intention to involve himself beyond necessity within any more lives. The dead should see to remain that way.

"###-###-###" Paced handclaps echoed in the dark, reaching the visible three. A basic attempt at mocking. The sound of ostentatiously hard-pressed footsteps became eerily closer and closer from the direction of the voice. "And here I thought… that your kind, _kurwa_, couldn't become more pathetic. Not even the _old_ _dead_ can rest now? … Well… there must be a beginning to all, right?" Contempt poured out of the simply relaxed, yet cordial voice of the stranger.

Perhaps that was what made it most scary: The clear hate, conducted through such a superficial attempt at a casually warm and open demeanor.

The voice sounded almost drunk. Yet it was clear how over-intentional that was.

Finally having stepped close enough to distinguish him with effort from the dark; walking close enough by the summoned Hero to receive some light and be defined; the stranger could be seen:

A man somewhere clearly in his late-twenties, bearing a face of clear western descent, wore a full and dense, auburn beard, interlaced with a few wooden beads that held some dreaded ends.

His face was a rosy-white – as if having drank a hefty bottle of rum – , unencumbered by a single wrinkle. Clear blue eyes stared with chilling intensity through his growing scowl. His cheekbones placed lower, allowed for a pleasant look to frame along with his mid length nose… only if his currently hostile appeal wouldn't have been happening.

His hair, of the same auburn color, was cut almost bald by his temples and scruff of neck, allowing for the rest of his longer hair be kept swept back in a very low crest.

The stranger, of slim and athletic build, taller in stature to Izuku, wore thickly woven clothes of formal appeal. Beneath his garments, vague shapes of plating could be observed; hinting his most likely use of modern armor.

His maroon boots clanked on the concrete with every step. His gaze looked crazed, yet freakishly: absolutely lucid.

His head: inclined to the ground, but with his eyes kept high in the orbits, gave a most unsettling look.

His mouth, still visible through his well groomed beard, was cracked open just enough to allow for the slightest slivers of teeth to be seen.

As he grew closer and closer with his careful and weary steps, mocking in nature, his gruff and occasionally audible exhales could reach Izuku's ears. His face, now perfectly clear due to his closer presence betrayed a gruesome scar.

The scar, pigmented brighter than the rest of his skin, clear sign of its deep roots: stretched as a narrow crescent over his temple, left eye, check and most likely jaw. It looked oddly deformed within its narrow groove, as if lightly stitched in weird shapes.

The same chill and current that would travel in times of illness through the spine surged in Izuku.

The slightly taller man paused, just in front of Artorias. Craning his neck backwards as if looking at a giant, almost not an exaggerated action considering the intimidating Hero, he paced lightly back and forth before the Epic Spirit. The stranger considered to get up in the personal space of the clearly unnatural entity.

Walking through the visible flakes of embers as if through snow, the stranger did not seem to mind the phenomenon that looked harmful.

With a forced exhale, the man spoke in the same manner as he did before:

"I thought you'd be bigger…" The stranger slightly nodded to himself repeatedly. "Huuh, maybe… maybe, you won't be all that blind of what's going on. … Good luck." Said the man as he limply patted the Hero's shoulder.

Almost as if pitying his future endeavors with no small amount of spiteful behavior.

"As for you… You, I'll deal with soon." Lazily pointed the man with a slightly bent finger at Illya when stepping by Artorias. He looked as if visibly reigning himself from lashing to choke the life out of the girl.

In just a few steps however, the stranger stood right before Izuku.

Looking up and down at him, all to fix him with the same crooked posture he stared with when approaching them, the man spoke in a breathless voice to Midoriya. His throat sounded dry and whipped by frigid winds:

"Far away from home, are we? Not really pleasant Musutafu here, huh? And begging for trouble…. …No good - No good. … Go back home. And try… to live without this as long as you can" the man gestured everywhere around himself with disinterest. "…hell. …You may just have everything to gain by that."

The man spoke with a stare no different than that of a UFC contestant.

Midoriya remained frozen in place as if spoken to by an officially superior figure of authority. An unnatural atmosphere weighed over him and compelled him to listen to what he was hearing. Every uttered word latched itself, onto his memory. Stubbornly resulting to force his complacency and do as told.

Izuku's eyes watered, his muscles tensed and his nerves shot in melting impulses. Electrocuted by this sudden response, Midoriya found it a wonder that he managed to continue standing on his own two feet. Yet collapsing on the ground didn't sound all too far from happening.

As if sunk in sickness and daze, Izuku found with difficulty his civilized response. As if dragging himself through thick mud, sand and gravel, Izuku found the strength of presence to speak: "... no…"

It was almost muffled and too raspy to be understandable, but it came through. As he concomitantly shook his head disapprovingly once to the suggestion of him leaving, the stranger got the message.

Everything about this man raised maximum alert to Midoriya's mind. Even his words. Or maybe his words especially, emanated this… outside effect over his person. It was no skill of speech, that was for certain! It was all unnatural!

The older man simply cocked his head to a side and 'huh-ed' audibly, as if having just learned a neat fact about the geography of the world. Raising a hand to grasp Izuku's arm, as if a years old friend, he gently brought the young man closer and spoke again. This time even slower and gently:

"No, no, no… You don't get it. You: should see that you leave. Otherwise…", the man didn't continue further, preferring to let the idea get across without further assistance. His beady, blue eyes scrutinized Izuku without rest, jumping from point to point erratically.

Midoriya roughly budged his arm to leave the man's grasp. His attempt rewarded him with release from the intriguing form of physical restraint. The vice lock around his mid bicep broke. That hold: usually used to immobilize the arm's use, didn't seem as the most normal form of getting attention.

"No? Hmn…" Thoughtfully hummed the stranger. "Then-… no. You know? Just… just **turn back**. This time, **I don't want any more** **work!**" With that decision, the stranger forced a palm over Izuku's chest, looked at him, and pushed with some good effort. Shoving him to the ground. Not all too different from his once daily routine of school bullying.

The unknown man began to turn and move towards Illya. Midoriya rose and stood without revealing any intention of leaving. Just simply deciding that standing straight would transmit that idea best.

The stranger looked over his shoulder two to four time rapidly as if not being sure that he saw right, before finally turning to look at the younger man fully. Rolling his eyes, the older individual returned to Izuku in just a few steps.

"…Alright. …Now could you go? **Today**, preferably?" Insisted the stranger as he slightly bulged his eyes with a miniscule nod of the head.

"Not yet." Replied Izuku without truly knowing what else to say. There was… truly nothing much to say but either 'yes' or 'no'. The nature of his circumstances made it so.

"You -…"

Midoriya cut of the older man by placing his own palm against his chest to emulate the same gesture as the stranger so rudely did before.

Only that, without choosing to salt the wound by shoving the man. Only presenting a resisting force to the stranger's intention of drawing closer. It served as a means to clarify his decision of staying.

Izuku wouldn't be swayed.

The man exhaled as if tired from an entire day's worth of laborious work.

"Fine then. …Let's get to the usual!" Saying with casual contempt, like a tired and irked friend, the stranger suddenly grasped Izuku's shoulder, lowered himself through a waist motion, **and delivered a momentum induced uppercut from the legs to Midoriya's stomach!**

A resounding 'thud' boomed as contact was made!

A wind of force dissipated around the mark of the hit, dislodging gravel off the ground!

Trapped in the enormous force of the punch, Izuku was launched like a baseball in a straight line towards the sky!

Immediately falling from a stupendously high point as if a bundle of limp rags, Izuku twisted his body painstakingly slowly at the core to try and land without excessive damage!

Midoriya was forced to painfully break into his broken quirk of One for All to augment his resistance!

One for All quivered!

Like a flame in the frigid taigas, the elder quirk vigorously wavered!

The trained image of a hammer fell to hit!

And just as suddenly, it was crashed against the unfocused and murky image of burnt wires, right over the shriveled flame!

Izuku's nerves burst to agonizing life like the lungs of a newborn, sending shocks of pain to his brain!

The thought hammer hit and hit the image, so many times in so little time, that it seemed to have created heat in the process, even if visualized! Like desperate pulling of a gun's trigger! The idea of heat caused the flood of strength through every end of Izuku's nervous system and forced it to stretch in effort at using whatever embers of One for All persisted!

Its flame twisted and turned, almost enveloped by shadows. Numb warmth emanated from One for All's kiln.

Yet, **with eight in total** to stave off One for All's embers spark from end: its cinders' desire to persist endured once possessed by the memory of confrontation!

Crashing on the graveled earth like a fallen log, skipping a few feet due to the speed, the young man dug a few handprints through the soil as he made a scraping stop!

Going with the leftover of momentum, Izuku righted himself as he seized to slide over the ground shakily to a straight lock of feet.

"Now, will you stand down?" Asked the stranger from the decently made distance he put between. Noting how Izuku went flying like a rocket straight up, it was to be expected the space made. "Try and not escalate things further! Is it too much to ask for? **This**, will only put you in **more shit** later on!"

Said the man with an open arm gesture as he lightly paced in place, sounding absolutely filled up with whatever he thought was going on. As if it were all a cycle.

"…I trust you because?" Spoke Izuku hastily as he squared his shoulders and brought his fists at his shoulders' level.

"Really?!" Asked the man in a halfhearted stupefied way, side-glancing at Illya in one quick turn before fixing Izuku dead in the eyes. "Are you lacking up here or something?" Pointed the man at his head repeatedly as if making a Morse code. "Nothing good will come out of this."

"That's exactly why I'm interfering." Responded Izuku from his stationary position without a second to pause.

Turn and look at it however you might, Midoriya's intentions were constant in one regard across many possibilities. If within his power: he wouldn't skip an opportunity to mend a problem. Even more so if the respective problem would become everyone's, if not treated.

"…You… stupid son of a bitch." Called the stranger as he suddenly leapt with one kick against the soil towards Izuku! Like a torpedo, the man arrived surprisingly fast to his target! Parting the air before him as if in water!

The stranger's arm was poised forth; Izuku spun on his heels to the right with his entire body, his feet still planted in the almost same spot!

The unknown man skidded to a stop when retouching the ground, eerily turning to look at Izuku.

"Ok then. Let's agree on blood." Uttered the man with a lurid frown and a warm up twist of the neck.

His facial, deep scar faintly brightened to an icy blue before dissipating, moment when the stranger bolted again to Izuku! Yet now, not as simply as straight ahead! No!

**In a zigzag pattern**: Once going right, then suddenly zooming to the left, all in the same frightening amount of speed, cutting in sharp corners! With the ground's concrete surface jumping like thrown rocks across a lake behind the man; he surprised Midoriya from the left! Once more punching him, now square in his ribs!

The amount of force wasn't as excessive. Deliberately tempered. Alternated from before, just enough to send him scraping over the asphalt surface like on ice and roughly stop. Izuku stood back up, bewildered by the moment of striking! Burdened by the vivid pain.

Before the stranger could again kick off to him, a word sounded, and flash denoted a shot of dense light impale like an arrow of plasma in his side! Throwing him in the same fashion that he did to the young man!

"WA KURWA! STAY OUT!" Roared the man in rage as he turned to look at Illyana, lifting himself off the ground to rush in her direction!

"Þruma-!" Yelled again the girl as she threw a small jewel towards the enemy! Once more, a bolt of plasma broke out of the small stone, as if a bullet from a glass ball, all to hit against the man's temple! Hurling him somewhere farther in the darkness like a ragdoll in twists and violent turns.

The bass and reverberating echo of the thrown shot faded and Illya spoke. First, regarding Izuku: "Get whatever you can from the bag! Artorias, subdue him!"

Izuku rushed for the bag that stored the resources used for the summoning.

Artorias disappeared from the spot he occupied like a mirage! Leaving behind the noise of a void rushed by air to fill the sudden gap in space!

The stranger returned like a bullet from the darkness! Fixed on Illyana, his arm outstretched, ready to cave in her skull; to end her in a bloody mess right there! Then: an indomitable figure materialized before his fist! Absorbing all the force from it, as if designed to cease momentum in itself by virtue.

The stranger craned his head to look up at the immense Heroic Spirit that stopped him. He audibly 'huh-ed' once more when seeing his deterrent.

Artorias clasped the stranger's outstretched arm; his fist stopped against his chest; at the wrist to lock it in place. Impossible for the man to escape his crude containment.

It was clear that any attempt against the abnormal entity would result in nothing. However, the stranger's punctuality to make himself known at such a time wasn't incidental: Other factors were present to be maneuvered in his favor.

"…Are you sure… you've got time for me though?" Asked the man in an uninterested tone as he gestured with his head the general direction of the darkened space behind the Hero.

"Izuku, **hurry!**" Commanded Illya as she stared mortified at the second giant that came from the dark with clear hostile intent towards Artorias.

"I am! – I am!" Nervously and filled with stress answered back Midoriya as he grabbed all what remained from the bag on the ground! There were a lot of supplies typical to her brand of work. No doubt ammunition prepared in case of need by Illyana.

'—Aaghh! Shit! – Shit! – Shit! – SHIT! The bag's torn!' Thought Izuku in the confines of his panicking head. The large satchel must've been damaged from the violent summoning.

But Midoriya needed to carry all there was to find! Those were the clear instructions, and they couldn't have been for nothing. They were absolutely necessary, that much was clear to him. So dooming to whatever forgotten fate the objects that he had in possession: Izuku emptied his pockets!

Some bills, coins, ( thank God he didn't bring his wallet ) useless trinkets and remnant of the sword that saved his life were cast away without a second thought!

Stuffing his pockets with every carved splinter of material and jewel he could grab; big, small, colorful or not; Izuku turned on his heels and taped his strength to launch where Illya stood!

Artorias slowly let go of the stranger's wrist, as if a lion allowed for the fakir to pull his head out of its maw; a stranger that looked to uncaring of his life to bother appearing concerned of the chaos that would engulf this ghost town; in favor of dealing with the much, much, much greater threat.

"Thought so." Muttered the man as he noticed Izuku flashing by. Recognizing the oh-so clear clue of cooperation between the other two made enemies, the stranger gave chase.

Izuku arrived to Illya, who proceeded to grab an available stone from the young man's hand, her eyes glued on tracking the impending danger. Discarding it to the ground and crushing it with her foot, Illya kicked up dirt with the heel, right just as the stranger appeared in front of them in a twister of opaque, distorted and dense air!

The kick, mixed with the crashed jewel caused the earth from around them jut out as a gazer!

Pillars of soil breaking through the concrete bellow in order to give rise to a giant, tumbling and crumbling tower: momentarily engulfing their adversary back along in the depths with the tons of material!

In a succinct turn, Illya tugged on Midoriya's arm sternly!

Izuku, responded by shoving to her every last one of the objects he sacked from the bag before.

Illya deposited as much as she could in every pocket, not forgetting to impart some to Izuku. "Use these when absolutely necessary! It won't work each time if he sees them too often!" Instructed the girl.

"I will." Accepted the young man without question. This time he would need all the help possible to live through this bloody heap of disaster.

"Keep him away from here. Artorias will buy time **against** an Epic Lord! Whatever you do: **stay away from that fight!** And…. don't… die!" Spoke Illya with hesitance at the end; uncertain of speaking further; as she began to run towards the faded summoning circle. "ARTORIAS! Take **him** away from here!" Commanded the Zepter lady about the newly arrived Goliath in her run.

Glancing at where the Hero was, Izuku stopped dead cold when witnessing the giant mass of black cloak, thick metal, rattling chains, wicked horns and _**white skull**_, immolated by blue flame. Decorated from helm to boot in metal augurs of death.

That concentration of nightmares stood opposing the path of Artorias!

Some jagged pikes and tips of blades protruded from the giant's dark clothed back. Thorns of war, to punish both defense and attack! To wipe away in crumbles any form of opposition.

In his grip…

A most fearsome weapon existed to slay anything that dared to stop the terrifying Lord!

_A Zulfiqar_!

A weapon considered to be nothing short but the Muslim Excalibur! An equivalent to the one of the most legendary weapons in the mind of humanity.

A fearsomely wide and thin scimitar, with an end pronged as a snake's tongue! Decorated in delicate and intricate indents along its length: Ancient depictions of religious quintessence.

In one step, the giant omen of death robotically raised the Zulfiqar, ready to cleave Artorias like paper!

Yet just as fast in response:

From a subtle inclination of the wrist, in the saint's of west dominant hand, a meter's and some worth of space contorted: a whirlwind birthed to coagulate in a crude straight shape!

The pronged scimitar fell! And the vague slab of wind met it halfway! Grinding against one another towards the neck of each holder, no strike drew blood, but ribbons of plasmas blue air: visible traces of foreign particles condensed in vertical and undulating shapes.

The first exchange proved fruitless. It only served to initiate the combatant's movements.

Artorias, transforming his momentum in continuation, brought his second hand down to grip the appearing weapon! **And deafeningly tore the atmosphere asunder in a rebound upward stroke!**

Impacting against the great scimitar - placed to disrupt his strike. The force flung his opponent way off and away from the interception point. The screeching 'boom' of blown off drum took center stage. Intending to make good on the young lady's instructions, this trend of creating space through sheer force would persist for a little longer until a better area would be met.

A moment worth of breath was taken; in which the legendary king, through a depiction of paranormal event, disappeared from his spot to chase away from his summoning area! Feeble waves decided to react in delay after many moments later. It was all resulted of his mindboggling movement.

Ground shot upwards in the recently vacated spot just as late; resembling a newly discovered water spring.

'…What… hell, is this?!' Thought the psychotically drugged mind of Izuku! The raw amount of adrenalin and endorphins running through his blood made everything chillingly crisp clear. Perceiving the danger he witnessed for the true terror that it was!

The terror coming from this chaotic and unaccounted for event.

Beside Midoriya; now alone to fend for himself like a naked chick in the wild; the great heaps of soil fell as layer over another. Finally, the movement that shook the pile revealed to be the stranger: **walking his way** from that literal grave as if climbing a stairway!

"Really? -Dirt?" Asked the man as he spat a clump of soil somewhere out of sight as he spoke. His question delivered in the same fashion an unimpressed cowboy would answer if he were questioned about leading livestock.

"One time gag. …Not anymore though." Answered Izuku shakily as he readied his fists and lowered his upper body for a clearly coming bloody match.

This type of inevitable fight was dead set on testing Izuku's reactions, and he took note of that not too long ago.

As a way to help himself visualize what was about to go down, Midoriya preferred to observe and behave as if his perspective of battle was over his shoulder. Not that it was the first time he ever did so recently. It only proved to work best for him.

"Kid… Just don'-… You know? I played my part! Not my problem now…" Concluded the stranger as he widened his planted feet and crouched his body at a ninety degree angle!

Launching off, unthinkably fast, the stranger got right up and personal with Izuku, grabbing his face and neck as they continued to move from the initial movement!

Hoisting him up like a lifting weight, the man stopped dead in the rush and spun once; then twice: **and threw** Midoriya like an Olympic disk off in the far horizon! Right towards the thick of Fuyuki city!

In a deafening boom, white ring of force and screech of speed, the young man flew as if shot from a cannon; just like not too long ago!

* * *

Midoriya sailed like a dropped World War bomb through the night sky! In a mangled shape of arms and legs, he twisted and turned, carried in his velocity.

The winds whipped and whistled around him!

At a moment's notice, the side of a decrepit building became clear from the darkened day as the point of impact.

Midoriya smashed in the towering edifice's wall! Braking inside the empty, abandoned structure in a cloud of dust, building chalk, mortar and steel!

Digging a hand within the cemented floor, Izuku roughly stopped. Getting up, he rushed to look out through his entering point in the tall building.

Only darkness met his view; Even the stars above where consumed to the dark's nothingness. The terrifyingly made distance from that throw drowned any light that could've traveled from the feeble, portable floodlights. And every building that towered around added as only another obstacle to obstruct his sight.

Izuku perked his ears: the approaching sound of tearing winds was the only noise in the almost impenetrable silence.

The sound grew to a deeper and deeper nature.

Izuku thought quickly! And jumped away from his observation point backwards!

An enormous force crashed where he once stood. Thick haze of construction materials grew to begin only falling like rain in the blink of an eye.

Izuku thought over every property he had to play in order to get out alive from this hellfest.

His already bolstered physique was locked on its maximum output possible since the beginning. It would remain so for the duration of his endeavor.

The disfigured functions of One for All could no longer generate gales of wind at a strike! Perhaps only feeble pressure for his own positioning. And his capabilities were undoubtedly blocked somewhere around 25 percent for good.

A far cry from his once almost fully accessible reservoirs of strength.

Midoriya had no clue about the state of Black Whip. He could only hope it persisted enough to be useable in some way later.

Any other, potential ability? Was clearly inaccessible now.

Some parts of his memory were simply gone. But he doubted they would come into play here.

The only intact thing he had… could be his wits.

Midoriya prayed they would be enough.

Raising from the crouched position in which the stranger landed, he lazily treaded towards Izuku. Stopping at around 5 feet away from the younger man, the stranger slightly bent his back and closed his fists.

His giant scar thrummed imperceptibly to Izuku. Only it's dull icy blue glow; as an ice cave's refractions; denoted its simplistic activity.

"Don't stretch farther than you can reach, boy." Warned the stranger.

"Funny! That's exactly what I'm taught. No can do, sir." Replied Izuku as he emulated the stranger's physical behavior. All the while managing to cram in a cheeky smile.

An attempt at calming himself first through the actions inspired onto him by his master.

The unknown man scrunched his face and broke his scowl to a lesser extent. His lower lip lithely trembled and suddenly stopped. But anger washed off of him in waves at Izuku's reply!

An effect took place around him: The air trembled, as if suddenly gelatinous; with sparks of light coming to evaporate in a blink above, as if he were a candle.

In that second, the man bent his knees and jutted to the left! He suddenly stopped, and jutted towards Izuku! Behind the man, a **trail** **of trembling space** endured ephemerally.

Midoriya lowered himself and went to intercept the attacking man in the same!

Yet the adversary broke off the advance at that moment! Jutting to the right, he let Izuku wiz by him!

When the younger man had went by to have his back turned: the stranger bashed his shoulder, through another rush in him!

Midoriya went off like a bullet to crash into every obstacle!

Breaking through four inner walls, Izuku kicked his legs in the floor to return towards the stranger!

Like a rocket: in trails of white smoke behind, Midoriya deftly hit against his adversary's stomach!

Flinging the both of them in the dark; outside the block they were in!

Holding each other by a shoulder, Izuku began to repeatedly smash the man's jaw! Peppering him in constant punches. The stranger roughly kneed Izuku's stomach in return!

Diving from the lethal height, the two opponents didn't spare a single opportunity to horribly bash the other's insides to paste!

Blood, spewed in pressure from the force around them as they fell like a comet of carnage!

In their areal battle, the strength thrown around could be observed from bellow as warping fireworks! The mangled atmosphere suffered on from their abnormal bout.

Falling in the seeming abyss, Izuku rotated on himself once! Pushed his legs off his foe! And like a pressurized projectile, he returned, clung with his fingers in the building he fell from!

A similar action executed the stranger. Right by the young man, where he planted with grater force!

The stranger repeatedly kicked Izuku in the side as he clung with both arms deep impaled in the edifice.

Izuku staggered from the hit, and did so again, as the man persisted to crush his ribs to almost powder with each kick!

"PHAAA!" Enduring one more hit without allowing the pain and force to falter him, Izuku **grabbed the back of the man's head and bashed his skull into the building! **Rock and metal flew off in every direction as shrapnel from the hitting point!

Knowing better than to relent after the first strike, Midoriya repeated to bash the stranger's skull against the concrete wall's side!

**Again and again!**

Again and again! Blood gushed each time; a destroyed soda can, fit as best example.

"GHA!" The man dug out his left arm out and raised it with speed to knock Izuku's grip with its backside! Following to clench his fist around Izuku's deltoid! And vigorously pluck him off the building!

Dislodging the greennette along with a segment of the high wall, the stranger followed by plunging off! Freefalling into the night's 'belly'!

Trailing as a supersonic projectile, the stranger smashed with his pointed fists through the falling debris and in Midoriya, accelerating their impending fall! A slab of concrete following as a 'parachute' to flatten them!

The thundering , 'thudding' strike of the stranger's hit filled every nock and cranny of space around! Monstrous noises of storms equaled the strikes exchanged by the two humans.

The might that was thrown around in this clash was so potent: that it could've clattered a city's populace worth of bones! Fill their hearts with enough dread to make them cry! And shake the ground bellow!

In superhuman speed! Like a nail: Izuku, along with the stranger, sunk in the earth as if it were snow!

Dust and gravel erupted at the sight of impact, followed by the tomb locking lid of concrete sealing the crater!

Yet; uncaring of the conditions: Midoriya broke out from the deep grave **in a run!** Carrying and holding the stranger with his back pointed like a battering ram; facing all possible obstacles; smashing him viciously through everything until he ran out of speed!

Fallen debris!

Reinforced concrete!

Upright steel frames!

Smaller buildings!

Abandoned cars!

Nothing was left discriminated to target and run through like a madman on the deserted streets.

As the stranger reclaimed his senses, he didn't hesitate to stop the young man! Forcing his body to reposition in Izuku's grasp with his knee! Moment after, he elbowed the back of his opponent mercilessly!

The first blow staggered Izuku's momentum.

Nailing his shoulder-blade with a second strike flattened him against the ground! Dropping them both dead, like lead weights! Ending all the impulse built instantly.

The stranger stood above Izuku as he looked over his bloodied and dirtied clothes. Eager to analyze for wounds. Yet, there were no wounds on him! And just as weirdly, the man became crestfallen and enraged.

So he decided that an accentuated exhale would bring out the impossibility of this 'task' the young man sought to win. "Slow and weak. Whatever made you think getting involved was any good?" Asked the stranger almost baffled.

Midoriya could swear he forced blood to spill out of the man when he glanced at his surprisingly intact appeal, save for his garbs.

The man lifted his arms wide, made a lofty motion with them, as if beckoning someone from a far and spoke again:

"So? Want to continue?"

Through a slackened mouth and gurgled, enervate voice, Izuku retorted while lifting on one knee:

"_M__**o**_r_e _t_h__**an**__ y__**o**__u w_an_**t**_."

With diminishing options and dire need of advantage, Midoriya resorted on applying everything he could muster about **Bajiquan**! If the man seemed invulnerable, like that monstrous Moloch on the outside, then he'd extirpate him internally!

Izuku aggressively accelerated from his stationary position to get right in the face of the stranger! As soon as possible, Midoriya focused on outmaneuvering him: and delivered a strike to the foreigner's abdomen!

In the first punch, he ducked as he delivered it!

Next he pivoted in a circle's direction to the left! And struck at the foe's temple with his elbow!

Izuku returned to the right, meeting the turning stranger at midway! Izuku advanced! With both elbows forward, he hit against the adversary's collarbone!

His forearms extended from their bent position to grab on the man's neck!

Right then Midoriya pulled him down with force! **And crashed his face against his knee!**

A viscerally disgusting noise erupted, as if from a war canon's implosion or flaming flesh! Waves of force dissipated around as they blurred meters of space! The ground vibrated as ballistic gel; the layer of asphalt peeled like a withered skin, flying off as pebbles each way around!

"AAAA!" The stranger retaliated by braking off Izuku's hold! He made a small jump; throwing his fist forward when falling, and nailed Midoriya in the neck! Bashing him with that strike down, forcing him to scrape on one knee over the jagged earth!

The same force as the earlier move became normality. Each blow sending only these reactions everywhere around as consequences to their dead environment.

Their build up sweat broke off into fine mist, sublimating as if morning due, when a hit would land on anyone of them.

Embraced by their superhuman speed and strength, the two made amorphous work of their surroundings by being their grounds of battle! As laws dictated: the grater force and denser mass will just end up piercing the lesser.

The stranger executed even more complex motions. As he zigzagged each and every way/ sometimes closer and sometimes farther! Feigning every intention that could've been red or adapted against. The speed he maintained was so frightening that it all happened in one breath!

At once! He stopped in front of Izuku, baiting him by slowing his momentum. Positioned with his right side towards the young man, the older fighter twisted at his waist to turn like a propeller with his elbow, and aimed for Izuku's neck! Moment in which he sped up again!

Seeing this in the moment of setting, Izuku, raised his forearm to get in front of the attack! The strike felt and sounded as if it crumbled his bones! Bashed aside, along with twisting Izuku halfway along to his side.

The stranger followed to swipe Midoriya's legs with a kick as seen by only those of professional combat expertise!

Barreling on the ground for three times, Izuku went with the flow at the last roll, and plunged an arm's entire length deep beneath! Swiping towards the approaching opponent: a clumped mass of earth and rock, the size of a car, catapulted as if from a trebuchet to send him flying to a skyscraper!

"P**HAAAAA!**" In a bellow, the stranger erupted through the material, returning as a trailing meteor!

Sinking Midoriya feet deep in a horrifying trench of loosened earth! The man reached down; picking Izuku by the sole of his foot, he began to pirouette on spot as if preparing to throw a chained cannonball.

Midoriya seeing this: kicked the man's holding hand around his sole! Action that sent Izuku flying towards a skyscraper's plateau roof! There, he righted in time to land as best as possible in a roll.

Pursued by the stranger in the same happening, the two ran at one another on what looked to be a helipad!

At point blank: they smashed their forearms against one another's in an attempt at remolding their faces in unrecognizable gruel!

The quaking expelled force disintegrated their sleeves, fabrics, armor and watch respectively while shoving them back. Reducing their attires to dusted and bloody, leather-like, garbs of savage northern berserkers.

As their feet heated from friction in their resistance to the resulted push, Izuku caught a look of his opponent's exposed arm and torso:

Pinkish deep, continuous scars ran along his bicep and forearm, over intricate monochromatic tattoos of blue. The scars looked as if carved into him over iron matrixes. Their undulating and whipped like appeal grotesquely stained the man's athletic build. They continued beyond his shoulder in a consistent look over him.

"Fresh from work?" Asked the unknown individual with a finger's half gesture towards Midoriya's exposed left arm and side of torso.

With a quick glance, Izuku understood the reference he made towards his remaining layers of now leathery-aspect, bloodied bandages. His forearm and core maintained the only remnants, as for his upper arm: the rosy and evident patches of scars where openly exposed. Old memorials, it was all there to be judged.

'And I took a watch exactly because I thought it wouldn't break! Ough! Whatever-' Thought Midoriya a little irked at the small show of irony. Though, now there were bigger problems than a replaceable object.

"Back from retirement?" Asked Izuku in a winded tone.

"I'd wish. But before that… **let's see this till the end!**" Responded the man, already gliding over the roof's surface in another lunge!

Midoriya lowered his body and widened his feet. Emulating the stranger's tactics, he jutted to a side and applied what he learned best from Gran Torino: In a mad and sporadic pattern, Izuku weaved every which corner available on the flat roof!

"Flattering!" Exclaimed the man as he stopped in the middle of the building. "But pointless, kid!" With that claim, the unknown man stretched as if it was morning, raised his fists as one, and drove them like sledgehammers over their 'arena'!

Without a sign of resistance, the floor crumbled to metal dust and pieces like a sand castle!

Falling to the lower floor, shrouded by foggy clouds of chalk and mortar, Izuku stopped and listened for his opponent. The vacuum he was creating by moving didn't advantage him in the least. All around, only the ringing noise of metal and glass echoed. He had to be silent. He had to be the first to make a visual.

Just as Midoriya was about to set off in a whirlwind to swipe away his sight's impediment: From beneath the second floor! The stranger's hand broke through to latch onto his leg and drag him through!

The surprise worked: Izuku crashed with his foe down another level. There, as he fell, a chokehold trapped him, sapping al the leftover breath in his lungs.

"Doesn't have to go on like this forever!" Uttered the man through his teeth.

Izuku struggled to get his hands off from around his neck, but nothing would give! So deciding to act on another plan, Midoriya bent towards the ground. The inclination was enough to lift the stranger off the ground!

At that sign, Izuku violently bent in a manner similar to a suplex! Shoving the stranger halfway down in the current floor they were on!

Once free and fueled on oxygen, Izuku rotated to **kick** the planted enemy as if he were a football! Tearing away the entire face of the skyscraper with that colossus amount force in that simple and amplified motion!

Steadying himself with more breaths, the young man's pause was shortly lived.

The skyscraper began to collapse!

Disintegrating from beneath as if detonated by a demolition team, the edifice began to fold on itself in an implosion!

Izuku readied himself, and grabbed hold of the first support pillar available to him: Dislodging it with vigor, along with its metal reinforcements! Now came the part to evacuate.

Making a running start! Midoriya launched off from the giant height with the massive weight by him! The pillar, placed pointed forth, assured opening by breaking through everything that fell. His superhuman speed accelerated him fast enough to take off as if he were a plain!

Now airborne for the brief period, the young man positioned himself above the projectile turned support as if performing gymnastics on a rocket!

Unsurprisingly, the stranger; no doubt cause of the tower's fall; reached him once more in the manner of a railgun bullet! Forcing the pillar to swerve off into the night sky akin to falling planes, inbound to crash somewhere in seconds!

But in those seconds: They would continue the fight!

Filled by incredible power, the two combatants had no problem to negate the velocity and pull of gravity for the moment.

"GHAAA!" The stranger ran along the once functional piece of structure towards Midoriya and began to throw jabs over his most vital areas! In riposte, the young man covered himself and returned the action inflicted upon him in the same!

Ducking and side stepping!

Juggling through actions!

Peppering every available inch of flesh in a rain of violence!

Navigating around one another as if it were all a game of 'don't allow your back turned'!

Bruising and breaking!

Ripping and tearing!

Bloodying and maiming!

The two jumped and dodged; swiped at their legs; battered their arms, torso, heads and necks!

The stranger grunted! The scar over his face, along with the now visible ones over his body, lit up in their dull icy glow. Purely ceasing action for a moment, the man allowed himself to be utterly caved in by Izuku!

Lightly flinching from the waist up, his feet frozen immovable, he waited for the time Midroiya would extend to strike. It would leave him open!

Enduring a little more, the stranger finally claimed the moment he preyed upon! Grabbing a hold of the young man's right deltoid and left bicep: The stranger lifted him! Only to sink him through the pillar that reached the earth!

Converting the mass they flew with in particles, the two crashed in the soil! Used to their rough bout, they immediately went along with the flow of impact, transforming it as part of their continuation!

In astonishing speed, the fighters endured to disfigure one another!

Until at last!

They locked one another in a struggling battle of attrition!

One fist clenching the other's and vice versa. The two widened their feet and inclined to push with every possible muscle in their bodies!

**The ground cracked open between them as a ravine!**

Strings of dirt and pebbles bustled like boiling water above the cut, widening surface!

The ground groaned! Separating only further and further! Mutilating itself from a deep trench to a newly birthed ravine of tens and tens of meters deep!

The struggling combatants were completely banned from letting up, least they'd fall in their making hell! The distance between them grew and grew, visible with the open eye at an alarming rate!

They began to slowly sink through stone as well from their own unwavering pressure!

A bonechilling noise flooded Izuku's ear! And it did so literary, as the noise produced was nothing else but the foaming Fuyuki river bleeding in the caused destruction! Filling all the evidence of a gargantuan catastrophe made by human hands!

"What were you hoping for?" Asked the stranger while maintaining his pressure without falter. "You've seen it yourself! You can't get rid of me/ Can't hurt me! I'll keep coming… And you too! You'll do the same", uttered the man in a breathless way. "This fight is POINTLESS! This struggle IS POINTLESS!"

Midoriya did not get the meaning of what the man tried to say. He was far too occupied to hold on. He only presumed the foreigner was referring to him being in a poor condition.

Izuku peeked at his body the best he could while locked there. …It was true.

His form was blood-soaked and bruised! His bones where broken and shattered, without place to call untouched! His skin was peeled off and ripped from sheer force! His blood poured like the magma of elder volcanoes! Only simple adaptation granted him an almost painless concentration.

"###" Izuku panted with fervor, his nerves sparking like soldering irons! "… I- can do this all day." The young man motivated himself onward. He lied to himself to not splinter! He did whatever needed to stand straight!

It perfectly highlighted his obsessive belief in adhering to his self-imposed ideals.

His arms began shaking. His muscles were heating and tiring! His bones could be felt as they sharply stabbed his insides! The monumental force he maintained and resisted squandered his corpus!

Izuku thought about anything to help him now.

The stones he had from Illya!… Those he intended to be his ticket of parting from the stranger. He had to use them!

He didn't know if Black Whip was functional enough be of any use in this situation. Both his hands and legs were occupied. He couldn't stop his herculean effort now!

The stranger's scars took an insistent nuance. Their dull glow intensified and shone quite strongly. The exposed tattoos and scars did the same! His pigmented skin became an impossibly vivid ice blue; expanding almost everywhere; while towards his hands, forehead and cheeks/clean skin: took an impeccable white radiance, spread in irregular symmetry, almost like frost! All the way to his fingertips.

"…Wha-? No… **Bitch**!. PIEPRZONA KURWA!" Yelled the man over his shoulder as his face scrunched and his brow scowled in building anger.

The stranger let go of the hand he used to hold off a fist of Izuku's and pivoted his body sideways. Causing the young man to stumble from the force he gave. Moment in which his adversary stepped over the flooding ravine to the other side!

As the man jumped over, he delivered a devastating strike, right to Midoriya's cheek! The space around Izuku wiggled as if it were all reflected in a funhouse mirror. Blood dripped in Izuku's mouth from his ruptured tissue and over his face.

Staggered/ Midoriya remained vulnerable.

Without mercy! With even greater power, the stranger landed another blow! Uppercuting Izuku's stomach: it lifted Midoriya two meters up high, as if he were juggled with!

Before the young man's eyes: his adversary flung forth in a rush behind him through the open space he left! Grabbing on Izuku's feet, reaching aerial suspension, was followed by roughly bringing him down to plant head first in the ground!

Twirled once to be smashed again abruptly against the ground, the stranger pinned Midoriya beneath him and wrapped his neck in both hands!

"Newsflash! I'm not as simple to beat as that dumb monster opóźniać! But you, debil? Clearly are stupid enough to think _there can be an end_!" Spat the stranger with ardent hate. "Debil! …lying to a kid that all's gonna be fine. The ones like you shou-"

"**AAAAA!**" Midoriya thrashed and screamed in peaked agony! Desperate, fearful and **vengeful**: he flung a hand at the stranger's face! **Trying to gouge his eye from its socket**!

Pressing on to break his head: Blood trickled down as Izuku's fingers sunk deeper and deeper; the man was toppled over like a camion tire! Reversing their places as the impact from smashing the adversary's face against the ground staggered both fighters!

In the miniscule pause, Izuku fished hastily what he could grab from a pocket while he kept the foreigner skull under his palm.

The Stranger did the same as Izuku. Grabbing his neck and forcing his head to a side! Plunging him in the ground with force, again returning their places!

Izuku pushed again, exhaling every ounce of air to maximize his effort! And pushed his forearm to the man's windpipe! Returning once again their places violently!

Without waiting. Izuku began to bludgeon the man pinned beneath!

One punch! A second! A third! A fourth!

Left! Right! Left! Right! Without stopping!

Until blood gushed as if from a shot barrel! Until 'cracks' and 'pops' resounded loud and clear from the pulverizing cranium!

With visceral violence: the pummeled mess of a man was struck again and again!

Staggered as the foreigner was, Izuku capitalized! And plunged as many precious jewels he could in the man's open wounds and broken mouth!

"**HAAAA**!" With a final cry, Midoriya connected his hands in one clump of broken bones and meat; to deliver a colossal blow to the forehead of the stranger! A shockwave washed over the earth in similar fashion to a bomb's pressure wall! Like a barrier of water, the whitened gas traveled far beyond his sight! The ground beneath and around upturned to resemble rotten roots and wicked spikes! A modern interpretation of a glacier's inner caves made from stone and earth.

Heat flashed and radiated like a passing inferno from where the objects of volatile nature were placed.

The air around became difficult to inhale. All the azoth trapped beneath the earth shot out to intoxicate the now sparsely oxygen filled area. Heavy clouds; like forest's fog; coated buoyantly in places.

Izuku breathed raggedly. He trembled uncontrollably. His temperature dropped significantly. Numbness defined his state. A sensation of battalions of ants parading through his entire circulatory system overloaded him.

His nerves felt weld in clumps by flaming metal.

Gasping and groaning with every move as he tried to raise off of the stranger's sunken body, the young man attempted to trudged away from the 'arena'.

In absolute silence and darkness, Izuku limped away towards the speeding waters, knowing that beyond them were the shores that led to his allies.

A good distance was made, until Midoriya collapsed on one knee from stress and pain.

Breathing heavily, the young man stubbornly made sluggish movements to walk again.

He stumbled. This time not due to his own weakness. The flat grounds he walked tilted left and right as a boat before ceasing!

Then:

The river, even in its raging look, rippled. The source vivid and awfully close. Over on the opposite side of the city, quakes and screeching echoes washed over the land. Continuous demolition was paradoxically visible in the night:

Skyscrapers, abandoned tower-blocks, rundown markets, everything that made for a sizeable edifice fell as if swiped away by a cosmic blade!

"…Ar-torias. …Hmn." Izuku could not put into words what he witnessed. He deduced however that all happened in part from his ally. He was fending off another **Epic Lord**!

Jaw-dropping spectacles of events beyond the normality observed all around Earth and space flickered to life.

Deep and ringing sounds ravaged along with bursts of liquid/plasmas fire! A substance so foreign, that not even supercritical fluids could be called similar anymore!

Gigantic clouds of smoke, so black that they ate the night by comparison, stretched to cover the sky. It poisoned Izuku with unease. Its uncanny resemblance to a bloated, hurricane baring, supercell!

And as if in desired irony, adding further to the hellish painting made of reality, over the cosmic plasma that ate each and every way: **A titanic detonation lit the entire city and night like a dying, red, star!**

Light first; Second the radius; And lastly, the destructive kinetic wave and sound followed!

Such a doomsday magnitude of explosion could only mirror; to the best of Izuku's knowledge; the **Tianjin, China explosion**! After all, it was only typical of him to document every noteworthy happening across the globe.

The massive eruptions of heat and fire, lit to white hot in moments. Its density more familiar to that of rain by simply observing it. Shrapnel spat as molten fragments, peppered the heavens horizontally with abyssal trails!

Every remaining building illuminated the night and city clearly as if it were day! Engulfed in flames, they burned like torches! Burning down violently in their entirety as monolithic braziers!

"My God…" Muttered Izuku breathlessly as embers, waves of heat and sulfuric, acrid clouds passed him like an almost tangible wall.

Midoriya's breath was caught in place at the newly happening event: The malformed ground he stood on dislodged haphazardly behind him! An entire section of rock and soil began to churn and lift, like a glacier out from the depths!

It looked as if a slab of laser-cut earth, worth metric tons of weight, was being retracted from its respective shape.

When it seemed to cease its ascension, Izuku saw the enormous mass stumble from left to right as it all rested on the shoulders of the stranger!

"NO ENCORE?!" Yelled the man, right as he **threw** **the asteroid worth of material** high in the air like a beachball, inbound to crash over Midoriya!

With tired spirit, and punished vessel, Izuku anchored one foot deep in the dirt as his other knelt. With his left arm raised up in lateral guard: the colossal 'meteor' engulfed him!

One for All churned and smoldered!

Its flickering flame emanated tiredness. Its heat permeated Izuku's body as it answered his command. His force reached peak! And as Midoriya remained readily seated, he became akin to a concentrated star!

All **eight souls** could not uplift him anymore. The quirk scorched and shattered/ incapable to admit their will. …Yet, with strength form a **new one**!? Borrowing vigor from a yore's Lord!

A resplendent soul?!

With souls… comes strength! And with strength, _one might step closer to fulfillment_!

Midoriya's lacerated, torn and smashed flesh and bones 'melted'! Embers seeped from where blood fell! Warmth built in his bosom. Breath rekindled his senses momentarily.

All momentarily! But, all effective.

So small! Yet so indomitable. The crushing weight cracked when falling over the little ant that was Izuku! Like glass: it ruptured in pieces all around! While still burying his surroundings, it certainly failed in ending him.

"P-h-ghh… G-ff-f…" Izuku's teeth clattered as all feeling wasted. He was well beyond numb.

_The exact same cycle_… as the one from the grave, blanketed him. At the least… he made it this far on his own expense.

Izuku stood locked in place. His body, brought to a state of spasm, couldn't understand any command he willed to execute. He felt under a sudden fever. Yet he also trembled as if he were too cold. But above all, he felt so, so tired.

Izuku heard lazy steps sound closer and closer. His eyes moved as high as they could, while his neck nudged slowly to a side.

The burning town illuminated everything around like a bonfire. Nightmarish shadows accentuated every hidden space from the light.

"You know… where there's credit to be given, I give. …And you? You sure are a difficult son of a bitch to bring down. Ha-ha! Gave me conniptions at the end." Spoke the man leisurely. Laughing almost inaudibly when probing a still open wound over his temple before it would fade inevitably.

Looking at Midoriya straight in the eyes, the man surrendered to the meaningless nature of continuing this battle.

After all… it would've never ended otherwise. Eternity was at their behest! And there was no use in eroding their existence for it.

Instead, settling to upturn a larger mound of earth with his foot in order to have a seat, he looked in silence at the younger man.

"Didn't you have some business here? …Why so disheartened now?" Asked Izuku. While the young man wasn't displeased with seeing the stranger having lost interest in harming his allies, he figured there was nothing to lose by questioning his reasons.

"Mm? Ah, yhea. You… you kind of… fucked me over with that. So… I'm not really in a hurry, no." Responded the man devoid of his earlier motivated attitude. "It's too late now anyway."

Internally, Izuku felt relieved beyond words. It meant that he fulfilled his job. Now what remained to do was see himself escaping the outcome.

"Speaking of. …What exactly was it? What you tried to do? It didn't come off to me as anything good." Began Izuku to establish a foundation for communication. That was the most important thing that could be considered when describing intelligent beings. Slowly and easily, Izuku worked to present a peaceful offer.

"Huh… It didn't? How come? Aren't you in on it?" Wondered the man despondently as moved his stare to the earth. "Guess it doesn't matter anymore though. …But in short: I tried to force that little wizard of Oz lady to stop her long run goal. For good. …You know; the purpose of reinvigorate the world of magecraft. That lie." Explained the man uncaringly. By how he looked when speaking, he didn't seem to concern himself with what he spewed as information to Midoriya.

The entire situation appeared to be a misconception. The stranger assumed Izuku's knowledge in the grater picture must've been much more documented. It turned out to be false.

'Reinvigorate the world of magecraft? So the Moonlit-World? …If he doesn't lie… than this must be the goal Apogeu and Illya didn't want to tell me about! Which in turn must mean that in order to even want in the first place, whatever they practice must be fading away..' Reasoned Midoriya as he dissected each and every sentence he heard.

Izuku, on his part, tried to understand the implications or gains this man might get by opposing Illya. He clearly looked to be the type that didn't utilize his quirk.

So the question for which Izuku prepared to unveil was: 'Why is he then going against what his factions all banned to do?'

"Does it have to do with your factions? I know they work together… right?" Continued to ask Izuku in a gentle manner. Or at least as gentle as a tired and guttural voice could sound.

"Hmn?" Wondered the stranger as he returned his chilling stare at Izuku. Lowering his head a little and deciding to appraise instead the burning city behind them, he spoke: "Somewhat. If you count **all** the factions going against the likes of me. …Or better said: what starts to make the people of our part of the story." The man returned his look at Midoriya, his figure harshly accentuated by the fire's born shadows as the look of his visage filled with realization. "Or that little detail wasn't said to you?" Sounded his frightful voice.

'Our?'

"Has anything _been_ detailed to me? I'm sure you've already told me more than anyone has until now! Ha-ha!" Responded Izuku sarcastically with a crooked smirk and illusion of joy.

This was a moment in which he could prove himself! That he could rise above his circumstances!

Izuku always admired heroes.

Izuku always admired All Migth.

Now it was the time for him to fully bear the weight of his master's turmoil. That maintaining the face of self-assurance meant more than its superficial appeal.

Many would just say that the Symbol of Peace smiled as he eliminated everything that stood to oppose him. As if he were mocking or laughing at the ones that chose villainy. But it could not have been farther away from the truth!

Now, Izuku arrived at the haunting words imparted by Nighteye on his last breath. That by 'smiling'; by **choosing** to rebel against hardship; the possibility of escaping fate became reachable! That by smiling; demonstrating you could be above the things that ate at you on the inside; degradation could be conquered.

And so, Izuku smiled, showing goodness instead of disdain before his situation.

"Ha-ha-ha! And here I thought; really, really thought; you were in on it. How fitting! Nothing could ever be simple. …Hmn… So, you don't know about _the problem_?" Directly asked the foreigner.

Profiting off of this newly created moment of peace and cooperation, Izuku made sure to finally see himself saturated with the truth.

"Apparently, no. What is it? …I wasn't given a full presentation, or a guidebook. You mentioned reinvigorating the Moonlit-World. Am I guessing right?" Continued Izuku to maintain a friendly continuation to his dialogue.

The stranger kneaded his beard and gave a long exhale. Looking first at Izuku, then back to the scorching, abandoned city: the unknown man decided to regard Izuku with an answer.

"If you want it to be, then sure… it can be! But that would be pretty selfless of you to assume. Especially, when it's not even your problem. Or better yet, when it only definitively fucks you!" Spat the stranger through his teeth. His blue and beady eyes flickering back to life shortly.

"There's a choice then! Ok/ so, there's nothing bad in contributing. Definitely better than ignoring those who need the help! …What can I do?" Spoke Izuku with creed.

"How generously magnanimous of you! Bravo! Bravo! …A true and dedicated hero, huh? But selflessness never redeems us… Redeems no one! Never..." Mocked the foreigner in an exaggerated tone at first, with a grin beneath his beard. Slowly however, his voice became small. "Only you see… A lot; soon to be more; of people, including me and you… are cursed, because of it."

Izuku creased his brow as his throat became dry. The silence that followed felt eerie and disgustingly peaceful. The kind that only corrodes patience and clouds judgment. "What _curse_? If you mean just how difficult things are in general… I'm already used to it. Pretty sure everyone is really. That's just life."

"Weren't you the guy that pretty much made sure that armored beefer is taking another breath of air now?"

"…Y-you mean Artorias? …Umm… I guess?"

"Well, sac-seed: By _assuming the honor_ of bringing that not-so-dead-dead-guy between the living, you - pretty much became one too." Explained the stranger in a bitter tone, giving an ironic flourish of a hand as he spoke. "And now, you are cursed like many others to not see the end of you days… forever! To become hollow! You've unwillingly become worse than dead. Some… inveterate ashes. …Nothing of worth anymore." Finalized the man with overbearing spite.

Midoriya didn't truly understand what he was being told. He had no reason to! Why and what gave that conclusion in the first place? For one: how could someone know you couldn't die? For second: he was damaged from different sources besides quirks, he'd admit, but that was entirely because of another reason. Nowhere near close what this man said.

"I-I'm sorry… but, I don't-. Why do you even say that? How could that even be possible?" Asked Izuku baffled.

"Oh? Pha-ha-ha-ha! Right, right! So, you're the type of 'don't trust what you don't see', ey? Well, I guess good proof would be me! Since you kind of… maybe not so gently broke my spine!" Elaborated the man with an uncaring and casual joy.

Izuku's blood ran cold at what he heard.

"I-I did what?"

"You. Broke. My. Spine. With that last 'oomph' you hit my head with. Zrozumieć? But, to be honest, you came close to do something similar with that weird, I assume, martial art back then. Good stuff really, If you want to be a pro-hero I take it? You're quite special!"

Ignoring the grimly humored delivered compliment, Izuku felt absolutely stupefied at what he heard! He was capable to understand many things, true, seeing as quirks were a thing, but all this type of crap at once?!

"No. No, I couldn't have done that. Yo-you're here without a scratch! And how do you know so much about me?" Broke Izuku into asking.

"Mm. Pretty believable to react like this when someone… tells you about not dying and all! But you'll get used to it quick, I tell you. As for personal stuff? Since you're studying pro-hero subjects and all, I think you know already that there are a plethora of people who find dirt on anyone if they want with the - _right means_. …And you should _at least_ know in what kind of dysfunctional world you got yourself into."

The last part wasn't an outcry to Izuku, no. But the first? It still came as far too outlandish. Not dying, was pure fiction. An impossibility!

Something that was nothing short of an obsession for humanity since the very first epic ever written!

But in the end? Impossible!

Only in imagination. Never in reality!

It was just a lie! Nothing more!

It was just an exaggeration! Like a hallucination. It couldn't possibly be real.

"…"

"Oh, don't give me that look! There are even quirks that prevent aging, or… bring back youth, or something even more unbelievable! Don't tell me you haven't seen your fair share of weird along the way."

"I have. It's nothing new. …But, I just can't believe that! It's exactly because I saw a lot of unbelievable quirks that I can't. I'm sure that if someone with a quirk that prevented death existed, almost everyone would know. Or go after it!" Midoriya's mind suffered the most vivid flash of remembrance to All for One! His proved existence since back at Kamino Ward that he wasn't mere myth.

'All for One would've been the first to look after a quirk like that. I'm sure of it. That would've been, and could still be, his main obsession. He already can't grow old! And I doubt he ever intended on losing the age of rule he once had. If All for One doesn't have a quirk like that, than no one should.' Reasoned Izuku in the solitude of his mind.

"Only, that you aren't dealing with a quirk, are you? And, didn't you just **summon**, aka 'bringing back from the dead' knight Artorias back there?" Pointed the man with a thumb over his shoulder. "Pretty sure the two _'Lords'_ are doing _that_ because they're pretty well and kicking." Referred the foreigner to the ongoing chaos.

"Alright… fine. Let's say you're right! But, I don't know how to say this. I don't really feel like testing what you say for conformation." Decided Izuku. He was lost! Clearly capable to understand/ But unwilling to accept! All said was true, and still…

The stranger gave a nod as if weighing a price and gave a placating hand gesture. "Pretty understandable. Though, in case that you will find yourself in the situation; which you will inevitably! Here are a few… details; a little jolly advice from a fellow accursed:

You don't have to fear about blacking out or something similar, it's all an uncut ride for us. As for symptoms, take note that… _your memories are first to go_. Oldest to newest! That's the most prominent. Then, your _temper_ starts degrading slowly. And of course, there is the punishment of losing your _sanity_. But that should be really expected by now, shouldn't it? Hm-hm-hm! Eventually, you become a shell. A wondering/stumbling/body. Pretty much a walking vegetable in 'medical terms'!"

When Izuku heard about the loos of memory, he felt his bones turn to cold iron! His eyes watered as if he sped in a racecar. His blood violently resounded when streaming through his ears!

"Memories?" Repeated the young man.

"Yhea, memories, along with the others I said. Why? …Happened? Told you as much; I guessed you bit it once, back then in your graveyard escapade. Anyone would've. Mm. But you aren't all too bad for two days. In fact… you look almost normal. If only not for wounds; that by the by, you shouldn't even live with; you sport."

Midoriya felt shaky on his feet as he began to recover some steam to start moving. Initially falling on all fours, before he began to trudged up and straighten his back.

"Is-is that why you didn't have wounds the entire time?" Uttered Izuku.

"It almost sounds good, doesn't it? It takes a little to kick in when still fresh. After that, might as well call yourself Achilles! Mha-ha! Trust me, I was really hoping that I gave you enough opportunities to end me for good! Yes, in the end we're all selfish! Don't look at me like that! …But, no dice! Then again, 'nothing good just happens'."

Midoriya stood up to his full height and horrifying might. Covered from head to ankle in black, giant bruises, inflammations, wicked lacerations and steeped in blood. His right cheek and jaw so utterly maimed, that beneath the reddish flesh could be seen yellow-white bone, covered in his blood's plasma! His left eye was almost indistinguishable in the night's dark if not for his iris's pigment. Ruptures and sick colorations over his skin marred the rest of his face. As for his body? It was nothing over the boundaries of what he already went through, that much was clear.

'Memories? Temper? Sanity?' Rang the dread filled thoughts of Midoriya. Past instances of him speaking with the 'priest'; his classmates; his teachers; Kota… all fell as puzzle pieces to form the true image!

His abnormal behavior/ His blind, feverish search through matters that never involved him/**To achieve answers and things that would further his ideals!** All started after that singular night!

The experiences lived once in the heart of the graveyard embraced him again. The oldest sentiment known to Izuku since young revisited him.

Fear!

His blood and mind chalk full with this sensation. Pure and unadulterated.

_-Can I still fulfill All Might's promise?-Can I still continue my dream?-Will this ever be known?-What would everyone think then?-What will mom say?-What will I tell Eri and Kota?-Did I fail?...Did-_

Indeed, the damn broke! And all thoughts that brimmed with expectations of the worst flooded without accord or desire.

…

Yet. The overwhelming despondence Midoriya suffered brought him lucidity along.

Perhaps, it was so ruthless, that it served as a wakeup from the feeling all together.

Like how an extreme trauma can leave a person as destroyed as it can leave them motivated.

And therefore, Izuku willed himself to break down in bitter tears later. To wail from stress between his home's intimate walls.

Yes, when he would return home.

And where he would maybe dare to seek someone for guidance.

This moment didn't shy away from teaching him about his poor choice of keeping secrecy. …He would just have to find a way to work through it all.

…As he always did.

…

Izuku endured to smile. Perhaps, to reign himself if more than anything.

"What did you say about 'days' earlier? Is time something important?"

"Made the connections? …You got too quiet there."

Izuku just nodded, more intent on hearing out about the raw truth as it was.

No distractions this time!

"As all 'good things' tend to be: It takes _time_ for everything to happen. But you were just unlucky! My condolences." Answered the foreigner with little emotion. _His eyes striking more as hollow than focused._ A repeated factor seen on the iudex already.

"You definitely know a lot about it. How so? What you say doesn't add up to expecting this to affect you." Reasoned Izuku.

"Because that's the gist of it. …Once… Once, I too thought to do the 'noble thing'! I decided to help out with the current crisis. To help save our tiny and fucked up world! And, by God, I gave my everything… like a nierozsądny! I was a very good little pawn! The Heroic Lord we summoned was… all we could've hoped for! We thought we did it! After a while, the truth became unbearable. …Some went insane. And I… am here… like this."

The disdain that dripped from the man's words and haunted expression felt almost palpable. His hollow eyes became filled by revolt and disgust.

"'The others'? You participated in a summoning like the one for Artorias with an organized group. Back when there were still resources available to the factions? To what end?" Izuku began looking for patterns, clues or reoccurring factors as the man answered him.

It was almost too good to believe that everything he wondered about became clear! But then again… this truth he sought… was more than what he ever could've desired.

The stranger nodded. "I don't know about wits, but pray to whatever you do that you don't lose that too along the way. You catch on quick sac-seed. But that's how it goes! Me and my allies did once what you did for that armored beefer! Many months ago we summoned the Epic Spirit at our own expense. We ended up 'sharing' the burden at the beginning. So none of us saw it ever coming! Until… until, the curse touched their flesh."

"It's possible to 'share' the curse? And so long ago? Then how are you so-… still hanging in there?"

"If you can even say that. Guess I still can't complain like others though. But, now I guess you hold the title. And sure you can! Anything that's bad is possible, no? Think of it like weight. Spread equally among more… it can be withstood. Or at least until you grow tired and finally succumb. Unfortunately for you! You were the only sacrificial lamb since the beginning! All the way since back at that church."

The elucidation gave a small pause to Midoriya before he continued in a smaller voice then before.

"I guess that answers the symptoms. But what about a way to stop it? If something exists, than isn't there an opposite for it? Maybe you did have help from the others, but you still look normal to me. There must be a way to stop it." Argued Izuku, persevering with his hope in search for a solution. His voice regaining some vigor to it.

"Mm! Optimistic kretyn", muttered the man through his dense beard more to himself. "You could say that. Only that the problem is… the problem with the long term 'cure' is: you can't help yourself, without harming others. …Since you want to be a hero… it doesn't sound as promising anymore, ey?"

"You could say that about anything if you really want. But that shouldn't be an excuse. Can't it be perfected/refined? Maybe there's a better solution?" Pressed Midoriya on, unrelenting to accept the dark reality! Or what the man implied to do in order to save himself.

"Well, this time it's literal! Especially when you need **souls**, to escape the curse!" Said the stranger with a raised voice. "Either you require souls, to lift your burden!" He abandoned his fiery outburst, mumbling with gloom his words. "Or you already need to possess one resplendent enough of your own to move through. But let's be honest here… none of us are Epic Lords to be so lucky."

"Souls? Where does that come in?! Why is that the answer?! …No! What? What does that even mean?" Raised Izuku his voice in return! Growing intolerant of everything he kept on hearing. "Why is that the answer?"

Surprisingly, Midoriya wasn't as stuck on the concept of 'soul' as he maybe would've been at first, or some time ago. Having essentially seen for himself how one such 'thing' gained shape before his eyes; having met with the true problem that was hidden from him this entire time; didn't stun him anymore.

"Because it's just as the thing I told you about 'sharing' the weight. Everyone has a soul to burden! And here they can come into play specially! But you should be fine, I think… You already have some, right?" Revealed the foreigner as if rechecking an essay for the fourth time.

"How should I know that? I keep being tossed from left to right about things I never knew existed. How should I start to understand/know anything? And why should I even have souls?" Izuku became alarmed as he went further and further down the rabbit-hole.

"I admit! I didn't look properly in your background; didn't care enough. I only know you're a U.A. student. That you were once quirkless. And that you are related to two cases about two kids. …I don't know, and don't care how you gained your quirk! …But I know it came with souls for a fact! I know this brand of magecraft too well! And your quirk? Reeks of it in every aspect. Written and observed", came the emphasized appraisal of One for All from the stranger.

Hammering heart, ringing ears, blurring vision and lightheadedness assaulted the young man's senses.

He was a man of reason, he liked to believe. The greennette studied, observed and described One for All through the most plausible means available!

Mountains of paper recording arduous work over his quirk rewarded him with no answer in the end! All this time, in which he was deadest on having cracked the code! That One for All worked like a storage was so, so close to being perfect!

It only seemed to take a turn for horror when discovering that the age-old power never stocked fragments of memories. Bu souls themselves!

Every moment spent being spoken to! Every flash from a previous holder's life! The origin of the quirk he witnessed!

Now revealed for what they truly were, in gruesome clarity!

'So that was why. …That was why I saw Artorias's life/ That's why I saw the other holders/ The beginning of One for All/ All for One. That was it? THAT WAS IT?!' Raged Izuku internally!

He didn't know how to feel about having learnt the truth. Should he be elated? Sad? Satisfied? Scared? Or something else?

"Souls can keep you sane and anchored. They can empower and soothe. They can… if you can bear the thought of what you've done to get them. …Fortunately for you, some came with the quirk in itself. And who knows? Maybe with enough, you may even die human." Mentioned the man as if appreciating the possibility of entering Harvard for a cannibal.

In somber silence, the stranger got up from his earthy seat, and 'admired' the burning hellscape. And just as silently, he began to trudged towards the rivers bank.

Izuku looked around him. Then scrutinized the flaming remains of Fuyuki. Staring at the stranger, he grew impatient.

"So? What, are we now gonna go on our merry way after beating each other to paste? Nice talk by the way." Midoriya considered it tactful to maintain some witty commentary.

"Since you aren't exactly who I thought you were? …Kind of/ yep. Though you still fucked what I was trying to do! …Partially; I still did agree on that outcome. What else would you think though? Shake hands and salute before we go?" Spoke the man robotically, returning to his initial flare of distant distaste to everything.

"…I guess not. Is there nothing else important to know? And… are you just gonna… leave? Don't get me wrong, I still won't stand aside while you hurt someone innocent. But, that doesn't sound normal. Why even risk it by trying in the first place?"

"Oh yhea! 'Cause you're a specialist to see through everything from miles away, detective Sherlock! …Well! Well… I don't know. I don't really care enough anymore. …You tend to do that considering this bullshit." The man gave a prolonged exhale while rubbing a hand up and down his face as if tired. "But you know what? There is something useful… Yhea. I can help you, if you help me:

If you want to learn more about you're newly acquired 'undead curse' and other shit… seek me out at Musutafu's old public library. I'll tell you what you want, in exchange for helping me against that kurwa. And **especially **against that _iudex_. You can find me there for a few hours during the midday."

"You mean Illya Zepter?" Clarified Izuku when picking up on the Slavic swore.

"The Zepter girl! Whatever! You listened to anything else I said?"

Izuku merely nodded when hearing the stranger's proposition. It definitely enticed him. Especially since he seemed to get the most raw and unfiltered information from him.

However! He would have to take good care and be absolutely certain what he would end up choosing. With recently opened eyes, promises adopted completely new consequences.

"A public place, during the day. Clever way to avoid confrontations… not that you'd mind them though after…" deduced Midoriya.

"Yes well, I wouldn't want now for you to go and call those three on me; public authorities; or whoever else you decide dragging along. I'm trying to not get more problems, and it's already difficult! So try and not fuck up as well. Zrozumieć?"

"Wouldn't have tried it anyway. You already know I'm trying to be a pro-hero. Putting citizens in needless danger isn't really my past-time hobby. As for authorities… guess me is as much as you'll see, since I'm already licensed to act if need be. Anything else?"

The stranger looked Izuku in the eyes like a dumbfound statue, his expression betraying, no doubt, a glimmer of hope. "If… you'd only be: Oh, so kind! To… let me * _the man mimed a beheading gesture with his thumb and croak of the throat_ * Zepter! I'd be your slave in debts! Swear on eternity…", finished the stranger while crossing his heart with a hand in symbolic gesture.

"…I guess we will bargain later at the library then! Nice- umm… talking to you!" Responded Midoriya with no shortage of sarcasm.

"Of course; Dlaczego miałbyś się zgodzić? Cioto!. …Then fuck off! Stop making pig eyes at me, and go anywhere fucking else!" Concluded the stranger, vexed at having come to no agreement.

Swearing like a sailor, the stranger resumed on his way towards the river's shore, place which he launched from in a use of power as when he did against Izuku. Sailing over the water and high above in the sky like an army jet!

Wherever he went off to? God knows.

Meanwhile, Izuku allowed himself a pause to properly control his breath. Now without having to constantly 'Wow!' and 'gasp' at every newsflash he received without stop!

He did his job.

He learned… major information that was deliberately kept away from him! Something he never even dreamed off! Not even in his wildest imagination!

…

So he could only guess that his next stop would be either to Illya or Artorias. But considering what they did at the moment, his chances were better off with Illya.

Naturally, Izuku would've expected himself to feel as he usually did when using One for All at the beginning. And that would've been the commonly agreed upon fact. If only not for his circumstances that were admittedly, quite advantageous!

Having recently been made aware of his supposed 'curse' was much akin to placebo!

He might've felt weak and overly tired. Yet his pain was bearable. His bones felt sturdy, even if cracked. His muscles conformed to his desires. His senses were as normal as per usual, if not only a tad bit blurred. Like a dulling sensation: It would all shortly subside and become a forgotten discomfort. Even if his wounds portrayed him as an open surgery project!

'I'll ask Illya about hiding the wounds', thought the young man while noting the average behavior of his lacerated injuries. Nothing comparable to the stranger's instant knitting ones.

But one thing was for certain:

Izuku Midoriya did feel invulnerable!

Like the Hero of ancient myths!

Like a Giant of elder tales!

Like a God unbound by nature!

Taking a closer look at himself served as clear evidence that he lived in spite of reality!

Izuku stared at the fire swallowed ruins of Fuyuki city, or better said 'soon to not be city'. In a few moments he'd be on his way. Nothing there to scare him now, right?

'I'll live through it. …Maybe… it's not that bad. Maybe, I can use this…" Pondered Midoriya over the 'curse' as a nagging, hollow sensation tugged in the swell of his emotions. It almost felt like the weak and emaciated entity that was his mentor.

'Yhea… Yhea… I'll be alright.'

…

…

…

'I must.'

* * *

Illyana Zepter hurried to work as if no day of tomorrow would dawn again!

After a struggle to maintain steady movements and focus over the necessary steps at delivering her mission to success… she remained at an impasse!

The circle was drawn.

The materials were there.

She could more than provide the prana needed.

There were no variables that would interfere in the process.

But the most important thing was missing!

A recipient!

The catalyst that could rouse the forces necessary to bring an Epic Lord! A Heroic Soul!

Should she have attempted performing an empty cycle, without a catalyst; without a geographical influence of history; without anything to add the leverage needed to form the dreams of humanity? It would've been useless.

And most important of all: The catalyst! Would not be there to fulfill its purpose of recipient to boot!

She would fall victim to the devastating **curse**! And become useless to further guiding the mission that would preserve humanity in the long run!

Everything was in vain!

Artorias was in peril against the other Epic Hero! A match that was even in odds to both combatants, served as reason to fuel the fear of failure, should it happen.

This wasn't something that could've been risked!

Izuku was keeping the Stranger occupied. The worst result that could occur was for him to continue long enough! And fail enough: to succumb to the maddening nothingness.

'If 'he' is here… then… then… no. Please no-no-no! Not now! Not after so much made! Fuck! They still must be alive! I'm still alive!' Thought the girl while denying tears to fall.

The presence of the _Stranger_ was the most haunting omen she could've imagined!

It meant that all the opposition overwhelmed the factions' efforts! It could've, yes. It was entirely possible. They were against the clock after all.

But to admit such a reality was too depressing and crippling.

After the extreme sacrifices and arduous events faced, all could not amount to just crumble now! Couldn't it?

While deciding on hoping the four main factions leaders, kept working on tirelessly and safe, the Zepter heiress tried to make the ritual work.

"###########"

The terrifying cascade of noises surging from demolishing buildings out in the deep dark, drew her attention.

The falling buildings were the area in which Izuku and the stranger went off to.

However!...

Fortune, truly smiled upon the girl! For when the noise stole her focus over to the sights of destruction, she recognized the element that would perhaps prolong hope. It was perhaps a stretch for it to be perfect! However it was certain to solve her current problems.

Although impossible for a person deprived of a quirk that would allow enhanced vision in the night, use of magecraft since the moment trouble arose served to help Illya make out the thing that would serve as the recipient! A catalyst!

There, laying on the ground, abandoned due to the dire circumstances, the charred and withered object seemed to mischievously emanate a luster. Almost as if beckoning attention to its incredible value. It was nothing but:

The broken remainders of the sword used by Izuku in the cemetery! The same remnants that were carried here by him on an apparent whim of attachment or other reason.

The same memento that was once bathed in the Authority granted by a Heroic Soul! A memento that invisibly seeped from within dregs of Humanity's Will!

It would work! It would make the link. It was as if meant to work! To find its purpose through fulfilling this ritual.

* * *

The saint of Dusk squared against the saint of Deserts.

Now far enough from where commanded to leave. There was no point in managing his foe.

The wrought iron helmet, that birthed shadows through its slits, on which his smoldering crown rested soldered to, appeared again for battle.

Artorias held his manifested weapon horizontally at his hip. No longer swirled in fog and wind. No longer hid in invisible air, the breathtaking arm of war was out of its 'scabbard' for all to see.

Admittedly, a sword was a very poor decision for waging war. History stood as proof to that concept. Longer reach was much more useful. And Artorias himself would've preferred to currently be in possession of his mythical spear. A weapon specifically designed to advantage the user exponentially so in battle with its reach.

He wouldn't complain though.

Seeing as how this fight was between him and the First Assassin, made it by all means a duel. A medium in which a sword was sufficient. Even if his legendary possession acted more as symbolic meaning, he wouldn't rule out its fantastical nature and idyllic properties.

The sword of Promised Victory…

The crystallization of Glory's prayer!

All in all, he would've had to be brain-dead in order to not be thankful for the saber's advantage.

And he'd clash it against its equivalent of the Muslim realms.

The Zulfiqar!

The towering Hassan, uncovered by his night-like, ragged cloak, made heavy and clacking steps towards the King of Knights. The remains of his darkened garb billowed behind him as if the torn flags of the domains he conquered in life over blood stained sand.

His heavy and thick, black armor, scratched to silver-like nuances, scraped as its own plates moved one against another with audible friction. His steps thumped and vibrated through the ground.

Intimidation, described him perfectly for the champion he was.

The First Hassan moved his snake-tongue pronged weapon in stance by his torso whilst stopping a few meters before Artorias. A metallic echo was released with pressure as his exhale when moving. And the giant champion with horned skull for helm attacked!

Like a piston, he extended and arched according to his curved tool of murder!

With fluidity, he didn't stop, only continuing to move after the dodging knight! The Zulfiqar cutting the air into condensed fog behind it, shifting space as if gravity itself!

As he ceased, his slim and wide blade crashed against the earth with stupefying force! Nocking up dust and mud in clouds, as the force was **so great** **that it didn't permit the earth to crack and splinter into boulders**! Nothing short of bending the normality of nature.

Dislodging the weapon easily, the assassin resumed to circle his foe at a pace while awaiting his reaction.

Artorias dashed frontally! Pivoting to the right, never remaining directly in a straight line of sight!

Maneuvering around the foe, aligning himself with a spot to aim at, the knight made a thrust with his blade at the goliath's underarm!

Hassan twisted along with the King, smashing his scimitar against his 'longsword' with barbaric gusto! Sending the threat away down at the earth.

With his sword pointing at the ground, Artorias rotated on his left foot clockwise, avoiding a coming slash! Raised his right leg, and akin to a graceful ballet skill: **Bashed with a visceral kick at the Great Dune's Lord sternum! **All the while using his weapon as the support he required for movement.

A '**boom**' that generated billowing, milky, winds detonated at the impact! The sound of flesh and blood being pressured as if in a vice from the constricted metal rung!

The disgustingly vicious kick staggered the giant warrior. Subsequently sending him scrapping back on one knee!

The knight charged at the staggered foe!

Hassan reposted! And pushed his Zulfiqar forth as a spear to impel the Lord!

The ex-Roman legionary leaped over the scimitar! And prepared to plunge with his great spatha through the assassin's collar bone!

At centimeters distance: the blackened goliath surged into a gale of sand! Jutting away and behind the landing knight in dregs of color!

As Artorias raised from the empty spot, Hassan shoulder charged like a blur into his turning side! Reformed back to solidity.

Tumbling to a stop, the King rolled to a side when an arching slash came down to cleave him in two!

Groaning and rumbling, the soil beneath creaked in strain at the impact! Just barely withstanding the agony of not shattering into particles at the force hidden in each move and strike. The authority emanated by the Lords presence dictated for it to behave accordingly so.

The King of Knights lowered himself slightly at the knees. Moved his weapon frontally.

And erupted forth like a torpedo, aiming to perforate the enemy!

The ground behind folded and ascended like a wool carpet! And like a great wave from the sea, it smashed against the edifices behind! Tearing the structures down as if they were wet sand!

Artorias stopped at three feet distance, and shoved the blade in extension! The metal rung!

**A squelching noise of blood gushing through pressed metal sounded!**

Hassan-i Sabbah was struck!

Artorias dislodged the sword from his foe's shoulder. Preparing to swing again! Aiming for the neck of the Goliath this time to decapitate!

Yet when he raised his blade, the form of Hassan dissipated! Gone! Turned to dust! Carried away by wind, as if he were composed by dunes. Just as before!

Alerted by the deceit, Artorias turned sporadically to face his blind spot!

The intimidating giant of an assassin struck just then from the darkened surroundings! Savagely tearing at the Hero's side! His armor absorbed the cut. But the blunt force, associated to only unnatural entities such as themselves, punished him.

The plates bent and popped into a crack! Forcing blood to gush!

Artorias didn't retreat. Aware he'd be pursued and end up receiving another blow, he reasoned to attack!

From left to right; from down to up; obliquely and straight; the great King conducted fines in every singular stroke! Accelerating with strength just before hitting!

The Zulfiqar mirrored the spatha's positions. Parrying the assault without mistakes.

Arks of sparks and light birthed from the exchange, lit the decrepit section of Fuyuki as if the sun blinked and reappeared out of existence at intervals.

Eventually the raw might hailed by the King broke the assassin's guard!

Hassan threw himself to the ground, avoiding the beheading hit**! Standing on one hand and his feet's toes, he swung the scimitar to cleave at his adversary's legs**!

Artorias threw himself to the right to evade! Yet the Old Man of the Mountain rotated as if a cogwheel on his one supporting hand/as if a devil's whirlwind over the deserts! And like a lumber splitter pursued the King to release him of his feet from bellow!

The Mediterranean combatant jumped high over the whirling sawblade! Plunging again with his weapon horizontally in the deep of the 'storm'!

**The grinding screech of steel and igniting filings painted the gruesome thrashing of flesh and metal!**

Both broken off, with sliced armor segments, and bloody stains, they resumed the duel.

Hassan, poised to advance: stanced with his scimitar into a half-bended run at his target! Pausing midway to slice away at air surprisingly! But of course, it wouldn't happen to be a decision made from what could've looked like a brain stroke.

Each slice made sent waves of deep, deep, vivid blue **arch-fire**!

Cleaving matter before them akin to dwarf stars! The waves of devastation trailed with murky black fog behind to impede vision of the sender.

Artorias crouched after the first rain of fire. Looked up at the sky. And made a mighty leap up vertically, pulverizing the rock under! Up high enough, to spot the Lord of Dunes!

From his aerial advantage, the King of Knights shot himself like a missile towards the enormous foe! Leaving behind milky white air and crumbling space!

Swerving in place as he descended to avoid incoming waves of angelic flame like, akin to shrapnel; to falling leaves; the high Lord twisted once as if a propeller to dodge a slash! **Sending a gruesome stroke at the assassin when turning!**

The spatha and Zulfiqar clashed!

The ground around lifted as if separated in slices, to buoyantly ascend minutely for moments as the two entities locked their weapons.

Hassan batted the King away! Leaping after him in pursuit! A boom of created void deafened!

The legionary landed perfectly. Moment in which he rushed at the incoming mass of death!

Pivoting around the giant!

Ducking beneath his ruthless swings!

Parrying arcs sent over the head!

The roman somersaulted over the adversary! Rotating in midair with his blade to **split open his wounded shoulder like a chainsaw!**

Landing behind, he turned to evade. However the knight became victim to a vigorous side kick from the vengeful Mohammedan!

The force was so utterly excessive! That the Monarch's cuirass bent and dented to the breaking point! Causing chinks and cracks to gouge the metal!

Hassan-i Sabbah advanced menacingly. Pausing to plunge his scimitar like a warhammer behind! Leaving it lodged, the weapon blurred the atmosphere around itself. Embers of arch-blue fire erupted from its designs. Arcs of plasmas fire, so similar to liquid, festered on its surface.

The great conqueror made two more steps forward whilst re-clenching the blade's handle.

And **dislodged it in spastic hurry**! Causing the earth beneath to churn and mold! Infected with the ember spitting plasma from the weapon! It suddenly shot towards the King in the shape of a Mexican wave, made of **ardent pitch**!

So intimidatingly enormous that it was comparable to the moving sandstorms from deserts in sheer proportion! It hurried to gorge on the tiny Monarch as if a Leviathan itself!

Artorias raised his saber over his right shoulder as he gave sluggish steps.

The arm of war reddened. Sizzling in crescendo. It became bright as a torch, signal that alerted how it became engulfed in flame!

Lit as a firing brazier, Artorias positioned the saber as a spear: **Driving it deep in the hellish sludge that smashed as a tsunami over him!**

In the cacophony of burning tar, suffocating air, fuming skies, and burning surface… A tremble akin to earthquakes forced the sea of dark into waving back and forth!

**A pyroclasm surged from the deep dark!** Erupting in blazing chaos to light the entire night as if day! Spewing out fire, dense as water, and hot as stars! Separating the ocean of ardent tar as if Moses separated the Red Sea!

Artorias, wrought in deforming iron; With crown embering; With visage sheltered by the deep dark, born of his slit helmet; With coat of arms flaking at the tips in orange-white particles: Charged towards Hassan!

Hassan readied. And mirrored the Monarch in aggression!

Artorias fell to one knee! And slid beneath his adversary's thrust! Rocketing in scraping friction over the ground, he positioned his sword horizontally to **split open the goliath's left side!** Fountaining blood to spew with force at the vicious action!

Redirecting to return and intercept the assassin, the King of Knights **thrust his saber through the Mohammedan's left forearm!**

Hassan, sacrificing his limb for advantage, griped with his skewered hand the blade that harmed it! Forcefully shoving it to a side, the Monarch remained wide open!

The Zulfiqar came down like a guillotine! **Lodging itself stuck in the flesh, bone and metal of Artorias's right deltoid!**

Continuing: Hassan shoulder-bashed his opponent away! Staggering him with the monumental amount of blunt force exerted!

The area around blurred as if stuck in a globe of brittle and foggy glass. The space itself contorted on the impact, cringing in itself as if compressed under an ocean.

Artorias got up. Exchanged his right hand for the left to wield his sword, and resumed to analyze his adversary.

Of course, Epic Heroes such as themselves had no obstruction to recognizing one another.

From the moment of meeting, their current circumstances of existing bestowed upon them the necessary knowledge to come to terms.

That was the ideal result, naturally. But due to one reason or another, it seemed that they would not get along as perhaps intended.

Artorias called back to the flame that engulfed his spatha once more. Igniting the symbol of his legend to painful brightness. Prepared, he rushed the assassin!

Moving his feet along, he slid as if on ice, with saber poised frontally, to bulldoze through The Old man of the Mountain!

Misled by the retaliation, Hassan vacated his spot in a backwards leap. Once away from the attack to which he coordinated his reaction, he lunged to cleave!

The Monarch telegraphed an over the head arch! Causing fluid fire to spew from the saber over the blackened metal of the warrior! Depicting something as the image of molten iron cascading from the blurring move!

Having slowed down the Saint of Dunes, the King moved once again in the killzone!

Wounded, their agility no longer permitted such sudden evasions! Therefore, their best defense resided in offense!

Their weapons struck against one another!

The smaller one pirouetted around the hulking fighter, piercing and slashing at his joints!

The goliath made turns and parries to match the most threatening blows, accepting the lighter ones, and concluding on using the width of the scimitar in order to smash in blunt force against the Saint of Dusk!

Artorias dashed backwards. And **threw his longsword in the foot of the assassin!**

Nailed with the weapon! Hassan jumped to his hands, dislodging himself from the ground but not of the sword, and started using his wounded foot as weapon against the knight when helicoptering kicks!

With his Zulfiqar in one hand that swung at the King's feet, and with one foot that had stuck in it the European saber which spun along to behead him, all amassed in the assassin's favor!

Right then: Artorias stomped on the ground exactly over the burning Zulfiqar which encroached on his ankles, stopping it dead in its slash! And forced his left hand on the edge of his own blade, cutting it open through the gauntlet!

Pulling on the spatha, bashing himself in the upturned Hassan, and rolling along a few meters, the warriors returned to their previous positions.

The enormous killer, suddenly ran towards the knight, with his scimitar hanging low on the ground to spark like welding equipment like the fins of a warship!

The Monarch charged in the same with his sword first! Artorias jumped high again at the midway of his charge! And rocketed towards the inevitable exchange!

The scimitar rose out, and met its adversary's edge!

With astronomical reverberation! Sufficient to grind a being's skeleton, indifferent of properties, in powdered ashes! The clash exploded obliquely in the image of a giant planet's asteroid ring!

The kinetic force that scorched substance from the source onward, traveled; evolving into omnidirectional waves; over the entire decrepit city!

**Baptizing it in apocalyptic fire!**

So horrendously twisting the cemetery of memories and civilization that a desolate outer celestial body would've appealed more inviting!

Set on the point of victory. The warriors traversed the scorched earth in rush to end the other!

They both swung!

And they both grasped on the attacks!

Artorias kneed the assassin!

Hassan head-butted the Monarch! Continuing to grasp his neck, **and fling him like a comet through the falling skeletons of Fuyuki's skyscrapers!**

Booming to a stop through the colossal collisions, the King of Knights picked himself up and walked towards the growing point that was his adversary.

He rose Excalibur!

And its flame grew blindingly bright!

Stopping Hassan in surprise! Artorias began swinging the blade like a scalpel with medical precision, yet with the brutality of a blinded man!

Swerving the saber in the imaginary form of infinity, the spewing light tortured Hassan's body at contact!

The buildings fell around them, circling them as if in a coliseum. The ground consisted of cindering parts of the once enormous human creations; cracking at each steps like autumn leaves.

The mutilated figure of Hassan-i Sabbah wheezed the metallic echo as if tired.

Trembling back to standing straight, the complete painting of a bleeding, injured man, dawned in scorched and melted, black armor graced the eyes of the King. The few strands of tattered abyssal cloak that remained attached to his soldered back flaked in the wind as embers.

His eyes, hidden behind the horned skull, stared transfixed on the Monarch.

Then… he spoke for the first time:

The World trembled as breath was gathered from the lungs of the Epic Spirit. As if tensing in expectation at the intentions of the _Hero_.

"_Hearken. The Evening Bell hath tolled thy name_…"

…

…

…

Everything became dead quiet.

The fires around became mute.

The violent winds felt numb.

All feelings washed away as in a dream.

Only the steps of the assassin echoed along with his haunting voice. In deep baritone, the old words uttered chilled to the bone, as if singing.

Artorias realized what it was happening. Broke form his stupor of supernatural serenity. The Epic Lord called upon the crystallization of his legend. The symbol of his tale. The essence that was attributed to himself only and represented his story.

His _**Noble Phantasm**_.

"The feathers foreshadow your death, and behead-" Hassan stepped closer.

It was all calculated! The strikes to cull his mobility. The acceptance and realization of the assassin that he couldn't win against the King in terms of pure skill. To the time of use and affinity to surprise through the absence of sensation!

The First assassin! The Old Man of the Mountain! The definition of surprise given shape. No matter how prepared he could've been had a chance at preventing this outcome.

Too late!

He had no time to call to his own Noble Phantasm! He could not push through **that** blow! Artorias thought only of how to evade! How to direct his present resources into averting the end!

…

The Zulfiqar was pointed at the ground. Its pommel held by the wielder. His beady, unforgiving eyes vaporing blue condense. The final word would be it!

The angel form his mythos would take shape. And the end would become inevitable.

…

…

…

…

**Blood spewed!**

**Surging with force from deep wound!**

The bones were cleaved to the marrow. Only kept close together by muscles that remained clumped like strings.

…

Indeed…

The Zulfiqar served Hassan well in accordance to his reactions.

Should he not have paid attention to his surroundings… the thin axe-beard that stood driven in his left hip, would've stood lodged in his neck!

…

Naturally, his Noble Phantasm ceased. And his efforts to bring down a Lord seemed wasted.

With casual attitude and spotless attention, the great conqueror of the deserts reached with a hand to grasp the long handle of the axe lodged deep in his left hip. Plucking it without contempt or pain by the look of his mannerism. As if he merely plucked a bothersome splinter from a finger.

Letting it to fall down, he maintained eye contact with his previous foe. A silent peace instituted to give them a moment's rest.

Artorias calmed down internally from the flood of focus and panic felt earlier.

Something capable to harm an entity like Hassan, could've been nothing but another Epic Lord.

'Lady Zepter must have succeeded. …Ambitious Izuku must have made good on his task for that to be. Perhaps the only fortune to save me on a whim.' Reasoned the mythical knight.

Judging Hassan's behavior, it was clear to Castus that his adversary was reluctant to continue. Especially with his condition, added uncertainty of a new Lord and the revelation of how his trump card behaved.

Almost the same could be said about Artorias. Though he retained the advantage of unveiling his own Noble Phantasm, he was also uncertain about the new arrival.

True, it was clearly easier to aim at the cornered knight, and claim his death without much trouble. So that perhaps served as enough proof of intentions. Maybe this Soul desired to cooperate.

But that begged the question…: 'What made Hassan act with hostility towards his supposed allies?'

"On other grounds. In other times." Muttered the Muslim in his baritone of a voice. Fully transmitting his intentions of starting and ending his probable cause in private terms.

There was nothing really to gain for Artorias by continuing the duel. After all, he was still under the impression, now turned hope, that he would have to cooperate with the other Epic Heroes in order to serve Humanity's desire.

So he simply stood, regarding the goliath, without objecting or speaking. Instead turning to a side; approving so the assassin's proposal physically; in order to maintain some visual with the killer and the way from which the axe was sent.

Without any other pleasantries or words, Hassan took his leave as suddenly as he appeared, purely vanishing as if gas! Viscous clouds of bluish tint and motes sublimated from his solid form. In seconds, nothing but dregs of the 'substance' persisted until complete disappearance.

Hassan retreated.

And naturally, once having lost the attacker, Artorias raced back to the place at which he was summoned. Further instructions had to wait there. And hopefully they did along with elaborations on what described the current problem.

His wounds were superficial… by his standards anyways. Especially when they tended to **knit back together** due to the influence brought on himself by Avalon's legend. The scabbard that healed any wound and kept him forever youthful!

With a little more luck, and hope, the other two people he was technically allied to weren't any worst for the wear.

* * *

Izuku arrived with a thumping landing over the shore that held the initial place to which he helped conduct the summoning.

One for All faded fully! So exhausted and tired that it could no longer maintain Midoriya's demands to stay active. Like withered straws that couldn't even spark in cinders, One for All rested for the remainder of the night in silence as it did till' this point in a numb sleep. A numb and deep sleep that perhaps would reinvigorate and breathe back some dregs of life in the ancient quirk.

Taking a little breath; Blinking a few times; And shaking his hands a little, Izuku felt incredibly light!

And why wouldn't he?

He felt incredible!

He just achieved quite the monumental feat! What he did was no easy task. And thinking about it, not many pro-heroes might've even been able to do it!

Yhea!

Who knows? Maybe not even Endeavor! In fact! Actually no one should've been able too! What about All Might?!

Midoriya looked around, still a good few meters away from where Illya should have been: and gave a hearty cheer, at the top of his lungs!

"WHOOO-HOOOOOOOO!"

Thinking back, it was only normal to realize this. The Stranger, couldn't even die! And he certainly didn't seem like tiring, maybe only get bored!

And he! Midoriya Izuku, did it! Not only, he stalled him more than enough time! But he actually made him back off!

He felt truly wonderful!

**Victory** was…was… more than just simply intoxicating! It was… absolute reward!

'Is this why Bakugo always wants to win? Wow! No wonder he acts like that… Wait, no. That's still wrong!' Pondered Midoriya in his blooming ecstasy. He couldn't fell to serious now, not after grinning from ear to ear! …Or, well… from ear to exposed facial bone?

"Izuku?" Came the weirded out call of Illya. "…Are you… well?" Asked the girl with a pause when straining to see him for the disaster that he was. A sudden nausea and fear at what she witnessed came over her.

That kind of condition was an absolute impossibility. As well as an absolute horror.

Izuku made quick steps over where the girl stood, ready to hear out what there was to be done next. Though… that didn't meant that he forgot a second about the revelation he just learned about. And that didn't mean for one moment that he'd take other orders as blindly as before.

However, before he'd start accusing or make brash decisions, he'd pace himself and be tentative. The most important thing he learned nowadays was to wait for the full story! Besides… Illya didn't act as if manipulating him in retrospect. Knowing what he did now could've just been a way to keep him grounded. It certainly didn't **help her**, for not making him aware of this 'curse'. When she could've from the beginning. Instead she acted as if he was **close** to dying, showing concern.

Moreover, seeing as how Illya wasn't harmed, Izuku could finally focus on how Artorias was!

"Yhea! I'm well! More than well actually! I'm feeling incredible!" Said Izuku in a breathless manner, as if spewing a mumble loud and clear. "Where is Artorias? And… what now?" he asked with a tone still influenced by his ecstasy.

"He should be back any second now. And now… we go back home. You, at the academy, and I at the church. We'll continue with the plan on another day." Answered the girl, taken by surprise by Midoriya's way of sounding and behaving.

She reasoned internally that he may have exchanged some words with the Stranger from earlier. And that might've meant that the cat was out of the bag already. So much went for avoiding panic. And so much went for not involving rando's in the crisis at a personal level. 'Fucking hell!'

"Anyway… I summoned another Epic Soul in order to break the fight Artorias had with Hassan." Explained Illya with a weaker voice, shuddering shortly while closing her eyes and rubbing her arms, more than likely due to having lived through so many heart-stopping incidents.

"W-wait! Hassan?! Hassan, **the** Hassan! The first ever assassin?! Hassan-i Sabbah!?" Questioned Izuku, blown away by the news! The mammoth of a person that he saw not that long ago was the First Assassin of the World! And his mind went into overdrive at realizing such a fact. "…Wow. He-he… looked a lot more different than I thought he would…" Returned Izuku to a more controlled behavior and skeptic point of view. "That wasn't how Muslims clothed in the period o-"

"Yes, yes, well… get used to that kind of nitpicking. I sure didn't. …Since the Epic Lords are shaped by the Colective Consciousness of Humanity… they tend to look a lot more fantasised than historically accurate. Is that really the odd thing for you?" Explained Illyana on a mechanical tone, showing some bother for such a fact to exist at all.

"Well… I mean- I really like reading historical legends and… you know. It's weird." Jumbled Izuku an excuse for his little observation

"Mhm." Nodded Illya a little amused with the instace.

Izuku felt a little surprised at having been told that, but: thinking a little at the time they lived in, and how people nowadays viewed heroes, it wasn't really an outcry at all to think why the Heroic Souls appeared as they did. All in all, it did add up. Although unpredictable.

"Oh! Here. You left this. It actually came in handy." Said Illya as she handed a rugged object of amalgamated metals to Izuku.

Taking it in a hand, Midoriya recognized it for the sword that it used to be. The same one that saved his life once.

"Oh, yea. I had to drop it earlier. …But hey, I'm glad it came in use. …But uum, what use?"

"As I told you, I summoned another Epic Soul to help Artorias. That memento you carried, actually served as the perfect catalyst. Truth be told, thank you for taking it along, it probably saved Artorias' skin. And mine to boot." Claimed the girl with gratitude in a calmed tone.

"Right, the new… Heroic Soul. Where… is he?"

Illya simply looked over her shoulder at an unclear silhouette that rested, seated, holding on one of his knees. The presence stood on a wide and short pillar that must've belonged to the decrepit temple stairs they were in front of.

The figure, outlined as it was in the dark, looked to be athletic, yet sturdy and wide in the shoulders, emanating a worn and rugged feeling; tiredness in a word. No doubt a man by the look of his frame. He wore something that looked to be long garbs, a little tattered at the ends… perhaps something like a trench coat, judging from its splitting tail that stretched somewhere over the thighs. Izuku guessed it was something familiar to an army garb.

The old garb appeared to conceal tough, black metal that must've provided dependable protection. Due to contrast, it was almost possible to make out the majestic silver engravings on its surface. The cuirass struck a seeming resemblance to Spartan armor. The leggings, colored in the same tone of dark, wore straps of reinforcements at the joints and arterial lengths of the legs. The boots, monotone, clearly silver plated at the front and soles.

As for the face? It would've been a miracle to make out the features. Only that, perhaps, the man sported short hair, but nothing else was clear under the corrugated hood.

An axe, stood sunk in the short pillar beneath him. The long beard and head of the axe were very thin, no thicker than a real sword. And its long handle, curved like a spine, was made of engraved wood.

By all means, he had a surprisingly realistic appeal. At least by comparison to that behemoth of an 'assassin'. So Midoriya pondered a little, and deducted from Illya's explination, that he must've been a relatively newer Hero.

The summoned Epic Hero didn't turn to regard them, not that they made any attempt at catching his attention. He still seemed dead set on keeping eyesight of what lied just beyond the horizon. The insistence with which he looked ushered a chill to creep up Midoriya's spine.

Whoever it was, Midoriya was glad that he acted; helping Artorias. But as much as he wanted to strike a conversation, or even attract his attention for that matter, was a little to unnerving.

Now don't misunderstand him, Izuku was grateful and most definitely admired the elder Hero, no doubt for just even breathing, but he felt that it wasn't all to ok to… approach. He didn't know how to name the sensation. It only felt as if… as if wear and tear embraced him when thinking about trying to speak up to the Epic Lord. Or something more similar to not even needing to do that in the first place. Yes, that was a much better way to describe his conundrum.

"O-okay… So, he helped out Artorias. …Guess we should say thanks?" Proposed Izuku.

"Meh, go ahead if you want. But don't expect to make a real compliment. To them, it's only normal to help one another. That's why they're even here: To understand the current problems and find an answer to set problems. If you want my wild guess: I'd say that he's a little stumped at why he had to force Hassan off Artorias." Said Illya while looking in the same direction the newly summoned Hero did.

And say no more, at that exact frame of time, Artorias made his entrance! Falling in a clattering stomp over a few meters away from the two young adults and one elder Hero, the Monarch of Britain arrived to make their way out of the demolished remains of once abandoned Fuyuki.

The other Heroic Soul climbed down and approached to hear the following decisions.

"Alright. We've already more than overstayed our welcome. Now we each return home before doing anything else. We're all tired. Artorias, stay with Izuku until we will regroup another day", said Illya to knight. Turning her gaze to the unnamed Lord, she gave a gesture that asked for his name.

"…." The figure, who's face became vaguely observable as he came close, looked to be thinking for a moment before answering. "Tyr" He responded.

"Tyr, remain at the church I'm going to and speak with the iudex there. Until we come together again, remember to not do anything more than remain as astral shapes-"

"Pardon me." Wondered Midoriya.

"Practically to stay invisible and intangible. Think of old ghost tales." Explained the Zepter heiress.

"Oh, thank you."

"Don't mention it. That would be really it at the moment. Now, let's get back to the car and return to Musutafu."

"Since we're going to be on the road for a while… mind telling me about the **whole story**?! I've kinda' learned I'm 'cursed'. I know you and Apogeu try to keep everything under wraps, and that includes me not knowing too much… But, I feel I'm already in the deep end by now. Would… that be ok?" Finally asked Midoriya seeing as how nothing worthwhile was going to be said to their future actions.

As they began moving towards the parked car, Artorias and Tyr flaked as if sublimating in viscous dregs of gas. Fading as Hassan did not but minutes ago.

"That… I-I didn't expect that to be… how they stay… 'astral'? Are they still here?" Asked Izuku almost panicking, put off by the sudden fading of once material entities.

"_For as long as needed, yes._" The disembodied voice that belonged to Artorias responded to Izuku's uncertainty.

"Ah…good… I guess." Turning to Illya for, hopefully an elucidation, the previous questions, Izuku just looked at her as if his brain became dull.

"Mha-ha-ha! Yhea… that's how they stay astral. Practically quarks and gluons that make their particles rearrange… but that's boring. Anyway… you learned about the curse, from the stranger, right?"

"Who else?"

"By now… fine, I guess you are involved directly. Try and not fall asleep in the car while I'll explain. It's… it's, uum, pretty important. That, and I'm not going to repeat myself." Warned Illya.

"Fair enough." Izuku became allowed for some form of sorrow to decorate his bloody visage. "Have I… been on the good side until now…?" A simple way of phrasing his main concern stood as the main interest that weighed on his mind.

"I don't know if there **is** a right or wrong side, really. …I just hope I'm doing good. So… I don't know what to say about that."

"Mm. Well… Hopefully I can save others while doing this… At least, others, besides the ones I plan to do as a pro-hero." Said Izuku while straining an almost wry smile. The uncertainty that gnawed at his mind weighed even more than before.

The fear he possessed before receiving a quirk or facing a psychopathic criminal dropped in the building tears behind his unclear and damaged eyes.

"Being a hero Izuku… isn't really…a fairytale. Ha-ha! At least for the historical ones, or from Yore's tales." Illyana pointed with a thumb over the shoulder at the nothing behind. "Artorias, you know didn't have a happy-ever-after when Camlann happened. Neither did Hassan after his life's dedication to his country. And I'm pretty sure Tyr didn't have it any easier, though I don't know anything about him. Point is… are you sure?"

"…No. I'm not really sure. I am certain though, that someone… will really need, and value, the help to see someone loved again. It can't be absolutely wrong. Mm?" Admitted Izuku calmly and slowly as they walked. His age-old ideal. Perhaps not all too real, but certainly comforting to chase.

Illya gave an understanding smile, as if looking through a heavy, dusty, old and once cherished album of photos. Her eyes looked over in the distance, her smile stretched and soured from time to time, and at one point took a deep breath.

"Well… Ha-ha! Guess… guess, we're entitled to our own dreams. Anyway… before I'll leave you at U.A. I should hide that whole *she gestured at Izuku's face in entirety with a circular motion* thing before you scare the staff and kids to the afterlife."

"What? Are you trying to say I'm ugly or something? Then say it clearly to my face! I bet Eri, at least her, will still like me!" Midoriya, sensing the crestfallen aura that befell their conversation decided to joke a little to up the moral. Of course, he realized his Hell-rider-like appearance would undoubtedly send people into a comma at even trying to imagine how he lived! But that didn't mean he had to resign to such a serious and cold atmosphere.

"Wha-why! Pha-ha-ha! Well, you aren't really all that friendly looking… and people screaming at seeing *this* would be gentle! Ha-ha! You'd give poor Eri nightmares. The sweet girl would cry when looking at *that*."

"An exaggeration! And even if… then Kota will think that it at least it looks cool! He gets me."

"I'd say to give him a few more years to let him even consider skulls looking 'cool'! You'd just scare the brave lil' guy. Ha-ha!"

"Na-na-na! I'm telling you-"

… … …. …

…

The walk took only minutes, and would become forgotten even faster.

Yet it still lifted the morbid fate that may have prayed in silence over the future of Izuku, and the unspoken purpose of Illya.

In the drive towards Musutafu, the tale of the beginning would at long last grace Izuku's weary conscience.

A moral of right and wrong.

A recalling of avarice and righteousness.

A tale of dedication and ambition.

The beginning of the end, reserved only for a world that exists in the autumn of its life.

* * *

**Final consequence of the fist decision:**** *Midoriya faces against the Stranger***

**The other possibility unselected: *Midoriya -***

* * *

**( A/N ) **

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you for reading this exaggeratedly long and overdue chapter!**

**Moreover, thank you for following this little story. It is surprisingly helpful to know it's read and holds some entertainment for people to return to ( be it action or plot ).**

**As you've seen. Finally! Plot! Am I right? It certainly took its sweet time to finally make an appearance along with its consequences.**

**Speaking of consequences: The greatest one born of your decision till now is Izuku facing the Stranger and ending up aware about the ****curse****, as well as a fragment of the whole truth! Something that it would seem to finally be revealed in the next part.**

**Now, to explain what the decision of -**for myself**\- gave rise to:**

***For one, Midoriya acted far too stern with Kota, falling a little too much on his human side then professional one of comforting others. A sign that indicated since then how his psyche degrades due to the ****curse****, and how he didn't reign it in control.**

***Second, Izuku garnered Shalquoir's attention to keep a close eye on his future deeds. Seeing as how our sweet feline is so well documented, it is only fitting that she'd give a little warning for our protagonist.**

***Third, Izuku spoke up against the iudex! Doing so, he confronted a very important deterrent in his future. Namely: hypocrisy! In short, Midoriya had his, let's call 'tutorial', for when he will later be accused of doing right or wrong; of acting or waiting; of choosing as best as possible when others may oppose his judgment. Namely when interacting with his good oll classmates. That set part, which will be the main part next, will create all new kinds of tension and opositions.**

***And of course! The most dominant one currently: Izuku confronted the Stranger! Indeed ladies and gents, he could've actually avoided that outcome if the main choice was the other! Since Izuku chose -**for himself**\- ( basically learn from them and apply in the future ), he subsequently adhered to Illya's and Nikolas's authority, and that means to work together with them for the moment. And oh yes! Now all the pieces are in place to realize why Nikolas Apogeu acted and looked so effin wrong! – And it's because he suffers from the same ****curse**** Izuku and the Stranger are afflicted with! I know, shocker, right? As for the curse, in itself to what is related to? ...At the moment I'll just say that it's really, really, really, evil... alost like a certain evil of a lot of things known throughout the world of Fate... nyes ( winky face, because it's funny aparently )  
**

**Either way, the next segment will be focused around Izuku partaking in the newly designed exercise Aizawa announced in the last chapter.**

**YES! That heel-fest of action will be accompanied with plenty of twists and turns that should amaze you ( hopefully )!**

**And as I've mentioned in the upcoming simulation's rules, there will be a surprise for Izuku, an additional impediment, in order to drive the message home of: -**Don't throw yourself away for nothing**\- Which means deer readers, you are absolutely free to name what that extra impediment will be:**

**From teachers, to students, to ex-students, to other heroes, to circumstances, to conditions- You can decide. Of course so long it's not too much of an outcry, by that I mean to sound believable enough for U.A. to pull off! And I will do my best in order to telegraph that entire show of confrontation and planning.**

**All in all, that should be about it. Now pardon my Youtuber-like-misshap, but:**

**Remember to leave a review at the end of this chapter! It doesn't matter what it is, it can be your opinion, thoughts, or desires to focus on something along the way. After all, the point is to help this amalgamation of a story to become more appealing.**

**Thank you all once more for reading! And have a great day/evening!**

**You are breathtaking! ( I'm pointing at you )**

**Toodles!**

* * *

**The Polish in which the Stranger spoke at some points:**

**Kretyn = Moron**

**Zrozumieć? = Understand?**

**Dlaczego miałbyś się zgodzić? = Why would you agree?**

**Wa kurwa = Bitch! ( But come on guys… we all knew this one by heart [ insert meme format here ] )**

**PIEPRZONA KURWA = Fucking bitch ( An even angrier way of saying 'wa kurwa'! )**

**Opóźniać = Retard**

**Debil = Idiot**

**Truly, I only bring the best in cultures to this story ;)**


End file.
